Metamorphosis
by Magiically
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki/Dark!Loki/OC. - Rebecca, the Chief Editor of the NY Times, has a secret. A hidden secret, a power stored away in the depths of her mind. Loki is determined to retrieve it for complete domination, but first, he has to break her.
1. Rebecca

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my story. I do not own anything but my own characters and plot line. Thank you all for reading; I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Potts in on the line for you. She says she has something important to tell you."

"Give me 5 minutes," a second voice replied. With that, the door to the large board room clicked closed. The location: The New York Times CEO conference room. The time, 9 AM. Why was this meeting occurring?

Well, yesterday morning half of the New York City's buildings were destroyed on the west coast due to alien activity. When the CEO/Editor of the company glanced at the morning paper, the figure was shocked to find anything but the clear and apparent horror that had happened the day before.

Why? Why would such a prominent and horrible event not make it into the largest newspaper of New York?

"Can someone answer me please," the editor then said from their large, black chair. A pair of deep, cold chocolate eyes glared at the wide-eyed men and women sitting around a large oak table. Each of them stared down at their twiddling thumbs, unable to answer their boss. Suddenly, all of them jumped as their boss slammed their hands down onto the edge of the table and stood up.

"This bullshit isn't going to be tolerated any longer. I have hundreds of wonderful workers below you incompetent yes-men who would kill for your position. Now, I expect a full reprint of these stories, because the people _deserve_ to know what the fuck happened yesterday," the figure shouted, the face flecked with anger and rage.

It wasn't fair, was it? To keep the people from knowing to save themselves from critics backlash? All of these people sitting around the table were terrified to print articles on the event, simply because they didn't want bad guys coming after them. They were all like little children. The door opened again where a small man piped up,"Ms. Lawrence, Ms. Potts insists you speak to her right now."

Rebecca Lawrence glanced behind her shoulder, nodding her head to the notification. The door closed again. The woman turned back to her employees. Her perfectly manicured nails reached forward and clutched the paper. With that, she threw it at table as the papers flew everywhere.

"Fix it. Now."

The woman stormed off.

* * *

"I have a bunch of apes working under me, Pepper," Rebecca sighed into the phone. The woman sat in her large crystal office that was the definition of beautiful. All around the central desk were large, towering obelisk bookshelves. Behind the desk itself was a clear view of Manhattan, somehow still wondrous in all of the disarray. Before her was a crystal desk with large LED screens for computers. The room itself was decorated with hanging awards and center pieces. In the center of the room were two leather sofas surrounding a crystal coffee table that had the latest New York Time editions on it.

Rebecca was reclined in her large black office chair, her feet propped up on the edge of the desk and her worries slowly fading away.

"You do what you have to," Pepper replied, her voice clear.

"You sound worried."

"Tony is recovering, that's all."

Of course. Virginia "Pepper" Potts was Tony Stark's assistance. 'Assistant' is a loose term.

"He saved the world; I think he deserves it," Rebecca laughed lightly, her smooth cherry lips widening. Pepper Potts was Rebecca's best friend. They met in college and well, grew up together. Sisters, almost. Pepper went ahead and pursued technology with her current love bug, Mr. Tony Stark, while Rebecca went off to expose the truth in the paper.

There was a hesitation, before Pepper spoke,"Tony needs to go away for help. He is going back to S.H.E.I.L.D for last minute testings and to help rebuild the city."

Rebecca huffed,"Already?"

"Yeah... He wants me to come by and stay with you," Pepper spoke, finally getting to her point,"He knows I'll be safer around you than anyone else."

The CEO nodded her head,"I get that. That's fine with me."

There was another pause as Pepper spoke,"You should tell them. S.H.E.I.L.D. What do you have to lose? You could be saving lives and-"

"No," Rebecca interrupted sharply. "That's not who I've chosen to become. I'm nothing more than I am right now. You are one thing; my best friend. I would break all boundaries to ensure your safety. Thousands of lives? My help to them is by telling them that we simply aren't alone on this Earth through text."

Rebecca heard Pepper laughing over the receiver. Her face softened as she heard her friend reply,"Yeah yeah. One day you'll see it. I'll see you tonight, around 7."

"I'll see you, Pepper."

The dial tone.

This had to be one of Stark's schemes. Ever since he found out about Rebecca's abilities, well, he's been performing tests. He's been trying to figure out what she is and where all of this energy that she emitted came from. Stark has actually been quite a bit of help, teaching her how to control what she did and even helping her unique qualities flourish. Pepper knew about Rebecca's uniqueness since college, but Pepper couldn't resist telling her lover.

And now, whenever Stark went away, he would only trust Pepper with Rebecca. Only Rebecca. If they went to a military base, Rebecca came too. That's why Rebecca had such little supervision over the paper by the time that crap report came out this morning. She had left with Pepper.

Now, she had lined up outside her office door the soon-to-be deceased. Rebecca fixed herself up for a moment. She slid back on her black pumps that matched her black pencil skirt and sat up straight. She smoothed back her chocolate hair in its nice, high pony tail that defined her even-toned face and high cheek bones.

The first woman walked in. She was fair skinned with bright auburn locks. She timidly sat down in small black chair. The CEO played with the cuffs of her white buttoned shirt, twisting it almost as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Um, you asked to speak to me ma'am?"

Rebecca was pretty intimidating, especially when her cold eyes shifted up to meet the girl's. Rebecca simply whispered,"You're fired."

* * *

"13 people. Are you crazy?" Pepper laughed, her blond locks sleek and hanging by her shoulders. Rebecca entered the room wearing a pair of long black yoga pants and a large t-shirt, her brown locks cascading down her back in large curls. The editor plopped down on her bed with Pepper, handing her a glass of champagne.

"They can get jobs cleaning rubble," Rebecca snorted, a smile twisting up at the edge of her mouth as the glass a came to touch her lips. Yes, Rebecca fired 13 of her employees who directly refused to write articles on the demolition. She was tired of those who refused to write quality work out of fear.

The woman leaned back onto the headboard of her bed as she flashed her teeth,"I'll give my position to you in my will and you can deal with them."

Pepper shook her head, reminding of herself of her best friend's sometimes horrible personality with others. It often reminded her of Tony. The two did not play well with others, just in general. But, Rebecca was always organized and on top of things. Everything she touched turned to gold.

The two women were in a large black and deep gold-colored bedroom. All along the wall were black stones holding small orange flames, contrasting with the rich golden walls. The bed was dark and velvety, and across the room were more bookshelves, a desk, and more floating screens. The on-suite was also a few feet away from the two women. Yes, they were staying together at night.

The girls often chose to sleep in the same bed and relish in one another's company. It was just like the old days. Rebecca placed her glass on her nightstand, before sighing,"It's weird. To know that all that happened and now it's simply done. The Asgardians have left, the city is already responding... This event is going to change history."

Pepper nodded her head solemnly,"I'm worried about that."

"Stark?" Rebecca questioned.

"More work, more time developing... More fighting. I had him for less than a night before he left again..."

Rebecca slowly sat up, worry etched on her face. She extended her arms, only for Pepper to fall into her friend's embrace. Pepper was so scared. She knew that Iron Man was a powerful, and somehow death-defying super hero. His armor was an incredible feat and provided such a tantalizing form of weaponry. But, that is what made Iron Man special. An army of Iron Men? Who knows what the government would do to get that! If it was intergalactic war, the Avengers would not be enough and other measures would need to be taken.

Nothing would be enough. The Tesseract was key to saving humanity, but it wasn't the right way. Was there even a right way? Was there any way to save the human race at this point? Rebecca knew everything; she was in the loop. But, while she was aware, she had the clear outsider's perspective. Now, Earth declared itself as a country that could defeat an intergalactic foe. What would that say or do?

Suddenly, a phone ringer chimed. Pepper mumbled for a moment before slowly releasing her grip on her friend. She smiled for a moment before grabbing her phone. With red eyes, she glanced at the caller. "Tony," Pepper said aloud, before answering it.

"Hi, how- What?"

Rebecca's face watched Pepper's morph into something indescribable.

"What do you mean?" Pepper said again,"I don't understand. Here? Now?" Her voice now had a tone of urgency. Her body language was rigid and her face was in complete horror. "Tony where are-"

And with that, the bedroom exploded.

* * *

**Please read and review! It helps me write the next chapter *cough and post cough* quicker. Like, I might already have chapter two waiting...**


	2. An Unforeseen Woe

**I always do double updates when I first publish a story. Lucky you!**

**But seriously though, you guys are orgasmic with the sheer numbers of hits this story has. And your reviews made me write chapter three out. Dead. **

**Now, this is an interesting chapter. I enjoyed writing it, but, I also want to hear what you guys think of it. It's out of my comfort zone, fights... But, I tried to make it anything but. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The room exploded.

Suddenly, white powder was seeping through the air and a giant, sky scraping hole had demolished wall opposite the bed. The ceiling was crumbling and bits were crashing continuously down to the floor. Dust arose from the ground, making it difficult to breathe. Everything was still, and everything, was destroyed. The desk and books were shattered and splattered everywhere, respectively. The lights over head were flickering in and out, unable to keep the flow of electricity through the bulbs. The smell of burning wood seeped throughout of the room, and the possibility of a fire was now in question. Rebecca knew she needed to get out.

After falling down under heaps of rubble, Rebecca winced. A piece of wood collapsed on her hip, and Rebecca saw that once it was removed, it opened a wound that began to seep pools of blood. Rebecca shuddered in pain and grit her teeth. Her eyes shut tightly, sucking in a deep breath. She tried to stand, but fell down as energy just left her body. Her knees buckled beneath her, causing her to collapse several times. Rebecca grunted, hissing at the pain searing through her left side. But then, she remembered something. She wasn't alone. Rebecca's eyes widened, and with a shot of all her strength, was on her feet, moving around as best as she could.

"Pepper."

She coughed out even louder,"Pepper!" Somewhere in this room was her friend. Her friend who... well, wasn't responding. "Pepper- answer- me," Rebecca hoarsely shouted. The Editor found it difficult to even move with the debris covering the floor, stumbling as she clutched her hip. What had happened? How long had she been knocked out? Did she black out? But something did happen. The giant gapping hole in the wall was enough proof.

Rebecca had made her way around the bedside to find a body limply laying on the floor. There was a piece of wood covering the blond head, the hair sprawled about.

"PEPPER."

Sprinting forward, Rebecca knelt down and tossed aside the lank piece of wood that hid Rebecca's face. She noticed instantly the dribbling dark blood bubble and trail down Pepper's temple. This piece of wood must have knocked her out cold.

The dust was beginning to settle now. Rebecca shook Pepper at first, tapping her friend's face lightly for any sort of response, but then carefully took a moment to feel for Pepper's pulse. It was soft, small, but there. She was alive. "Oh thank god," Rebecca whispered, brushing the golden locks out of her friend's face. Then, Rebecca began to look for any wounds beside the head injury, only finding a few scratches that could be cleaned.

While Pepper's safety was key, something else was evident. Why did her room explode? A pipeline, or maybe a failed science experiment? Thing is, the room connecting to this room was also Rebecca's. It was a small loft at the corner edge of the building. Therefore, something came in from outside, burst through one window and into this room. She was on the 18th floor. How did something get up here and how-

An attack. A_ failed_ attack. Shit. Something tried to attack them. But, Rebecca had nothing special besides some newspaper dirt on Manhattan's higher ups. Nothing extreme and nothing worth a kill. And if someone did attack, both girls were rendered unconscious. The enemy must have left with whatever they wanted. Whatever, they could have it. There was nothing of material worth in this building.

Rebecca, glanced down to her friend. She should get her out of here now. With all her strength, Rebecca picked up the body of Pepper and placed Pepper on her back. The editor then began to shift to disperse the weight, wincing at the stinging of pain that pierced her hip. Carefully, Rebecca sifted her feet through the dust and wood, before she discovered her legs locked in place.

Maybe it wasn't a direct attack.

Maybe it was an entrance.

Rebecca froze.

"You're taking away my prize," A voice chimed from behind Rebecca. Rebecca's breath hitched in her throat. She picked up on it too late. The enemy was in the room. Someone was in here, waiting, _watching_. How did she not know? The dust... Shit. She was an idiot. Rebecca could feel her heart sink slowly down into her stomach, thumping heavily. Without wanting to, Rebecca turned her head around, followed by her body to face the intruder.

Sitting on what was left of the bed was a man. He was in a reclined position, as if nothing was wrong. His attire was black, where there were flecks of green and gold. It was a thick material, for it was probably an armor of sorts. His raven hair was slicked back in contrast to his bright, emerald flecked orbs and pale, moonlight skin. In his hand was Rebecca's champagne glass, broken on the edge, but still filled with liquid. The man brought it to his lips, grinning as he took a sip.

Rebecca stayed silent. Her eyes widened and she felt something horrible. She felt darkness. She knew exactly who this was.

"Loki."

Rebecca never met the Asgardian. Never once. She saw pictures of him in Stark Towers and after the whole incident with Thor. Of course she knew _who_ he was. And his wicked, manic grin was terrifying. Wasn't he suppose to be gone this morning?

"Look at you, strong girl. You are holding yourself so well, even while your wounds burn," Loki said aloud, his voice almost sing-song. He threw the glass down onto the floor, shattering it, before getting off the bed,"But really. I need Ms. Potts."

The girl instantly shook her head, choking out a muffled,"No."

Loki cackled, clapping his hands together in excitement,"You're defying a god? Why, quite the fearless little girl. You're such a little blemish, you are."

His face was crazed. He was getting pure joy out of watching Rebecca defend the unconscious figure. This is totally what got him off at night, watching people try to be defiant against a god. Rebecca already could feel the hatred well up within her. But truthfully, she was terrified. While her face was strong, her body was slowly beginning to crumble. Why was he here? Everyone was far away, somewhere in the sky above Germany. No one from S.H.I.E.L.D was here. Loki was. Hadn't he left with Thor this morning?

Obviously something went wrong. Very very wrong.

Rebecca inhaled deeply,"I am."

The man seemed to take a step closer,"You want death so badly?"

"Perhaps."

"Just hand me the girl, and you may live to see another day. That's all you humans want, to wake up the next day to your mundane lives filled of greed and fake happiness," Loki hissed, his body become stiff as his orbs pierced Rebecca's. This was a nuisance.

But still, the woman shook her head,"I'm sorry. I'm not giving you Pepper for whatever plot or scheme you're attempting to devise."

Loki was; however, getting a kick out of this. Some human woman was trying to defy him! She looked pathetic, wearing her torn night pajamas and her hair sprawled around her. But she still thought she had a chance to defeat him! How pathetic. How mortal... She was quite the wonderful epitome of that idiotic human spirit he despised. Yet she began to do something interesting. The human girl placed Pepper Potts on the floor against the nearby wall, before she moved back to where she had stood moments before. Did she plan on fighting him?

Loki stood there with peaked curiosity, placing his hands on his hips as he smirked.

Rebecca's dark orbs glowed crystal blue.

* * *

"_Hi how- _

"_Loki escaped."_

"_What?"_

"_It was a trick. All of it was a trick. He is coming for you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He is going to use you against me. Get out."_

"_I don't understand. Here? Now?"_

"_Pepper please get to safety! I'm-"_

"_Tony where are-"_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

Loki was thrown back against the far wall, his body aching in a pain that he was not expecting. He saw something in her eyes moments before blackness momentarily consumed him. It was bright, a bright white light unlike anything he has ever seen. It was as if something had possessed the girl momentarily in an act of desperation.

Carefully, the god stood up, only for him to be quite taken aback.

Before him stood the same girl from before, but her eyes were glowing steel blue. Her hair had long silver streaks running through the brown roots running down to her mid-back. Her clothing had disappeared in a white flash. On her legs appeared white, skin tight pants with a lone blue strips running up the side. On her body was a blue bra-like top, where the straps came to wrap around her torso and mesh into her pants for a one piece outfit. On her shoulders were two titanium-blue plates that matched her eyes and high boots. Her wrists had on blue bracelets to contrast with pure white gloves.

"Literally, a joke," Loki hissed, stepping forward out of the rubble, before he smoothed back his hair,"What's your power. Glitter and sparkle?"

Rebecca stood still. Her eyes were trained on Loki. They were still glowing a brilliant, almost silver aquamarine color. They were determined, strong, not human. Suddenly, Rebecca flexed her hands, outspreading them and raising them upwards. Loki watched, curious. But then, he saw items around the room glowing, morphing. They were forming together. They were changing into a longer, unidentifiable object. "Transmutation."

"What?" Loki said aloud, as if his ears deceived him.

"Ancient magic," Rebecca replied, outstretching her arm. Suddenly, a sword materialized into her palm from the glowing items,"I can manipulate anything of equal mass for something else."

Loki froze. She could do magic tricks. How plucky. His emerald orbs watched her, just studying the peculiarity of the situation. His lips parted, as if to say something, but then closed again. But then, he spoke in his deep, velvety voice,"Very well. Let's test ancient power against the power of the gods."

Suddenly, a large scepter formed in Loki's hand as he grasped the air. It was beautiful. The tip of the staff had two elongated points, and lodged between them was a radiant cyan orb. But, Loki did not use it to swipe at her. Instead, he just approached her before she could even react. God-like speed... Rebecca was aware that she could not fight in a battle or anything of that sort. This outfit and transformation was all sort of a bluff because she didn't know how to fight. Her powers were real, but anything besides that was simply to get Loki to leave. She kept her poker face on... Hopefully, long enough to-

_Tap Tap_.

The point of the scepter landed on her chest, right below her collar bone. Rebecca seized in a tight breath, when she shook her head. No... No... She knew this. She read this. She wasn't aware that it was happening moments before but now she knew. Mind control. He was doing it now he... He did this to Clint he-

* * *

Rebecca saw Loki withering on the floor before her, his hands and knees holding up the weight of his torso. His face was tilted upwards, eyes wide and completely vulnerable. "What are you?" He whispered, his body shaking.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!" Tremors began to wrack his body, his face morphing into complete sorrow. Tears pooled down his face, dripping off his chin and washing his cheeks. It was like an endless stream... he was tortured? What? What had happened? He was crying, his teeth clenched as his face was the epitome of despair. He was crying and pain wretched his face in deep lines of agony. Loki swallowed, gasping for air as he clutched his chest, shaking as something torn at his mind.

Rebecca didn't move. She just stared the man before her without words to say. She didn't know what to think or do... But she saw the god before her in such a weakened state. His face was filled with despair and anguish for no reason. He was destroyed and half the man he was moments ago. He whimpered inwardly, exhaling and breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure. But that that failed too.

The god was reduced to nothing in a moment. His beautiful face was wracked with tears and complete horror. He could barely stand under the weight of his body. Energy had left him.

His cheeks reddened and his body collapsed beneath him. He then hissed through his hiccups,"How dare you..."

* * *

_His blade came forward. He would take control of her. He would rule her. Simple creature._

_She didn't move, as if she didn't know. He reached forward and tapped the tip of his scepter to her chest. He grinned as her eyes were overcome with a brilliant blue, liquified, his trade mark of those he wielded. She was his. Loki tilted his head, but then, his eyebrows narrowed. Her eyes changed again. _

_White. They were white. And then his scepter, the blue orb, became white. A crystalline light traveled down the wand and into his body. And just like that, it happened. _

_Pain. Loss. Sadness. Disappointment._

_Loki saw his father, that bastard of a man who he could never be a son to. That man he was never good enough for. He saw his Odin's cold eyes staring down at the God of Mischief. He saw such anger in his father's face. Loki was good for nothing. Never anything. He was worthless. Worthless like an ant to a god._

* * *

Slowly, Loki attempted to sit up, but his body caved in with sadness as his body violently shook. His mind was telling him to give up, that he was no longer worthy to live. That never ending torment... that darkness. Darkness he attempted to use for his motivation and pride and yet here he was, rendered helpless by a mere memory. Everything didn't make sense. How did she show him that? All of those moments he's tried to lock away for such a long time; She resurfaced them in an instant and knew none of it. Loki's reddened eyes glanced up to her, the cold, unwavering face of the girl.

"What are you," He choked, using his scepter as a means to stand again. He finally made it on his feet, but it looked as if his heaving chest, his shaking hands, his tear streaked face... He looked as if he just witnessed something more than horrible. Faliure.

Rebecca didn't know what to say. Truthfully, what she was is what Stark was suppose to figure out. She only knew of her single ability to morph objects, nothing else. But, something else happened. Something else that she didn't know about that was effecting Loki. Rebecca watched the man, concern almost etching onto her face as she responded, "Human."

"LIES!" Loki roared, hurling his scepter on the ground and thrusting himself at Rebecca. His right hand came up and grasped her chin, while his left clutched her shoulder tightly. His beautiful green eyes stared into Rebecca's blue. And at that moment, she saw nothing malicious. She saw a child's innocence. She saw complete and utter pain, begging for answers. "Why..." He whispered, drops of liquid streaming out of his eyes. They were beautiful. They were destroyed... decayed... demolished... Hope was gone. It was an empty shell...

"WHY." Loki yelled, shaking the girl back and fourth before with such force, hurling her body on the ground. Rebecca lost her footing and fell, snapping her face up to meet Loki's. Her eyes were wide now, completely helpless to the raging god. He was panting, his teeth barring as wetness streaked his face. His back was hunched over, his hands balled into fists.

Rebecca's lips parted,"I didn't-"

"What do you mean you didn't!" Loki sneered, his evil temper slowly returning,"You horrible creature. You disgusting, pathetic, HORRIBLE creature!"

Rebecca just watched him. Her ragged breath was in beat with Loki's. Both felt their hearts thump deep within their chest. Loki stared back. A final, lone tear escaped down his cheek before suddenly, he disappeared with the last word,"Why?"

* * *

**Loki. My baby. Writing him sad kills me. **

**Please read and review! Literally, every review just makes me want to die a bit inside and write more. It also makes me post sooner! Legit though. ****I don't post on a weekly basis. I post on the feedback from the story. Like, if I receive more reviews, story alerts, and hits, I post quicker. Mainly because I hate waiting just as much as you do.**

******Thank you all again!**


	3. The Proposal

**I'm actually speechless. How has this story been out for less than a week and the response I've been getting, well, is unreal. **

**Your enthusiasm inspires me. I can safely say though I have the entire story planned out, and it is quite epic. Also, another warning, this story is rated M for a reason... not particularly this chapter, but in the future, graphic sexual scenes will occur. Thought I should give a friendly reminder.**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean he 'just left'," Tony Stark pestered, his eyes watching intently as the girl thrashed about.

Rebecca pursed her lips and crossed her arms defiantly,"Are you kidding me, Stark? One moment he was in the room, and the next he was not. HE LEFT." Rebecca flailed her arm out to point to the giant, gaping hole in her wall,"Is that NOT more apparent?"

Her tone showed complete and utter annoyance. About an hour after the incident with Loki, Stark had arrived with the whole crew. You had Captain America throwing debris around into one corner with Clint and Natasha. You had Bruce Banner looking for any sort of Gamma-Ray residues, and then you had Tony Stark, sitting on the destroyed bed with Pepper, now conscious and patched up on her head. Thor was still no where on Earth, probably organizing a quick intergalactic man hunt before coming back here.

The Editor was not having her cup of tea with all of these interrogations. The last thing she enjoyed was being questioned by others, especially by someone who doesn't understand the concept of,'leaving.' Loki just left. That's all it was to it. Vanished. And yet Stark believed there was something 'more'.

Rebecca paced back and fourth, pivoting on her heels. She took a few moments to herself, feeling the eyes of Stark bore into her. Rebecca then hissed,"I don't know what else to tell you."

"Stop pacing, you'll open up your wound," Pepper remarked, pointing quickly at Rebecca's hip. It currently had a large white pad over it, which was the sole solution after Banner spent 20 minutes picking out small pieces of wood lodged and infecting the wound. Rebecca snorted, stopping in her tracks.

Stark sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees,"Well what did he say, then?"

"He said that-" Rebecca froze, as if her tongue became numb and unable to finish her sentence.

Her breath no longer managed to fill her lungs and complete what would be a random spout of the mouth. Her mind, too, halted in its daily functions. What Loki said. What he said to her? Why? Why. What did he say to her?

No, not what he said... What he did. Those eyes. Those lost, saddened eyes. If Rebecca remembered anything it was that childish desperation that flashed through his face, begging her to tell him answers she didn't have. To help him. He was an enemy, yes. But the past affects the future. What happened in his past to make him look at her in that way with those deep pools of despair? In that moment, he truly wanted to know _why_. Why did she cause him pain without even inflicting a wound?

His face told a story. Nothing was shielded. He was an open book after that exterior, demonic layer was broken into millions of sparkling shards. The Editor wasn't sure how she did it, but she knew she did manage to shatter his outer persona, somehow. He did blame her for it too. Loki hated her in that moment.

She hated herself in that moment.

True suffering. Eternal, true, inescapable suffering harvested in a single tragic soul. A misunderstood figure that will forever haunt her with those grieving eyes...

"Rebecca?"

Instantly, the girl snapped out of it as she glanced over to Pepper. "I-" How to say all of that... But to say it? Was it worth it? Rebecca contemplated the idea, but knew for some reason, it was a moment that should never be spoken of again. She was going to protect Loki's pride and she didn't know why.

Confidently, Rebecca stated,"He called me a blemish."

Suddenly, she heard Dr. Banner snort in laughter as he examined a nearby part of the ground. Rebecca sent him a glare, only for him to keep working with a grin on his face. "A blemish," Stark pursued, appearing intrigued and amused as a smile brushed his lips.

"Yes. A blemish."

"You know, that would be a good superhero name for y-" Stark managed to get out before Pepper sent a small punch into his arm. He shot a look a her, before they both smirked. Rebecca stood there, almost smiling at the two. But she didn't, she was pissed. Still, they were perfect. Pepper simply finished 'their' statement with endearing eyes,"Thank you, Becca."

"Of course."

* * *

Rebecca returned to the office the next morning after sleeping on the couch. Only a small part of the house was destroyed, because her room happened to be near the windows and allowed for easy access. The living area; however, severed as a manageable spot of refuge until the time came.

In the office itself, she was throwing quite the tirade. Back in the board room, she roared,"You're giving me this high-school leveled crap!"

The articles were sprawled across the oak table. Rebecca's red dress clung tightly to her perfect body, matched with a black blazer. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her brown eyes stared down the members around her. Once again, these people managed to give her articles that lacked detail and quality. They were infuriating to Rebecca because the last thing she needed to care about was a bunch of idiots who failed to produce good pieces of work.

"Ms. Lawrence, please... We are working under such short notice and-"

"Short notice? Short notice my ass, Baldwin. You've had two days to write a decent article but you're afraid? Afraid of who?" Rebecca sneered, her ruby lipstick tantalizing despite her animalistic actions.

The woman glared at the members for several moments before she began to move around the table,"I would be terrified of your boss and for your jobs. Not some _alien_. You're afraid they'll kill you?" Rebecca paused, now at opposite and unoccupied end of the table,"Because I will eat your heart in the marketplace before they lay a finger on you."

She could see the board members stiffen at the threat. They knew their boss to be a hard-ass, but something seemed to tick her off more than usual. Their boss was furious about something out of their control, and here they were testing what little patience she had. Therefore they ,mutually and silently, decided just take whatever anger she throws and hope for the best. Something was not right here, and they were terrified for whoever was the source for this rage.

* * *

The door slammed shut.

The aggravated woman made her way through her crystal office, her heels pounding against the pristine tiles. She threw her black blazer across one of the sofas before making her way to her desk. There, she plopped down on the large seat and just exhaled deeply. Her eyes fell shut for a few moments of silence. Complete silence. No interrogations, no people. No noise. Silence.

Why was she so angry all of the time?

More so these past few days, but normally, she was well, angry. It took all of her strength to not turn all of those men's clothing into sand and have them run out of the office humiliated. It took all of her energy to simply contain her energy. She really had no control. And that was terrifying.

Terrifying to not know whether or not she was going to cause the entire building to transmute into air. Terrifying to know that with a flick of her wrist, she could kill thousands upon thousands in a 'flash flood'. Terrifying to know, that in the midst of all of this unknown, uncontrolled power, she completely lost herself.

You surrender to that white light no matter how much you attempt to fight it. It takes you... controls you... engulfs you...

Goddamn it.

Rebecca hadn't used those abilities in months until last night. She was on a streak, and she was even determined to beat the Hulk at this game of avoiding super abilities. These powers... they were overwhelming. They were uncontrollable. That is why experimentation at Stark Towers came to an end. Rebecca was too exposed too fast and it often led to various rooms shifting and melting. One time, she transformed an entire room into lava and destroyed a good 4 levels. Stark, at that point, gave experimentation a rest. There was no use in terminating his property over an ability that hadn't fully fermented yet.

Anger, in some ways, seemed to shroud her sense of doubt. It made her feel as if she were in control. It was an illusion. It gave her something else to think about than that beautiful, pure white light that would sooth her. It was addicting. The power, well, was addicting.

The woman let her guard down, placing her face into her hands and simply pretending as if nothing else existed. She breathed. She let the silence of the room calm her, relax her. Her mind began to remove the stress, the emotions... as if she were, in fact, the last person on earth.

"Ms. Lawrence?" A voice buzzed in on the intercom. The editor snapped up from her position. Her eyes were wet, glistening with tears,"Speaking." How was she sounding composed? She didn't know.

"A Mr. Stark is here to see you. Should I send him up?"

"No."

Pause.

"He is insisting and threatened to blow up the building, ma'am," the voice said again.

"Always with the extremities," Rebecca growled to herself, before reluctantly responding,"Send him up." The woman clicked a button by her desk, unlocking the door to her office as she stood. Her body moved towards the large open window that served as the office's back wall, overlooking Manhattan. She stood there, staring off into the distance. She wanted to get lost in the endless rows of buildings before dealing with Mr. Sass-of-Steel. She didn't want to deal with another person, just silence itself.

The last bit of tears now left her eyes, discarded by a swipe of the hand. All traces of weakness were gone.

The door to her office opened and shut.

"You know, you could just call me instead of making a visit," Rebecca began. "Don't you have other things to-" Her body turned around. She expected to see jeans and a t-shirt, but she found something else, "do." A man in full dressed suit. His attire was paired with a long green and gold scarf, complimenting his bright green eyes and his black, slicked back hair.

"You," Rebecca whispered, her face displaying complete shock. Her heart thumped. It fell, tumbling down into her stomach in a familiar plunge,"Loki."

The god grinned,"Me. Yes."

Rebecca, looking rather stunned at this point confirmed once again,"Right."

Loki was in her office. He was just watching her, his formal attire looking very human, but alien all the same. He then simply pointed to one of the seats in front of the desk and asked,"May I?" Without a response, Loki took a seat, and Rebecca sunk to her own chair, slowly, cautiously. Her eyes never left the cheshire-like face, never even blinking. What was he doing at the New York Times headquarters? Of course, she would let Stark come up here, but if she knew it was Loki well, it wasn't an encounter she planned on having for the second time. She never planned on seeing this face again. She shifted eyes away to stare at the many papers on her desk in an attempt to seem normal. Her heart was pounding in opposition.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here," Loki stated, his face showing none of the vulnerability it did last night. It was strong, guarded. It was mischievous. It knew exactly what it wanted. Loki was once more in control of his emotions, his ideas. Rebecca carefully collected her words, her response.

"Actually, I was wondering when you were leaving," Rebecca replied cooly, her eyes flickering up to meet his,"This is no place for tea and crumpets."

"Oh I assure you, I bring nothing of the sort," Loki chimed, keeping his beautiful eyes locked onto hers. He was clearly up to something devious, the words playing on the edge of his tongue,"but I do bring something of your interest."

Rebecca now kept her vision focused on the man before her, studying his current persona. He wasn't dressed to attack, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go all god-like on her and try and slit her throat. "Do you?"

"Yes. Very much down your alley, I suppose," Loki spoke, slowly standing up from his seat. He moved around behind the desk and to the window that Rebecca was gazing out of moments ago. Rebecca swiveled in her chair to face him, before answering,"I hope you know now I have no interest in whatever you're trying to bargain. And truthfully, who are you to offer anything? As far as I'm concerned, you are an escaped convict with some pissy feud with your brother and-"

Before she knew it, it happened. The energy in the room shifted into one of deadly proportions. Loki was hovering over her, his hands clasping both of the armrests as he leaned forward. His breath tickled her face as his eyes bore into hers. The proximity between their faces was dangerously close, but it was not sexual. "Don't defy me," His voice was twisted, like a snake slithering, wrapping its thick coils continuously around her neck.

Rebecca sucked in a deep breath. She wouldn't be surprised if this man sprouted fangs and dug them into her skin, injecting infamous poison and sucking her soul dry. But, she had to remain strong,"Is this any way to make a proposal?"

She felt his glare pierce her, but she didn't falter. "Your eyes are dark," Loki commented, his face never shifting away from hers. They watched each other for a few moments, Loki searching her orbs for something. What was the significance of her eyes? All she could do was find herself getting lost in his emerald pools of... No. This was his trick. Rebecca could feel her anger boil before she spoke,"You need to get off me."

Loki cocked his head a bit, before removing himself from her personal bubble. He moved around back to the front of the desk and into the lounge, before saying,"You do understand why I am here."

Rebecca tilted her head, fixing herself in her seat,"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Loki, now by the couches, simply turned around to face Rebecca,"Peculiar, isn't it? Stranger and stranger." What was he talking about? Rebecca stood up from her seat and moved around in front of her desk. She leaned back on the edge, crossing her heels and arms. Her eyes just followed his movements, watching.

"If I were to tell you a concept so simple, you'd understand. Your intelligence is quite impressive; you run a company that exposes the disgusting truth about humanity in all its fake glory," Loki spoke. His feet lead him over to one of the various bookshelves, his hands clasped behind his back as he searched the various array of book titles. Rebecca didn't answer; she was observing. Loki reached forward and plucked a novel from the shelf,"And yet you find yourself enamored with darkest of literature in an attempt to pity your own race." The novel he was holding was Gaston Leroux's _Phantom of the Opera._ It was a novel based on an chorus girl and the deformed man who manages to fall in love with her. He then stalks her, teaches her to become a star, and then wallows in darkness.

The god, still holding the novel in his hand, began to look at the shelves once more,"Your race, regardless, is the deformity of the galaxy."

Suddenly, he felt the book snatched from his hand and his body pushed backwards. Rebecca had stepped right in front of him by using her shoulder to shove him backwards, _Phantom of the Opera _in her hand, and replaced it on the shelf. Loki grinned, as Rebecca turned around,"Are you done slandering the human race?"

"No, I find it impossible to relinquish such statements that so accurately describe what you all are," Loki remarked, watching Rebecca react. Her face was cool, but he could see the anger make its way to her eyes. Then, she re-took her seat in silence. Her hands interlocked, her elbows resting on the desk, and her lips parted,"You're a piece of work. You see everything so construed."

Rebecca saw Loki's eyes intently watching her, as if her reactions were purely amusing. Everyone told him he was mad- he was used to that. Regardless, his presence was bothering her. Might as well get him out. The Editor then added,"But I digress... Why the _fuck_ are you here? You come to my office to lecture me on your ideology? You'd be a shitty Jehovah's Witness." The woman then picked up a pen from her desk,"This is a waste of both of our time. Show yourself the way out." Her head then dropped down to the office folder before her. She opened it up and began to write. She stayed like this for a good, 5 seconds, before she heard Loki's velvety voice.

"Come with me."

Rebecca's pen stopped moving. She glanced up from her work and wondered if her hears deceived her,"Excuse me."

Loki clapped his hands together, walking closer to the desk,"My proposal is simply for you to come with me."

Rebecca felt horrible at this point, because her reaction to his statement was completely out of line. Out of no where, the girl let out a cackling laugh as if this entire,'keep a straight face game' was just a joke between two friends. "You are really something, kiddo," Rebecca chortled, shaking her head as she quickly went back to her work.

Still standing, Loki just stared at her. She really didn't think he was serious? Well, out of all things, yes, he wanted her to come with him. Many reasons entailing this choice, but really all coming down to one thing. He couldn't have someone who had that ability to weaken him wandering freely. He couldn't have anyone who showed any bit of true power against him living. He'd kill her upon entry to his layer. Or, perhaps he'd torture her as she did to him last night.

But, when no movement occurred, Rebecca glanced up again to see Loki there. Waiting. Rebecca's eyes widened, her mouth gaping. She shut her lips tightly before bluntly saying,"Oh. You were serious."

"Completely. I speak the truth."

"Right," Rebecca replied disbelievingly.

"And your answer?"

This man was not her cup of tea. He waltzed into her office, practically preformed his rehearsed evil villain speech about the disgusting human race, and then asked for her partnership? What sort of fucked up alien was this? Did he really think he was being logical? In fact, it was rude. Very rude. What did he expect her answer to be? He practically spoke about humans as if they were dirt beneath a large boot. It was insulting, and Rebecca wasn't going to have it.

Rebecca threw her pen down on the table, before she snapped,"Well thank you, Loki, for making my day interesting. You can go now." She gave him a icy, harsh glare that sent shivers down one's spin. She then spun her chair around to face the window, dismissing him. She was done with this. Rebecca didn't care if he was a god; he royally pissed her off today. Rebecca was only two mili-seconds away from unleashing her full rage on this man. It was not her day. When she never heard the office door open and shut, she heard him speak again. "Control. You want that more than anything."

Pause. Rebecca didn't move in her seat. In fact, she felt her body seize up. The woman couldn't help but be curious,"I'm listening."

"You forget that while you may think me evil and cruel, all of it stems from intelligence. And, we both have a common goal."

She hesitated, before her body stood up, her breath slow, her heart thumping,"Is that it?"

"Not quite," Loki replied,"I can help you control this power, more so than Iron Man could ever do. I can teach you more knowledge about ancient magic from novels of other planets and stars. I can show you your truest and fullest form."

There was silence. Rebecca didn't respond for a good 6 or so seconds, before he heard her hiss,"You may leave."

Loki looked perplexed as the woman turned around to meet his gaze. What did she say? He didn't move, but let her eyes fully make contact with his own. She stared at him long and hard before sneering,"You speak English. Leave."

"You say this to a god?" Loki chortled, cocking his head almost dangerously.

"I say this to a rat in my office," Rebecca spat,"and I'm not afraid to chop off his tail."

"I'm afraid my tail is too legendary for you to even touch," Loki responded, flashing his white grin before continuing,"Meet me on the roof, here, in 36 hours time. If you do accept my offer, I will show you wonders beyond your comprehension."

* * *

**Ugh. Just stop. I love sass. I love writing sass. Please read and review! Your reviews out of late make me open up Word and write more.**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	4. The Superior Complex

**Yay! So, I'm literally in the middle of writing chapter 5. I'm WARNING you guys right now. It's pretty graphic stuff and really Dark!Loki. I'm taking things pretty far just for that single chapter. **

**But, this is the lovely chapter 4. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"God help me," Rebecca sneered quietly to herself as she moved down the sidewalk. She saw various windows shattered, a few overturned cars, lamp posts cracked right at the center, and the ground itself molted and deformed. Manhattan was a waste land after the alien attack. A few orange trucks drove by with the intention of cleaning the mess, but it seemed they were already filled from their previous stops.

Regardless, the Editor's mind was far off from thinking about the damage of the city. She was thinking of something very different. 36 hours. Well, more like 28 hours from now. The woman had worked through the rest of the day, passing and admitting articles on fashion, business, and stocks. She even held some job interviews to make up for the 13 she had fired.

But what choice did she really have to make in 28 hours?

Not much of one, considering she was not going to go with the enemy. What sort of bone did Loki want to pick with her anyways? Yes, she rendered him helpless by just standing in one spot, and truthfully, that almost scared her. One moment Loki was performing his mind-control tricks and the next he was withering on the floor. To Rebecca, this scene quite literally happened in a blink of an eye.

Rebecca wondered why she had kept that part of their interaction a complete and utter secret from the team. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she couldn't expose that man more than what he already experienced. She felt pity for him, possibly even sympathy.

The sky above her darkened with black, swirling storm clouds. The sound of thunder clashed, roaring prominently and defiantly throughout the sky. Lights flashed, the sky boomed. Slowly, the night grew darker and darker as the stars were overcast with cumulonimbus clouds; the sky was turning into the blackest of abysses. Rebecca snorted bitterly, talking to the sky and referring to the only _thing_ that could have stopped Loki,"You should have came last night."

A flash of lightning.

"And why is that?"

Rebecca could feel herself halt, only to emit a low growl. She rolled her eyes, because she knew exactly who owned that strong, powerful voice with such a clear unearthly accent. Only one person, if he was even called a person, would appear and address another during a storm. _A thunder storm._ Everything seems to work out perfectly when Rebecca doesn't want it to. She wasn't being literal when she spoke to the sky only moments before.

The women snapped, "Why is it everyone likes to sneak up behind me."

She whipped her head around to see a figure standing beneath a single, flickering lamp post surrounded by pure darkness. The yellow light reflected off a beautiful head of long, golden hair. The stature of the figure was larger than most men, and the sight of a red cape could be distinguished. In his hand, was a hammer. Thor's hammer.

"You know about my brother," The man said aloud, automatically identifying himself as Thor(as if the physical description wasn't enough). Rebecca glanced around her surroundings for a moment, finding the street empty and eerily black. Of course she would be alone. _Of course._ Rebecca pursed her lips, taking a beat to herself, and then walked forwards. "He came to abduct Tony Stark's assistant. That's what I know."

Thor stayed in the glow, his crystal aquamarine eyes finally coming in contact with Rebecca's as she entered the circle of florescent light. He frowned a bit, cocking his head,"He spoke nothing?"

"Well, yes, he spoke, but nothing of importance."

She could tell the god was discomforted by this. He shifted in his position, his arms crossing one another. Thor seemed to gaze deep into her, without even knowing who she really was and vise versa. But he persisted,"And how do you know?"

"That he spoke nothing of importance? Well, that is just common sense and-"

"How, do you know?" Thor interrupted, a snarl almost appearing on his upper lip. Instantly, something shook deep within Rebecca. She remembered that feeling when she first met Loki. Fear. Complete fear and the fake courage that came with it. Yes, she was living on anger for the entire day since her office meeting with the God of Mischief, but the man before her seemed to, with a single glare, reduce her to nothing. Rebecca instantly felt inferior from his instinctual motion. A piece of dirt on the ground. An ant to a giant.

Rebecca felt so small in that moment as she simply replied,"Perhaps... I don't know." It was what he wanted her to say, right? Thor nodded his head, before he spoke again,"Are you going somewhere now?"

That was an odd question. The woman was slightly taken aback, her eyes searching his for a moment, her brows furrowed. Her lips parted, the red lipstick still immaculate against her pale skin. Thor somehow, found this interesting and smiled at her. His eyes watched the brown orbs carefully, waiting, looking...

"No, I don't believe I am."

"Care for a walk?"

* * *

"Wait!" Rebecca yelped, her last verbal form of protest.

It was as if everything was planned. This entire encounter with the god; she hadn't just met him on an random empty street. He knew exactly who she was. All of these moments, however small, were intricately weaved and interlocked. Thor knew what was about to happen better than anyone else. It was his plan; he watched her for a reaction. It wasn't fair, of course, and Rebecca wanted to test how strong his armor when in his groin after she'd kick him. This is assault. Rebecca, was furious. This was not part of simply 'going for a walk'.

Some people clearly, although it might seem, do not speak english. Going for a walk is with the intention of walking on the bare ground. But, when Thor twisted his arm strongly around the small of Rebecca's waist, she knew something in her train of thought was horribly misconstrued.

Without another word of retort, Rebecca saw the sight of god-like proportions. The large hammer in Thor's hand began to spin, faster and faster as if a it were a blade. A propeller. Her mouth opened ever so slightly in amazement at the unearthly sight.

But, she didn't think she'd be flying. Suddenly, her body was whisking through the sky's limitless atmosphere. Wind rustled her pony tail, and with the sort of speed the god was moving, removed the tie that held back her brown locks, releasing her mess of curls.

Thor was flying. He held onto the small of her back with almost a gentle touch, but she knew he was attempting to not crush her under his surreal strength.

At first, Rebecca was about to shout at the rash action taken by Thor moments after take off, telling him to put her down, but the sight of the thunderous sky took her by surprise. The god had taken her above the clouds to watch over an endless blanket of blackened sky, where strikes of white light were flashing in response to thunderous roars. They were above the thunderstorm. The image was unlike anything. She felt the electricity in the area around her, inside of her. It was invigorating and indescribable but for becoming one with the storm. It was the most beautiful feeling that somehow warmed her soaring heart. This was nature. True nature. It was instantaneous.

Rebecca felt the wind rustle her hair back, and in that moment, she forgot that there was a god that was the cause of her flight. She felt infinite, solely on her own. She was her own self, flying over the miraculous thunderstorm. Rebecca's eyes fell shut, and even her mouth turned up in a small smile. She became the storm with it's rage, power, pride. It was a never ending feeling of flight. She felt comforted. She felt in control.

The gray clouds shifted slightly below, and before she knew it, there was no more sky. There was no more weightless, freeing motions. The electricity ceased to fuel her motions and brighten her dark eyes.

Rebecca was breathing heavily. She stumbled against a hard, concrete floor, feeling a hand hold her shoulders in an attempt to steady her. Rebecca's eyes were wide, as finally, the area around her came into focus.

She was in a large, what appeared to be, landing chamber. Behind her, a 20 foot door to the outside storm closed shut. She was in an aircraft, from the looks of it. Rebecca twisted her head around to see the room bare, except for a red dial that she was currently on. A landing pad? Finally, she glanced up to her side to see Thor watching her.

They stared at one another for a good while. He studied her face, before Rebecca's morphed. She was pissed. She took a step back from his, raising a hand up and saying harshly,"'Care for a walk?' I can't even. You don't speak English." With that, she whirled around and exited into the aircraft out of the sliding glass doors .

* * *

_How? How did he find you? Why did you go with him? Why?_

* * *

After Thor discovered Rebecca by the engine room, huffing and puffing about, he apologized thoroughly to get her to their original destination. He had a large space for them set up with a 8 foot-tall, 3D circular projection screen in the center. The image was of a planet, one that Rebecca didn't know and couldn't identify. She entered the room, still pissed, and found that even her anger was irrational at this point. The flight was exhilarating, but she still couldn't get over the fact that he, in a way, abducted her like a helpless damsel.

Gods and their superior complex.

Rebecca took note that in the room, there were a few seats facing one another and nearby, what appeared to be a bar-like structure with several alcoholic bottles on top. It seemed like a friendly, easy environment. But, there was this gut feeling that the meeting was not for formalities... It was about what Rebecca didn't say... What she didn't reveal this morning to Tony Stark about what happened last night.

The Editor walked into the room and Thor motioned to the seats,"Please, if you will kindly." Rebecca nodded her head silently, before allowing her body to settle in the white plush chair. She took note that somewhere along this journey, Thor had lost much of his formal attire. His armor was simply a chest plate and he nor longer had his red cape or mallet. He too sat down opposite of her.

"Last night," Thor began,"Loki, my brother, ruptured your living space and demanded to possession Virginia Potts. Am I wrong?"

So he already assumed he was right. Rebecca was simply attesting to his validity, while also, in a way, being interrogated. This would be the second time today she had to deal with questions beyond reason.

"Correct."

"He never achieved his goal."

Rebecca licked the corner of her lip as a sign of annoyance,"Obviously. She should be in the company of Stark as we speak."

Thor inhaled deeply,"Your abrasive nature will not assist me."

"I never signed up to be an _assistant_," Rebecca sharply replied, crossing her legs and her arms as her eyes narrowed.

The god understood at that moment that beating around the bush would only anger the woman before he got to his point. She was strong, that was clear. But she was also very naive in ways she could never account for. Her childish mannerisms were going to be difficult to comply with. Thor just had to spoon feed this information to her with patience. He had to try and put up with Rebecca to get to the end of this.

"Of course," Thor nodded, before continuing, "I had examined the sight only this afternoon after you and the team had fled the scene. Upon inspection, I discovered a marvelous feat of craftsmanship and beauty."

"It's a rotting room of-" Rebecca interjected, only to be cut off by Thor. She was slightly taken aback. It was, in the slightest, humbling.

"No," Thor interrupted. He hesitated, before he carefully stood up and spun his body around. He made his way to the bar, announcing,"The appearance of the bar is for formalities. The true gem is inside." His hand then touched one of the bottles of alcohol, but tilted it horizontal to the bar's flat countertop. It was a secret lever! Suddenly, the bar itself began to, mechanically, separate and reveal an item inside.

Rebecca's eyes widened, her body moving on its own towards Thor and the not-so-much-of-a-bar-but-a-secret-storage-box. Inside the box was a sword that was silver and cyan. It was cushioned in a white fluff and illuminated in a soft, colorless glow. The hilt stretched upwards in a curving pattern, the edges forming intricate circles that swirled the colors together into brilliant hues. It was beautiful.

"I found a sword lodged deep into the floor, hidden by the bed," Thor said aloud,"but it was unused. I was curious as to how it was possible for the others to overlook the item, for even you can marvel at its unique stature."

"Why is this important?" Rebecca spoke, her voice quieter than her previous tones. In fact, it was almost timid. Her eyes were attached to the sword. That was the sword she made with parts of rubble.

Thor thought of his words carefully. He needed to say this with delicacy,"Ancient magic. Transmutation. It's old Asgardian magic that had manipulated in a multitude of ways over the years, spreading across the universe and eventually dying."

Then, he took a breath before he finished his statement.

"This is the first transmutation in over 1000 human years."

* * *

_His feet landed hard onto the destroyed grounds. Dust flew up from the impact, raising into the air around him. The God of Thunder hesitated before entering the room. There was always, by chance, something overlooked. Stark had explained that the scene had been thoroughly checked for traps or any after-effects. Banner assured the God that there were no signs of Loki's signature Gamma-Ray trails and Loki did flee the scene. _

_Thor found this hard to believe. What more, was that both women came out of the incident nearly unscathed. Loki, if he wished, would have ripped out their hearts and used them for his own doing. Yet, both managed to survive. That is truly the reason behind his investigation._

_What stopped Loki?_

_What stopped the God of Mischief from accomplishing his goal, for he easily could have. Loki was aware that Thor was unable to get to him right away, for Thor was unaware of Loki's planned and instantaneous escape from Asgard. There must have been something that frightened his brother... Something must have happened that the Avengers have overlooked. Therefore, Thor began to move through the destroyed area in search of anything important._

_After was seemed like hours of searching, Thor saw it._

_Dull and lodged into the floor right underneath the bed was the faint glimmer of white. It was covered with the shredded black bed's comforter. Thor easily lifted the bed and tossed it aside, only to remove the object and brush off the torn material. He couldn't believe his eyes._

* * *

1000 human years. Ancient Magic... Not just... a bluff?

Shit.

Rebecca hid the sword as best as she could before anyone arrived. Yes, she was trying to hide her abilities for S.H.I.E.L.D, still. Therefore, why not hide the evidence that you did do something miraculous, such as _transmutation_? It was clearly a failed attempt to hide it for someone who was specifically looking for something that would scare away Loki. The team was looking for the next move, traces that could show where Loki moved. Not what had happened, because Rebecca dismissed what happened as soon as she could.

And of course, Thor would be the one to find it. Rebecca only knew how to construct items at will, not the other way around. She was terrified of that aspect, actually. She had performed it a few times when she lost control. Once again... the lava in Stark Tower.

"So where did this come from?" Thor asked, his voice holding that god-like tone to it as he stared down to the smaller human. "Your apartment, this appears. Even if it was not from the battle itself, it was in your possession before hand. I must know where you retrieved this item and from whom."

Rebecca's eyes remained locked on the sword. Her mouth parted to answer, but she couldn't. No words came out. She couldn't even look at the God. She was speechless. If she said she didn't know, he'd know she was lying. But she didn't want to tell him. She wanted to be human and act human and LIVE as a human should live. Hell, Rebecca knew she was human, but ancient magic? Doesn't that suggest something she doesn't know? Perhaps Thor was wrong in his evaluation, because Rebecca wasn't some alien space junkie...

"Tell me," Thor spoke again, this time his voice was stronger... He was demanding the information.

But Rebecca didn't get it. Loki didn't care about the sword. It wasn't the sword nor the transmutation that sent him away. It was something else and Rebecca knew it. This wasn't it. So why did Thor want to know about the maker of the sword?

The girl kept her gaze on the sword, her eyes softening a bit,"If you never tell a soul, for I promised to the maker to keep secrecy."

Thor exhaled in relief. She was going to tell him. His head bowed, his eyes still staring Rebecca,"Of course. I swear it on my throne. Who made it?"

It was that moment Rebecca lifted her gaze to meet his. Her expression was almost pained, quite out of character for someone like herself. Rebecca's lips parted, her body almost refusing to say the words as a thin layer of tears brushed over her orbs,"I did."

She watched Thor's face change. It was from almost a pleading look to one of understanding. It was as if he expected her and he finally got the satisfaction of hearing the words himself. What an asshole.

Thor didn't speak a word as Rebecca hastily moved away from the large display case. He watched her move back to the seats, plopping down before she ran her fingers through her wild hair. She was upset to tell the truth?

"Why does it bother you to wield such great-"

"Great?" Rebecca snapped, her head whipping to face Thor. He was now significantly closer to her, only a meter away. God speed. He glanced down to her, before kneeling by her side. His blue eyes held a sense of worry and compassion. It was as if he were trying to understand what was going on, what was going through this human's head.

Rebecca felt her guard dropping, slowly decaying. She never told anyone, besides Stark and Pepper. And even that was difficult. She didn't want to admit she was anything possibly more than a human.

"Because," Rebecca began, her voice shaking slightly,"I hate this. This makes me weak. I don't want any of it. Nothing. I don't want to be responsible for saving lives. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D to know, because as soon as they find out, I'm one of their test dummies.

"I'm traveling and fighting. I'd rather sit in my room and write articles on events than be the cause of it. 'Bridge collapsed. It simply deteriorated.' That's probably, 9 times out of 10, going to be me. I can't control this power. I don't want to control this. I just want it to leave.

"Everyone wants to be extraordinary, do more things for the world. And yet I just want them to leave me alone. I just want silence. I want so many things and yet I get this shit since I was only a babe."

The girl's face morphed. She swallowed deeply, inhaling a deep breath,"You may think it's wonderful but it's a curse. I'm disgusted with myself."

A lone tear fell down her cheek.

Silence.

Thor frowned, worry etching into his face. Thor was a compassionate person, but he didn't quite understand where she was coming from. She hated the power of creation. Figures. No wonder why she kept it to herself all this time, but still. She feared her own being. That was something to be hesitant about. Rebecca was showing her weakness.

The man shifted his gaze to the floor. He didn't watch her while she attempted to regain control of her emotions. She kept up such a strong facade as a human, but as hero, a fighter? She wasn't. She wasn't built for this life. Rebecca was a paradox in itself.

She could do great things, she could do horrible things. She just needed to control... Control. This was about control.

"He offered you control," Thor whispered in realization, his orbs flickering up to meet Rebecca's reddened eyes,"That is why you said nothing happened. You did not want to admit your weakness. That is why Loki left without hurting you. He gave you a choice."

_Not quite, but close enough_.

Rebecca didn't say anything but shook her head. She sniffled, before replying weakly,"You know him well."

"When does he expect an answer?"

"Tomorrow night."

Thor nodded his head,"Right. You will go with him."

* * *

**Thor is agreeing? What is going on?**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors I missed... If you find any, please let me know. I sort of rushed to check this one over for mistakes. **

** What did you think? I'm not IN LOVE with this chapter... I thought it was really fantasy-ish and something that's a turn off.**

**But I assure you, the next chapter is a GOOD chapter. The next chapter is why this story needs an M rating... Tell me in a review what you strongly protest against(and what you thought of this chapter) because I will be pushing limits with Dark!Loki. **

**Please read and review!**


	5. Shaking, Shivering, Scared

**I am WARNING you now. This chapter involved DARK!LOKI and STRONG sexual themes. **

**Either way, I had SO much fun writing this chapter.**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Thor chuckled, her expression just as he imagined, before he clarified,"You hadn't misheard me. You will go with Loki and learn what he plans to do."

He couldn't help gazing up at the dumbfounded girl. Her jaw was open, her eyes, less red and dry, were wide with shock. She was shaking her head back and fourth, as if in denial of Thor's words. Getting her to go with Loki wasn't going to be easy, but it was quite comedic. He knew he was going to like her like this, all baffled and confused. She seemed almost like a child.

Well, really, he was asking her to infiltrate an evil genius' headquarters. It was quite a task for Rebecca who already didn't want to be a superhero. She would be putting her life on the line to save many others, including Loki's. Loki was a misunderstood soul, and he did need someone to speak to, even if that person was there to steal his plans. This could only help Loki, and with Rebecca telling Thor everything, Thor could help his brother before he caused more damage.

Thor just wanted to make sure his brother was, in fact, alright.

"Were you hit with lighting, thunder boy?" Rebecca hollered, shooting up from her seat. Rebecca backed away from him, throwing her hands and stomping her feet,"No way in _hell_ I'm going to stay with Loki."

Thor smiled warmly, as if expecting this. "In 3 nights from tomorrow, I will come for you wherever Loki has taken you. I will know where you are and I will rescue you. Do not worry about the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. They will never come to know your secret and that this trip you are taking was done willingly."

Rebecca scoffed,"You're mad! I never agreed to it." The girl had no reason to trust this god! Yes, his eyes were comforting and he seemed like one of those rare, genuine people who you only meet once in a blue moon. But at the same time, he was asking her to do the impossible. Go with the bad guy. Live with the bad guy. "And if he kills me?"

Thor stood up, shaking his head,"Loki is too vain to kill someone quickly. He'll take pleasure out of torture. Long torture." The god saw Rebecca shiver slightly. This wasn't helping. The truth wasn't helping.

But Thor had nothing else to give. He wanted to be completely honest. His honestly was nostalgic for reasons Thor couldn't even admit to himself yet. He knew that their friendship, no matter how many lives could pass, would be powerful. Thor continued,"If he invited you, as he did, you will be treated with respect." There was a pause.

"Why should I trust you?" Rebecca said softly, her gaze shifting to the ground.

Thor thought for a moment,"Because I will never let you down. I will return for you. You must trust me on a whim, but I will not fail you. You must believe me, my words, and understand I will hold your friendship in the highest of lights. Only, of course, if you will accept it."

Rebecca inhaled sharply. Her mind began to think. What was she going to do?

* * *

"I cannot believe I am doing this," the Editor whispered, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She was walking down the sidewalk, her hair loosely held in a pony tail at the nape of her neck. On her body was a white tank top covered with a sky blue sports jacket. On her bottom was a pair of black yoga pants and on her feet, sneakers. Comfortable, just in case she was thrown into an uncomfortable situation. Rebecca sort of assumed she'd be in a dungeon or tortured in some unimaginable way. Perhaps Loki's form of torture would be completely different than human methods. She could be walking into Satan's pit for all she knows!

2 days. 2 days to wander, 3 nights of sleep. She needed to collect information and analyze it at night; she needed to be a spy. Therefore, she had put herself into this stoic, hard-ass mindset. There was a mission here! Something to be done.

"_Oh who am I kidding,_" Rebecca thought disdainfully, her feet still moving towards her destination.

This was a bad idea. Why was she doing it again? _Willingly_ going with the bad guy? Rebecca huffed, pursing her lips. She needed to get her priorities straight before jumping off a bridge becomes her next, seemingly mindless task. Since when was she to get involved with international... intergalactic issues? Right. This was on the scale of the universe.

Loki, the God Of Mischief. She was going to his house.

"Oh god," Rebecca said quietly to herself, shaking off the nonsense she was about to commit. It was possible that Thor's evaluation of his brother was completely wrong. Rebecca could die as soon as she made eye contact with the god. The God of Mischief, or so it would seem, should have a mind more complex than anyone else. It could have tricked Thor into think he liked torture instead of instant death...

Rebecca could feel her body come to an immediate stop in front of the New York Times Headquarters. Her eyes wandered up the length of the tall building, and finally, landing on the roof. He should be there. In 4 minutes, it would be 36 hours time since Loki made his proposal. The sky around her was dark, the air colder than normal for this time of year. It was night, and still, she managed to find herself unable to step into the building.

Her heart was pounding rapidly. Every thump of the organ was defiant, strong. She felt the blood racing through her ears, her breath labored despite the fact she walked to the building. And suddenly, the building itself seemed much larger, much more ominous.

Rebecca inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes for a moment. She was over thinking this. It was supposed to be a simple, mindless task of going with a crazed man. Simple. Just stay wherever he put her, do whatever he instructed, and maybe even learn a few things about Asgard. Truthfully, she gained nothing from this experience, but becoming a martyr. Based off Thor's ideals, Loki is dangerous, and someone coming to understand his secrets could only lead to the greater good of humanity.

The Editor took one last look at the area around her.

"So long, Earth," she reluctantly said, before her jaw tightened and her body moved into the building. Her heart never stopped racing as she walked past employees who would never recognize her. Rebecca looked humble, normal. No one would ever believe her to be a high-fashioned, pristine CEO. Her makeup was slim to none, and her lips were no longer painted its normal immaculate red.

The Editor made her way to the elevator, almost feeling her heart stop as she entered it. She was alone. Her hand hesitantly moved to the buttons, and with a surge of energy, clicked the top floor.

Rebecca found it difficult to exit the elevator, just trying to force her legs to move. Her body was slowly becoming ice, freezing and stopping her motion. "Come on, Rebecca," she scolded herself, swallowing. The top floor was not the roof.

In fact, she had to go through an office floor to the back wing by the bathrooms. There, she would find the door to the roof. It was a flight of stairs, and then, a door. Behind the door was the rooftop.

From here on out, everything became hazy. Rebecca's feet moved against her body's will. Her vision almost became blurred, as if she were under some thick narcotic that was drugging her eyesight. But her body still moved through the cubicles and to the staircase. Slowly, deathly, her feet ascended the stairs.

But, when she got to the door that led out to the roof, everything came back. Emotions, fear, horror. Rebecca awoke from the haze as her hand rested on the door handle to the outside. The girl gasped, jumping back from it as if it were in flames. Her breath was labored, and suddenly, her eyes began to water. She was terrified.

She didn't want to do this. She couldn't. If anything, if she crossed that door she could meet a firing squad. Rebecca could feel her body swell, her eyes widen as pools of water slowly streamed out. She didn't want to do this oh god, she didn't want to go through with any of this. Rebecca felt her body shake, her mouth parting as she hiccuped.

Walking out that door was saying goodbye to her life. Goodbye to her parents, her friends... Goodbye to the job she's worked her entire life for. Goodbye to sanity and happiness. In 3 days, Rebecca knew she wasn't going to be the same. She was going to live with a madman she... she couldn't do this. Rebecca wasn't that strong.

In a moment of weakness, her eyes fell down to the watch on her wrist. 36 hours were up. And somehow, after drying up her tears and choking up some courage, she managed to open the door and step onto the rooftop.

* * *

Nothing.

There was nothing there. Rebecca stepped out onto a large, white rooftop where she found the space empty. The cool night air whipped her tied back hair, running strings of her brown locks against her cheek. Rebecca's breath became shallow, so light. It was as if she were afraid to breathe and shift the area around her. The girl glanced around her, spinning her body, but found not a soul in sight. No one.

The pounding of her heart was the only sound she heard.

"So you came," The God of Mischief said aloud, revealing his location. Rebecca turned around to see him on top of the brick structure that contained the stairs and door to the roof. Loki smirked as he jumped down with ease, cooly adding,"I must say I'm surprised."

He was wearing a nearly full black attire with black buckles, a golden ringlet circling around his neck, and random splotches of golds and emeralds. It seemed like his normal attire with his thick, slicked back raven hair and piercing green eyes.

Rebecca took a moment to catch her breath, to focus. "I can say the same thing for myself," she replied simply. Really, she was surprised she even made it through that door.

Loki kept his face emotionless, his features showing no inflections or anything. It was calm, even. He approached her, before opening his lips,"You seem nervous."

"I'm not," Rebecca sharply answered, preparing her game face.

"I won't hurt you, if that is what you believe," Loki retorted, getting closer.

"I'm not nervous," Rebecca quickly replied, staring at the god only a few feet from her. Loki watched her face, analyzing her huffy and dismissive attitude. Were her eyes slightly red? Was she crying?

Loki grinned bitterly,"You came here against your will?"

This questioned startled Rebecca. Her eyes widened as she shook her head,"No... No! Why- why would you say that?"

The god let out a holler of laughter, his green eyes narrowing. His perfect shaped lips pulled back to reveal his rows of white teeth. Loki came dangerously close to Rebecca, his vision trained on hers. "Because," he began, tauntingly,"I obviously know when someone is forced against their will."

His hand reached up to touch her cheek, brushing it. Loki smirked, his fingers lightly grazing her skin, his feathery touch almost like kissing her flesh on contact. The movement was so soft, delicate. Rebecca felt her knees almost go weak by the act. He was swooning her. But, she knew he wasn't, when suddenly, a pain torn through her head.

Loki's fingers, instead of staying on her cheek, trailed up to her temple, and then, behind her head. Finally, they rested on the back of Rebecca's hair when he tore at the follicles violently. Rebecca screamed out, clutching his grip on her head as he brought her to the floor. He was sending unbearable pain through her scalp in such stark contrast from his original, deceiving action. It took her by such surprise. Rebecca felt tears water in her eyes as he pulled her to the ground, her body struggling against him. Loki kneeled by her side, grabbing her face to look at him, sneering,"Especially when my _brother_ is doing the forcing."

He knew.

* * *

"Call me a fool but I know my brother better than anyone!" Loki shouted, his voice echoing throughout the stone cavern. His body was rigid, his breath deep and labored. His eyes were filled with such an intensity that scared Rebecca out of her mind. He was going mad. "I knew he was coming for me, but I didn't think you'd run off with him!" The man slammed his scepter into the wall, breaking the rocks and having them tumble down to the ground.

Rebecca and Loki were in some sort of underground dungeon. The Editor didn't see how she got here. After Loki had torn out parts of her hair, he had smacked her with his scepter that had, without Rebecca's knowledge, materialized. When she woke up, she was in a dripping, damp cave, the only light being a few dull fixtures above her head. Rebecca was on the floor, blood dripping down from the back of her head. Her lip was torn, and there were large bruises forming on parts of her face.

She didn't know where she was or what was happening. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the area around her. It was a fair sized room, a single room. There was no furniture or any clear way out. Rebecca winced a bit, slowly sitting her body up. Her hands came up to touch her face, feeling the dried blood.

The wide room was suddenly getting smaller as Loki, in all his rage, finally began to approach the injured girl, his scepter disappearing as he did.

His eyes narrowed, before he growled,"You should have known better you stupid, stupid mortal."

Loki was so enraged by the time he neared the human that he saw no other option than to physically take charge. He launched forward and grabbed Rebecca's neck with his hands, squeezing tightly. He clutched her small, frail throat, taking joy of watching her instantly struggle for air, before slamming her back against a nearby wall. Rebecca gasped for breath, choking and wincing at a new pain burning through her lungs. Loki was breathing heavily. His emerald eyes watched her, glaring into her.

"Do you think I'm so naive?" Loki whispered, searching her brown eyes.

Terror shook Rebecca. She expected him to go crazy on her at some point, but not the instant she had been taken away. She thought that she'd provoke this moment in the future, but it was purely her actions with Thor that caused this. Why? Why was this happening? And why wasn't she fighting? Rebecca, for some reason, felt her body become slack. It was harder to move, to react. Things were becoming slightly woozy... Rebecca felt her senses dimming as the world around her became disoriented.

Air. She needed air. Loki's vice grip on her airway was too strong.

"DO YOU?" Loki screamed, his face morphing again before he sucked in a tight breath. Rebecca stared at his emerald eyes as best as she could, noticing something off. They were slightly wet... Was he crying?

Loki snarled momentarily, just attempting to calm his breathing before he tossed the girl onto the floor like a rag doll. Rebecca grunted as she felt the hard floor impact her side. The woman gasped for air to fill her lungs, her hands coming up to lightly hold her neck.

This is what Thor knew was going to happen! Why did she do this... She was getting hurt and her energy was so degraded. She couldn't fight back, even if she wanted to... She felt so helpless to defend her own skin.

It was a hateful look that she recieved. Loki glared at her as if she were dirt, but in his eyes, somehow, had all the sadness in the world. It was as if his rage was truly prompted by such despair. Rebecca, heaving, stared up at him. But, she was surprised when he turned around and began to leave the girl, as if he were done tousling her around for now.

Rebecca, dirtied and blooded, used her strength to simply breathe and move. She sat up, wincing as pain shot through various parts of her body. She then lifted a mournful gaze to Loki, before finally responding to his question.

"I don't think you're naive. I think you're a monster."

He paused. Loki cocked his head around, his velvety voice asking,"What was that?"

Rebecca swallowed and blinked a few times, just thinking of where this was going. But like hell she'd sit there and take this. This wasn't right. He was angry over the fact she visited Thor, which was against her will. And because of it she is forced to succumb? No. Rebecca was stronger than this Norse god. Rebecca was a hell of a lot stronger. She's dealt with worse than this, a pitiful beating. It wasn't even a beating; it was a tousle that she could have fought back if she knew it was coming.

The woman felt her eyes narrow as she hissed,"You heard me." Loki now had turned his body to face her, his face blank as his vision stayed pinned to her weakened figure. Rebecca used the wall behind her as a means to stand up, before hissing,"You're a monster. Putrid, vile. "

Loki scoffed,"You have nerve, human."

"I have self respect," Rebecca snapped, finally on her two feet. With all her strength, she stood tall. Her head lifted up so that now, her posture was perfect despite her weak body wanting to collapse. "When have you ever been proud of what you do or who you are?"

These words seemed to effect the Norse god. His mouth parted, before he said,"Everything. I hold no regrets." His words were clear and dictated.

"And yet look at you," Rebecca replied dully, shaking her head back and fourth in disgust,"scared, wallowing in the shadows."

"You know nothing," Look took a step forward instantly retorted, his voice raising in intensity.

Rebecca could feel her eyes almost water. This man was horrible. He was a horrendous creature who had no sense of right. He did everything to spite others, to hurt others, to seek revenge. Was he ever good?

The girl watched the god, feeling so small but knew her words were big. She knew they were getting to him because he had a reason to defend himself. Loki knew Rebecca was right.

But then, Rebecca said something that even shocked her own mouth. The chocolate orbs stared hard into the emerald. With hatred, Rebecca sneered,"You put your race to _shame_, Loki."

Perhaps, though, Loki was just as misguided as Thor had remarked. Because when Rebecca said that harsh phrase, she saw Loki's face. It was destroyed. His lips parted as his eyebrows raised. He looked as if he had disappointed his father or his mother. He looked... as if he had in fact, put his race to shame. Rebecca didn't know for sure, but whatever she said effected him in some odd way. It removed the God of Mischief and replaced it with a childish aura... It was just like on that night, when he stared at her with such a youthful innocence.

But as soon as the emotion came over Loki, it changed again. Tears rimmed on his eyes and his teeth barred. His lips curled backwards, his face snarling and his breathing deep. The sudden shift was unexpected by Rebecca, but when she took a step back, she saw him move.

Instantly, Loki slammed Rebecca into the wall behind her. She let out a gasp of pain, before she felt her arms pinned. Rebecca glanced up to her wrists, finding them bonded to the wall in some odd way. Magic. Loki had bind her to the wall.

"What is this?" Rebecca shouted, struggling to release her arms from the wall.

Loki was now a few feet away from her, his face in a deep scowl. "A lesson," Loki said quietly,"from the monster."

The room then turned red. A dark, lustful red. It was like the sirens were going off in her head, telling her to run. The tension in the room shifted, one that was far different than any previous moments with Loki. Loki smiled bitterly, his eyes narrowing. Rebecca couldn't hold back her scream as Loki's hands tightly clasped her waist. Rebecca couldn't move as she felt his chest press against hers before he vigorously latched his lips onto her neck. He bit the skin tightly, running it over his teeth and causing Rebecca to gasp in pain. The girl struggled against him, but his hands held onto her tightly and rendering her immobile. What was he doing? Why was he touching her- why...

No.

No, this wasn't happening.

But then, his hands began to move. His fingers began to travel the length of her body, touching her curves and squeezing parts of her body that felt like they needed to be _touched._ Rebecca felt tears welling up in her eyes as she couldn't understand, physically or mentally, what was _actually happening to her. _Everything was happening too fast that her mind had yet to comprehend his motives.

Rebecca tilted her head away from Loki, but found he used that to his advantage. It was an open pathway to her ear. He used his skillful tongue to trace a path up from her neck to her ear lobe. His lips clasped onto the soft skin, suckling it lightly before he whispered,"You're in my world now."

The girl felt her eyes brim with tears as she shut them tightly. Loki was devouring her neck and lathered them with his tongue. But then, she felt his lips graze her cheek. Her eyes opened, her breath heavy, and finally, she stared into the eyes of Loki. They were emerald, deep, and interlocked with hers. His gaze flicked down to her lips and back up to eyes before his mouth crashed into hers. Rebecca tried to protest, keeping her lips as tightly together as possible. But, Loki then pulled at her hair to cause her to scream. When her had lips parted, he dove into her mouth with his skillful tongue. He let his tongue roam her mouth, feeling her displeasure and hatred as she fought against him.

He felt Rebecca retort as her body physically tried to push him away. He couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at her tears.

But then, moments after his lips came into contact with her, something happened. Something changed. Loki instantly pulled away from Rebecca, shoving himself off of her as he wiped his mouth at the end of his sleeve. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and staring at the ground in disbelief. What did he just see? Slowly, he raised his vision to the panting, wrecked girl. What had she just done? What did he just see... this girl. What was she doing?

Loki cocked his head,"It's all mind games with you, right? You try to win that way, RIGHT?" His voice shouted, echoing though the cavern, and before she knew it, he was back on her again. He would not let her win that way.

"Please stop," Rebecca whimpered as his hands ravaged her body. They was rough, cruel touches that forcefully began to remove her jacket. But, instead of taking off the article of clothing, Loki simply vanished the item with the use of magic.

Loki kissed her with such force and strength that any verbal retorts were now muffled. Tears spilled out of her eye as his hands ran over her body, feeling her chest through her shirt and squeezing the mounds of flesh he found. Rebecca, unwillingly, felt her body react to his touch. She let out a small gasp, both of pleasure and distaste from Loki's coarse movements.

The room was spinning. Rebecca could feel that there was no way this was going to end well. She was being violated, destroyed... No, she wasn't a virgin, but the act was still wrong and cruel.

Then, she felt her white tank top vanish in sparks. Rebecca inhaled deeply, feeling the cold wind hit her bare stomach and chest. She felt Loki's hands trail across her skin, moving upwards to feel the last piece of fabric that was covering her breasts. Loki pressed his lips into hers ferociously, his hands squeezing her chest tightly as he growled.

"Please stop, Loki," Rebecca begged the moment he removed his mouth from hers. Her cry was of fear and desperation, unable to retain any of her strong qualities. She was weak, defiled. Rebecca felt her vision blur further as he rocked his groin against her. She felt his hard erection press up against her lower body, making her shivering in disgust. His iron grip around her body made it so difficult to even fight. She was losing to much energy, finding her legs growing weaker and unable to stand.

Loki used his lips to travel down from her chin, to her collarbone, and then her valley. All along the way, his tongue traced circles along her skin, sending chills down Rebecca's spine. His hands then came to push her breasts out of the top of the bra, causing her mounds to spill over the fabric. Rebecca cried, her breath completely muffled with hiccups as Loki began to lick and touch her chest. The bra was then gone, disappearing just as the other articles of clothing had.

He then took her mound into his mouth, playing with her nipple with his tongue. His tongue skillfully swept over the nub, causing Rebecca to closer her eyes tightly. Rebecca was whimpering, holding back her sobs as she sucked in a tight breath. His other hand made it's way to her other breast, squeezing it gently and earning a small, small positive reaction from Rebecca.

Loki noticed this. She was enjoying this. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved it. Loki found this opportunity rare, and with it, he took advantage. His eyes flashed open, and suddenly, Rebecca felt her hands free from any sort of bindings. She screamed, because as soon as she was released from the wall, her knees buckled and collapsed. Her body went tumbling to the floor, filled of agony and pain. Loki stood over her, tremoring watching her withering form on the floor. She had no energy anymore. Loki chuckled darkly, before hissing,"I will destroy your pride. You will _never_ speak to me like that again."

Before she knew it, his body was hovering over her, whispering,"And I will assure it."

Rebecca was curled up into a small ball. Her back was hunched over, shivering and shaking. She was still crying. She was also completely helpless when Loki used his hand to push Rebecca out from her fetal position. It was easy to do too. Rebecca could barely fend him off. Finally, with some bit of strength, she used her hand to wipe away the onslaught of wetness streaming down her cheeks.

Loki, let his tongue flicker out as he thrust his mouth into hers. His fingers had intertwined with the pony tail, releasing her curly locks and intertwining them with his fingers. He pulled the chocolate hair tightly as he rocked his body into hers. Loki's teeth began to bite her lips with much aggression, making them sore and puffy. His hands kept running over her smooth skin, and finally, made it downwards south to her pants. Rebecca panted, shaking her head to remove his lips.

"Please, Loki. Stop!" Rebecca hollered, but her words were in vain.

The God of Mischief cocked his head a bit, before he whispered into her ear,"I will make you feel so much pleasure. And once you do succumb to me, and you will, I will _rule _you." Every word he spoke was slow, dragged out, elongated in a deep growl. He spoke from the deep back of his throat, almost groaning in ecstasy as he purred.

Rebecca sniffled, croaking,"Why?"

Loki chastely kissed her lips,"Because I want you powerless." His tongue grazed her lips, his breath tickling her face as his emerald eyes bore into hers,"You'll be begging me for more. I will _own_ you."

That's what he wanted to do... He wanted to dominate her. He didn't want her to have any power over him, so he'd take that away. He'd strip her of her pride, her self-respect... He was trying to posses her... He was stealing her spirit and her life. Rebecca's reddened eyes just started at him, her mouth wordless. Her spirit was gone and broken. She inhaled deeply, but took in a sharp breath when she felt his hand hovering at the bottom of her stomach. "No..." She whispered, shaking her head. Her arms weakly tried to push him off her, but her body lacked any energy to do so.

With a single motion, Loki had magically removed her pants and used his long fingers to trail down further. Finally, when he found what he was looking for, he began to run circles over the small sensatative spot right outside of her underwear. Rebecca gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she shook her head. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. But his touch was almost gentle, coaxing, and it was shooting sparks of pleasure throughout her body. Rebecca desperately tried to not react, but her body couldn't help but twitch under his skillful touch.

Loki continued to caress her face with his mouth, his tongue washing over her neck and leaving several bite marks in his way. She was hating this. But her body loved it more than anything. It always found a way to betray her. Rebecca, still, could not stop the tears that pooled in her eyes.

Then, like that, her last bit of dignity vanished with a piece of cloth: her underwear. Rebecca could feel her breath hitch in her throat, before she hiccuped. Loki grinned, kissing her lips once more without so much of a response. Rebecca would never kiss him back.

The god moved away from her a moment. His eyes washed over her naked form. Loki grinned, enjoying the satisfaction of watching Rebecca wither before him with _his _marks and _his _touch all over her skin. He enjoyed watched her defiled by his hand, crying from his actions, and terrified from his kiss. Rebecca glanced up to Loki, his gaze on her bare body. She felt so self-conscious as he hungrily stared at her. He was sadistic.

Rebecca tried in vein to cover her body, but soon felt Loki's weight once more on her body.

Loki also proved to be very talented. One of his hands fondled her breast while the other gently massaged her clitoris. His mouth was covering Rebecca's, listening to her moan and her attempts to suppress it. She was trying to hard not to like this. Loki grinned, once more finding his lips by her ear.

"You are so wet, and yet you deny my power over you," his voice was like velvet, sending shivers down Rebecca's body and forcing another upwelling of tears.

"Just give in," Loki whispered, his tongue bathing her ear lobe. He heard Rebecca whimper from his ministrations down below. Her cheeks were pinking and her heart was beating so fast. He could feel it. And he was sure she could feel him. He was so prominent against her body, _all _of him. Loki let out a low, primitive growl as he moved back to her mouth, capturing it and relishing in her sweet taste.

She was reacting to him, that was certain. But whether or not she enjoyed it, well, she didn't... She hated this. Rebecca hated his complete power over her, even though she swore she never would give in. Her wet eyes remained shut, her hands remaining in tight fists and her face streaked with tear trails.

Of course, Loki couldn't have this. Almost instantly, he used one of his elongated fingers to enter deep with Rebecca's core. Rebecca's eyes shot open, a gasp escaping her throat as she pleaded,"Stop this... Please."

"No." The answer was so simple for Loki as he stared deeply into Rebecca's eyes. They were beautiful. They were dark, but in the right light, had such an endless feel to them. Loki loved watching them betray Rebecca as they rolled back into her head. His finger kept pulsing in and out of her womanhood, consistently earning more and more of a response from Rebecca. This is what he wanted. He wanted her body to give in, and in suit, would her mind.

Rebecca shook her head, before she then felt Loki's weight shift. No. No. She knew why. The girl wiped her eyes clean of tears, only for them to stare fearfully at Loki and his revealed large manhood. He was fully clothed, but for that single throbbing organ. He was well endowed, that was to say the least. She didn't even know if something like that could fit.

He was making this seem like a daily task to him as well. By wearing clothes, he was dominating her. He was in control. He was not vulnerable, he was not weak. Rebecca, shivering on the floor, was.

Loki bent down to kiss her breast, but found it shocking to feel Rebecca's leg kick his stomach hard. She was going to start fighting now? Loki loved it. He loved that she was still attempting to keep her own self until the very end. This fire... This passion. Brilliant. Loki brought down his legs to crush Rebecca's, pinning them to the floor, before positioning himself in between them. Rebecca's vision blurred once again, her face morphing into sadness.

She realized she couldn't win. Loki took a firm grip on both sides of her hips, despite the fact that she had tried to use her palms and feet to push herself away from him. He kept her still, laying his body perfectly on top of her as he, once more, brought his lips to meet hers. He passionately let his mouth roam hers, before he swiftly thrust into her. He heard Rebecca cry out against his lips, before he pulled out and pushed back in harder.

Rebecca shook beneath him, leaving Loki unable to find anything more pleasurable than the mixed feelings of sex and revenge. He won. He owned her. Loki then thrust once more, but this time, using his full length to fill her. His hands roughly grabbed her chest, holding her mounds tightly as he began to drive into her with slightly more force. His head dropped down to her shoulder and she felt his shoulders tense a second before his hips started moving again, causing him to retract and then push into her body again and again.

She wanted him to pull out. She didn't want this. Rebecca hiccuped, trying to numb out the feelings that were spreading like fire from her core. It seemed as if Loki was enjoying this immensely. His body kept shivering, and his mouth often gaped as a soundless grunt escaped him. His hands kept firmly on both sides of her shoulders, before he leaned into to kiss her again. She heard the primitive groans coming from deep within his throat as he thrust into her. His body was tensing at the sensation of her tight, wet womanhood.

The pressure began to build below. Loki's grunts became louder, more prominent, as well as his thrusting. He drove into her blindly, uncaring of the crying woman beneath him. Loki smashed his lips against Rebecca, but found that he was unable to remain in the kiss due to his continuous rasps. His hips kept moving against her, and Rebecca too, felt the immense pleasure. Her head was spinning, her mouth moaning against Loki's lips. His fingers managed to make it down to her clitoris, stroking it fiercely in sync with his manhood. The feelings that shot up and down her body were indescribable, euphoric.

Despite the flow of tears, Rebecca felt sensational.

The heat began to build as Loki began to tense even more. Every move he made had a large, powerful thrust with it. Rebecca couldn't help but pant, her cheeks reddened and her lips opening to moan.

"Say my name," Loki huffed between thrusts, his face close to hers,"Beg me."

His emerald eyes bore into her brown: this was his moment. This is when she needed to succumb. This is what he wanted and Rebecca didn't want to give it to him. But her body was on fire. Everything was on fire. She was being raped and yet she somehow couldn't fight her own motions and words. Tears dripped down her eyes as she whispered,"Loki."

Loki sneered, letting his lips once more capture hers,"Again," he murmured, his tongue meeting hers as he passionately tasted her. His groans grew louder, his eyes hazing over as he softly demanded,"Tell me - you don't - want me... to stop."

Rebecca's heartbeat was soaring. Her body was intricately buckling to his continuous, deep thrusts and hand ministrations. He was pleasing her so much and she hated it. Rebecca sniffled, her chest heaving. Her lips parted and stared into his eyes,"Please don't stop, Loki." There. Just like that. She gave him permission.

Loki grinned, letting his lips tackle hers for the last time before fire spread through her body. Rebecca gasped his name, her hands managing to tighten around his shoulders as her orgasm rippled through her body. Her womanhood pulsed uncontrollably, sending shock waves of indescribable pleasure. Loki, feeling her tighten around him, felt his own body release him into his intense climax. He threw his head backwards, letting out a large groan of pleasure as his own orgasm electrified him, his seed spilling into her.

Both were pantings heavily as the thrusting came to a stop. Loki stared deeply into Rebecca's eyes, their mouths open wide as they gasped for air. Layers of sweat glistened on their faces, their bodies shaking as a result of the intense sexual climax. Loki's face turned up in a slight grin as he whispered possessively,"Mine."

It was then he pulled out of her, causing Rebecca to shiver. Loki stood up and placed his member back into his pants, the smile never leaving his face. He simply laughed as his feet pivoted out of the dark room. He left Rebecca there in her small fetal position, shivering, defiled, sobbing uncontrollably. Loki stole everything from her.

* * *

**Yeep. I did it. I wrote smut. Was it alright? Was it too violent, just the perfect mix? I don't know. It was rape, sort of. Half way... **

**Please read and review for me!**


	6. Memories

**You guys are so cool. I love all of you readers so much! You make writing this story so seamless, so easy. I'm excited to write chapters and to update you all. You're speculations are good, but I'm telling you not everything is as it seems. This chapter, in specific, gives away a bit of the plot. But, it's confusing... For example, in a magic trick, there are 3 parts. Without one of the parts, the trick is useless and impossible to understand. Right now, I've given you one of the parts, but nothing will make sense without the other two.**

**You'll be confused.**

**That is all.**

* * *

Warmth. There was a strange, unparalleled warmth everywhere. It was comfortable, different. It was a dream. Regardless of whatever world Rebecca was inhabiting at the moment, it was one of genuine goodness. It was positive... There was a strange fluttering deep within her chest, and it was beautiful. Somehow, the warmth almost had a song to it. A soft, lyrical hum that was soothing, relaxing. All around there was a soft, ebbing gold stream of light. It reached out and encircled her. It brought happiness and calamity. This was serenity.

Was she in heaven? Had Rebecca died on that cold, black cavern floor? She didn't know. All she knew is that where she was, whatever floating mass of golden light she was in, was where she wanted to stay for the rest of her time. It was alluring and captivating.

Rebecca's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her body was breathing lightly, her vision slowly adjusting to the area around her. What had happened? Her body felt alive, pain free. Her breathing was even, smooth. And then, she understood where she was.

She was in a large, golden incrusted bed with white sheets covered by an elegant gold and pearl comforter. All around the room were golden structures, looking almost like warriors, reaching up the the ceiling as if they were guards. Each of them had horns on their heads and spears in their hands. The floor itself was white marble, and the layout of the room was simple with the exception of a few amenities. Across the room was a beautiful silver vanity with a large, twisting mirror. Beside it was a matching wardrobe, large in size and beautiful in antiquity. On the left side of the vanity was a door, left open, to what appeared to be a bathroom. There was also another door, not opened.

Rebecca; however, didn't feel the need to shower or anything. She somehow felt clean. Slowly, the girl moved the comforter aside and stood up. She was surprised to find the marble floors warm to the touch, as if they were made to never be icy. Her brown eyes looked around the room with a filled curiosity. She's never seen this room in her life.

Rebecca padded her way over to the mirror, only to freeze. Her face. It took her moment to wonder if that was really her she was staring back at. For some reason, she expected to see something different

There was not a single blemish, scar, or cut.

Her hair was pin straight, flowing around her shoulders. Her face was made up in some beautiful, foreign make up. It looked natural, but, different. She noticed her body did not hurt, and in fact, smelt of lavenders and vanilla. She had bathed? On her body was a knee length sky blue nightgown. It was not revealing, but in fact, was comfortable.

Rebecca stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes narrowing. Why did she feel like she was missing something? She didn't know why she was shocked to find herself without any facial wounds or bruises. She felt like she was forgetting something significant, but within the next second, her pondering ceased.

The girl glanced back to the bed, only to notice that it was completely made again as if Rebecca hadn't just inhabbited it. On the bed itself, was a large, frilled bathrobe that reminded her very much of Christine Daae's robe in Phantom of the Opera. It was not there seconds ago. Funny, she had picked out that book in her office.

Or did she.

Or did someone else.

Someone else did pick out Phantom of the Opera. Someone who- someone who Rebecca didn't like. Someone who she hated. The girl moved over to the bathrobe, lifting it up and placing it onto her body.

Phantom of the Opera.

"And yet you find yourself enamored with darkest of literature in an attempt to pity your own race."

Those words. Who said those words? Rebecca could feel her lips form a hard line, her brows furrowing. Her body seamlessly moved back to the bed. As she sat down, she shook her perfect brown locks back and fourth. Why couldn't she remember... anything? She knew her name, her job. But, why was she here? What had happened the last night?

The woman sighed, shutting her eyes. There was no use worrying about the forgotten past. Her body felt rejuvenated, almost as if she were 17 again. And yes, she knew her age was 27. She knew that she somehow became the Editor and CEO because of outstanding writing, leadership, and quickly rising the ranks... Why was she thinking about this again? What was she thinking about before?

Rebecca stopped her train of thought, as she felt her stomach growl in protest. She was hungry. Food. People need food to survive. Rebecca smiled; that is what she will do. She will go and get food. She stood up from her bed and made her way to the door to exit. But then, the door had opened for her. How nice!

Her feet moved out of the room and into a large, purely golden hallway. The floors, the walls, everything. Rebecca stood out bluntly in her white dressings. Barefoot, the girl mindlessly walked down the long corridor. Her eyes wandered up to stare at the large gaping ceilings with beautiful crystal chandeliers. It seemed as if her fascinated expression could never dissipate. She was amazed. Therefore, she had no trouble continuously walking down the very long hall.

Finally, she heard an echo coming from far behind her. Rebecca whirled around to see a large opening in the wall, a door, that had not been there when she passed before. Her flawless lips parted as she moved to the door, walking through.

She smelt food as soon as she went entered. "The right way," Rebecca said to herself softly. She began to hum to herself, something she can't recall ever doing before. But in truth, she felt like a different person. She didn't feel anger or sadness. She only felt happiness and light. She felt euphoric. She kept humming.

Rebecca found her way into a large, ancient kitchen. Once again, the theme of gold was persistent. There was a large, black table with a variety of foods all along the center. Some of these foods, in fact, were foods she'd never seen before. There were so many delectable and odd treats spread out across the large table. Rebecca could feel her lips widened; she was smiling. Everything was so nice, so beautiful.

But then, she saw a figure enter from across the ways. He was fairly tall, wearing formal black clothing with a green, odd pattern running down his jacket. His raven hair was slicked back, appearing behind his ears. When he came close enough, she saw that his eyes were emerald green. When Rebecca looked at the man, her face lit up. Another person!

She flashed her teeth as she saw him coming closer. Rebecca, in turn, met him halfway before she lightly asked,"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I am?"

The man kept a still face. His emerald orbs bore into her, as if hesitant to say anything. Rebecca tilted her head as his eyes narrowed, studying her face. Did he not hear her words? What a funny man! She had just said them. But, he was still quiet, as if unsure if Rebecca was a physical being. The girl laughed, grinning,"I'm sorry to interrupt your train of thought sir, but I must ask again. Do you know where I am?"

It was the second time that the man watched her with filled curiosity, before shaking his head. It seemed as if he snapped out of his haze when he began to grin at her. He had a beautiful smile. "You are in the land of Angria."

Rebecca nodded her head,"I see."

"You must be famished," the figure said aloud, a genuine smile wiping across his lips. He laughed to himself,"But what is your name?"

The woman watched his green eyes carefully. They were so kind. "My name is Rebecca, it's a pleasure." She watched the man before her, before she giggled. Her hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes filled of energy,"Well, excuse me. I'm sorry, I'm not that good at introductions. And who might you be, kind sir?"

The man shook his head, the beautiful smile never leaving his pale face,"None of a title that is of any importance, my lady. Now, please sit. I will accompany you for breakfast."

* * *

The two talked all throughout breakfast for what seemed like hours. They sat right next to one another, the mysterious man taking a seat at the head of the table. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at everything he said. He was clever, kind, and gentle with her. He offered her such sweet words and phrases that could only be compared to god-like speech. The woman found herself blushing over a thousand apparitions from every word he spoke. He often complimented her on her beauty and offered such extreme kindness. She could not stop herself from staring at the man as he spoke with such eloquence and detail. They spoke about old tales of Ice Giants and Asgardians. They even talked of the different realms and how the figure had seen them all. Rebecca had learned much from the man, but she also learned about the man himself. He often became nervous under Rebecca's gaze, and he had such a youthful attitude about how he lived. He was strong and had such a pure heart. But he did not reveal his name. Either way, Rebecca continuously gave off the feeling that she was truly happy.

Rebecca didn't mind she didn't know who the stranger was. He was making her so genuinely happy. Her voice was light and her eyes were practically glowing... blue. Her eyes, at random points in the conversation, would flash a brilliant aquamarine. The figure noticed this and would often pause, but Rebecca went on continuously as if there were no change. At one point, though, they permanently remained blue and did not revert back to the original hue.

By the time the two were done, the man helped Rebecca out of her seat. She smiled, bowing her head to give a silent thanks.

"For you kindness, sir, I must know who you are," Rebecca said softly, her crystal blue eyes fluttering. Her voice even shifted. It sounded more like the man's accent, but Rebecca did not notice.

The man chuckled, shaking his head,"You are too forward, sweet Rebecca."

Rebecca laughed,"Your charm and wit are clearly your methods to disguise yourself. Now tell me who are are!" She flashed her white teeth, her accent completely shifting to mirror the mans. Her sapphire crystals beamed, her teeth biting her bottom lip. The man did not reply.

"Please? I might steal it from you if you do not tell me," Rebecca threatened, her voice dancing in laughter as she moved closer to the man. Her hand fell on his shoulder, her fingers caressing the fabric under her fingers,"Is it because you are bad man? Should I be afraid of your horrible deeds?"

"No, of course not."

"Because your heart is warm, I know. I feel it beneath my fingers and you are a kind person. Why are you so afraid to tell me your name?" Rebecca whispered, feeling her body closer to the man. Her fingers traced over his chest, her face plagued with worry.

The figure once again found himself grinning widely at the woman. She was so kind. She was... different. "My love," he began, his green eyes watching hers deeply. His face shifted at this point, almost frowning. His expression was darkening by the second as he bitterly whispered,"Do you remember your job?"

Rebecca removed her hand from his chest, her eye brows furrowing,"No... I don't believe... I do." She didn't remember her job. She had a job? She had actually worked? That's impossible. But she felt as if something was horribly wrong. She didn't have a job... What would she work as? But she felt as if she did have something. Something was there but the idea of it was fading. It hurt her mind. Rebecca shook her head, her own face displaying confusion as she replied,"I feel as if my mind is leaving me in my youth. Is not that strange?"

Her crystal orbs stared up at the man, and before she knew it, she felt a tear run down her cheek. Rebecca gasped, raising her hand to feel the tear. "I am sad, and I do not know why. Why?"

The figure watched her, despair plaguing his emotions,"What do you remember, Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?" She answered, shaking her head, patting dry the wetness with her hand,"Is that my name? Rebecca? And what is yours?"

The figure looked even sadder. She saw his eyes water, the green pools slowly flooding with tears. He pursed his lips, shaking his head back and fourth. "I'm so sorry for the pain I am about to cause you. If I don't, you will die and I can't afford to lose you before I truly get you back." The man moved forward, before he closely, wrapping his arms tightly round the woman. He didn't want to let her go. He embraced her closely and he felt her sigh into the crook of his neck. His hands gently ran through her brown hair, his fingers intertwining with the strands. His face was sad, worried. His pressed his lips lightly against her soft forehead, before he continued,"You won't remember this, just as you won't remember who you truly are."

The female looked at him, tilting her head. The man released her and took a step back. Her crystal eyes watered,"What do you mean?"

"My name," The man began,"is Loki."

The female stared back at the figure, saying the name in her own voice,"Loki."

Loki? Loki. The name... the name... the man. And then, it was as if her entire mind was reset. Rebecca's eyes widened, the crystal blue orbs became chocolate brown, but remained large and alert. She stared off into the distance as memories and moments flooded her head, burning. So many ideas... Who she was, where she was from, her aquantinces... her entire life. Everything came bombarding into her head at once, ploughing through her mind and tearing the membranes as it went. Rebecca knew her age, her job. She knew what foods she liked to eat and she remembered how she spoke. An American accent. She remembered her childhood and she remembered college. Pepper Potts, her best friend. They would always order in pizza at 2am and watch horror films. She went ahead and was married to Tony Stark. He was Iron Man. He helped Rebecca out many times, often concerning her secret powers of transmutation. There was an incident when she almost burnt down Stark Towers. And, Stark trusted her enough to leave Pepper with Rebecca in case of an emergency.

Emergency.

Something happened. A man. He came. His name? He was the God of Mischief. Loki. That was him. His eyes. His lost, innocent eyes and his tears. 36 hours time. In 36 hours time, with the support of Thor, she was suppose to meet him. And she did.

Rebecca's physical body shook. Her legs gave out from under her, but her arms managed to catch her as she tumbled to the floor. The final, and latest memory, was coming back. Last night. She remembered it being cold and she was shivering. She was crying. So much. There was so much physical pain. She saw him moving over her, talking about possession. He spoke of how he wanted to rule her. He raped her. He stole her power... her pride... He left her there, cold against the floor.

The woman's face dropped. The memory restoration completed itself.

Silence.

A lone tear dripped down her face. And than another. And than a 3rd, 4th... Rebecca shook her head back and fourth, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and her hands wrapped themselves around her. "Oh god!" Rebecca whispered, her voice pained. How could she not remember what had happened last night? How could she not remember any of it? It was as if every trace had been vanished, literally. It was like her mind was infiltrated, changed. She did not remember the terrible, cruel nature of Loki and how he destroyed her life. He stole her dignity. He was rough, cruel. He did not care about her survival, only about his selfish desire for power and dominance. She trembled at the memory, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding and her body was vibrating.

She sat there on the ground for a while in her own tears.

But even this didn't seem right. Her memories did not seem full. She didn't even remember how she got into this room or into these clothes or... anything. This morning. She did not remember this morning.

Rebecca didn't know why she was here or how she was here... Why did she feel alright? Her body felt fit and her face, by the touch, had none of the injuries it had last night. Rebecca hiccuped, shaking her head,"Look at me... I'm already losing my mind."

But, it was when she calmed herself, that she actually took notice of what was going on. Rather... who was standing right next to her, watching her. Rebecca turned her head slowly, and there she saw him, Loki.

"You," she hissed, spitting his name,"Loki."

Loki watched the girl, his hands behind his back. He almost seemed amused by her reaction, a demonic look. His cold eyes, ever so menacing, stared back. He demeanor was so similar to last night. He was evil. "Pleasant dreams?"

Rebecca snorted, shaking her head back and fourth before she stood up. She used her white frilly sleeve to wipe away her tears. How dare he! How dare he do this to her! Was this a game? Was this a fun game of if he could torture the girl enough before she laid dead? The woman was not going to have it. Not today. He raped her last night while she was weak and no longer in control. That was not okay. Rebecca, if she could, she would have tore out his heart. And right now? Yes, she'd fight him. She shouldn't fear this man. She should only hate him for the scum his is. Deep down, he was a rotting corpse of whatever the Prince of Asgard truly was.

"How dare you," Rebecca stated,"How dare you think that because you can wave around a scepter that you can just destroy lives and rape people." Her tone was filled of disgust. She hated the beautiful man before her.

Loki grinned,"That was not rape if you consented."

Rebecca pursed her lips, shaking her head,"Yes it was! I can't believe you! I can't believe that you think your all high and mightily because you are a piece of shit that everyone hates. You're a real jackass, you know that? I'm not afraid of you and your prissy gelled hair."

"You are not?"

"No. You're a psychopath."

Lok then said, charismatically,"If I am of higher rank, I believe I can whatever I want with my subjects. Yes, to you, it might seem unlawful, but it is completely within my rights as the Prince of Asgard to assert my dominance and power over pathetic human mortals."

Loki was so gracefully insane. The god took a step closer to Rebecca, in which she instantly stepped back. Good. She was lying. She was still afraid of his touch. It would bring her weakness again. She was all bluff.

"Or would I need to re-demonstrate all the reasons why you should be afraid of me? Because fear, human, is the key to you staying alive," Loki simply replied, waving his hand charismatically. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction by backing down.

Rebecca sharply replied,"And why is that?"

"Because fearless humans are reckless humans. And reckless humans need to be taught who their natural leader is. I believe I showed you that last night, now, didn't I?" Loki said cooly with a threatening tone, his eyes narrowing at the girl. He moved dangerously close to her now, once more breaching her personal bubble and this time, sent a deathly glare,"I wouldn't mind reminding you, girl."

* * *

Loki had dismissed himself after his threatening remark. He left Rebecca speechless in the large room filled of foods and the golden ambience. The nerve of that man! How dare he threaten her with words so large. Rebecca grew a newfound hate for him, especially after the menacing way he left her after the events of last night. And to think she almost thought he was passionate towards the end and his intentions weren't to purely ruin her.

There was a look in his eyes towards the middle of it all, different from his sadist exterior in the beginning. They were almost as if... there was something more. He didn't act as roughly, but acted out of intensity and emotions... Real emotions. Perhaps it was anything but. Rebecca was wrong to guess anything thus, she had no reason to believe anything more was there. It wasn't like she felt anything. She didn't. She just wondered what was going on in that crazed head. She would never know besides that it justified everything he did. He really did think he was right.

Rebecca slowly glanced around the room. It was beautiful. It was intricate with its golden weaved curtains that fell and pooled at the floor. Everything about the room was grand with its golden aura. The brown eyes moved around the space in awe of its brilliance. Why hadn't she remembered coming into a room like this? Ever since last night, she hadn't remembered a single moment leading up to this moment. It was strange, as if she had her memories removed.

The Editor sighed, shaking her head. Obviously, she was alright. The rest of her memories were in tact and her physical self was very good. Her hair was even pin straight, as if some hair stylist had fixed her up. Yet, she didn't understand it. Last night, she was beaten, bloodied and bruised. Her neck was torn, her lip was bleeding, her head was gushing red ooze, and soreness plagued her every motion. Why did she feel none of that?

It's only logical to feel pain the next morning, but Rebecca felt even better than she had for months. She felt alive, energized... What happened between last night and now?

There were answers she didn't have, and that was scary.

Without much else to do, Rebecca found herself meandering through several parts of the large estate. She did it solely by herself, unable to find her way back to her bedroom. She wandered through halls and rooms, but nothing truly stuck out in her mind as out of the ordinary. She found a kitchen and a bathroom, as well as a library. Within the library were many books with elegant book bindings and unreadable titles.

Rebecca's feel moved around several isles, her brown eyes searching the novels for anything in English. Nothing. When she came to the end of the isle, she saw something. In the very corner of the room, she saw a large oak door. Rebecca moved over to the structure, curious to see where it led. It couldn't have been anywhere bad.

But, she was not expecting to see this. It was a study. There were books literally splattered everywhere, open to various pages with feathers often marking off some sections. Rebecca wandered into the room, her orbs seeing how the light reflected off several dust particles floating seamlessly in the air. . On the walls, there were large pieces of fabric covering up older paintings. Someone actually put these books to use, regardless if the books were tossed quite literally everywhere. Half of them were practically books made of dust while others were newly read. But, because they were all in some ancient tongue, Rebecca could not understand what was written. Who was reading and studying? There was a paper and a quill, and next to it was a pot of ink. The ink, as Rebecca examined, was new and was usable Someone was in here recently.

But she didn't know who and couldn't find out. Therefore, she kept on traveling.

She had then found a large room filled of old relics. Inside were many different large vanities and wardrobes. It seemed almost like a storage room for a queen or king. The furniture was beautifully carved as Rebecca could see after removing sheets that covered them. One of the wardrobes in particular stood out to her. It was the largest, and the most gorgeous piece. Inside of them were frilled and exotic gowns, often the constituting colors of sky blue, pink, yellows, and sea foam greens. She found corsets and hair pins, stockings, and laced undergarments. She even found some hat boxes with frilled hats. She found everything that a wealthy Victorian woman would seem to wear. Or, something of the sort. The closet seemed endless, going far back past the back wall of the wardrobe and extending farther. It was magic.

Rebecca smiled a bit, sifting through a multitude of objects. But then, something popped. On the door to the closet, a small latch fell open and revealed a hole in the door that did not break through to the other side. It held an object. But how? The width of the wardrobe door was not large enough to hold something like a secret hole. Rebecca peaked around the edge of the door, only to confirm how strange the occurrence was. She then pushed the door back so she was staring at the hole. It was a good foot in. It didn't make any sense. This hole was defying logic, reaching back into the door when the door was not that thick.

But, still, curiosity plagued her. Rebecca reached into the hole in the door and pulled out a small, velvet sack the size of her palm. Rebecca tilted her head as her fingers threaded through the small ribbon, peaking inside.

* * *

Loki took his time to finally clear his mind. His body fell back on a soft, leather chair. His face fell into his hands, rubbing his eyes softly. It wasn't easy being cruel to Rebecca after she lost her memories. She was a different person. It was almost as if she were... the old friend.

When he realized that she was not playing him for a fool at the very beginning of their interaction this morning, he became curious as to why. Why was she losing her memories? Loki didn't know. He didn't know what sparked the transition. All he knew is that after the events of last night, Loki had a change of heart. About an hour and a half later, he went back down to the dungeons to offer Rebecca a place in the estate. He was not going to let her die of cold, if anything.

He also wondered why the idea even crossed his mind. Rebecca was a crude little rat. She spoke to him as if she didn't know his rank or years. But, every word she managed to spit out of her little mouth hurt. It stung. It was something he has never been told before. It was almost humbling to have someone, regardless of however cruel they may be, not fear him. Even last night, Rebecca didn't... fear him. She just complied. She cried because she didn't want to be sexually assaulted, but not because she was afraid of the man doing the assaulting.

And in the middle of it all, her body wanted him. Loki could not help but become so much more attracted to the female as her body reacted to him, moaning against her will. It made him passionate. It changed the action of rape into fucking, clearly unofficial because it still was rape. It was not the humane action of making love, but it was a step beyond rape... Well, at least in Loki's eyes. She watched him often, as if searching his eyes for answers into his head. Loki could only respond by looking at her back, trying to tell her that he didn't know. He didn't know why he did what he did. He knew what caused it: anger. But he knew that his revenge was so deeply stemmed that he needed to finish what he started... His entire life was filled of torture, and Rebecca, who finally received the smallest glimpse of the pain he felt, hated him for it.

What does a lifetime of that pain equate to?

But to digress, Loki had went back into the dungeons to find her naked body shivering, cold, and at rest. Loki frowned upon the sight and had removed his outer coat. He then lifted the now blanketed girl into his arms and moved her to a golden healing room. It would, in one night, restore her body to the best it could possibly be. And he did that. And he expected her to wake up and roar at him with that passionate nature of hers and demand why he was such a horrible creature. That didn't happen.

Instead, she came waltzing in... humming. She was happy, and she looked just like... her. Her eyes shifted to a brilliant hue of aqua and her accent shifted to match his own. She was becoming a different person. She was becoming someone who she was not. Who Rebecca was not. But Loki knew who she was becoming. Of course he did. He was a fool to think anything else. It was why he was interested in her the first moment they met.

Loki didn't mean to be cruel. He was not a cruel person, but just misunderstood. But, at that moment, that very moment when her radiant smile saw him for who he was without his past destroying his image, he felt understood. That girl, whoever had replaced Rebecca, was someone who genuinely saw Loki for his personality and he thoughts... Not for his actions that he does out of rage and revenge. She saw him for the person.

It was one of the most beautiful moments he has ever had in ages.

That face, those eyes, that voice. She understood him. She wanted to hear his side and come to know him... it was something within Rebecca. A personality, a past... something that did not exist in the present. Rebecca had the potential to truly understand who he was, once she got past all the rage and anger towards him. But he cannot change who he was. He must be sad when he has cause, and smile at now man's jest, eat when he as stomach, and wait on no man's leisure.*

But then, it all changed when he said his name and finally, her memories were restored. She said those cruel words he had expected to come sooner. And with those words, she once more managed to wound him. Loki, in turn, could only find his ability to dominate her again was by a threat. An empty, empty threat. He would not touch her like that again, especially after how her body reacted to it the next morning.

Loki sighed, removing his hands from his face. He needed to find her. He needed to, somehow, without losing his power, try to show he that he was simply misunderstood. Someone had to see him for who he was.

The man stood up from his seat and left his designated bedroom. He then strode out of the room and into the halls, where he did happen to find Rebecca. She was fondling something in her hand, but from the distance, Loki couldn't see what it was. He moved closer, curious. The object was reflecting light. What did she find?

The god moved closer, and when she saw him, she stiffed. A snarl appeared on her face as she shoved the object into the front of her bra, away from sight. Why did she hate him already! He didn't do anything yet. She simply didn't understand the concept of moving past what happened last night. Loki had every right to assert his power, and she needed that lesson. But still! This attitude. Loki approached her, but Rebecca kept her cold, harsh glare. Her brown eyes rolled back with attitude, before walking right by him.

* * *

_Pain. Loss. Sadness. Disappointment._

_Loki saw his father, that bastard of a man who he could never be a son to. That man he was never good enough for. He saw his Odin's cold eyes staring down at the God of Mischief. He saw such anger in his father's face. Loki was good for nothing. Never anything. He was worthless. Worthless like an ant to a god._

_No one loved him. Ever. He was so alone in this cold, dark world. No one ever took a moment to simply understand him and his pains. No one. That is why he was so angry, so misused. Loki would never live up to his brother, nor his father's expectations. He was never good enough. No matter how hard he tried, he was always shoved down and stepped on._

_He never controlled anything. He was powerless. All he wanted was respect from another creature who could see him as an equal._

_But then, his emerald eyes shifted. He saw something. Someone._

_Loki glanced behind him and saw a figure. His heart began to melt and burn._

_This is how the nightmare ended._

_It ended with that one person who ever could truly understand Loki and how they died miserably. They never lived long, simply because it was hard. Really hard. Whether it was the strain of life, or just sacrifice, that one person always died. Loki knew the true reason behind their death. They loved him. He loved them._

_But The God of Mischief didn't deserve that._

_He never deserved love._

* * *

**And the vision from the 2nd chapter is continued in the end, if you hadn't realized. I know it's a bit confusing, it's meant to be that way... But I really hope you guys stick it out to see what all of these flashbacks and unknown identities are for. Something is happening to Rebecca and Loki that only one of them is aware of.**

***Quoting Don Juan - Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know! What are your speculations about what the fuck is happening? Please read and review! I really could use the inspiration right now.**


	7. Falling Fabrics

**HI GUYS.**

**You're all so beautiful and lovely. This story is literally getting the most amazing responses and replies. Thank you SO much for helping me write with your amazing reviews. **

**I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. The writing isn't too great, and it just didn't feel quality... But it's here. I apologize in advance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca found herself in a bedroom.

Her eyes were slowly opening to a beautiful, elaborate room. It was golden lined with a cream white basis; the colors throughout the room managed to display elegance behind curving structures and grand displays. Somehow, even though Rebecca couldn't put her finger on it, she thought she had been in this room before. But, the memory was beyond hazy, as if it were not her own memory... as if she were looking into someone else's mind.

That was not a good sign. It never was.

The girl sat up, yawning, and shaking out her curled locks. Yes, she took a nice hot bath last night and remained in the tub for a long, long time. It was her way of relaxation after all the built up stress. It in turn, ruined her beautifully straightened hair.

Tonight, Thor would take her out of this isolated, strange world. He said he'd find her on her third night with Loki. Rebecca could not be any more happy to leave. The memories of being around Loki were well, horrible and very scarring. She wanted nothing more to do with the Norse god and she wanted his image erased from her mind. In fact, she didn't want anything to do with Gods in general. She just wanted them to go away. And, when she left, she was going to give Thor a piece of her mind. He sent her here to be defiled and she found _nothing_ worthwhile but horrible memories.

It didn't help that she kept seeing Loki everywhere, almost mocking her. He could walk past her, like he did last night, and just mock her with his still face. It was like everywhere she went, the god would just say,'there is that pathetic human girl.'

Her hands fell into her face, her palms rubbing her eyes and the tips of her finger intertwined with her hair. This was not what she enjoyed doing... This was not her. This was never her. She didn't _deserve_ this.

But then, she realized something. Loki needed to be stopped. What if he did this to another girl? What if he did this, well, to anyone? His brother even? Loki was crazy, he was mad and horrible. He very easily could bring about the destruction of so many lives because he _felt_ like it. Because he got _pleasure_ out of it. Why could no one stop him! Because of people like Rebecca who were too afraid to step up and fight, leaving the battle for the few brave hearted soldiers who would fail due to their small fighting army.

Rebecca needed to fight...

She didn't want to, but she did not want to see another girl withering on a dungeon floor because she was too afraid to transmute an object. It wasn't fair to humanity, and because of Rebecca's gift, it was her duty to protect people from _filth_ like Loki.

It was then that Rebecca felt a presence in the room. Her head slowly raised from her hands, only to feel herself growl. Of course he'd be in her bedroom.

Rebecca saw Loki standing before her, his hands crossed behind his back and his face almost emotionless. In fact, he didn't look menacing or evil at the moment. He looked as normal as any man if he weren't wearing that ridiculous god attire. Rebecca glared at him, her hands moving into her lap.

Loki nodded his head,"Right," his body shifted in stance,"I hope you slept well."

The Editor glared.

The god gulped,"I wanted to offer my services for your desire of control. I believe I promised you such attention if you were to meet me on the rooftop."

No answer. Rebecca watched him cautiously, her eyes narrowing. What was he doing? Offering training? Now? No. She didn't want him near her. She continued to stay where she was, her hands clenching into fists.

The man frowned slightly, understanding after seconds of silence that the girl was not contemplating his words. She had just rejected them in her mind, waiting for him to speak again.

"So, I am here. I can assure you that it is strictly for the idea of training you in a facility that would protect both you, myself, and the building itself from destruction," Loki added, his words calm and even. His tone was lighter, almost as if he were a different person. His face, somehow, seemed to be different. He was not yelling, scowling, or showing any signs of aggression. It seemed as if he were truly offering her his own services. She could be trained...

No answer.

Loki was greeted with silence. Once again, that innocent look appeared. His gazed shifted to the ground, before flickering back up to the girl. She wasn't going to give him a response besides that cold look of disgust.

"You silence flouts me, Rebecca," Loki simply said, pain momentarily rippling across his frail expression. This, of course, made Rebecca sit up slightly straighter. She noticed something very different about Loki in this moment, mainly justified by him calling her Rebecca. Her name. He has never done that before. He'd always call her girl, human, or mortal... This could have all been a scheme of Loki's, to try and lure her into a room where he'd torture her senselessly... But nothing seemed malicious.

Loki sighed, his green eyes once more meeting hers. He licked his lips momentarily, before he began. "Look, I can not change the past nor my actions. I have told you I live without regrets, but I can try to fix what others believed to be wrong. I'm offering you with utmost sincerity that you take my proposal."

Rebecca, while she did not show it, had her mind running in circles. She heard his words repeat over and over again. Was this his form of apology? Was this his way to say sorry for what he had done the past two days? It wasn't a good one, but, it seemed like some form of manipulation. He _was_ the God of Mischief.

His leather and metal shifted as he stood patiently. Was he still going to wait? Rebecca could feel her anger grow. He's playing her as a fool again. She always needed to remember that he was, in fact, a bad man. He was evil and his intentions, regardless of their apparent sincerity, were not good.

This prompted her next action. The girl threw her covers aside as she shot up from her bed. With her hands still malled into fists, she stormed around her bed to walk right past Loki. Finally, she moved over to the door to the room where she exited, slamming it behind her.

Loki's eyes followed the girl. His eyes fell shut as he sighed. No one ever believed him. It was as if he were forbidden to have a change of heart because of his Norse title. His sincerity had gone unheeded by the human. It was almost saddening, for Loki truly meant every word he had said. He did want to help her learn control, and he did want to make Rebecca actually _like_ him. After all, if they were going to spent time together for any given length of time, they might as well get along. But, if she hated him so, why did she stay?

Why was she here?

Thor. That was probably the reason. They had met the night before the rooftop. Loki had been in an alleyway, watching the girl for the entire day. He wanted to ensure the fact that she was, in fact, not going to meet Stark and tell him everything. But then, there was a large thunderstorm with no water. Loki then witnessed an exchange between his brother and the girl, before he whisked her off into the sky.

Somehow, Loki had felt completely betrayed by the Rebecca. Did they know each other before? Well, they _did_, in a way that Loki couldn't formulate. But in this lifetime, Loki was pretty sure they had never encountered one another.

Anger.

Thor stole everything from him. Yes, he loved his brother, but Thor always managed to take away things, people, titles... all of which Loki would have cared deeply for. That is where the rival stemmed. Loki was done being the weaker, smaller, less known brother. And now, Thor was going to take Rebecca too?

Loki frowned deeply, shaking his head. Rebecca would never come to trust Loki. She had this sort of misconstrued and one sided view of Loki. The god blinked a few times, perhaps thinking of what to even do next. Give her time? Let her feel freedom and a bit to understand he wasn't malicious, but misunderstood?

He just wanted someone to get that concept. Someone in this world, in this lifetime, to understand him. Only one person had ever understood him. And it was that face, those eyes, that laugh and smile, and those kisses, that drove him onwards. That person, that special person, actually understood him despite the fact they tried to change his opinion on what he viewed.

A bittersweet smile washed across Loki's face as he began to exit the room. But, for some reason, he stayed for a moment. He felt as if this room where Rebecca had slept was the closest he'll ever get to her vulnerable side, the side that is willing to listen...

And then, it was there. A glimmer of silver light twinkled out of the corner of Loki's eye. It attracted his attention, and when he moved over to the vanity, he saw it. A tear shaped pendent. It was silver colored and seemed thick in width. It was sparkling with the shape of a flower engraved lightly on both sides.

Loki's mouth gaped. Where in the world did she find this necklace? _Her_ necklace.

* * *

The nerve of that Norse god. All Rebecca could think about is how much she wanted to leave this place. She wanted to go so badly. Rebecca hated how Loki would dominate her, belittle her, make her feel like a fool... He was cruel and as beautiful as he may appeared, as strong as her attraction to him may undeniably be, her body still shivered in remembrance. Her mind, whenever she saw his eyes, saw the eyes of that masochist man that groaned in ecstasy, moving within her. A chill ran up Rebecca's spine as she moved down the hallway. The memory just kept reoccurring... It kept resurfacing in her thoughts, how she felt so physically and mentally weak.

She had never been that weak in her entire life.

She was always that head-strong woman that when she walked by, people cowered in fear. Eyes always followed her when she moved, people always begged for her advice and she was in charge. Rebecca was the CEO and Editor of one of the countries largest newspapers! But here? Rebecca was nothing. She was a test subject, a dummy.

The girl huffed, walking as quick as she could from the bedroom. She turned down a few corridors, thinking that the speedy pace would definately lose the god. But, the hallway she took ended up in one, giant, empty room, but for a lone Norse god.

"Trying to out run me won't do you any good, especially if I now have purpose."

Rebecca could feel herself growl deep in her throat, her hands instantly balling into fists. He was everywhere and no where. He was here, and he was not. Loki was constantly wracking at her brain, making her think one thing and another all at the same time.

The Editor scoffed sarcastically,"And what is your purpose now? Chase me down, shove me in an Iron Maiden, you know, the normal thing."

A small shiver ran up her spine when Loki grinned widely. His hands clasped together playfully, when he simply replied,"Your internal flame is fascinating. I'm truly surprised you have made a full recovery since your first night here."

That remark. He once more, was cruel for no particular reason but to spite her. Rebecca shook her head back and fourth, walking further into the room. Unbelievable. She was traumatized by the raping, horrified... It was something that made her cry the moments before her eyes shut at night, when she was alone... Every other thought was of his hands sliding up and down her body, touching her while she screamed... The thought itself made her close her eyes momentarily and shudder.

She hated him. She hated him for all he has done to her. Everything he does has no true purpose. It's all out of malice! It wasn't right and he needed to be taught a lesson. She was going to fight until the end. This was her life.

When Rebecca opened her eyes once more, they were glowing blue.

* * *

Armor. He needed to put on armor quick. Within seconds a golden light had swallowed his being and blanketed his body. Loki had emerged from the light having materialized a large, gold-platted chest and shoulder pieces. All along his body were pieces of the strong golden plates: his battle armor. On his head appeared a large helmet, where two bull horns protruded upwards and to the sky. Finally, in his hand, a tall, beautiful scepter formed. And for Rebecca?

She found her body changing, transforming into her battle gear. Her pristine white pants clung to her body as single, blue stripe trailed up the side. The blue stripe then extended off the pants, wrapping around her waist and up into a bra like structure. The bra itself formed into shoulder pads. Her feet and wrists were covered by boots and gloves respectively. Finally, Rebecca's curled hair was pin straight, falling down to her mid back with silver stripes intertwined with the chocolate locks.

Her eyes glowed momentarily, before the ground next to her shot upwards and began to shift. Slowly, she transmuted the golden floor into a long blade, a sword. Rebecca gripped it tightly, her eyes settling down to a basic, crystal blue without the extra illumination.

Rebecca wanted to kill him. She wanted to make sure he died a painful, slow death. She wanted to place her sword square into his chest, hissing how he was not meant to rule a soul on earth. He was not fit to be king. She wanted him to die with hate in both their veins.

Her fingers tightened around the hilt, her crystal orbs staring deeply into his, even from a distance. And with that, there was a pause. A slight hesitation in the atmosphere- that is when things went black.

* * *

"We have to get her! Oh my god," Pepper exclaimed, her body collapsing on the nearby chair.

Normally, Pepper was not involved in the affairs with the Avengers; she was taken away with Rebecca to government headquarters. But, this was an exception, because she had not seen her friend for 2 days and had brought the concern into light.

The Avengers eventually came to the conclusion that Rebecca was kidnapped, followed by the most logical conclusion that it was Loki.

"He couldn't have someone stay alive if they survived one of his attacks," Steve Rogers said calmly, his back leaning against the large table in the pristine meeting area. Technology of all kinds surrounded the Avengers with graphs, charts, screens... This was their main room to discuss such affairs. But, majority of the Avengers were pacing aimlessly. Thor, stood silently.

Banner, who was clicking away at a near by monitor pipped in,"It seems like a logical power struggle for someone like Loki. He needs to dominate."

"But why her? Why not Pepper? Pepper is the one directly related to Stark," said the Black Widow, also known as Natasha, glancing up to the Banner from her seated position around the table,"Loki's plan is flawed."

Steve sighed, before he agreed,"With all due respect, why kidnap someone insignificant? What good can he bring of that?"

Pepper shifted uncomfortably, before looking to Stark. Stark, in turn, wanted to speak up from his standing position in the room. His eyes watched the group of Avengers around him, before trying to think of an argument. What argument could be made? He couldn't even think of something witty to add.

"Someone to control, always. What if she comes back and she is one of his drones? We couldn't kill her," Clint added on a dimmer note from across the room, before taking a seat at the table,"We need to hit her on the head."

Even something comedic wasn't funny.

There was silence. It was a long silence.

No one wanted to talk. No one wanted to present the idea that Rebecca, through all of this, was most likely dead. Stark and Pepper also knew that she was not just a regular person, and her absence would be more than a simply human death. The room was still. The Avengers did not know where Rebecca was, or what was happening. They didn't know, based of Clint's recently added theory, if Rebecca was conspiring with Loki to take over the world.

Silence.

"She is special."

Thor's voice was spoken aloud out of the quiet stillness of the room. His body turned to face the rest of the superheros. His blue eyes were saddened. He then opened his mouth again,"He wouldn't use mind control on her."

Steve then questioned,"And why is that?"

The room looked at the Norse god with confusion. Why was he saying what he was saying? What did he know?

Thor hesitated for a moment, before he reached into the front parts of his armor,"Because if you look at this image, you will know why." He, in turn, pulled out a thin sheet of paper that was old, withered, and discolored. He then moved over to a large monitor, placed the picture into the scanner, and enlarged it on the opposite wall.

There was a universal gasp in the room.

"This image is 1000 years old," Thor commented, watching the eyes of the Avengers widen in disbelief. Their orbs scanned over the image over and over again. No one dared to speak.

All that could be heard was Stark's lone voice,"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Blood. Blood pooled at their feet.

Sweat. Sweat dripped down their temples.

Breathing. Breathing heavy, breathing labored, breathing deep.

The two figured stood in the large golden room. The room itself was in shambles. Pieces of the room were thrown around and covered the entire place, walls had crumbled to the ground, leaving many objects to avoid, and parts of the floor itself randomly spiked upwards because of Rebecca's transmutations.

Their bodies were weak from exhaustion. Rebecca's blue eyes were glowing as her hand outstretched. Then, out from a nearby wall, a part of the golden material shout outwards and formed into a small dagger.

Rebecca felt that the fatigue from fighting was almost getting out of hand. She wanted to kill this man, and she could right now if she tried hard enough. He was tired too, but not nearly as tired as Rebecca. She felt drained of energy, like her muscles no longer wanted to lift and her motions became sluggish. Her vision blurred often and there were moments where she'd shut her eyes and would reopen later with her body lodged under some structure. She was blacking out.

For some reason; however, Loki never dealt the ending blow. He never striked to kill. Rebecca figured this was his way of slow torture, but at the same time, she wondered why he didn't just end her life if she was such a nuisance.

She felt the blood drip down her temple, running the length of her face before dribbling off her jaw. Rebecca's grip on the dagger was blood stained, for her own arm faced with its own injuries. The cool red liquid streamed downwards from her triceps after Loki bashed the tip of his scepter into her arm. Her final, and most prominent injury, was in her lower abdomen. This was the most difficult wound, mainly because of how the pain seared through her entire stomach amd all the way down to her thighs. Rebecca could feel the adrenaline save her body from feeling the full, complete pain, but she knew that the chemical was also quickly leaving.

Loki was not unharmed either. His head managed to have a single, small cut. One of his legs were injured, but other than that, he was physically sound with the exception of fatigue. Rebecca still, was worse. The ancient magic was taking a toll on her body. Loki grinned at the tired girl, before asking weakly,"Are you done yet?"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, her mouth opening in an attempt to intake more air. Her eyes shut for a moment, before she dashed forward. Her blade and Loki's scepter clashed violently, causing both figures to stop one another. A large snarl rippled through Rebecca's face she pushed, earning a low growl from Loki in return.

"Why do you keep fighting!" Loki hissed,"You won't beat me."

The girl shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she snapped,"I don't intend on simply beating you. I want you dead."

Loki chortled instantly,"You hold your abilities in such high spirits."

The two pushed off one another. Rebecca used the inertia of the previous motion to swing her blade at Loki's mid-section. Loki simply brought down his scepter onto her wounded arm, causing Rebecca to stumble backwards. Rebecca tried to not fall, but her legs could no longer support her. Her heart sunk deep into her chest as her body crashed to the floor. Once fall, one of her hands came up to cradle her wounded arm, flinching and shaking at the fire burning through her veins. Her eyes shut tightly, her teeth gritting, and her mind simply tried to remove the pain she knew would never end.

"Why do you fight me?"

Rebecca gasped, glancing up. It took her a moment to form her words. "Because I hate everything about you."

Loki almost looked like he pitied her at that moment. The fight was done. She couldn't do it anymore. Her body wasn't prepared to do this. But then, he changed the subject slightly. "Why?"

Rebecca tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowing. Why? Why did she hate him?

"Where to even begin," Rebecca snorted,"You stole me from my home, destroying it as well. You threatened to kidnapped my best friend. You come to me in my work and belittle my language, culture, and life. You tried to destroy the entire planet, my planet. You raped me as if I were a piece of scrap on the ground. And then, you act like nothing is wrong!

"You act as if these are all normal tasks for your everyday life and it isn't. You hurt people, Loki. You gain nothing but watching others scream and cry around you and in the long run, none of it matters. Your victory means nothing to no one but yourself, and when you realize no one gives two shits about you, you'll understand that all the pain and suffering you caused was worthless..."

The room was destroyed and quiet but for the sounds of Rebecca's deep breaths.

"You're taking everything from me, and you don't even see it," she finally managed to whisper,"Nor... do you even care."

Loki couldn't leave her to wallow in her self-pity. She continued to glare at him, a light layer of tears stinging her eyes, and he had no clue what he could say to her to help. A part of him knew that she was just blowing off what had obviously been a building storm of steam and that it would pass, but he would need to find some way to help or these feelings would just build up in her again and unleash once more at some point.

He almost felt bad. Loki frowned, kneeling down so that he was at eye level. He didn't know how to answer her. He did care, to some degree. He knew her... he saw what she was but didn't know how to tell her. He knew so much more, and now that all of her anger was out, perhaps they could start anew... Perhaps.

Loki began to speak, but found his words worthless as third presence became known.

"My brother, back away from her."

Both figures froze. Rebecca could feel a sharp breath rapidly fill her lungs and her eyes widened. Her breathing became deep again and her eyes misted over with water. It was over. This inhumane torture was over. She could leave. She was allowed to leave. Her head slowly turned around, only to see the God of Thunder standing in the doorway. His red cape moved without wind behind him. His armor was on his body, and in his hand, was Thor's hammer, ready to fight. He was going to save her.

Loki found his eyes fixed on Rebecca, not on his brother. He knew his brother would come. That was obvious. He had met with Rebecca and obviously, he knew if the girl were to spend any great length of time with him, that it would be some sort of trap.

He saw Rebecca's body slowly stand and quickly, move over to Thor. Thor placed a hand on her not wounded shoulder, saying something to her softly. Rebecca nodded, and from the distance, it almost looked like she was about to cry again. It was so unlike her character to cry so much. But then, Rebecca looked at Loki. Her aquamarine orbs stared deeply into Loki's, even from so far away. He couldn't read her emotion. He wasn't sure if she knew what she was feeling either. It was then, that she exited the room.

Thor's eyes followed her out, before turning back to Loki,"You've caused much trouble in the past few weeks."

The God of Mischief's expression was hard to describe. His gazed shifted to the spot where Rebecca had just sat. He didn't speak. But then, his orbs flickered up to meet an approaching Thor. Loki then stood up slowly, holding his scepter tighter than he had before. "I hope I didn't cause you too much heartburn," Loki replied casually, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth.

Thor didn't react to his brother's normal, sarcastic reply. He expected this interrogation to be difficult. Rebecca had just exited the estate and to the Avengers who were stationed to meet her outside in an aircraft. Thor had told her to remove her uniform, for they still did not know of her super powers. Rebecca had consented and left accordingly. Thor, in turn, was here to speak to his brother. The Avengers, after seeing the image Thor showed them, agreed to keeping this affair between the two of them.

It was getting more serious than they thought it was going to be.

"You hurt Rebecca badly. I did not think you would impale a female," Thor said accusingly. His grip on his hammer tightened.

Loki cocked his head; his tongue momentarily licked his lips,"I do many things others would view disdainfully. But I thought you knew this of me, and yet you seem so surprised."

"That you would hurt _her,_" Thor said calmer,"Yes, I do believe I am surprised."

The raven haired god hollered,"I have no limitations on the humans I rule. You know that she, as she is, is no different than any other ant I can squish."

Thor shook his head,"You truly believe that?"

"Very much so."

"Even if I showed you this, would you still think she is like every other human?" Thor questioned. His eyes showed a sense of curiosity as his hand reached into the front of his armor. He withdrew a piece of paper, crumpled and aged, before handing it out to Loki. Loki hesitantly looked at his brother, before taking the paper into his hand. His emerald eyes widened.

"You had forgotten what she looked like, didn't you, Loki," Thor commented softly.

Loki's eyes began to water. His grin had instantly vanished as his face somehow morphed into that sweet, innocent expression. A tear fell out of his eyes and onto the parchment, before he whispered,"I almost forgot in these long 1000 years."

There was silence. Loki kept staring at the image. How was it possible? How could he have forgotten?

Thor quietly asked, now at a closer distance,"Did you discard of her portrait?"

"Covered. I dared to not see her face every day but I could not bring myself to destroy it. I'd die a painful death while I was still living if I gazed into those unmoving eyes once more," Loki responded painfully.

* * *

It was then that in the small study off of the main library, the energy in the room shifted. The books were still splattered along the floor, the ink still filled and loose papers all around. The windows reflected dust particles that loomed over the entire room. But then, the windows blew opened. Book pages began to fly, lifting up into the air and swirling around in circles. The pot of ink tipped over and the black liquid began to pool onto the desk itself. The dust particles rose into the air, almost creating a mist over the books, glittering and sparkling in the beautiful light trailing in from the window.

Finally, the wind began to push pieces of fabric that hung on the walls. At first, the material did not budge. But, the window somehow grew more ferocious. More pages flew around, sweeping across the space as the fabric began to move. Finally, after a long battle, the tattered fabric fell and revealed a large painting.

On top of the portrait, there was a golden plate with the inscription:

_My Lovely Celia. _

It was of a woman. She wear wearing a creme gown made of rich fabrics that fell over her curves gracefully. The patterns was delicate and fashionable, all designed to maintain the femininity of the woman. On her body was pointed bodice, which was long and fitted by the waist. The bodice was designed to enhance the figure's feminine curves. The top had gold, green, and sky blue embellishments that managed to flow into the skirt of the dress. Her chocolate hair was cascading down in her back, mainly straight, but for the very ends which were large, beautiful curls. Pinned into her luscious hair was a white lily. A smile painted her soft face. In her hands were old books, possibly some she loved to read.

Her eyes were a beautiful, crystal aquamarine.

The woman was identical to Rebecca.

* * *

**YAY! Some of you sort of guessed this. But, I'm telling you right now, her story is different than most would originally think. **

**It also doesn't explain the healing room or Thor's relationship to her.**

**Who is Celia? What do you think she'll be like?**

**Um... I sort of spell and grammar checked this once. So, if you see something off, just copy and paste it into a review so I can change it! **

**Honestly, the next chapter is mostly written and has been SO much fun to write. But, I'm sort of in a slump (I'm 9000 words into the chapter...) Please review and maybe it'll give me some inspiration to finish up the chapter sooner!**


	8. 1000 Years Ago Part 1

**Guys, this chapter. I love it. I love it so much. Today is my birthday, so, this is my present to all of you. I do think this is my favorite chapter of the fanfiction, just because it's beautiful.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Papa, please. Let me help," A young girl said aloud to the old man, her softened face smiling endearingly. They were in a single room shop filled with various shelves. On the shelves were bottles and bags, trinkets and scrolls. The floors were made of old, dark wood that creaked when you walked on it, and the windows were scratched and difficult to see out of. Old maroon drapes hung around some of the windows, but there was a larger drape that divided the entire room.

It was a shop. In front of the drape there was a small counter, a door to the outside, and a small display window that shows off some freshly picked flowers and a few bottles of different ingredients.

This was an old fashioned potion and chemical shop. Science and magic were one in the same here. The family owned shop, named _The Old Hickory,_ was one of the last remaining potion shops in Asgard. It was stationed in an isolated part in one of the poorest towns, and, was practically falling apart. There was not much to it, but, _The Old Hickory_ was humbling. The products were good and trustworthy, and for those who knew of the shop understood the quality and time put into their products. The use of transmutations were so few nowadays; the ability started to vanish around 500 years ago, and now, it is extremely rare to come by. Everyone simply 'poofed' things into existence, but by doing this, they destroyed the natural boundaries of balance. Thus, those items never lasted. The transmuted items lasted forever.

However, many did not know of _The Old Hickory. _ The nearby desolate and poor village did not help business, but they had their regulars. They often supplied remedies to the local herbalist and healer, who surprisingly, was very popular. The Healer only used items from _The Old Hickory_, but other than that, customers were few to come by. Living was difficult.

Behind the drape was the workshop that doubled as a living space, where the two figures stood around a large table. The girl, now, was using her strength to push the table aside as the old man plopped a stack of golden hay right in the center of the room. The girl smiled, before running over to one of the various shelves.

Her crystal cyan orbs scanned the shelves, searching for an item that she needed. As she searched, a bell rung. She glanced back to her grandfather, in which he smiled weakly and moved past the large maroon curtain and into the front of the shop.

"Why hello there sir, what can I do for you today?" The old voice said sweetly to the customer. The girl smiled to herself. Her grandfather was so nice. Even though they had very little, they gave what little they could give and never used their abilities more than for the good of others.

The girl of 17 found the item she was looking for. It was a small pebble situated on a higher shelf. She reached up and grabbed it, only to hear,"Of course sir. Thank you for your patronage. Your order shall be ready as soon as the moon rises. The Healer will use this potion for your needs."

Her Papa was one of the kindest men she knew. Even though he was plagued with old age, he always managed to use whatever strength he had to remain healthy and run the shop. When she was little, her Papa would use the last of his earnings to buy her a ribbon for her hair on her birthday, sometimes even denying his own food to buy it. The two of them never transmuted objects for their own needs, because they knew the greed that could come with it.

"Celia, we have a new order," Papa said, entering the back room once more. He found his granddaughter transmuting various objects before her. Her hands hovered over a stack of hay and the pebble, her blue eyes now glowing.

Celia did not have any parents. Her mother had died upon her birth, due to the horrible conditions of living, and her father committed suicide as soon as he discovered he'd be raising a child on his own. Papa, her grandfather or grandpapa, was alone in life and took on the responsibility of bringing up small Ceila. He understood she never had a mother, so he tried to teach her compassion and loyalty while also infusing wisdom and strength.

Papa discovered that when Celia carried the trait to transmute objects, and unfortunately, that she is the last person with the power to do so. The very last being who could perform ancient magic.

Celia, so young and naive, thought that somewhere out there, there had to be more like them. But, the unfortunate truth is that in many other planets, stars, and galaxies, transmutation did not exist. The physical beings that inhabited the land could not perform such a task. It was only the Asgardians. It was her, Celia.

Papa gave his granddaughter a warm smile when her eyes returned to their normal hue. In front of her was a rope, golden in color and twisting in some intricate pattern. Celia lowered her hands and wiped them off on her dirty, stained-brown apron. The girl then pushed some of her brown locks behind her ears before she asked,"Another order?"

The old man nodded, saying,"This one requires a lot of time, sweetheart. It's tasking. You can't perform this one today after already transmuting this first order."

Celia frowned, shaking her head,"Papa-"

"No." He said firmly,"You are not burning out of me, Celia." The young girl smiled weakly, moving closer to the man. She knew he only wanted the best for her, so then she hugged him deeply,"Then at least let me get the items. The walk to town is far and if you need time to prepare the grounds, then let me do what I can." Her voice was soft, fluttering.

Papa, who was slightly shorter than the girl sighed. The girl pulled back from the embrace, before the man regretfully whispered,"Alright. You may go. This is the early pay for materials," he handed her a small bag of coins,"and return before the sun begins to set."

Celia flashed her teeth, nodding her head,"I understand, Papa." She whirled around and removed her dirty apron and placed it on a nearby hook. Underneath was a ragged, patched, and dirtied light blue garment that hung to the floor. Celia then took the cloak from the next hook over and swung it around her neck. The cloak was not in better condition than her dress. The girl then grabbed a large, straw basket, before moving to her Papa.

She leaned forward and kissed his wrinkled cheek softly,"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Celia had went into town. It was a good hour walk to the village on a winding, rocky road. By horse, this walk would be a mere 5 minutes, but on foot? It was tasking. Papa would not be able to do this would sapping his strength before the transmutation. Yes, Papa was older, and it took more out of him to transmute objects; however, he could fuse objects together in a way she never could. He was extremely talented in ancient magic, but even so, age has affected his abilities to successfully perform transmutation.

Once, he even fainted and woke up ill after making an item. Without money coming in, Celia had to care for Papa and try to run the shop on her own. She used all of the small coins to pay for soup and small items to help him recover. But, she never transmuted items of her Papa's stock to create a remedy that would heal him. Celia often wished she did, but she knew he'd be extremely disappointed with her when he woke. She didn't want to lose his love or affection, it was all she had. She would not go against her teachings.

Luckily, he broke through his fever and was working again the next week. Since though, transmutations have been increasingly hard for him and Celia has been taking on more of the workload both in and out of running the shop. She was the one who pushed everything aside to lay out the blankets for bed, and she was the one who made the small chimney fire. She did the scrubbing of floors, the laundry, as well as ran the shop whenever her father was unable to move from lack of energy.

Celia had to learn to run the shop basically on her own. Therefore, she didn't mind running to town. In her basket now were large leaks, a few interesting colored stones, and a scarf that was traded in from the black market. All of these items were to be used to create a potion that the Healer would use. Of course, the Healer herself would never come to the shop, she'd send people who were asking of her help to go.

Celia glanced up to the sky, noticing that the sun had been falling. Oh god! She was late! But, nothing truly bad would happen, right? Nothing could happen. They lived in such a remote, dismal little crook that not a soul cared for. Celia continued on her path, noticing the sky darken quicker when she was actually paying attention. Was she really that far behind schedule? No matter. She will simply apologize when she went home.

Finally, her home came into view, which was the shop. Celia was about to enter, but found herself frozen at the entrance. The front window where she displayed a few trinkets and flowers were broken in. The flowers were shredded and the items were gone. Her eyes widened in realization as she dropped the basket and ran inside.

"PAPA!" Celia shouted, rushing through the front of the shop and into the back quarters. Her body halted at the front of the workshop. All of the bottles were smashed, the items inside, gone. Stolen. Everything was stolen and destroyed. Their entire life, their materials. Gone. The shop was in disarray, as shelves were broken and curtains were torn... How would they live? How would they buy food? Celia's eyes searched the room, shaking her head back and fourth in disbelief. Who would do such a thing?

Celia could feel her body tremble as she finally heard a sound. A low, weak groan.

"PAPA." Celia cried out, moving through the room. She knew it was not a big room, but she couldn't believe how she missed her grandfather. He was on the floor against the wall. Piles of wood were on top of his old frame, and some other pieces of the wood were protruding out of his chest. "Oh god, Papa."

As best as she could, she lifted the heavy pieces of wood and carefully pulled her grandfather out of the rubble. Her eyes instantly began to water at her loved one's deep and labored breath. His old, wrinkled face was beaten, bloodied, bruised. He was injured all over his body. The man groaned again, his lip blooded and his eyes closed.

"Papa, please, if you can hear me. Please wake up. Papa..." Celia whispered, her hand resting gently on his wounded chest. Suddenly, his eyes slowly fell open as he said softly,"My beautiful Celia. You're here."

His voice was so quiet. It was barely audible and his words almost sounded like a simple breath. Celia could feel water droplets slid down her face as she murmured,"Yes, I'm here Papa. I'm here. Look, I'm going to heal you, okay? I'm going to-"

"No, Celia," he whispered, shaking his head as best as he could,"Never use your powers. Never show them... Bad people will - hurt you - for them."

Celia sniffled, understanding. Her Papa would rather die honorable and would want Celia to remain truthful to his word. As much as she desperately wanted to betray him and heal him, she couldn't. She couldn't go against her love for the man that cared for her when no one else will.

"Papa, please stay with me. You can't just leave me," she cried, taking his hand in hers, but stopping. There was something in it.

Papa shifted as best as he could to raise the wounded limb,"They didn't take... one thing. It was your mother's. I was waiting... until you were... 18." His breaths were deep. It took him a long time to say a single phrase. His eyes were too, watering. Celia knew he knew what was coming. She didn't want to believe it.

But, in her hand dropped a beautiful, silver necklace. It was plain, with no carvings or design. It was shaped like a tear drop and was very simple. But, it was elegant. It was real silver. Celia could sell it to save her Papa.

"I know... what you... are thinking," he whispered between breaths,"Don't... My time here is done... It's up to you... my sweet Celia... to live on..."

Celia could feel the wetness pour out of her eyes. The necklace now laid beside her as she desperately clung to her father's hands. "I love you so much, Papa. I need you to stay with me." Her body shuddered, her head shaking back and fourth in disbelief.

How was this happening? Her grandfather couldn't leave her. She needed him more than anything. Yes, she could do the basics, but she had no guidance. He was all she ever had. He was her family, her friend, her brother. She hadn't wanted anyone else but the compassionate grandfather who showed her the errors in her ways, taught her their family's life work, but most importantly raised her with strength, morality, and kindness. She could never replace his kindness.

Her grandfather smiled weakly. Tears streamed out of his eyes, before he whispered even softer,"You revive me... with your love... My Celia... remember... where there is love... there is life."

He did not breathe again. His crystal blue eyes fell closed, tears falling freely as the skin fell limp. The life slowly drained from his face, the animation that fueled his body dissipated. The life of her Papa was gone, his hands now weak in Celia's grip. He was now a breath away into death, a world without love or compassion. Without feeling or understanding... he was alone! Celia shook her head, her face morphing into complete despair as she cried his name aloud.

"PAPA... oh god Papa..." She screamed as she sobbed over his body. She shook her head back and fourth, unable to comprehend the fact that she lost him. She lost her best friend, her father, her mother, her companion... It was so sudden. Celia could feel her world ending, spinning. Everything was spinning and falling.

She could feel her chest collapse as she racked herself in sobs, holding the hands that were still so warm. It was like he was alive and just sleeping... Peacefully. He was peaceful, and he'd wake up tomorrow morning with another day's work, just as they always had. But she needed to get him help. Celia still felt like something could be done to save him he-

"What happened here?"

Celia with reddened eyes glanced up to a figure by the curtain door. A man. The customer that was to come at nightfall to pick up that potion... the potion that was never completed because of her late arrival. "I-I-I..." She began to say, but her breath kept hiccuping and her body kept shaking. She could barely speak,"I-I I'm s-s-sorry. I don-t-t have y-your p-otion ready."

Tears fell out of her big blue eyes as she held her bloodied and dead Papa closer to her. The customer saw this. His own emerald eyes widened in shock, watching the girl, before he ran out of the shop. Ceila couldn't even hear the shouting outside when many large men began to enter. They looked like guards with swords and golden armor. Celia cried, watching them approach her and the corpse.

"Let us help your Papa," one of them said aloud, reaching out a hand to take the body. Ceila shook her head,"NO!" She shouted, clutching the limp figure closer to her. Tears rapidly fell from her eyes as she violently shook. "You can't- t-t-take him from me! H-H-He-e's all I have left. You c-can't do this you-"

"Shh." She head someone whisper behind her. The costumer. She felt him kneel down beside her as his hand came up to rest against her the small of her back. He spoke calmly to her in a soft and easy tone close to her ear,"My guards will take your grandfather to The Healer and see if we can do anything to ensure his life's continuance. But you must let them move him before it becomes too late to change what fate has horribly bestowed upon you."

His voice was like velvet, cooing her and trying to relax her. Her head turned so that her big, reddened eyes stared into his emerald orbs. She sniffled, just trying to search for any sort of trust or understanding in his gaze. And she found it. She found him begging her to believe his words and therefore, she simply nodded her head to him. The man then looked up to the guards and then signaled for them to lift the body. Celia felt the weight of her Papa lift from her lap, and when that happened, more tears fell down her face. Papa was gone. Her face morphed into complete and utter despair as she clutched her ragged cloak to her body as if it were her last means of life.

The customer was sitting next to her with a concerned face, wearing some formal fancy cloak with intricate patterns. But, Ceila then cried,"It's my f-fault. It's all my fault, oh god... If-If I came b-back sooner he'd be... he'd be..." Her face had a fresh well of tears falling out of her eyes when suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her body. Her head now was resting on the costumer's chest where she desperately clutched the fabric of his clothing, sobbing freely and unconstrained.

"Shh," he cooed against her head, his hands rubbing her small frame gently,"It's not your fault. It's never your fault."

* * *

The guards had taken the corpse of Papa down to the Healer. The men would report back to the wrecked home that Celia refused to leave, after they received the results. Outside, the costumer insisted he stayed with the girl.

"But Master Loki you cannot stay with that peasant," one of the remaining guards insisted.

The raven haired man shook his head,"Thank you all for assisting me here. I will await to hear the results with the girl." The guard understood that this was the final answer from their Prince. There was no fighting back his orders. Therefore, he nodded his head, hopped up on his horse, and rode off to the Healer.

Loki had come to get a potion for his brother, Thor. The Princes of Asgard had the luxury of simply healing their injuries when they got into quarrels instead of allowing their body to naturally repair itself. The Healer, known all over Asgard, often personally attended the royal family. But, like everyone else, the princes needed to run to _The Old Hickory_ to pick up the remedy. Often times, it'd be an assistant who'd do it, but today, Loki took matters into his own hands when Thor begged him to not tell a soul about his torn arm.

The Prince then made his own team, rode down to the shop mid-day, and came back at night to receive the item. But of course, they found no such thing. They found a girl, crying over her dead grandfather and a destroyed shop. The thing that got to Loki though, was that in the middle of the girl's tears and the death of her Papa, she apologized for not having the potion ready. It was like a sharp dagger was plunged into his chest and he felt physically weakened at the sight before him. It was horribly sad to see the girl literally decaying and crumbling before him as she wept. She was beautiful, but also, her sadness was one he almost felt aquatinted with. And again, she was apologizing. Wasn't the old man dying enough? Loki knew then that he had to do something.

It was obvious the two figures did not have much to their name. _The Old Hickory_ was the smallest and shabbiest of shacks, and the amount of items within the shop were minimal. Thor and Loki in their youth, when they had to buy potions, originally thought the shop was a disguise for a secret passage. They thought it had a trap door under the floors, where people would magically create the objects of desire. They didn't think it was possible for such a small, run down store to make such powerful potions. Now, they didn't know how the objects were made because they knew their original idea was simply a child's fantasy. They did not know about transmutation and still, did not know.

Loki reentered the shop and made his way to the back room. He found a very odd sight. He found the girl with a broom sweeping. His eyebrows narrowed and his mouth gaped a bit. Her father just died and she was cleaning? He noticed her face was still tear streaked and her body still trembling. She wanted to fix her shabby home. She wanted to live her life again, but when would she see that it would not be the same?

The Prince's mouth closed shut, pity clear in his eyes as he stood there silently, watching the girl push around broken glass. He'd never seen poverty so close. The girl before him was small, even boney from long weeks of no income. Her hair was brown, dirty, and there were the small black smudges on her neck and arms from chimney soot. Her dress was practically a rage that limply hung off her body, and the few homely objects in the room appeared to be a pot, a few pieces of silverware and ceramic plates. There were also a few blankets stacked in the corner. That was all that was there besides the house and what would have been the workroom itself.

But he noticed something. On the floor was something silver. Loki tilted his head and he walked forward. He picked up the object carefully, only to find it to be a dull, boring tear drop pendant. "Stop it!" Celia cried, running forward and snatching the necklace out of Loki's hands. She clutched it tightly, before Loki lied,"It's a beautiful necklace."

Celia's electric orbs watched him carefully before saying,"He gave it to me during his dying breaths... It was my mother's."

"She is deceased?"

A nod.

"Your father too?"

Another nod.

"I suppose you have no siblings," Loki asked, only to have the girl respond,"None, sir."

Loki frowned. She was alone. This poor, starving girl was alone. Most of Asgard had been thrown out poverty and into good living. Majority. Only 5% of Asgard actually lived in the outskirts, and majority of those were actually beginning to gain a wealthy status. This place was true poverty in Asgard, and it made Loki even pity the girl that she was in it by herself.

"Then after your grandfather is revived, I'm sure I can find some work for you in the city," Loki offered, but the girl shook her head.

"No, I enjoy my life here. It's simple and beautiful in a way you could never understand," Celia responded, clutching the necklace closer to chest,"Yes, it is difficult. But this room, this one room is my birthing room, my education, my training, my life. It might seem so small and worthless to you, a man with guards and followers, but to me? This place is filled of irreplaceable memories that warm the heart and sooth the soul on the rainiest of days."

"Then you will not come with me?" Loki questioned, his face unreadable to the girl.

"No sir, but I thank you."

It was then the guards returned with long faces. Papa did not wake.

* * *

Celia got on with her life after 2 months. It was the most difficult, heartbreaking experience to try and recovery from the loss of her Papa. Every day since, she had been slowly bringing _The Old Hickory_ back to its former working state. The broken glass and windows were discarded, and an old drape now hung in the front window of the shop. She had sold her kitchen table for a smaller stool-like stand, using the coins left over to buy the standard transmution ingredients.

Customers slowly came back to the shop and Celia performed as best as she could. Her body grew tired from channelling nature to manipulate the elements. She ended every day on an old, rickey chair in front of the warm fireplace. She often wept there for a long while, remembering what the past was like and how much she dearly missed her grandfather. This was when she held the necklace he had given her close to her body, clutching it as the last physical representation of the man who raised her.

Customers were still few, but sometimes, she found random men and women wandering in and asking for random and expensive products that often earned Celia the most meager amount of profit. It fed her for the night.

Celia couldn't say she enjoyed this life; it wasn't a life without her Papa educating her with torn and tattered library books. She missed his smile, warmth, and lively attitude he brought to the already dismal shack. He made _The Old Hickory_ a grand palace with his aura. It was beautiful with him around. But now, as Celia glanced back to the dismal shop, she knew it no longer held the magic it once did. Her Papa would tell her to leave the shop, move on from the past, but still, she couldn't bring herself to abandon what she knew was life.

This old falling apart hut was her past. Celia frowned a bit, removing herself from the seat, pushing it aside, and moved to pick up the tattered quilts from the corner of the room. Carefully laying them onto the floor, Celia then brought herself to cuddle with the fabric. She snuggled it closer, noticing now that the nights grew colder as winter began to take hold. She never touched her grandfather's quilts, regardless.

Her blue eyes stared deeply into the weak flames before her. The fire seemed like the only thing alive, and even so, it was dying out. Celia could feel her eyes mist over. Is this what she was destined to do the rest of her days? Mourn and practice transmuation that would eventually end her life? Was this worth it? Or would she take up the familial trait of her father and chose them simpler path. Suicide.

Perhaps it was more soothing.

But then, the bell to the front door rang. Celia perked up from her blanket, alert. Someone was asking for service at this time of night? Her blue eyes narrowed, perplexed at the thought. Her body, in turn, stood up and moved past the curtain boundary to greet the customer. It was probably an emergency.

It wasn't.

Before her was not one, not two, but three men. Their hair was greased and sprawled across their forehead. Their faces were covered in a layer of sweat and grime, their clothes torn and ratted. One of them smiled with a mostly toothless grin,"See, I told ya' the old man had a girl here."

Celia could feel her hands retract into a fist instinctively. What was he talking about? "Can I help you men?"

The second man chuckled loudly,"Yous all alone now?" His body too a step forward. Celia felt her heart thump and her stomach churn. She automatically knew these were bad man.

Finally, the third man lightly punched the second man's arm. "'Course she is, Bogart! We gots rid of that man-witch last time."

"And now we gots to get rid of the she-witch. The lastest of 'em," The first one said, grinning.

Celia's eyes opened wide. She knew who these men were. She had to. Their smell radiated off of their bodies, their stench inflitrating and gagging Celia's senses. But, what was more, is that she knew that her Papa's dying words to not be taken lightly. There were people out there who murdered those who used ancient mahic. Celia's lips parted,"You killed my Papa. You are those men."

Her voice shook in fear, her eyes widening in realization. There were tales of a radical group who thought transmutation was some form of the ultimte evil because of the forced shifting of nature. These men brutally killed all of those who had the ability to transmute items. She didn't think these tale of such cruel, murderous people were real. But the stories were true. These men killed her Papa, and now, they were going to kill her.

"'Nd look! She gots a pretty new necklace!"

Celia clutched the pendant tightly, protectively... "Who are-"

"Such a shame, yeah? She's a beaut. A pret'y thin'," the second man commented, moving even closer.

"Les 'ave fun with 'er first, yeah? Girl can't fight us off. Transmu'tin flesh? She ain't got that in her. She can't fight," The third one added, now taking a step around the small counter.

Celia's eyes were wide and paralyzed with fear. Her body froze as she took in what was happening. Bad men, killing... They had no good intentions. It took her a second for fear to relinquish the numbing feeling over her body.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could into the back room but felt one of the man roughly grab her hair. Celia screamed, feeling her body thrown backwards onto the floor. She fell on her stomach, trembling as she glanced up. The three men hovered over her, each with an expressive grin of lust and satisfaction.

Celia's eyes grew wide as one of them reached downwards to her face. As he did, her eyes squeezed shut tightly and her body flinched away. She expect him to touch her, but the touch never came. Instead, she heard a large crash and shouting.

"Wha' in the name of-" one of the men said, before there were two more crashes. Celia kept her eyes shut tightly, shivering as she was expecting something to still happen. But when nothing came, her eyes flashed open. She saw the three men sprawled on the floor before her. Their eyes were open, but their bodies were still and lifeless. Dead.

"Oh god," Celia whispered in shock, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Her body trembled. What happened! What was going on? Her body began to overheat. Her world began to spin. This was too much. She was hot but she was cold. She was terrified and overwhelmed. Celia's eyes rolled into her skull, and with that, she fainted against the hard floor.

* * *

Loki, since he met the girl in the shop, had watched her. He often sent guards, disguised into the village, to gather information on who the mysterious and brave girl was. The guards, by order, would seek out tales of the girl in town as well as and buy potions to help feed her business profit.

Loki was also curious as to why she had no idea who he was. He was Loki, the Prince of the planet she was inhabiting and yet, she stared into his eyes like any other man. An ordinary man.

He had found out few things about her. She and her father ran a small potion shop. No one knew their methods of how they created their products. They never spoke of how. But, rumor had it that it was transmutation. The ancient magic was dead, really. But at the same time, it was because of some crazy radicalism group who believed and preached wrong, horrid, and fully false thoughts on those who performed transmutations. Majority of that group died, but still, most people who wielded ancient magic died at the price. Practically, ancient magic was an extinct concept. Except for this one shack. This one girl.

Celia.

When Loki discovered her name, he found him saying it over and over again as he thought of her reddened, sapphire eyes that were so, so brave.

When a guard reported word had it that a bunch of drunkers were taking the hour walk towards her hut, Loki instantly took action. As fast as he could, he made his way to the desolate location by a majestic black stallion. His only thought was about her tearful face as he rode, his raven hair whisking behind him. When he entered the shop, he saw the men hovering over the shaking, poor girl. Loki, somehow, felt enraged by this violent act. Within seconds, he used his god-like abilities to quick discard of the drunkards' lives. When Celia glanced up, Loki was not in her line of vision. But, he gasped when she then collapsed on the floor. She was overwhelmed.

Loki frowned, his eyes saddening as he moved beside her unconscious figure. The girl was considerably smaller than the last time he saw her. Her face seemed aged, probably from the claimed physical stress that came from ancient magic. The magic was known to physically hurt its users because it draws energy from a stronger power source.

The girl was still on the ground. Loki kneeled down beside her and carefully lifted her head to lay in his lap. His hand came up to gently stroke a strand of messy brown hair out of her face. Celia's worried face was now relaxed, but it still had creases plastered into the skin from stress and worry. Loki's fingers caressed her face continuously, breathing lightly. He was completely absorbed in the sight of her as he whispered,"You should have come with me."

* * *

Since, Loki had arrived at the palace gates with the unconscious girl in his arms. She was covered by Loki's cloak, and he demaned she was brought to a large, golden healing room often used for Thor and Loki. The palace guards and servants were very confused by this act, wondering who this mysterious figure was and how she provoked such an odd facet of their Prince's personality. But, they did as they were ordered and brought her to the room.

* * *

It was warm. Too warm. Celia had been cold for so long that the heat surrounding her body was almost burning her skin. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was welcomed. It was like being starved and getting a tummy-ache from fullness. It was a good warmth. It was soothing the cold shivers that racked her body painfully. She felt relief washing over her senses, removing that peircing pain and creating a calm and serene environment. It was so warm.

Her crystal blue eyes fluttered open slowly, her long lashes slowly allowing golden light to flood her vision. Celia felt her chest take in a large, relaxing breath. She never felt so comfortable in her entire life. When her hand fell onto the pillow holding her head, her eyes fell shut once more. But then, everything registered.

Celia's eyes widened and she shot up to sit on the bed, as if it were electrically charged. A bed. A real, plush bed. It was cream colored with beautiful silk sheet running over the soft layers. Real silk. Her hand reached over to touch the fabric, hesitantly, and feeling the mattress. An actual, real bed. This was her first time ever seeing a bed as grand and nice as this. She had slept in a bed only a few times in her life.

But, this wasn't in her shop. No.

The girl could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she stared at the room around her. It was golden and held the brilliant color of the sun. All along the wall were large, ceiling high windows that were covered with cream colored curtains, pooling to the floor. Beside each window was a 10ft tall golden solider. Huge horns protruded out of their helmets and each held a sword pointed downwards. The floor was soft white in some glassy and to Celia, unknown material. She looked upwards to gasp. A crystal chandelier hung down from 20ft high ceilings. All around her was beautiful white furniture that had golden encrusted edges and defined the word luxury.

The bed she residing in had a golden comforter with white swirls that painted out flowers. The swirls were embroidered with white silk threading. Above her head was a canopy that was too, golden, and had small crystals intertwined with the bedposts.

This, was a dream.

It had to be. Celia's feet lightly hovered over the floor, as if she was afraid to get off the bed and into this wondrous room. She was afraid to shatter its image. But, she did it. Her toes wiggled momentarily before lightly touching the floor. Slowly, she lowered her weight on to her feet and stood.

It was then that she felt the fabric on her body fall after her. Celia glanced down to her figure, only to gasp. On her was a white laced nightgown that touched the floor. It was soft, unlike anything she's ever felt before in her life.

Where was she?

Her feet padded across the room to the furniture, only to find her silver pendant laying across one of the furniture's surfaces. Her fingers picked up the necklace, its familiar surface calming. But, she saw something beside her move. A figure was next to her. A woman.

Celia stared at her with wide eyes, only to realize that she and the woman shared the same motions. She realized that she saw her reflection. She was looking at a large, full lengthen mirror.

The image looked so much younger, so much more her age of 17. Her life was restored, bringing pinkness to her cheeks and energy to her limbs. Her eyes were sparkling and her brown hair was now vibrant locks, curled to frame around her face. It didn't even look like her. She looked... So foreign. She didn't recognize the beautiful girl staring back at her in the mirror. No longer did she have aged lines on her face from stress and worry. She looked like herself.

What had happened? Where was she? Celia took a moment to scan the room, finding nothing to held identify her location. She then moved over to the large, cream colored curtains that blocked the windows. She saw light streaming in from outside. Carefully, she parted the soft fabric.

Celia felt her hand come up to her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes saw a sight she had never seen. Something, she had never even dreamed. Her sapphire eyes watered at the sight of Asgard's grandest city. She saw the crystal blue sky meeting a luscious green land. In the land there were golden, miraculous cylinder buildings that reflected golden light and some even hovered in mid air. There were so many buildings, so many unbelievable sights. Words couldn't even comprehend what a miraculous view was before her, nor did Celia realize that she was at the very center of it all.

"You've never seen the city before, have you?"

Celia felt her heart leap in her chest. She turned her head around slowly to meet a handsome young man with dark, slicked back hair and piercing green eyes. The costumer. But his attire was different. More formal, much more formal. Her lips parted, before turning back to the city before her,"No, I have not."

"It is quite beautiful. You are still in Asgard, but a far different Asgard then you know," he said softly, moving beside her to gaze out the same window.

"I can tell."

The man turned to look at her, saying,"My name is Loki. I brought you here on the account that I thought you were dead." He took a step back, before bowing deeply to her. He never bowed to anyone, but for some reason, he felt it was the type of formality needed for this fair creature.

Celia looked at him, nodding her head,"Loki, I give you must most humble thanks for your hospitality. My name is Celia."

The girl quickly curtsied in response. He had bowed, correct? Celia let out a small laugh,"Forgive me, I'm not that good at introductions." Loki grinned at her, before replying,"Do not fret, Celia. You will feel so very overwhelmed during your early stay here."

The girl tilted her head,"I'm not to return home?"

Loki paused for a moment. He had the cottage burnt to the ground, corpses inside. He did not want Celia with her special talent to return to such a home. He wanted her here, with him. Loki; however, responded,"One of the men, apparently, set the house on fire with his last strength. My guards removed you in time, and since, we have healed your body to health."

Celia didn't respond. Her face turned out to gaze out at the city once more.

"This troubles you?"

Mist spread over her eyes,"It's like my childhood has been destroyed... My memories, gone. I feel as if my mind is leaving me in my youth. Is not that strange." Celia pressed her lips together in a hard line, her vision still casted outside the window.

Loki sighed. The girl was always so sad. She had such a hard life. She had no one. Loki knew it was his job to help this brave girl to happiness. Why? She was beautiful and kind when everything was falling apart. Something in Loki struck him at that moment. Something tied her to him, as if a thread had tied their hearts together. Loki felt attached to her and her pain pulled at Loki's heart.

Loki walked away from the window,"My father and I have discussed your presence. When I explained your story and humble backgrounds, he only wishes to help you like I have."

This gained Celia's attention. She turned around, her hands holding one another in front of her stomach. Her face was sad, but curious. Loki continued,"Therefore, he also knows of your ancient magic. He does not fear or despise it and I parallel him in these feelings. He truly wishes for you to teach both me and my brother the art of it, so that we may learn to fight more efficiently if we are found without weapons." The girl kept watching him.

"My father is willing to offer you a room here and a pay for your service. I beg of you, sweet Celia, to accept this offer."

Celia could feel her eyes mist over once more. Fighting? She had never built weapons before. She never wished to fight another. And truthfully, she was very overwhelmed by all of this luxury. The girl; however, seeing as her house was burnt down, could find no other option. She'd have a place to stay and money, and when she had enough to move out and live on her own, she would... Perhaps this was her new start.

"Ancient Magic cannot be taught, Loki," Celia said softly, her body moving into the room itself. She commented,"It's inherited from a family line... I can teach you the fundamentals, the history, but nothing more. A swan cannot teach a snake to fly, but it can show the snake to crane its neck towards the sun and to take flight."

Loki nodded his head,"Then a simple knowledge foundation in the magic shall be good enough."

Celia smiled. This man was so kind to her and he had no reason. She didn't really know who he was. All she knew is that he was compassionate and kind, caring and understanding. Loki saved her from a burning house, attempted to bring her father back from the dead, and now tried to give her a new start. Or did he feel that much pity for her?

Her smile faded,"And when I have taught you all I can, I will leave you for others teach you more."

Loki's expression didn't change. In fact, he almost looked saddened by it. His face was so young. He appeared the age of 21. He was youthful, bright. He did not have lines of worry worked into his skin as she once did. His hands were neat and un-calloused, his skin appearing baby smooth.

"But first," Celia said aloud, hesitating for a moment,"who are you really?"

"Loki," He insisted, his green eyes almost pleading her to stop asking these questions.

When she didn't move and stood her ground, Loki accepted defeat.

The god frowned. She was not going to budge. Celia wanted to know who he really was. She didn't play with games of mirages and fake stories. She didn't like lies, nor did she live in the past. She kept fighting onwards. She wanted the truth. Even when her Papa died, she wanted the truth. Loki, for some reason, couldn't bring himself to fight the girl before him. His lips parted, letting out a soft breath of air,"I'm Loki, the Prince of Asgard."

Celia could feel her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth. The _Prince? _That is who this kind man was? The one who held her as she wept, gave her a home and fought for her happiness... He was the Prince? A brave, valiant figure. Of course, Loki could only be fit as a Prince.

The girl was not educated in the sense of who truly ruled Asgard. Papa and her were so far away from the city and the city's affairs never once intruded on their lives. They had no need to even once think about the names of the Princes or who was ascending to the throne or died... None of it mattered to Celia or Papa. But now, Celia couldn't help but be fascinated by the figure before her. A prince! A real live prince.

But then, Celia gasped,"Oh goodness! That's so important! How could you not... " She cut off her sentences as she took a step backwards,"I've been so informal with you! Even that direct statement was bad... And now look at me bantering off like some sort of... Oh god. I'm sorry I-"

She was cut off by the roaring sound of Loki's laughter. His white teeth flashed as his lips pulled back in his large grin. He shook his head back and fourth, just simply amused by the girl in front of him. She had no limits, no boundaries. She wasn't afraid of him and she was not fawning over him because of his rank. She actually had to stop herself from going off on her own little tangent. It was quite adorable.

Celia was not trained to be proper or formal. She had basic manners and spoke well, but this was not her life. She learned to see people for who they were, their basis and not for their fortune or rank. Perhaps that is why Loki had found her so interesting. On that one night long ago, when they first met, Celia had looked at him directly in the eyes and said she would not go with him. She didn't care if he was royalty or not. If she did, she would have probably still given him the same answer.

She didn't let her mind get involved in petty things such as the royal family.

Instead, she saw Loki for who he was. She saw him as the man who held her as she wept, who saved her when she was about to be defiled... she saw him for his heart and his desire to protect someone who to him, is a small insect. Loki had cared for the littlest of nature's bugs, and that is why Celia found herself too, interested in the kind-hearted man. Not prince. Man. She would not define him by his rank.

Remove the title, he was still a man. Remove the man, there is no title.

Loki then heard the door to the healing chambers swing open. Both figures turned to greet a larger figure, the other Prince of Asgard. Thor grinned widely, stepping in with his hands resting on his waist,"So you're our new tutor."

The God of Mischief could feel himself growl.

* * *

Her body moved through the grand isles. The shelves were high, reaching upwards towards an endless ceiling. There were what seemed like thousands of novels stacked in these racks, scrolls stuck in every little nook and cranny. There was an endless amount of knowledge placed within this room. A library. The grandest, most exquisite, and largest collection of books in all of Asgard. The area was so large with winding stairwells, hidden doors to more rooms, and ladders for the higher up shelves. All of the isles led off a central point in library, which was colored with rich indigos and silver colors. There were large, ceiling high windows randomly placed throughout the room with intricate, soft curtains ebbing at the edges.

Celia loved this.

She loved the pursuit of knowledge, especially since books were so few to come by in her past. Celia devoured novels- she wished that one day, she could write one. She wanted to document her life; she wanted others to come and understand her. Celia wanted to show how her life at the shop was, in fact, a good one, and not a pitiful experience.

Celia was moving throughout the isles, her fingertips lightly tracing over the bindings of various old novels. Transmutation. Surely, the oldest and grandest library in Asgard would contain some information on ancient magic. She was sad to find, that after hours of searching, she could barely find anything that mentioned more than a few words of the sort.

Where had these books vanished to?

The crystal eyes fell shut as she moved into the center of the library. Somehow, a strange sense of defeat washed over her. She didn't have a lesson. She couldn't do her job. Celia didn't want her first day tomorrow, after a week of recovery, to be a failure.

She had been allowed to settle into her new bedroom, explore the palace, and basically become accustomed to her new life. On her body was a soft, pale pink dress that tumbled to the floor and gently moved with her body. She was give gifts, such as the dress, simply to look the role and not to damage the image of the palace.

But, she was still frustrated. She was endlessly frustrated. The lesson. The lesson was her first true intergration into this world. It was her first task. Celia frowned, her body once more moving down an isle she never had traveled before. It was longer than the others, twisting and moving further away from the central room. Her eyes scanned the shelves, unable to find anything worthwhile. Yet, as she moved, her body halted.

"Loki?"

In the isle, staring up at one of the shelves, was none other than Loki. His face turned to Celia, almost looking surprised. His eyebrows raised and his lips curved upwards,"Celia, it is late. You should be retiring to your chambers."

The girl shook her head, replying,"I'm looking for novels to help my lesson for tomorrow. I cannot seem to come by the texts with ease. I have been tasked with this for hours."

Loki, who had a novel in his hand, shut it and tucked it under his arm. He moved forward, closer. Celia saw his emerald eyes pierce her. Her heart fluttered ever so slightly under his gaze.

"We keep books on transmutation stored away, as many would try to burn them," Loki explained. He then motioned down the isle,"I can show you the room, if you'd like."

Celia's eyes widened, flashing her teeth,"Oh please do! That would be so helpful."

Loki nodded his head,"Very well. Come, I will walk with you."

The two began to move down the winding isle. It was silent at first; Loki had his hands held behind his back as Celia held hers in front. It almost felt like both had something to say, but couldn't say it. Loki wanted to express his complete and utter excitement for tomorrow's lesson. He was excited to see Celia's face light up when she talked about transmutation. But, he was not the first to speak.

"I'm quite afraid for tomorrow."

Loki glanced over to Celia, his expression perplexed,"For the lesson?"

"Yes."

"You should not fret," Loki easily said,"You will be treated with respect and I must say, I look forward to it."

Celia sighed, shaking her head,"It's not that."

Her eyes fell to the floor. Loki tilted his head. His brows furrowed, now lines of concern on his face. What was she worried about? He had never seen her so troubled until this moment. Why had she cared so much about a simple lesson? Loki asked,"What is it, then?"

Celia was quiet. The soft padding of their feet against the floor echoed down the isle. Loki was confused by the silence, and he was about to ask again, but then he heard her voice,"I do not want to disappoint you."

Loki stopped walking. Celia, followed suit. The Prince stared at the small girl in disbelief, almost in shock of her words. Disappoint? How could she ever disappoint him? She was here in the palace because her character had impressed him! Celia was nothing of the sort when it came to disappointment. But perhaps, it was because she wanted to live up to Loki's kindness.

She didn't want to make him feel like he made a mistake by bringing her here.

"Don't ever think that, Celia," Loki took her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, noticing her eyes were casted down to the floor. With a single finger, Loki lifted her chin to face him. "You continuously prove that you are a higher being than most on Asgard simply by living."

Celia stared into Loki's eyes. Her lips parted, her breath soft. He was so kind. She was terrified of not living up to his expectations. She was a peasant and never taught a lesson in her life.

"Loki," she whispered,"I am still frightened."

Loki's formed into a hard line, his jaw tightening,"If anything goes truly amiss, I will fix it. But I promise you, you will be wonderful."

Celia watched him for a moment, nodding her head. She wanted to believe him. She had to. And when she gave in, Loki smiled warmly and finally, led them to the room where Asgard kept their books on ancient magic.

* * *

"Then why can't we use these items to fight!" Thor demanded, sitting in a large, red chair. His elbows were on his knees, his hands clasped together. His eyes stared at the girl before him who kept her ground. His tutor was arguing back! A peasant!

Loki was beside him in a matching green chair. His body was reclined, his hips resting on the edge and his knees spread apart. It was casual. His eyes kept flickering back and fourth between the girl who had nothing and the golden boy. It was an interesting match up.

"Because ancient magic is not a method to war or bloodshed. It is a part of using planetary material to create others materials through natural or artificial conversions. It is a part of the ground we walk on, and I believe that war is a man-made concept for the desire of power!" Celia fired back, her eyes narrowing. She had begun her lesson in a small room. After the walk in the library last night, Celia had some books picked out and opened on a small side table. Loki even chose one of the books. He was very sweet to her and throughout their time together in the library, he made her feel confinement about today.

Celia had started with the very basic idea: everything is balanced and equal. She went off into discussing how one uses transmutations, and when she did not include a sword or a magical weapon on the list, Thor went off.

"But you still could," Thor replied arrogantly,"And who are you to tell me otherwise-"

"Thor," Loki warned from his seat,"calm yourself."

Thor glared at his brother,"Why are we not in combat! This _learning_ about a dead culture is worthless. It will not save us in battle when the Ice Giants are hailing ice pits at us!"

"Perhaps. But perhaps there is something more to Celia's words," Loki answered quickly, his green eyes flickering from his brother to the girl. She stood there patiently, her expression unreadable. Thor was settling down, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves. He was never a boy to be schooled.

But, Thor was not expecting the next act from his tutor. He watched the girl sit down onto the floor, her sapphire eyes watching him. She crossed her legs, sitting quite informal, and smiled. "Talk about your culture first then, before I speak of mine."

Loki's eyebrows raised. Quite the peculiar girl. He rested his face on his hand, glancing over to Thor. Thor looked stupid. His jaw hung open slightly and his face was completely perplexed. Thor was clearly expecting more of a fight from the girl, but she chose to not fight. She chose to talk it out. Thor would have kept the verbal argument until he left the room, but the tutor had chosen a different way. A natural way.

Communication.

Thor, over the next hour, spoke all about Asgard. He even went up to the chalkboard and began to saw pictures, diagrams. His expression would change often, mostly displaying his excitement over explaining who he was and where he came from. Celia, in turn, took his seat in the big red chair as Thor lectured her. Sometimes, she'd glance over to Loki and they'd exchange wide grins. Thor was lost in his own world, carrying on and on about the multiple aspects of transport, schooling, ranks. Celia asked questions all along the way. She was excited to learn about the culture that she never knew of.

Finally, by the time Thor was out of breath and could not think of anything else to say, he grinned widely. "That was fun."

"It was interesting to hear," Celia replied softly, slowly standing up from the seat. She moved over to the chalkboard, scanning the various scribbles of Thor's handwriting. It was funny, entertaining. She saw him talk about the culture, and not war. It was beautiful to see a side that was so child-like. The drawings on the board captured her attention.

But then, Loki and Thor stood up from their seats. "Father," Thor said aloud, grinning widely, as the King of Asgard entered the room. Thor proudly added,"Come meet the tutor." He motioned over to the girl whose gaze was plastered to the various drawings. Odin, the King, watched her. He walked over beside her, saying rather bluntly,"I was not aware that my son was teaching his teacher. I thought it was opposite."

Celia broke her concentration, glancing up to an older man next to her. Her eyes narrowed, her head tilting. Loki and Thor couldn't help but chuckle as they exchanged glances. The girl wasn't too sure who this man was, obviously.

"Father, it's a method," Loki answered for Celia, emphasizing the word 'father'.

The girl, thankfully, was not stupid. She picked up on the hint quickly and gaped. Her face widened in expression, as if she had seen a ghost or something. Loki could see she even stopped breathing for a moment as she sharply bowed, and then realized her mistake and curtsied, but then questioned the correct method to greet a king and once more bowed to him. Odin looked to his sons, only cracking a small smile at the edge of his mouth.

Odin knew of Celia's humble beginnings. He was happy to hear that the person who would be tutoring his sons was not only the last person would could teach them transmutation, but the fact that Celia had no ties to the outside world and therefore, could remain loyal.

Odin simply placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. Her head slowly lifted, before she stood. "Child, welcome." He then removed his hold, only to see Celia's nervous face change to a softened expression of wonder. What a kind king.

"Come Loki, Thor. There is much I wish to discuss." The King's left eye almost twinkled at Celia, before swiftly exiting the room. Loki followed after, his hands behind his back and his face, never turning to look at Celia again. Thor, however, after his brother and father exited the room, froze. He whirled around, asking,"I know of your origin, your beginnings. It is why I was so clearly apprehensive."

Thor began to approach the girl,"I have no reason to apologize to you. Our status is incomparable and you are weak. But, that does not mean you are not an Asgardian. You are my superior in knowledge of transmutation, and with that, I must believe you."

Celia's blue eyes narrowed. Her hands her clasped in front of her waist, curious as to where he was going with this. Thor's face was not cruel, nor was his tone. He seemed genuine as he continued,"Why should I trust you."

A smile. The girl smiled as she easily replied,"Thor, in friendly recompense, I see you as a student. In time, I suppose, we could very easily become friends during our studies." She saw in his eyes hesitation. She saw that perhaps, that answer wasn't nearly as good as it could be.

Her beautiful lips parted as she added,"Because I will never let you down. You must trust me on a whim, but I will not fail you. You must believe me, my words, and understand I will hold your friendship in the highest of lights. Only, of course, if you will accept it."

Thor flashed his white teeth, almost laughing,"I will accept your offer, Celia." His large hand landed on her head, scuffing up the brown locks. A radiant sound of Celia's laughter echoed through the room. She took his hand off her head, saying,"Leave! You're late already you crazed man!" Thor chuckled, before whirling his body around and exiting the room. He had an extra pep to his step.

The smile never left Celia's face. Thor was kind. He was rough and bloodthirsty, yes, but deep down inside he had such a pure heart and such a youthful spirit about him. She saw him as a person who would soon become a close and trustworthy friend. She was happy to have one. A genuine friend. It was heart warming to feel something like that. Celia shook off the thoughts of Thor as she began to hum softly. As she did, she cleaned up some books that were apart of her original lesson. She also picked up her small, personal book from the library here. With everything collected, she exited the space and back to her quarters.

When the classroom was silent and Celia's light humming dissipated, something moved. Behind one of the pillars that stood by the far wall appeared Loki. His eyes were saddened, almost misty with wetness. His hand came up to hold the pillar for support.

His brother was going to try and take Celia away from him.

* * *

_Knock knock_.

"Come in!"

The door to Celia's bed chambers opened. Her aquamarine eyes shifted to the entrance, only to see Loki enter. Celia was in a smaller room which was now her home. Against the wall was a bed with a soft blue comforter, filled of white frills and golden buttons. Besides the bed was a small, white and beautifully carved side table that held a small lamp-like structure. Across from the bed was a small bathroom, a vanity, and a wardrobe.

On the other side of the room, there was fireplace with a cute plush chair. Stationed against the wall near the fireplace was a table, covered in piles of books that Celia had taken from the library and was allowed to keep in her own, mini library. The shelves besides the table were empty, awaiting the books to fill it.

It was very homey, very Celia.

She was by the vanity, brushing out her brown hair. When Loki entered, she placed the brush down on the vanity's surface and made her way over to Loki. She was wearing a simple, sky blue dress that had long sleeves, a corset like midsection, and a skirt that trailed to the floor. It made her eyes sparkle.

"Loki, what a pleasant surprise," She said aloud, smiling,"Is something wrong?"

The god shook his head,"Something has gone amiss."

"And that is?"

"You never taught your lesson," Loki grimly stated. His emerald eyes almost looked saddened. Celia's face instantly mirrored the expression, but hers was more concerned than that of sadness. Her voice then delicately replice,"Ah, you are right. I'm afraid Thor's antics threw us off."

"It troubled me. Thor's idiocy could have only made your transition here more difficult."

Celia shook her head,"No, not at all. It was just a childish outburst."

"A common thing with him," Loki almost sneered, before his gaze shifted to the floor.

"Between you and me," Celia said softly, snickering slightly,"He reminds me a bit of an over-grown child who is playing dress up in his father's armor."

Loki's eyes widened momentarily, before he suddenly let out a roar of laughter. His lips curled up into a huge, beautiful smile as his face was lightened with his grin. Celia joined in too, and before they knew it, both of them were leaning against the small, round table covered in books. Loki began to, in the middle of his roaring laughter, shout,"WEAPONS."

Celia could feel tears well up in her eyes from how outrageous both of them were acting and at the mental image of Thor parading the the King's attire. It was so out of character, but it was so jovial. But then, the weight of the two leaning against the table caused the legs to shake. The wood, in combination of the loads of books and the two people, began to snap and suddenly, the entire structure came tumbling down.

There was silence as the books avalanched downwards. They crashed into the two laughing people, sending them forwards into the ground. The laughter stopped.

There was slight groaning and the sound of small shuffling beneath the piles of hard books and piled paper. Celia was the first to pop up her head. Her locks were sprawled all over her face, and as best as she could, freed one of her hands. When she saw a book move nearby, she reached over and grabbed it. As she lifted the novel, she found Loki's head beneath it. Celia; however, looked down at the book that she was now holding. Her eyes almost lit up as she beamed at Loki.

"Would you like a lesson?"

* * *

About two hours later, Loki and Celia had stacked all of the books up in several piles in a large semi-circle around the fireplace. The table was shoved into the corner, the broken pieces feeding the fire. Both figures were in the center of the semi-circle of books, the books serving as a boundary between the two and the rest of the room. Loki had off his jacket, thrown over the tops of some of the large, towering book stacks. His body was relaxed, sitting and leaning back on his hands. Celia was laying with her stomach on the floor, her eyes scanning pages of the same book she had removed from Loki's head. The roaring fire only aided the peaceful ambience the two had created.

"So what Papa often did was add a bit more salt," Celia said aloud, pointing at one of the images displayed in the novel. Loki leaned over a bit, looking down at the image. Not the picture in the book, but the eyes of Celia. Her face was so bright, so expressive as she talked about ancient magic. Loki had an interest for the subject because of the girl's enthusiasm.

"And so the transmutation worked better?" Loki inquired.

Celia nodded,"It lasted longer and worked faster. Luckily, Papa had taught me many of his tricks as he aged."

"You did luck out. Over 50 years of secrets from wisdom."

"Right," the girl added, smiling as she glanced back down to the book. Her face was so absorbed in the ancient text with circles and triangles. Loki found himself often staring at her as she became lost in the book and forgot to actually explain what she was reading. It was sad that she could possibly be the last person alive to ever understand the old novel. Really understand it, such as knowing how much energy and time it took as well as the after effects. A scholar would never know that.

Loki, when not looking at Celia, found his gaze locked into the roaring fire. The silence between the two, surprisingly, was not awkward. It was peaceful, almost a silent understanding. They sat there in their own worlds, dozing off to the sounds of their beating hearts.

"Loki," Celia said softly, tearing her eyes away from her novel.

"Yes?"

"How did your guards know that I was in trouble?"

With a sigh, Loki shifted his position. He laid down more, but on his side,"Well, one of them who was with me on the night of the first assault, was doing a daily round in the town, when he overheard the drunks speaking ill favor of you. When this was reported back to me, I sent them out to protect you."

It was a bit of a lie. Really a lie, but Loki did not want to say he had men stationed to watch her, come to her shop and act as customers ... He knew she'd be angry at that.

"Right, thank you for that," Celia murmured, before she spoke clearly,"and for everything. A week has passed and I feel as if I've been reborn into a new life. You have been very kind, Loki."

Loki smiled, nodding his head,"You're quite special, Celia, it is my greatest honor to bring you under my care."

Loki knew Celia saw him for, well, him. Celia didn't care about his ranking, or his wealth, or his powers. She cared about his words, how he spoke to her. Loki's words were his most powerful attributes, and she cared for them when everyone else would simply tell him to shut up. With Celia, he was heard, understood. It was the first time in his 1000 years of life where he felt like he had something true with someone. Yes, he had brotherly love with Thor, but that came with years of time spent together. Celia walked into his life 2 months ago and managed to, somehow, become his every thought.

She was kind, generous, compassionate. She loved reading and loved her independence. She was against violence and protected what she loved. Celia was beautiful inside and out. Loki somehow didn't care that she was a peasant. She was humble, down to earth, and treated everyone like a equal regardless of their heritage. No one was more important or more valid than another based on rank. To her, Loki was no lost Prince of Asgard.

Celia viewed him an an equal... even to Thor.

Loki jumped slightly at the sound of Celia's book shutting closed. The girl slowly sat up, placing the novel on the stack behind her. She then laid down a few feet away from Loki, mirroring his position. Their feet hovered by the fireplace. Celia tilted her head a bit as she rested her face on her hands. Loki was staring at the fire, the embers. Celia softly said, "You seem lost in thought."

"A bit."

Celia nodded, smiling. She would not pester him any further on his thoughts. Her blue eyes somehow managed to catch the reflection of the fireplace's bright light. It made them almost glow a brilliant sapphire. She tilted her head back only, only to find herself captured in Loki's gaze. Loki had found his vision now latched onto the girl's beautiful, soft face that no longer looked aged or sad. She looked happy. Loki brought her that happiness. It made his heart warm. It felt good to do that. The god then whispered,"You are quite beautiful."

Ceila stared at him for a moment as if his words did not make sense. But, within a second, she understood. Instantly, the girl shot up from her position. She sat facing the fire, her crystal eyes staring into it. Loki could see the blush creep on her face. She was being shy. She couldn't understand this compliment she very well deserved.

But really? Beautiful? Celia, when she heard those words, couldn't seem to find any other way to react. So, she tried to get out of it, sort of. She sat up, turning her cheek away from Loki's form and tried to ignore his comment. But her cheeks were warm and her heart beat, somehow, began to race. Her lips parted momentarily, before she heard Loki move beside her.

"Celia."

She did not look.

"Celia, look at me."

Reluctantly, the girl slowly turned her face to meet Loki's gaze. Since she moved, he too, sat up and was now right beside her. He was very close to her. "Why do you not believe my words?"

Loki smiled softly, his hand coming up to gently cup her face. With the smallest of effort, Loki's thumb caressed her cheek, sending chills down her spine even though she felt so overwhelmingly warm. Celia felt her heart beat so fast in a way it never has before. Her aquamarine pools widened as she felt a new sort of warm fill her body with such a strong, beautiful sensation.

"You are beautiful."

Celia could feel the breath in her body slowly dissipate as she stared into those wondrous, beautiful emerald orbs, never wavering. Celia then felt Loki's breath on her mouth. He took a moment to once more gaze deeply into her eyes, reflecting the beautiful flames and illuminating her face, before he softly brought his lips to press gently against hers.

* * *

**I actually had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you didn't mind the length. Part 2, the last part of Celia and Loki's story, will be the next chapter! I don't know if will be an 13000 word chapter... It could be. Did you like this length? Do you want more of this or do you want to get back to Rebecca sooner?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	9. 1000 Years Ago Part 2

**So I also really like this chapter. I hope you do too. It's also a longer chapter because I know you guys wanted that. So, here it is. **

**Thank you all so much for your kind words and encouraging reviews!**

* * *

His lips were soft, coaxing, gentle.

Loki's thumb swept across her cheek in light circles, sending endless chills down Celia's spine and causing the slightest of gasps to escape her lips. A blush crept onto her cheeks, making her appeal more bashful and nervous. Celia was nervous. This was her first kiss.

But he was so careful with her, as if she were a delicate flower. His lips moved against her slowly, giving her time to adjust to the sensation of the kiss. Loki's other hand came up to gently thread through her hair. His fingers ran through the chocolate locks, before bringing his hand to her other cheek.

Celia's heart beat was racing. She couldn't hear anything else besides the prominent pounding of her heart that sent her body into a flames. She felt on fire. She felt everything in her sparking as electricity trickled through her body.

Her hands, at first, did not move. She was too shocked to even comprehend what was happening at first. But, her eyes instinctively fell closed as Loki brought his lips to press gently against hers.

She tasted mint on his lips; however, he never once opened his mouth to allow the innocent kiss to go any farther, and Celia knew he was respecting her. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but she was still new to all of this. Her body, however, was responding. It was as if the machinery in her body was overworked, setting off small flames due to malfunction. She wasn't functioning. She was wired, burning... She felt passionate.

Celia found her hands resting gently on Loki's chest, slowly moving upwards to rest on his shoulders. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted this gentle, soft, sweet kiss to continue. Loki; however, did not force anything. He kept the kiss powerful, passionate, but almost as if he too, were afraid to force Celia into anything more than she was ready for.

Celia could feel his hands on both sides of her face, and when the pressure of Loki's mouth suddenly disappeared, she felt his thumbs lightly caress her lips. Slowly, Celia's eyes fluttered open to meet Loki's. His emerald pools appeared so endlessly deep, so innocent, so breathtakingly beautiful. Her breath was light, gently brushing against Loki's lips. They remained in that moment for a while, just breathing, connecting, understanding. There was still tension between the two, but their eyes began to speak to one another.

Desire. Longing. Desperation. They needed one another. Celia had no family and all she had to deal with is pain, hardships, and starvation. She lived physical torture but allowed a single relationship with her Papa to heal the wounds that were so paradoxically evident and hidden. Loki, on the other hand, didn't have the same physical pain, but he had a very different type of trouble. He had no voice. Loki, regardless of being a prince, was always silenced by those around him and his opinions were like trash. His voice was his biggest asset and yet it was the thing that was often silenced. Loki hated silence. He hated how no one ever heard him and never, well, understood him.

The two needed each other more than ever to bring themselves out of darkness.

Loki thought she looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were red, as was her nose. Her beautiful sapphire crystals reflected the fireplace light so beautifully. Her hair was slightly out of place because of the kiss. Her eyes fell down to his lips, parted, begging him to kiss her again. He tasted her scent, almost like lavender. He longed to capture her lips again, but he didn't.

He didn't want to ruin this innocent, surreal, and special moment.

* * *

"So, it's that simple of a task?" Thor inquired, standing next to Celia by the chalkboard. The two were staring at various scribbles that were written earlier in the lesson. Celia had her arms crossed in front of her, tilting her head,"Well, it is not _simple_, as you put it."

"There is a factor of personal fatigue," Loki chimed in from behind, leaning back in his seat.

Thor shot his brother a glare,"But someone like myself would not _feel_ fatigue, brother. I never had."

Celia noticed the tension instantly, her body moving away from the board and towards Loki. She let her eyes momentarily lock on Loki, before she softly replied,"It's hard to describe the _feeling_." A smile appeared on her lips as she turned around to once more face Thor. Loki grinned in response, loving this.

Throughout the entire lesson, the two had been giving each other such comments. Loki left late in the night the night before. Celia and Loki had not kissed again, but once more returned to looking at novels and speaking about them. There was much tension, much more of a fire raging within them that was not yet released. When they had left, Loki had placed his lips against her temple as he embraced her. His lips remained on her skin for a long time, as if debating whether or not to once more take her mouth. But, at the end of the night, he reluctantly released her and let her return to her slumber.

The next day, when she greeted the two brothers, the tension between her and Loki had only grown ten folds. This time, Celia was slightly more forward, but, never once allowed her word to be too open with their intentions. They were sly, witty, just as she was.

Loki loved it. He loved seeing her be... _mischievous_.

Thor then turned around to look at Celia,"You have felt it?"

"A lot. My Papa, before he passed, would often became ill after complicated and strenuous transmutations. I, luckily, have only felt extremely tired and after a good night's rest, feel better."

"That's good then. It's good you are alright," Thor murmured, slowly moving to his chair, before he added,"Have you ever fainted?"

Loki, at this question, sat up in his seat. He was curious to see if Celia had actually hurt herself while performing with ancient magic. Celia's face looked troubled,"I have."

Thor's face saddened. He was upset at the fact that this small, brave girl had felt such a pain. Thor, over the course of the day, had decided that this girl was to be his future partner in crime. He wanted her to become his best friend, someone to talk to and tell his secrets too. He cared for her, because somehow, she put him into his place when nothing else could. Yesterday, in his rage, without even scolding him, she had calmed him. That, in itself, was quite a feat.

"How many times," Loki then asked, his emerald pools trained on her. Celia shifted uncomfortably. Her jaw locked and finally, she replied,"I wouldn't realize I did. I thought I had just slept, but I was never truly tried in the normal sense. After Papa died, this happened quite a bit."

"Because you took on more of a task," Thor said.

Celia nodded.

The two brothers exchanged glances. Neither were happy to hear this.

"Class is over," Celia whispered, moving over to the chalkboard and began to erase what she had written. Thor's face dropped, before silently getting up exiting the room. He left Loki sitting there silently, just watching the girl erase the board.

Why hadn't she told him that she fainted after using ancient magic?

"Celia," Loki said aloud, standing up from his seat.

She kept erasing.

"Celia," he repeated, walking closer. She didn't face him. Finally, Loki was near enough and gently placed his hand on her waist. Celia gasped, sharply turning around. Loki frowned, noticing the wet streams of water trickling down her face. She was upset. And within a second, his arm was wrapped tightly around her body and brought her into an embrace.

"Have you wept all this while?" Loki whispered, gently holding her as she softly answered,"I do not want to be so weak. I want to be strong, for once in my life. I want to live and not be in fear of whether or not I will see the next day after I use my powers."

Loki kissed her forehead softly,"Perhaps in another life you can live with such external strength, but if you look inside yourself, sweet Celia, I believe you are so powerful."

"I am not that strong."

Her head slowly lifted upwards to see Loki. His hand came up to caress her cheek, wiping away the tears in the process. "Then let me make you stronger."

Celia shook her head,"No, I do not want to ask that of you. I must do it my-"

"Don't do everything on your own," Loki gently stroked her hair,"You always seem to think you are alone in this world. You tried to live on your own, work on your own... You are independent and you are strong, but if you feel as though you are alone, let me be there. Do not force yourself into thinking strength is a self-endured task. Sweet Celia..."

His voice was so soft, velvet-like. He was enamored with the girl before him. Loki had never felt anything like this in his entire life. He cared for this girl a impossible amount. Never before had his heart burned at the sight of someone hurting, nor had his body literally ached at the sight of someone's weak cries. Loki's being literally wanted to lift Celia out of her sadness and into the light. He wanted to be that person to show her the good in life, and really, he wanted her to see that with him, there was a life to be lived.

Loki kissed her forehead once more, only to feel her small hands fall on his chest.

He wondered if she felt it too. It was this sort of consuming emotion. Celia was his every thought, his every breath, his every motion. Everything he did was because of her. Celia, was his heart. He didn't know how she did this, but she did. It was because she was, without even trying, the most perfect heraldist of joy.

Was he in love?

Loki did not know. He did not think his body was capable of feeling something so powerful, so overwhelming. Perhaps it was love, for nothing else had ever done this to him. He loved her smile, her eyes, her laughter, her wit, her soft... gentle kiss...

She was taking over him and she didn't even know.

Celia smiled weakly, nodding her head,"I trust you."

And with that, the girl raised up on her toes to place the softest, purest of kisses on Loki's lips. His body was on fire instantly. His hands wrapped around her waist, pressing her body to his. His heart was beating so fast. His world simply began to spin. Even the simplest sign of affection... Celia had kissed him. She wanted to kiss him. She had to have felt something in return. Oh god, Loki didn't understand.

Was it possible for someone to feel something for him? A mindless beast?

But, he felt Celia's hands rest on the back of his neck, before softly touching his cheek. Her fingers were grazing his cheek, and with it, he couldn't help but kiss her back with more force that the kiss had originally intended. It was as if he couldn't control the overwhelming passion that was flooding his senses. He wanted to kiss her more, he wanted her to literally become one with him. He never wanted to let her go.

He wanted to rule her. He wanted her to rule him in return.

He felt himself overpowering Celia at first. But then, he felt her forcefully kiss him back. When he felt her respond to his passion, his grip on her body tightened. Celia's mouth moved against his, pushing harder and her body even trembled. Loki held her in his arms, feeling her mouth softly allow herself moan against his. The idea that she was pleased by Loki, that she wanted Loki, was enough to make every part of his being alive. It took all of his strength to support both of their bodies because quite literally, he felt his own body shiver.

Everything she was doing was making him react. His body physically could not even handle the amount of passion she was kissing him with. Her hands were locked around his neck, pulling his body to herself and her lips were so softly begging his mouth to continue touching her. So, he did. Slowly, his tongue lightly grazed the edge of her lips and without hesitation, Celia allowed her tongue to greet his.

Loki's tongue expertly swept into her mouth, divulging her sweet taste and relishing in it. As he let his tongue slid past hers, he felt her body once more shiver as a quiet moan escaped her lips. Loki, in turn, could not contain the groan released from the base of his throat. There was so much fire between them, such a fire that Loki didn't know that could exist in reality.

There were two things he felt that consistently intertwined with one another.

One, was the genuine desire to protect, hold, and keep Celia from all harm. It was the side that weakened when she was hurt and he wanted nothing more than to use his life to ensure her happiness. Loki would die to make her happy. He would do any task, any action, _anything _for her. But the other, was this raw, uncontrollable passion that seeped through his veins and set them on fire. It was within him, burning, and unleashed an indescribable feeling of desire and want. He wanted nothing more than to be closer to her, to hold her, to please her, to make her feel like she was the most important woman in the world.

Loki was practically exploding in everything he felt. It could only be described as one thing. And when he pulled away, he could barely breath. Loki chastely kissed her lips once more, staring into her wide eyes and blushing cheeks. She was breathtaking. Loki stared at her with such emotion. He didn't know he could even feel this way. The two were panting, staring into each other's eyes.

Love.

This was love. It had to be. And if Loki ever lost her and her love, he would surely lose his mind.

* * *

Celia was so happy. She was practically flying around her room with the largest, goofiest grin on her face. She had just kissed Loki again. _Really_ kissed him. That man made her feel things that were so new to her, so exciting. It was such a powerful, ebbing emotion that kept growing every second of every day. It was all she thought about now, and the smile? Well, that never left her face. It was quite literally impossible for her to stop smiling.

Loki made her feel as if she were flying, soaring, living... She felt alive in only a few days because he made her feel like there was a life to be lived.

Yes, she was acting like a two year old who just got a piece of candy, but she didn't care. Everything was amazing. Yes, she had always thought Loki a handsome, good hearted man. She always knew he was special and deserved much more than he appeared to get, but she never once believe that he would ever come to truly feel something for her. His eyes, his voice, his soft smile and his gentle, loving embrace was enough to keep her happy for lifetimes on end. Just by being there, he made the worst better. Even when she did not know him, he hugged her, cooed her, protected her... Celia would spend lifetimes trying to make it up to him.

Celia kept twirling, laughing, falling, before almost squealing. She was happy. Loki was making her so happy. She just wanted to kiss his lips again. She wanted to tell him now, that he was beautiful and deserved so much more he-

"Celia?"

The girl whirled around, wide eyed, and froze. Her vision was trained at the door. Quickly, a blush crept up onto her face as she scratched the back of her head,"Thor, I-"

"You were dancing to a quite jovial tune," Thor finished for her, entered further into her quarters. Somehow, the room became darker, more ominous. The way he moved, the way he... approached her. Celia didn't like it.

"Please, sit," Thor said aloud, almost demanding. Celia sat down on the edge of her bed, her hands clasped on her lap. Thor stood tall beside her, almost glaring down to her. Celia shifted uncomfortably. What was he doing here?

But then, she noticed something. In the middle of his large, evil glare and intimidating stance, a smile appeared on the edge of his lips. Slowly, it curved upwards and eventually, the smile reached his eyes,"You and my brother are not simply a student and a teacher."

Celia's eyes widened. Her mouth opened, her body shifting and her breath instantly vanishing. Oh god... someone knew? THOR KNEW? Thor was probably the biggest child in the castle! What if Thor, in all his rage, suddenly told the entire land of Asgard about their relationship! A large blush crept over Celia's face as she nervously swallowed.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found Thor continuing,"You understand my brother finds it hard to even speak to another person, let alone in the way he has with you. I've never seen him care for someone, hold someone, wish to be near someone, as he does with you. He's truly been happier since you two had first met 2 months ago."

Thor was grinning widely. He knelt down next to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder,"Therefore, on my honor, I will do any modest office to ensure your happiness with him. You gave me your trust, and now I give you mine. A secret, easily kept. The relationship itself, more difficult, but I will do anything to keep outside eyes from watching."

Celia's orbs were big with shock. She could feel her body relax, her heart pounding. Thor was so good to her. A best friend. He cared for her and his brother's happiness and he would go against his name to do it. Celia did remember she was someone of much lower rank, and she also knew that if Loki were to marry, she'd probably be a mistress of sorts... Celia knew what would happen at that point, and the emotional strain would cause her to leave Loki... But still, none of that was to happen yet. Both of them were still very young.

Thor felt a pair of small arms wrap around his neck. Celia had leaned forward and tightly embraced the Norse god. A smile be-painted her face and she laughed,"You have a good heart."

When she pulled away, she added,"I don't know how to thank you for your kindness."

"My brother's genuine happiness is all I can ask for."

It warmed her heart to know that Celia, being Celia, had caused a change in Loki. She was making him better, brighter... She wanted to bring out the best in Loki.

Thor then grew very quiet. His eyes began to shift, his brows furrowed. He was thinking of something. Celia tilted her head, watching his mind simply think. Thor looked to her,"Do you want to get him a present?"

* * *

It had been 2 days. Thor and Celia were missing for 2 days. No one knew where they went, or how they went... they just left. Loki had went to Celia's chambers later in the night to find her missing. He thought she had simply went for a walk and figured he'd see her the next day. When she, and Thor, had not shown up to their lesson, Loki became worried. He traveled all over the palace, trying to figure out where the _hell_ his lovely Celia was.

No one had answers.

Loki, at the end of the day, didn't do anything, but walk into Celia's room. He didn't knock, he didn't do anything, but walked inside and sat on her bed. He was worried.

He didn't know where she was. Yes, he cared about his brother missing too, but he had a feeling that Thor would be alright wherever he went... Celia though? No, she'd get hurt. She'd be too afraid to fight and... and... she'd die.

Loki needed to know where she was.

For some reason, the worry he felt shifted. He missed her so much, her warmth, her smile. It might have been a few days, but this obsession he had for her could not handle her no longer in his presence. And therefore, this worry changed into anger. Rage. Why hadn't she told him where she was going? Why hadn't she even hinted to him that she was leaving the palace? Was she unhappy? Did she hate him? Did she hate everything about him that she could no longer be around him?

Why did everyone always push Loki away!

He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve this. Loki's chest was pained, his breath deep and ragged. Why didn't Celia tell him?

"Why..."

* * *

"Thor, I can't breathe!" Celia hissed, shutting her eyes tightly. She gasped as she felt more air squeezed out of her body. Her hands were on a large bedpost, holding it tightly as a round lady pulled at the corset's strings.

Thor chuckled, grinning,"I don't think you're suppose to."

The two were in a large, beautiful Victorian bedroom. On the rich maroon bed were layers and layers of frills and dress layers. There were flowers everywhere. Celia's hair was straight, with the exception of curls at the very end. Her make up was done softly and her blue eyes were almost electric. Thor, who stood beside her, wore a black tuxedo with his golden hair slicked back. His vest was a deep red and his shirt was slightly ruffled. In his hand was a cane. Thor insisted he played the role in their game of dress up.

The Midgardian year was 1846. Time on Midgard moved slower than that on Asgard. The Asgardians, in a way, were trillions of years ahead of these primitive Earthlings. They truly had no idea of the 9 realms or of other life forms. Either way, it was because of it, and with Thor's wealth, that he was able to manipulate the human race. It wasn't a bad thing, persay, but it wasn't the best. Celia scolded Thor once she realized how easily Thor was using the humans.

Thor could only laugh at her and digressed, insisting that the perfect, most soothing gift to get a man would be a painting.

Not of a landscape, not of a vase, but of her. Celia wasn't too sure of what he meant, but, when she was thrown into bundles of rich fabrics and flowers, she understood. Celia was not used to this sort of luxury. Therefore, she was baffled to find that she was now being made-up as a beautiful Victorian woman.

Her shoulders were bare, and on the back of the dress was a large V. The top of the V, reaching from shoulder to shoulder, each had a beautiful flower pinned on it. Moving down to the point was all lace and at the point, another larger flower. Wrapped tightly around her waist was a silk sash. The dress itself then poofed outwards, long and heavy as it moved over the layers of frill and the metal gate. The lady then pinned up Celia's curls to the top of her head.

Celia could feel the breath in her lungs slowly deplete as the layers were added. Finally, when she was all tucked away and done up, she saw her image. Celia gasped. She didn't know she was even looking at herself. Her makeup was almost too extreme, the dress beyond the point of fancy, and her general appearance was... well, different.

"Ma'am? Here is your parasol," The lady who tied her up handed her a white, frilled parasol,"Now, if you'll follow me."

Celia could feel herself gap,"I can not even move my feet let alone remain still for hours."

Thor grinned,"You can do it."

"No," she replied,"I can't... Thor, it may not seem clear, but this is not me... This cannot be me. If one time in my life I am to be remembered based upon a single picture, I would never want it to be wearing this." Celia lifted up the gown, frowning, before plopping it back down. Thor tilted his head, watching her, before he shrugged.

"Alright. Then, let's get you into something else."

* * *

The painter gasped. He had never seen anything like it. Celia walked into the room wearing something extremely unconventional. On her body was a white, cream colored gown that flowed to the floor. It had a slight poof to it, but compared to Victorian standard it was much smaller than a typical gown. The top part was ribbed with gold, green, and sky blue beads and flowers. Around her waist, the dress pulled tighter before flowing into the skirt. On the skirt, trailing up from the floor, were more flowers and bead pieces from the top of the dress. In her hand were books, not a parasol. And her hair? Her hair was down with a white lily placed behind her ear.

But, the painter did as he was told, and painted. Meanwhile, Thor had a picture taken of her, just in case she moved. It was on a small piece of parchment that Thor received after the painting was completed. He tucked away the piece of paper for safe keeping. Celia had been there for about 16 hours, with breaks, before the painting was completed. It was the worst experience of her life, but, at least it was easy to do because she was in something more comfortable than a corest. Something more... her.

Thor, who had the painting instantly framed, held it in a case and covered. It was a large picture, but he had no issues with weight or anything. Sometimes, through all of his kindness, Celia forgot he was a god. She forgot that he was a warrior and, that he was someone to fear.

The two, changed into their normal attire, were walking in a field back to where they'd beam up to Asgard again. Celia smiled,"Thank you for this. I think Loki will truly love it. All though, I do this it is rather self-centered."

"A portrait of you? He'd want to see your face when you aren't beside him," Thor replied, but Celia shook her head.

"I want to give him something more meaningful, if that makes sense," Celia said aloud, before she froze. She felt her necklace tapping against her chest, and then, she knew what she wanted to give him. Her necklace. A piece of her. The last important piece to her name. She wanted Loki to know he was that important to her.

But, the necklace was plain and boring. It had nothing to it.

Thor turned around,"What is it?"

A small smile crept on Celia's lips, before she said,"Do you want to see a transmutation?"

* * *

The two had beamed up to Asgard. In Celia's hand was the silver necklace, but it was not the same. Engraved in the sliver were intricate flowers and shapes, all representing feelings of love and happiness. She showed Thor, how, ever so slightly, one could recognize a transmutation. It was barely distinctive, due to Celia's careful job, yet one could tell that this necklace was changed.

She was going to give it to Loki.

Celia smiled a bit, knowing that this was something she needed to do. The necklace might have been something that tied her to the past, but she wanted it to be something more. She wanted the necklace to represent her future, her hope, while also reminding her that her past life was good and will always be good. She wanted Loki to hold onto it proudly, to wear it as a charm.

Thor had his arm hanging loosely around Celia's shoulders. "You know, Celia, I've never quite had a friend like you."

"Really now?"

"You're good. You believe in things like rabbits and trees to save the world while I believe assertion and strength is key. We are opposite, but, we are a balance. Everything needs a balance," Thor said aloud, seeing the palace come into view.

"I taught you well," Celia laughing, giving his chest a small punch,"It's nice to have a friend. I never thought I could. I believed that my life would be a series of mindless tasks of which I would come to abhor. But with yourself, and Loki... I still do not understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Why me?" Celia whispered, her beautiful face troubled.

Thor shifted the painting under his arm,"Because you see the value in people. You can look at a person and know who they are, what they are good for, and you only let those who get to you be those who will, in turn, love you unconditionally. While it might not be romantic, as friendship, you put up a guard that is selective in whom you relate to. I'm honored, Celia, that you have accepted me as such."

There was silence. Celia glanced up to Thor, before she laughed,"You are a giant ball of fluff under that armor!"

"Perhaps," Thor chuckled, removing his arm from the girl as they entered the palace. Their laughter roared as they moved about. Thor, with the painting, moved it into their classroom to be given to Loki tomorrow. Celia, in turn, went to her bedroom to take off the dirty clothes from traveling. She hummed her way into her room, carefully removing the outer layers of her clothing and placing them on a chair. She also removed the necklace. But, she didn't know where to put it.

If she left it in a drawer, well, then it could be found by anyone. She needed to hide it. Really hide it. Celia pondered where to put the necklace for a long time. She went into her closet, trying to find anything besides a drawer to leave it in. Maybe in a bag and then in a drawer or... the idea hit her. Celia stood up and looked at the door itself.

A smile fell on her face when she pressed her hands to the door and let her blue eyes glow. When she finished, she saw a little door placed within the door itself, defying laws of nature. Celia smiled, putting the necklace in a velvet bag and then, away. Yet, when she shut the wardrobe door, she saw a figure standing behind her.

Celia gasped,"Loki!"

But Loki did not respond. He stood there, watching her silently. His eyes were no longer warm and they were frightening. Celia could feel her heart pound at not only the shock of Loki's appearance, but by how deadly he seemed. A chill ran down her spine as she exhaled. Celia blinked momentarily, only to see that Loki had moved closer to her in that second.

"Pleasant. You're home," he hissed, his green eyes trained on her,"Fancy my brother? Play the other for the fool?"

Celia's face morphed into complete horror. Loki was speaking to her in such a venomous tone... It was making her body tremble under his glare. Celia shook her head wildly,"You have it false! Let me-"

"LIES," Loki roared, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. But, he didn't act on it, he only frowned,"Why would you _lie_ to me?" Celia flinched away, gasping as she felt his fingers tightened their grip.

"Loki!" She cried, wincing. What was he doing? Why was he acting like this? Celia shook violently as her eyes watered. She could feel such rage radiate from Loki. What did she do? What was he talking about? _Why was he hurting so badly to act in this way_? But, she felt that any word she could say would be drowned by the sound of his shouting.

Loki pulled off of her,*"You're eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel."

Celia felt her body tumble to the floor.

"Where have you been," Loki snarled, watching the girl on the floor. He saw her slowly raise her head with such fear in her eyes. She was crying. She was shaking. She was terrified. Loki could almost feel ashamed of himself for putting the girl into such an emotional state of distress. But he needed answers. He spent 2 days in the castle wandering, worrying, searching but not finding. Why didn't she tell him anything! Why was he left in dark and why did she go with _Thor_.

"TELL ME."

He saw a tear slide down Celia's cheek as she softly said,"Earth."

"_Earth_."

"Yes. Earth. Midgard."

Loki kneeled next to her, hissing,"And why with Thor." His words were low, primitive, deadly. It sounded as if he were ready to strike with his hand at any moment. He scared her. Why was he so upset? Celia tried to answer, but found her mouth unable to form words. She was sobbing, trembling... she was terrified for her life and why she did something so wrong! Why was Loki acting like this?

"He escorted me..." Celia whimpered, sniffling. Her aquamarine orbs raised to meet Loki's, "to get you a gift."

She noticed Loki's face instantly change. He was confused,"A gift."

"Nothing more," Celia whispered, shaking her head back and fourth as she slowly stood up. She moved to the wardrobe door are carefully removed the necklace. Then, she kneeled down next to Loki, hiccuping, as she laid the necklace in her palm. Another tear fell down her face as she held it out to Loki,"And there is a portrait in the classroom that I would present tomorrow."

Loki could feel his heart sink into his chest. Never before had he felt truly enraged and monstrous... Yet at the same time, now, looking into Celia's wide and wet eyes, he couldn't have felt more shameful. He lost everything close to him, and this girl's love was nothing different. Loki always managed to ruin something. Always. He felt his jaw lock as the girl stood up, clenching the necklace in her hand. He heard her sniffle as she wept, moving quickly towards the door to her room.

He could feel her heart slipping through his fingers, falling to the floor, and shattering. Loki was going to lose her. He was going to lose Celia because of his hasty assumptions and unparalleled rage. He felt so much for her. He felt everything for her and she had felt something too... But, what was happening? Why was everything changing?

Celia could feel her body shatter, her mind ablaze, her heart in trillions of pieces. He was so cruel. Why did he hate her so much? She hadn't done anything wrong to spite him she... she felt nothing of hate and yet she was being punished. Celia hiccuped, moving towards the door. She needed to get out of this room, this palace. She couldn't stay here any more. Her heart would break a thousand times over again every time she'd look at Loki and his hatred for her.

"All my life, I've envied my brother and lived as his shadow."

The girl froze. Her legs refused to leave the room. Celia shut her eyes tightly, feeling water slid down her cheeks and drip off her chin. Slowly, her head turned back to Loki, who was still on the floor from where he was before. Celia's face was so sad.

"When I thought you went with him, I did not think you would come back," Loki said softly, casting his gaze to the ground,"He takes everything from me, despite what his intentions are."

"I just wanted something to call my own, and someone to call me there's. I wanted someone to see me as Loki, not 'Thor's Brother',"Loki whispered, shaking his head,"and it has been my entire life that I've been tossed aside and silenced. 1000 years of living and never saying a word because your words are useless, pathetic, a waste of air and when you do finally speak no one listens. No one ever listens. No one even cares whether you live, or die, or laugh, or wither away in your own regrets."

Loki's eyes raised, glassy and glistening,"I've spent my whole life waiting for a purpose. I thought, that when I saved you, you were just that."

Celia could feel her tears resurface. She understood. She listened to him and she realized what was happening. She was staring at a far damaged soul then Loki allowed others to see. He was innocent, but he had been beaten down after so many years of neglect and painful nights. He was the silent brother, the one who could never speak despite the fact that he was brilliant. He was never held, kissed, told how beautiful he was. Celia, could only feel pitied by staring at the lost creature.

"Has no one ever loved you?" Celia whispered from where she stood.

Loki, did not respond. Celia moved closer to him, her steps hesitant,"Has no one ever shown you affection?"

The man swallowed as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Celia was beside him, her blue eyes wide,"Have you been alone all this while?"

Loki's eyes watered. It pained him to feel so weak, so vulnerable. But he felt as if he could no longer have his guard up around Celia. She broke his barriers, rendering them useless completely. The strong face of Loki deteriorated slowly as the sadness crept into his expression. His lips parted before suddenly, he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I've had no one."

And with that, Celia wrapped her arms tightly around Loki's body as he collapsed into her. She felt him silently weep into her chest. He was still trying to be strong. Loki was such a young child, put down since he could even think thoughts for himself. He had no friends, no confidence, and had no one who ever truly care about him.

It made sense why he was so angry before. He never experienced love. All he knew was hatred.

Celia could feel her own tears stream down her face as Loki desperately hugged her body to him. Her hands lightly touched the back of his raven hair as she rested her cheek on his head. Her lips came down to lightly touch his forehead, whispering,"It'll be alright, Loki. Shh. It'll be alright."

"When?"

She felt Loki shift in her arms. Slowly, he sat up and she saw his face. He was devastated. Not only had he finally let his true colors loose, but he could finally tell Celia everything. His feelings, his ideas, his truest of colors... He no longer had to pretend around her.

Celia smiled warmly as she unclasped her palm. Carefully, she took the pendant and slowly, let the chain fall over Loki's head so that the pendant rested on his chest,"Now."

Her hand came up to gently wipe away Loki's wet tears, saying,"Do you know how much I care for you? You are so blinded by your own self hatred to see what I see. Do you know how special you are and how important your life is to me? You revived me when I had no one. You lifted me from the dirt and called me a person. You believed in me when I couldn't bare to see the sight of my own face. Loki," Celia said softly as she cupped his face," You may not be able to see it, but your life is worth it."

Loki didn't say anything for a long time. His eyes kept leaking tears, his body kept shaking in violent motions. His face kept distorting and his beautiful, emerald orbs held all the sadness in the world. They remained silent for a long time. Celia sat there just holding his hand, kissing his shoulder, embracing him. And finally, when his tears stopped falling, he gazed to Celia.

Slowly, Loki leaned forward and pressed his lips to Celia's. It was soft, comforting. It wasn't meant to be passionate. It wasn't meant to be intense. It was meant to show that they had one another, that they were here for one another... That they'd love one another. The two pulled away from one another, feeling their body's ache in pain. With reddened eyes, Loki whispered,"Thank you."

* * *

It was a party. About 1 month later, the kingdom was celebrating because, well, they could.

Celia was in her chambers, lightly applying make up and staring at her gown that laid on her bed. It was a present from Loki. It was long and white with intricate, metal-colored golden leaves forming the entire upper part of the dress. A white layer was underneath the leaves for decency. But, the skirt of the dress was long and filled of many layers of beautiful, soft white and cream colored fabrics. The leaves on the dress formed into a point on her lower backside, and then lead into a trail of golden sparkles, leaves, and white silk fabrics, eventually forming a train that would flow behind the dress itself.

Thor, over the past month, had been key to helping Loki and Celia be, well, happy. He would often mislead his father from rooms they were staying in, would demand extreme help in some idiotic task on the opposite side of the palace that required all of the guards, and was just a goof about this entire ordeal. Loki no longer believed that Celia and Thor had any sort of relationship besides pure friendship. He could tell because he knew that the way Celia looked at Thor was in _no_ way the same way she looked at Loki.

It made him happy to know he had something.

Loki made his way into Ceila's chambers, watching her curl her hair and letting it fall in tresses down her back. Celia noticed him in the mirror's reflection. She whirled around, her locks springing to life and whipping around her head. They fell beautifully across her shoulders. Celia, in her white underdress, looked like a goddess. Throughout her hair were golden leaves that were weaved into her curls. Her make up was simple, but it looked so elegant and her skin appearance like moonlight.

Celia's eyes, well, they were a different story. They were electric. Loki never thought they could be so endlessly blue, deep, and crystalized. The were gorgeous.

"Hello," Loki said softly, walking to where she sat. He was wearing an intricate suit of sorts. All along his body were golden embellishments and golden amour plates. He looked as if he were a king. Underneath the golden outsides were a mix of emeralds and blacks to create his pants and shirt. On his back was a long, flowing emerald cape. His hair was slicked back and around his neck were golden necklaces of riches. Also around his neck was Celia's silver pendant.

Celia smiled warmly,"You look quite handsome."

Loki bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips, murmuring,"You always look beautiful." His body sat down on the small vanity bench, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and bringing her body into his embrace. Celia leaned her head into the crook of his neck, resting on of her hands daintily on his chest. She sighed softly, smiling.

The past month, since Celia returned from Midgard, had been pure bliss.

They'd see each other, in secret, every night, and read a story together by the fire. The story often times, would never be completed. They two would always end up cuddling and sleeping, or kissing for endless hours. They never went any further, but, the moments they did share of intimacy were filled of such fire and passion. Celia's body ached for Loki in every way, but, she knew it wasn't something she was ready for.

Celia loved how she'd be in the library and she'd feel his arms magically snake around her waist. She loved how she'd be eating in the dinning hall and she'd find a little note from Loki, telling her specific locations for them to meet. Loki loved to surprise her. He also played his fair share of pranks on her too. One time, she woke up to find her entire room green. Literally green. It was almost blinding. Another time, she opened a book to teach her lesson and the entire thing just burst into dust.

It was times like these that the girl would roll her eyes, for she forgot that she was madly in love with the god of mischief. Yes, it was love.

Celia was completely in love with Loki.

But, she hadn't told him yet.

Not until he said it first. Throughout this entire relationship, Celia was left to wonder whether or not it was real. She was a peasant, a lowly creature and yet here she was, fawning over an Asgardian God who somehow, felt something for her. Celia was a piece of scrap and yet Loki wanted to be around her. None of it made sense. Perhaps if she were in a place of power, like the head of some noble family, she could see a relationship, but now? Celia was unsure. She was hesitant in her thoughts, but in reality, she could not control herself around him.

Loki hugged her to him, kissing her forehead lightly,"Are you nervous about tonight?"

Celia raised her head, whispering,"Is there a way to not be?"

"You must know that in these events, there will be things you do not like... Many woman will approach me, and my actions must go against my heart. I will not betray you, but I will not be the man you know," Loki stated sorrowfully. He glanced down to the girl, frowning. He understood what the night would be.

Loki was getting older now. He should be looking at woman for a potential wife. At these galas, Loki would often court women, dance with them, drink with them, and eventually would woo them. But with Celia here, it was different. Loki was terrified that he would be unable to control himself. He knew that he needed to practically be a different person.

He told Celia to not trust his actions, but words could only go so far.

* * *

The party was grand. The floor was tiled a black and white shimmering marble. The white walls formed arches all around the room, reaching up to to the sky. Each of the arches had their own golden lining. There was also a mini balcony that overlooked the floor that could be seen through the arches. On the opposite side of the room was a small elevated area where the band played. The large chandeliers glistened falling down from the ceiling in a beautiful, intricate design. Waiters walked around the room, handing out glasses of sparkling champagne. The string orchestra played soft, humming melodies that created an elegant setting. In the center of the room, at the far wall, there were three thrones. One, was higher up than the other two. That was for Odin, and the two on the side, were for Loki and Thor. The King sat alone, overlooking the beautiful party that was being held in the grandest palace.

It seemed like there were thousands of people walking through the large ballroom, and due to the size of the room itself, it still seemed spacious and perfectly packed. Everyone was chattering, the life was invigorating. There was such joy that radiated from the crowd. But, Odin when stood up from his seat, a hush fell over the people. He was wearing a fully gold-platted armor, looking like a more complex version of whatever Loki had been wearing earlier.

All eyes were on him. "Friends, fellow Asgardians," he began,"Tonight, we celebrate the joyous prosperity of the kingdom. It has been a long time of peace, calamity, and greatness since the defeat of the Frost Giants. The years spent on Asgard have been good, well, and even the best years we have seen. Therefore, this party is in your name."

There was a round of applause. Odin nodded his head, before continuing,"But first, before I announce the continuance of our festivities, I must introduce my two sons. They are my pride and joy. I give you Thor and Loki, the Princes of Asgard."

It was then that the doors on the opposite side of the room swung wide open, and in walked in two figures. Loki and Thor walked in cooly, grins on their faces and laughter in their voices. It seemed the two of them were talking. They were confident in their strides. As they moved to the throne, girls watched them and fawned, giggled, and grinned widely.

The two Princes ascended to the throne, turning around, and waving to the crowd. They exchanged glances, before silently taking their seats on their thrones. Loki's eyes instantly began to scan the crowd of Celia. It seems like he searched endlessly for the girl, and she should have been easy to find wearing all white, but he found himself lost. She was no where in sight.

Loki sighed.

"Can't find her?" Thor asked aloud, moving over to sit on the armrest of Loki's throne. He did this act knowing his father was already in the party and no longer nearby. Thor frowned a bit,"You know you have to court Lady Margaret tonight."

"I will not do anything I do not want to do, brother," Loki replied dully, leaning on his hand.

"You would go against father?" Thor asked softly, worry etching onto his face. He tilted his head, shaking it,"Celia is going to be hurt either way. There is no way you can do this without-"

"I will not hurt her," Loki interrupted,"I am not to be with Lady Margaret. I will not approach her."

Thor sighed,"She is not one to take no for an answer. You know her methods."

Lady Margaret was of noble blood here in Asgard. She was blond, with bright violet eyes and a beautiful body. Margaret was the epitome of desire, but her snotty attitude and superior complex made her vicious and cruel. Loki despised her, despite the fact that he had bedded her several times before.

Loki didn't often do this. He wasn't a playboy, but he was a Prince, which ws more, a man, and needed to have his lust fulfilled.

Thor was silent, before whispering,"I'll keep Celia away for the night. Lady Freyja will be occupying me, but I will make it my first priority to protect Celia." Thor almost looked sad,"I care for Celia in a different way than you, and if you purposefully hurt her and go against your word, we will have quite the brotherly quarrel."

The God of Thunder exited into the crowd, leaving Loki to sit on the throne, alone.

Of course, as soon as Thor left, a familiar blond head of hair appeared at the base of the elevated throne platform. Loki could feel himself growl, but, as he was a Prince, he had to go and _greet_ Lady Margaret.

* * *

Celia entered the party late. She found that she had such a difficult time leaving her bedroom. Celia was terrified. She heard Loki's warnings and she knew that she would see something she hated. But, she went out of respect. The party was grand. Her crystal eyes widened at the beautiful party, and instantly, she felt out of place.

Her feet led her into the room, almost hesitant. Why couldn't she be high class? Why couldn't she be powerful and demanding so that she wouldn't feel so small? Celia literally felt her body shrink in the presence of everyone around her. These rich and empoised Asgardians were suffocating her. Instantly, she felt overwhelmed. Completely and totally overwhelmed. Celia felt like she were in the presence of giants who mocked her existence.

It was like a blur. She just saw sparkles, glittering like stars in the night sky, guided by the effervesce moon. And, as her sapphire eyes finally fixated on the world around her, she instantly felt hypnotized.

Dancing, laughter, pearls. There were people dressed in the finest lavender silks with creme colored skin. Their hair was pinned up in perfect curls, cascading down their shoulders. The males were in suits, adorned in jewels and crystals. Each person, in their rich nature, somehow shared gruesome noses and sharp cheekbones. No one was distinguishable from the next.

The walls were filled with peach colored tapestries and golden tassels, leading downwards to the glass tables and pink colored roses. It smelt like roses. Everything seemed to be surrounded by silk clothes and pearl beads. And there was music. A sweet, symphonic sound that resonated in Celia's's ears, causing her eyes to fall shut for a moment.

This was too much.

All of this was too much. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating.

Air. She needed air.

Celia gasped, moving as fast as she could through the crowd and to the balcony. Her body was running, her breath was deep, she was stumbling and dizzy... Everything was hazy. But then, she did it. Out of no where, she felt the cool, night air hit her body and slowly refuel her. Celia was outside. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air and filled her lungs. Slowly, she moved over to the white banister, gripping the railing tightly in her grip as she just breathed. That was what she needed to do. Her eyes fell shut and she just let the cool air relax her.

But of course, Celia could not find peace. She heard a woman's laughter. Normally, that would not bother her, but she heard someone else's voice as well. She heard Loki's. Celia felt her heart pound deeply within her chest. She could feel electricity spread like fire through her veins. She was alert. She was aware. And, she somehow knew what was coming. She knew that, while she didn't want to look, she had to. She had to see this for herself or she would never know for sure.

Celia slowly moved towards the sound of Loki and the female. Turns out they were right around the corner. Celia could feel her body shut down as she hid behind a large stone column.

By the edge of the balcony were two figures. Loki and a beautiful, beautiful girl. She had golden locks falling in long curls down her back. Her face was like an angel with the most enticing violet eyes. Her lips were large and waiting for Loki. Her hands were sliding up and down his chest seductively and her body moved closer. What truly got to Celia, was how Loki instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist without hesitation.

Water. Tears. Pain. Hurt. Lost.

Celia's lip trembled, her hands now held on another as they shook.

She wasn't naive. She knew what was about to happen and everything was too much. She didn't do anything to deserve this horrid feeling. And yet she felt everything come crashing down around her as Loki passionately captured the lips of the girl in front of him. He hungrily devoured her mouth, and Celia could feel tears blindly escape her eyes. Her hands came up to cover her mouth, her arms trembling.

Her heart was bleeding so much that it was drowning out her senses. Every single thing around her grew quiet but for her own tears, more coming with every passing second.

Celia's body felt cold, but her face was hot with tears. Her eyes were red, her nose a matching color. She was heartbroken. He said he wouldn't betray her and yet here she was, watching the some girl moan under his touch. Loki was grabbing the girl's body, her breasts, her waist. He wanted her. Not Celia.

The world became colder. As much as Celia wanted to look away, she couldn't. She couldn't tear herself from the truth. Loki never wanted her. He played her for pleasure and for fun. She was always a worthless peasant to him. And the fact that he used her in such a cruel way made her angry, hurt, but most of all, she was disappointed in herself. Celia was sad that she even let herself get close to someone else. She should've kept up her guard. She should have fought for herself and kept herself in check... She shouldn't have fallen in love.

But then, something changed. Celia felt strong hands on her waist. She gasped, whirling around to meet a pair of green eyes. Celia could feel her body tremble. Her eyes widened and she felt hands, not her own, cover her mouth.

Loki stood there in front of her, sadness rippling through his gaze. He stared into her wet eyes, whispering,"Look." It was so still. Everything had stopped moving.

Carefully, Loki removed his hand from Celia's mouth and she slowly turned around. Her eyes fell on the two figures passionately making out. Two Loki's? But then, the image of Loki began to fade. A golden glow swept over the man kissing the girl from afar. Slowly, his image began to shift. A fake Loki. That's wasn't Loki kissing the girl. Celia could feel her jaw drop as the image of Loki transformed into an old man from the party. He was short with white hair and a sagged face. The girl kept kissing the man, until her hands fell on his cheek. She froze, feeling the drooping skin, before her eyes flashed open. Within seconds, she screamed and dashed away. The old man followed.

Celia could feel her body shake violently. Water still pooled from her eyes as she turned to face Loki. The real Loki. Her face morphed into complete sadness, as she whispered,"I thought-"

"I know," Loki replied, frowning,"And I'm sorry. Margaret, that girl, has been trying to ascend to the throne for quite some time. I needed to scare her away for good, so that I may be with the person who I truly care for."

The girl watched Loki. Simply watching. His face was so sad. She felt so sad. Why were they so sad? It was then that Celia wrapped her arms tightly around Loki's waist, just pulling him into her. Loki, in turn, brought his arms to wrap tightly around her shoulders. He let his lips lightly kiss her forehead, whispering,"I told you I would not betray you. I would never."

Loki had this entire ordeal planned. He did not plan, of course, for Celia to witness his mischief, but he did plan to scare Margaret away. The worst side effect, the thing that Loki begged to not happen, would be for Celia to witness that. And fate was cruel tonight.

"It was hard for me to not believe it," Celia said softly, her tears slowly drying on her cheeks. She sniffled softly, bringing both her hands into her chest as Loki cradled her. His hands slid up and down her back, rubbing her to calm her hiccups and deep breathing. He wanted her to relax and to see that nothing was wrong.

The god slowly brought the girl out of his hold. Loki brought her to face him and he held her wet cheeks in his hands. His face was very close to hers. Loki didn't speak. He just let his emerald eyes bore into Celia's. His breath was on her lips, but he did not kiss her. His thumb lightly brushed her cheek, just holding her face in his hands.

If this were an enemy, this sort of hold could kill them within seconds. But with Celia, it was a memorable, silent, perfect.

Loki let his nose touch hers and their eyes fell shut. They gasped against one another. But again, they did not kiss. Their bodies pressed up against each other, their hearts beating so fast and almost in sync with one another. It was beautiful.

And then, all of a sudden, he felt a tear fall down Celia's face. Loki's eyes snapped open. Celia was crying. Damn it! Why was she crying? Was she upset? He thought the pain was over, a thing of the past. His mind began to search for all the reasons why she could possibly be upset. She wasn't two seconds ago. Did it still bother her? He dropped his hands from her cheeks and rested them on her shoulders.

"Celia, your tears."

"Are tears of happiness," Celia replied carefully, a smile gracing her beautiful lips.

Loki tilted his head,"What are you protesting? He was confused by her words.

Celia's hand came up to run through Loki's raven hair. Her eyes were still wet, but, she then said softly,"I love you with so much of my heart that there is none left to protest."

The god froze. His emerald pools widened, his heart beating fast. He saw colors, he saw light in the middle of the night, he saw Celia, crying tears of happiness because she just spoke words that Loki thought were forbidden to him.

Loki could feel his lips part as he whispered,"And I must protest that I, very much, fully and completely, love you."

Celia's eyes brightened, her heart seized. Within seconds, Loki's mouth was passionately latched onto hers. Her back was pressed up against the column as Loki ravished her. His tongue instantly shot into her mouth, tasting her.

His. She was his.

His kiss was swift and hungry, sending a sweet ache down the length of her body. Celia gave herself over to it completely. Loki's mouth was both hard and yielding, tongue entering her with firm, plundering strokes that matched the rhythm of his caresses. She moaned against the unexpected invasion and pressed closer, his fingers splayed tight in the small of her back. When Loki released her for a breath, she looked up into his eyes.

"As you are mine, I am yours," Loki told her softly, smiling. He was really smiling. It was then that he took her hand and led her out into the moonlit balcony. It was there that he tightly wrapped her arms around her waist and spun her around. Celia yelped, holding herself to him as he whirled her around. She couldn't help but laugh as her white dress outspread around the two. She hugged him tightly to her when her feet came to the ground. The two were laughing. Loki kissed her lips once more, saying,"You must dance with me now."

"In front of all those people-" Celia began to protest, but she was silenced by a chaste kiss. When Loki pulled away, he corrected her.

"In front of the entire world."

* * *

Celia never felt so embarrassed in her entire life when she reentered the ballroom. She saw all eyes on her as Loki led her hand into the large room. He held her firmly, as if knowing she could run off at any given moment. He knew her well. Celia could feel her cheeks heat up, her breath almost non-existent, and her body as light as air.

Loki glanced over to her, grinning wildly. He loved seeing her in this sort of discomfort. It was because she was getting attention for being beautiful, elegant, wonderful. It was appraisal she was not used to.

The two made their way to the center. Odin stood at the throne, puzzled. He was wondering why the two were dancing with each other. His eyes narrowed, as if he were actually truly confused by something. But then, he noticed Loki's smile. He noticed probably, one of the only genuine smiles on his son's face in what seemed like ages. It was Celia. The tutor. They were in love! Loki loved someone. She was not of noble rank, which was a clear issue.

Loki, knew that Celia was anything but of rank, and normally, a self-centered child such as him would never look at someone of Celia's status. But the fact that they did, and the fact that they were, meant all the difference. Loki was changing.

Celia felt Loki's arms wind around her waist tightly, bringing her hands up to hold his. "I do not know how to dance."

"Don't be silly. Of course you do," Loki replied, flashing his teeth.

She shook her head, her face reflecting fear. She didn't know how to even move gracefully as all these people did so flawlessly. She never needed to know and yet here she was, playing a princess in a fairy-tale. It all came so easily to those princesses in the tales from Midgard.

The music began softly, humming. The strings played a beautiful, endless melody. Celia felt her feet move, her dress twirling endlessly around her body. Her eyes stayed on Loki's, displaying all of her nervous feelings. Loki couldn't help but laugh a bit at her. He held her waist strongly, grinning,"You are doing fabulous."

Celia could only blush.

It felt so endless. The music was hypnotizing and Loki's gaze was not helping. Loki was making her knees go weak. His simple being was overwhelming her. He was so happy. And Celia wanted to think it was because of her alone. But, she knew that it was not the case. It was because someone had thought he was important, and equal... Someone thought that his words, his being, his life was meaningful and had a purpose. Her love gave him a purpose. Celia wanted nothing more than to make Loki more of the man he wanted to be. But, she saw something. Out of the corner of her eye, in the farthest corner of the room, she noticed something horrible. It was a women and in her hand was some sort of energy. She was practically seething at the mouth and the King's eyes widened. "We are under attack."

And with his words, the room exploded.

Guards were everywhere, people were screaming and running. Loki instantly grabbed Celia's waist tightly. His eyes matched up with Thor in the midst of the crowd. They looked at each other and nodded. Loki then took Celia and began to run. He grabbed her hand tightly and pushed his way through the endless mob of people.

Amora.

How? How in the _world_ did this happen? Amora was an enchantress who often disguised herself as... Oh... _Oh_. Of course. Margaret. Loki was a fool to think someone so power hungry didn't have any hidden intentions. He embarrassed her and it would only lead to jealously and chaos. The beautiful blond vixen would be causing trouble out for revenge. She'd be seeking his blood. Loki growled, feeling his grip on Celia tighten. He needed to protect her.

"Loki, what is happening?"

"A mistake," Loki hissed, bringing Celia to her bedroom. He then said,"I'm going to lock this door and protect you from afar. Stay inside this room, and you will be safe." Celia frowned, her eye brows furrowing as she was about to protest, but then she felt a cool chain slide around her neck. It was her necklace.

"Don't want to get it bloody," Loki whispered. His eyes searched hers, almost begging her to stay. He carefully brought his lips to hers. Her hands tightened on his attire, her eyes shut. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to leave him. It took all of Loki's strength to pull away from her,"I will come for you when the battle is done. Go inside."

* * *

Celia hated this.

She hated being kept in her room and stuck there, waiting. She didn't know what was happening outside of the room. She didn't know if Loki was hurt. Yes, he was powerful, but at the same time, the enemy could be just as strong. Celia didn't know and she was helpless to defend anyone or anything. It were times like these that she wished she were stronger. Celia wished she wasn't so weak and so afraid. She wanted to be fearless and confront an enemy with a solider's eye... She didn't want to be stuck in her room!

That was besides the point. It was a time of prosperity and peace! Why was someone causing trouble!

Celia sighed, plopping onto her bed. Her eyes fell down to her necklace, the locket in her hand. She felt the cool metal run through her fingers. The girl stood up and carefully remove the necklace, before placing it within the secret door of her wardrobe. She frowned. The entire closet was now filled of gifts from Loki. Frills and things, things she hadn't really needed. A small smile came to her face as she shut the secret door. She loved him. She was letting him fight on his own...

That wasn't right. She needed to help him. She was the person he was fighting for, but who was she fighting for by staying here? No one. Celia huffed, picking up the ends of her dress, and walking out of her safe, secure, and protected bedroom.

She wouldn't let Loki die on her account.

* * *

It was horrible...

It was so idiotic of Loki to think that Celia would not leave the room. He should have locked her within the room. But now, here they all were. In their classroom. Amora stood on one side, energy floating in her hand, and Loki stood on the other. Yet in the doorway, was Celia. Loki's eyes were wide with shock as the girl entered confidently.

"You are so impossible!" Celia said aloud, ignoring the idea of Amora. Celia pouted slightly, holding up the edge of her skirt as she moved. Amora grinned, her green leotard tight to her body. Her blond hair fell across her shoulders, her red lips tantalizing and her pearly whites flashing.

Loki shouted,"Get out!"

"No," Celia replied softly, shaking her head, laughing to herself. The nerve of this girl! Was she trying to be a hero? Because she wasn't. She was just hurting herself further by being here. Loki could feel himself getting angry at the prospect of Celia causing her own pain.

Loki was about to shout back to her, but saw something. Right next to him was a large wall that was not there moments ago. His eyes widened. What was it? Where did this come from? Loki shot Celia a look, only to see her eyes glowing a soft blue. It sort of clicked in his head. Loki stared at the wall next to him once more, before he smiled. So this was transmutation. Celia just used transmutation against her basic ideals... And it just blocked an attack from Amora.

Celia was willing to fight for him.

Loki walked out from behind the wall, grinning,"Aren't you clever?" Celia shrugged, before running into his arms. Loki couldn't help himself. She was a perfect creature. Loki outstretched his arms held her tightly in his embrace. She hugged him close to her and she heard Loki playfully scold her. Celia smiled, her eyes still glowing a radiant blue. "I do love you so much," Loki laughed, squeezing her small body to him as she instantly replied,"And I love you too."

"Oh how sweet," Amora snarled from behind. She had found her feet somehow, out of no where, apart of the ground in which she was standing. The ground literally sprouted up from its still position and held her where she stood. Transmutation. Celia, while embracing Loki, was still fighting. She _was_ clever.

Loki broke the hug, only to chuckle,"Your attempt to break us is truly remarkable. Did you enjoy kissing the old man?" Amora growled, using her super strength to break through the foot bindings.

"I will end your happiness," Amora snarled, her hands forming into fists. This, was when the battle really began.

* * *

Everything was getting blurry. The world was spinning faster and faster. Moments became seconds and years and time... dragged... onwards. Nothing was making sense and everything was hazy, gone, falling... Nothing was making sense and everything was repeating. Things were spinning. Things were... spinning. The world was growing darker and blacker. Air became difficult to breathe and vision was difficult to keep. What was happening? Where was she? Why was everything getting darker?

* * *

_They were fighting. They were fighting for so long. _

_Loki nor Celia gave up. But, both were growing tired. Celia was losing energy fast because of her ancient magic. Also, it was a type she had never used before. She wasn't built for this. Loki tried his hardest to protect both of them, but it was growing more and more difficult. But, the last thing he'd expect was a sacrifice._

_Celia's sacrifice.  
_

_Amora was preparing a final attack, and with Loki's fatigue, couldn't prepare a counter quick enough. Neither could Celia. But, Celia, within seconds, used her own body as a shield to give enough time for Loki to administer the final blow. _

* * *

"Celia."

The light was again warm. She felt really warm. She felt happy. The sheets beneath her touch were like silk. Everything had been really dark and cold, and this light? Well, it was welcomed. It was wanted.

Celia found herself having difficulty breathing. When her eyes fluttered open, she instantly noticed that she was in the healing room. Above her body was a soft golden glow. It was keeping her alive. Was she dying? Was she gone? Celia could feel her crystal eyes water at the prospect.

This was it then.

These were her final moments. She could feel herself slipping away, despite the fact she just woke up. Celia didn't have much time. She could feel her world ending as darkness began to slowly blacken her vision. But, she had something to do before she left this world. She hadn't fulfilled her true purpose yet.

The girl tilted her head to the side, seeing nothing but a shell of a Prince,"Loki..."

Her voice was low, airy.

Loki had wet streams of water falling down his face. His hands were tightly holding Celia's, his body shaking as she finally recognized his face after countless hours of begging her to awaken. Loki couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe that she would do this. He couldn't believe that she was a hero at the price of her own life. The Healer said that maybe, maybe, Celia would awake for a few minutes. But, when those minutes would come? The Healer didn't know. So Loki waited by the bedside for hours upon hours, just hoping that maybe she would open her eyes and see him for one last time.

"Oh my Celia," Loki cried.

The girl gave him a soft, weak smile,"Hello."

The Prince leaned forward and softly, delicately, kissed her forehead. He sat now on the bed itself, leaning over her body. His hands were touching her hair, her face, and his eyes kept leaking tears. He couldn't stop himself. He took her hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing each knuckle individually. His tears fell on her hands, dripping down her wrists. Celia opened her mouth to intake air, but instead found herself tearing up at the sight. Loki looked so weak. And it was then that true terror seized her. This was _it. _

"Oh god, Loki... Hold me..." Celia cried faintly, her body instantly starting to shiver. Loki moved into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her frail body. As soon as her head weakly glanced up, he instantly pressed his lips down to hers, gently, giving her what she needed. Strength. To know someone was there to hold her, to love her... to be with her. Loki was so careful to be soft, but he wanted so badly to hold her forever and never to let her go.

"You're so brave," Loki whispered, his emerald eyes looking so green.

Celia gave a small laugh, so much quieter than her normal, mellifluous laugh. She shook her head as best as she could, giving a tiny squeeze to his hands,"Loki, please..." She then grew quiet, before she felt water trickle down her face. She felt her body tremor in his hold as she sobbed,"I'm so scared. Oh god Loki, I'm so afraid."

Loki held her softly, his own cries mixed with hers. "This is it," she whispered, feeling Loki's lips press against her forehead once more. She whimpered,"I'm never going to see you again."

Loki could feel his heart shatter at these words. She only had a few moments left. Loki inhaled deeply, running his fingers through her hair, speaking quietly,"In my whole life, there is no one that I've trusted or cared about more than you." It was getting harder for Loki to even speak, let alone comprehend what he was saying because he could not even believe he was going to lose her. He could feel his body shudder as tears trailed down his cheeks,"Celia, I love you so dearly... And I know, that one day, I will see you again." Loki hated how his words were false. He wanted to see her after this, perhaps in another life, but he knew he could never hold her or kiss her... he could never see her smile or her eyes widen in the way they always did. He could never cup her face gently and watch that small blush be-paint her cheek.

The girl shivered,"I love you, Loki..." She sniffled through her tears,"You know... before Papa died, he told me something. He told me, that where there is love, there is life." Her bottom lip trembled, her hand clutching Loki's shirt tightly,"And... I never believed that more that I do right now. Loki, please, live for me, for us... Know that through everything, you deserve all the happiness and joy that you desire. You are important and you have a good heart... the purest of hearts."

Loki quivered, he could hear her voice lower. It was becoming softer. She was going to breath her last. He just watched her as she whispered,"Loki... tomorrow you start another day, a day I will never see. Promise me, that when that day comes, that you will fill that day and the rest of you days will your dreams. Be yourself... be proud to be yourself... but most importantly Loki, if you cannot do anything else, please _be happy_."

Without another moment to spare, Loki weakly responded,"Thank you."

_Thank you for everything, My Lovely Celia_.

Her crystal sapphire eyes then slowly fluttered shut, never to open again.

* * *

*** Labyrinth - Jareth the Goblin King**

**So I'm crying right now. That was the most painful thing to write. Next chapter is back to Rebecca.**

**I recommend you re-read the story too... You'll see foreshadowing EVERYWHERE, even in this chapter to tell what happens in the end. I'm so clever and I don't even know it. And in the beginning of the chapter, when Loki doesn't want her to do things on her own so in the end, she doesn't want him to do things on his own and UGH. FEELS. ALL THE FEELS.**

** Please read and review!**


	10. SleepWalker

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**It literally was SO hard to find time to write this chapter. I've been so busy and I've been progressively working on it since I posted the last chapter. I'm happy that I finally got it out to you guys.**

**Few things though- Although this matter was cleared up, someone DID steal my story and posted it on Quizilla. Just so you guys know, I will ONLY post this story on fanfiction, and I will link to this page through my tumblr account(like some of you already know). But really, if anyone has the nerve to plagiarize my story, I can be such a cold-hard bitch. I will be mean, just because I protect my work like a mother to her children. I've worked SO hard on this and it kills me to know it was stolen.**

**That being said, I'm more than happy to give you the next installment to the story. Much more is happening!**

* * *

It was painful. Everything was hurting. _Everything_ was ablaze. Rebecca had since exited the palace in which she was held captive for 2 days and 3 nights. Her stride had a heavy limp, her eyes shut as she winced, and, she had stopped herself several times in order to regain her consciousness. She was so _tired_. Never before had ancient magic worn her out so much. She never used it it to such an extent like she just had when fighting Loki.

Loki.

What a character. Rebecca couldn't tell if she completely hated him or admired him for believing in his crooked mind without any sort of doubt. Loki was a paradox of beings. One moment, he was trying(and failing)to be sincere, the next, he is raping her senselessly, and the next, he is fighting her. She just didn't get his mood swings. She'd recommend him medication but... who knows how that'd work on as god. But truthfully, Rebecca couldn't see him as a god.

She couldn't fear him as she did the first time they had met. She saw him now as simply a man. He was a man with overly dramatic tendencies and he had ill qualities. Rebecca could fight them. She could've won that battle if she didn't feel so drained. Stamina. That's what she'd work on next. She'd fight until her body dropped dead next time Loki tried to act all high and mighty around her.

Rebecca huffed slightly, holding her arm tightly as she saw a few figures up ahead. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Captain American running towards her.

"Need a lift?" He asked kindly, grinning. Without a response, he bent down and scooped Rebecca up into his arms and started running towards the hovering aircraft.

"You are such a gentleman," Rebecca laughed, only to wince in pain after. She was still injured.

The Captain glanced down to her, replying,"Well, I'm glad I can be of service." He was nice. And good looking. Rebecca never met the Captain up this very moment, but she could already tell she liked him. He was human too. Sort of. Mostly human. Not some _god_. She forgot she had to give Thor a piece of her mind later today. Yes, she knew it wasn't his fault his brother was a crazed maniac rapist, but still... he should've listened to her when she said she didn't want to go with Loki.

Loki.

Every time his name entered her mind she could feel her body instinctively shiver. Her mind ran over their conversation moments ago. Rebecca basically told him what she thought of him... She told him how she didn't get him and how he was acting against his words.

"_You're taking everything from me, and you don't even see it, nor do you even care."_

That is what she had said. And when she did, Loki went down on one knee as if to comfort her. Did he want to comfort her? Rebecca could've used comforting, but not from him. He was disgusting to her.

And yet at the same time, Rebecca knew something was so deeply wrong with him. He was like one of those depressed and crazed writers she was lucky enough to get at the NY times office. They always provided the most intricate and complex tales that made Rebecca beam. The workmanship was always something she never could quite figure out until she spent long hours simply studying the work.

That is why she looked back at him one last time. She wanted to see something she hadn't before. She wanted to find something deep within those beautiful emerald eyes that maybe she missed. Rebecca wanted to... understand him, because she was so perplexed by who he was and what his purpose was. Yes, she hated his guts, but at the same time, it was fascinating to see someone with such an odd personality. There was always a backstory. There were always those fine, itty-bitty details that needed to found.

Rebecca truly had no idea why Loki was such a hard-ass. And it puzzled her. Rebecca had such conflicting views. Thinking of Loki made her want to puke, basically. But, juxtaposing her basic human reaction, her mind couldn't help but wonder _why_. That was always the question. Why.

Why did he act in such violent manners? Why did he resort to violence over communication? Why was he such a clearly tormented person(aka their first encounter) that he needed to act in such a way to control himself?

Maybe that is what Loki was. A piece of work.

Rebecca could feel herself laugh at her own joke. Hell yes he was a piece of work.

Without even trying, she had become completely absorbed in her own thoughts about a man she hated, but couldn't help but wonder about. Loki was the God of Mischief, because he was clearly a trickster.

He was getting in her head, and that was probably what he wanted. Rebecca glanced up to Captain America, holding her carefully to not injure her further. She smiled a bit to him, asking,"I read about you. The man in the ice."

"Oh yeah?"

"Remarkable, really. Your story."

The Captain's face changed a bit, hardening,"Thanks."

There was a female in his story. He loved someone dearly but she was in the past. She was probably dead. That must have been hard, to go on living and knowing that the one you love is dead because of cruel nature of time. Time did some pretty horrible things to mankind, despite being the reason why life continued.

"You're really brave though, Captain. It's admirable," Rebecca told him, giving his chest a weak pat before she winced from her injuries. She grinned, shaking her head,"I'm acting so out of character right now."

The Captain could only chuckle,,"I don't think you are normally one for compliments, but I'll take it. Loss of blood may be a good thing for you."

"Perhaps."

* * *

Loki could feel his legs give out beneath him and his body fell downwards. He sunk down onto his knees, just staring at the picture. His finger came up to lightly touch the image of his sweet Celia. His face morphed into complete and utter despair. Thor was right for once. He had forgotten what she had looked like. After 1000 years, Loki had tried to forget about her because her death had reigned so heavily on him. Loki had not eaten, slept, or even spoke a word when he mourned. He didn't even play any pranks.

After her death, he changed drastically. When Loki re-emerged, there was a different light about him. It was darker. This was the change that made Loki who he was.

Loki became a hardened shell after her passing, watching, observing, and hating everything around him. He hated Odin for not protecting his kingdom like a good king should. He hated Thor for claiming he'd protect Celia when he did not... But most importantly, Loki hated himself. That was only the foundation to much more hatred from other aspects of his life.

He hated himself so much that he didn't act sooner in the last moments of battle.

And yet here she saw, smiling at up at him with her soft cheeks and her bright sapphire eyes. It was as if time had never passed and this was simply another day in their beautiful, perfect lives. Loki could feel his heart well up with emotions as he stared down at the image. He missed her so much.

Celia.

Lost and gone. He could feel his heart finally break, the hard shell that he has built finally cracking as his weakness surfaced. His love for Celia was his weakness. It made him his old self... It made him want to be good, try to be good. If Celia were around, he wouldn't even think about taking over Midgard and destroying the Avengers. He wouldn't have even tried to abolish Thor and his throne... He would have been happy just holding her to him, kissing her forehead, and staring down into her smiling face.

Loki had railed so long against letting his memories and emotions freed. And yet here he was, shaking, trembling, _dying_, as he saw Celia in her still position. She was still so beautiful. Loki still loved her. He could never find himself out of love when Celia came to mind. She was the only thing that warmed his frozen heart after 1000 years of loneliness.

All of their memories came rushing back to him. Every moment. Every kiss. Every laugh and every single time their bodies heated with passion. Loki just wanted to hold her to his chest, kiss away her tears, and bring her with him.

He wanted to bring her back... Could he do that? Could... could Loki find a way to revive Celia through... Rebecca?

It... it could work.

But then, Loki shook his head.

No... It couldn't. Because Rebecca, she was... Loki's eyes widened,"The transmutation. Celia was the last person who could use transmutation. And Rebecca can use ancient magic. She's had practice fighting with it. Celia died fighting."

The dots were being connected. There had to be something there... something that was missing in the middle of all the confusion. Loki's eyes widened, just trying to figure it out. What were the clues? There were so many hints... How was Rebecca even alive? How was she identical and how was she... making him feel more emotions, good and bad, than he has for the past 1000 years. No, he wasn't in love with the girl, but rather, he felt some strange, other-worldly connection to her.

Thor walked forward, kneeling down next to his brother,"I feel that Rebecca is more than just another girl, Loki. I think she might, in fact, be Celia. A reincarnation. Because, only one soul, one single body, could use transmutation. Transmutation is only hereditary."

Of course. Loki still loved Celia. And, he knew exactly what that meant.

Loki glanced up to his brother, whispering,"_Where there is love, there is life._"

* * *

Rebecca let out a large holler,"OH MY GOD." Her chocolate orbs widened in pure agony as she cried.

She was in a large white room with several medical supplies all around her. There were screens and shinny silver objects everywhere. She heard the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor beside her. Rebecca felt her hands grip the sheets of the medical bed as she barred her teeth.

"You need stitches," Banner said softly,"And I want to do them right so we don't have to go through this _again_."

He could feel the girl tremble under his touch. In his hand was a thick black thread on a sharp, pointed needle. Carefully, he punctured her skin and pulled the string through, causing her skin to pucker and slightly ooze. Rebecca was in an extreme amount of pain. Banner told her that a sedative would knock her out for a long time, and they needed to question her soon about what had happened with her and Loki. Apparently, Thor was still in that estate building with his brother.

Rebecca bit her lip, feeling a shiver run down her spine as once more, she felt the mini-dagger of a stitching tool poke through the layers of her flesh and tug.

"You couldn't even numb the area?"

Banner chuckled,"You're a big girl, Rebecca. You've been with Loki for 2 days; I think you can handle a little pinching."

The brunette snorted,"Oh please," before she too, grinned through her pain. Banner was a real person. She found that every single one of these Avengers were truly good people. It was nice to have all of these small, intimate one on ones with them. In battle, they seemed like such large, terrifying beings who could literally destroy anything with a wave of their hand, despite being the good guys. And yet here? She was being treated by The Hulk. Treated. Hulk. Two very juxtaposing phrases.

The room went silent as Banner kept stitching the final pieces of flesh together.

"So, between you and me," Banner asked hesitantly,"What did Loki do to you?"

"We fought," Rebecca said nonchalantly. Banner didn't reply. He threaded the black string a few more times, before he sighed.

"No. What really happened," Banner then questioned further, narrowing his eyes as he paused his stitching.

Rebecca tilted her head, simply answering,"We fought."

"You know, I find that hard to believe, as much as I do. You see, I've been fixing your injuries for hours now, and I can say that after all my years, your body is physically reacting in ways it wouldn't with these injuries," Banner said softly, his brown eyes staring deeply into Rebecca. He knew. He knew the moment she removed the outer layer of her clothing and wore simply her knickers. She vibrated without even taking notice of her body's actions. She was flinching at his touch, she was twitching... she was making this difficult and he expected these sporadic motions at first to dim down...

But they didn't.

Rebecca was unconsciously trembling and shaking as he treated her. He even tested this by touching her slightly lower than he was supposed to treat. Her body reacted in just they way he didn't want it to. And it was then, about 2.5 hours into his stitches, that he realized that this girl went through far worse horrors then a bloodbath.

"It was rape, wasn't it," Banner calmly stated, watching her.

Rebecca could feel her face contort. She frowned deeply, tearing her eyes away from Banner to stare at the far corner. She didn't say anything. She didn't respond. She couldn't. She didn't have a voice to speak. And he knew. He knew. _He knew_.

Rebecca could feel her vision become hazy. What if he told everyone? It was probably her worst secret, something she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want to be weak. She didn't want to be seen as weak and certainly, she didn't want to be labeled as 'that girl who was raped'. It scarred her. Every time she was touched, her mind would flash to a mental image of his hands groping her, squeezing her, defiling her. A chill ran down her back as she instinctively felt her grip on the sheets tighten. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure, but her face, was kept still.

Yet while her face showed no emotion, she could not stop her eyes from lightly shimmering. Her mind was once more being senselessly tortured by Loki. Banner saw it, her weakness. He saw how she was trying to remain strong, even as she helplessly laid before him. The kind man felt his jaw lock as he carefully brought up a stool to sit on.

"I won't say anything... if that is what you are worried about. It's not something for me to say." Banner remarked, watching the girl,"But you should get tested, just in case. Anything could happen, Rebecca."

He saw her uncomfortably shift. She was thinking about it. Rebecca slowly nodded her head, and Banner, responded,"I'll do that today, then. Maybe you should get some rest, Rebecca. You've had a long day."

The man carefully pulled off a pair of scissors from the side table, clipping off the black string and fixing it to her body. Banner was finished with his work, but, he took a white pad and was about to gauze up her body. When he was about to, he paused. Rebecca gave him a small smile, signaling he could continue his treatement. When he touched her, she shivered slightly, but he ignored it and began to bandage her.

Banner worked the gauze around her body,"Loki is a truly disturbed man. He's always lived in Thor's shadow. After all this time, it really got to him. He can't think logically."

"Rationality is something he can't clearly understand. Did you know that afterwords, he told me it wasn't... rape?" Rebecca choked the last word. It was still hard to say.

"Denial."

The Editor nodded,"He didn't understand. I don't get how you don't understand something like that. What he did was..."

"I know," Banner interrupted, finishing his bandaging and cutting her off from finishing her statement. He knew it would cause more harm for her speak of it.

But then, the two glanced upwards to see Thor by the door with angry eyes,"Loki violated you?"

* * *

A cage. It was _always_ this fucking cage. It didn't work.

Loki could feel his body wander around the circular floor, knowing very well he couldn't escape this time. He could, if he really wanted to, but at the same time, he didn't know if he had it in him. He had no motive to leave. Rebecca was in the same aircraft. It was only a matter of time before she stumbled upon him and he used his sweet, sweet words to manipulate her.

Thor had taken the necklace and said Loki could have it once they returned to Asgard. And, that on Asgard, he was to be taken to a remote prison where Loki would not have any possible alliances. Loki was not to escape again.

But he would. He was the trickster. And of course, he was one step ahead. Even without a plan, wandering around a large glass prison, Loki, was prepared.

He already had someone from outside of this unit, waiting... watching...

* * *

Thor came storming into the room, his stride powerful. The god like persona radiated off his skin like sweat. He moved over to the bed where Rebecca was, saying again,"Did he, or did he not violate you?"

Banner's brows furrowed as he stood up defensively,"Thor-"

"No! This is important," Thor roared, his crystal blue eyes fixated on a silent, observant girl.

"Because it's your fault?" Rebecca whispered softly, pressing her lips together in a hard line as she slowly sat up. As she did, she winced and whimpered. Banner reached out to grab her, to lay her back down, but she held up her hand to stop him. Rebecca fixed herself into a sitting position. Her gaze was on the bed's end as she said again,"Loki raped me senselessly as soon as he took me in."

Her eyes raised up to meet Thor as she sneered,"Was that the incursion you were expecting?"

Thor and Banner exchanged glances. Why would Loki act like that?

Everyone knew who Rebecca was, persay.

Thor had to divulge some information in order to get the Avengers to save Rebecca... He showed them an image, an old picture. The picture was of a young girl, beautiful, fair and according to Thor, Loki's deceased lover. Thor called her Celia. And, the Avengers were in shock to find out that Rebecca and Celia looked identical, with the exception of their eyes. Thor had told them the image was 1000 years old, and it only led to speculation, curiosity, but most importantly, that it was _imperative_ to save Rebecca if Loki had a specific intention with her.

But, Thor still kept the reason of Celia's death, transmutation, and Rebecca's power, a secret. The Avengers would put two and two together, and who knew what sort of conclusion they'd come up with! Kill the girl, interrogate her, brainwash her... Rebecca's secret was something he promised her he would keep and he would never break that promise. If she truly was related to Celia in any way, he knew that at the end of the day, he and Rebecca were to be the closest and dearest of friends.

"No," Thor said softly, exhaling as he calmed himself,"But I wish I had known, or else I would have been much less forgiving with my brother."

Rebecca shifted in her bed, whispering,"What happened with him?"

Thor pursed his lips.

She cared about what happened to Loki.

The Thunder God hovered over the girl, answering,"He is in another chamber of sorts where we will transfer him to a ground base. Truthfully, we are not sure what to do with him, for his plans always seem to coincide with whatever option we choose. He is always ready for us."

"A chamber?"

"Something not nearly the magnitude of the punishment he deserves," Thor huffed slightly, crossing his arms,"He is in isolation away from all eyes, ears, and tongues. That was a mistake our first time."

Rebecca laid her head down onto the small, white hospital pillow. She shrugged,"As long as he is kept away."

"He is," Thor remarked, watching the girl beside him. She looked so pale. How much blood did she lose? "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Rebecca snorted, despite the small grin appearing on the edge of her mouth.

"Right... that is good? Good." The god was confused. What in the world was she talking about with this Misgardian slang?

Rebecca could feel herself laugh,"Shit is another term for something bad, but it is known to be a curse word."

"But a word is a word. Why should one word mean anything worse than another?"

Rebecca thought for a moment,"It's like calling someone a bastard and calling someone a friend. Two very different meanings and one, is stronger than the other. It's tone."

"Ah, I understand!"

Banner sat silently, watching the two. Rebecca was so at ease with Thor. Scarily at ease. Had they met before? She spoke to him like she knew him well. Like old friends. Banner could only observe the two, only for all three to be interrupted by someone at the door. It was Natasha.

"How is she?" The beautiful woman asked, entering. Her ruby hair hung loosely around her face, framing it. Her body was slim and she moved with extreme confidence.

Banner smiled,"She's great. Everything is patched up."

"Speak for yourself," Rebecca interrupted, causing Banner to roll his eyes. He could only grin afterwards. He loved her spark. Rebecca then looked to Natasha,"I should be fine soon enough." The SHEILD agent nodded her head, before saying,"Banner, Thor, we are having a meeting now to discuss what to do with Loki."

Banner knew they would have to discuss the situation eventually. He didn't want to leave Rebecca. Only god knew what a headstrong girl would do. And truthfully, she didn't need to be sedated. But, to keep her away from the meeting long enough...

"Right," Banner remarked, standing up from the stool. He lightly gripped the bed's side railing, before stating,"I'm going to give you something for the pain, alright? It should keep you out for a good 2 hours." The doctor moved over to various cabinets to the left.

While he searched, Thor reached forward and gently brushed away strands of hair away from Rebecca's face,"You are truly remarkable for living to this moment."

The Editor shook her head,"I'm stubborn."

Thor chuckled lightly, before exiting the room. By this point, Banner was administering a dosage of sedatives. Natasha saw this and then too, took her leave. Rebecca could feel his vision getting hazy. The medicine was working its way into her veins and slowly, carefully, bringing her to into a state of sleep. The lights in the white room slowly began to twinkle like stars in the night sky. The physical objects expands and contracted, swirling. Everything was changing, shifting... until Rebecca slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_And it was beautiful._

_Gowns, pearls, silks... _

_The room was filled with golds and creme colors, all alluring and elegant. The soft sound of violins filled the room, creating the melodic atmosphere of the elite. Everyone was in large, beautifully embellished gowns. The hairs of the females were all curled, falling down their bare backs. Each figure had a partner as they waltzed around a marvelously spacious ballroom._

_Rebecca wasn't sure where she was in the roaring laughter of the crowd. She felt disoriented, as if she couldn't see yet her eyes were wide open. She saw people, faces, movements, yet she knew she was completely blind. _

_Her lips parted, but no words came out. Her body instinctively moved forward through the crowd, and when she did, she happened to pass a mirror. She saw herself._

_Rebecca's chocolate eyes widened. On her body was a pale pink gown that poofed out by the waist, falling in large tresses down to the floor. The skirt was made of silks and soft fabrics, and in random spots on the skirt were roses. The top part was a simple sparkling corset, with no design but the sparkles themselves. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in large, voluptuous curls and her skin looked creamy white. Her make too, was done to perfection. Around her neck was a silver pendant shaped like a teardrop. _

_Her head whipped around, her hair sprawling around her shoulders. Her feet began to move on their own through the crowd. She was looking for someone. She didn't know who. She was though. That is why she was here. _

_Her body kept pushing through the crowd, kept moving forward. _

_She had a reason for being here. Rebecca could feel her dress flow behind her as her neck crooned. She kept walking, and it seemed endless. She noticed she went under an archway to another room, filled of more people. Yet, within this crowd, she met of pair of emerald eyes._

_The body walked forward to reveal a taller man with raven hair that went down to his shoulders. His face was soft. Rebecca knew who it was, but her lips could not muster a sound. Carefully, the two approached one another, their gazes locked. Without speaking, the man wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as Rebecca placed on hand on his shoulder and the other, in his hand. The two began to spin. It was endless spinning and dancing to such beautiful music. _

_The entire time, their eyes searched one another. Answers. They were begging for answers in the mutual silence. Rebecca's dress followed after her, floating around her body like a feather. _

"_Loki," She managed to whisper, her eyes wide,"Where are we?"_

"_Where do you think we are?" He inquired instantly, his breath on her lips._

_Rebecca twisted her head, gazing around her,"A ball."_

"_Then a ball we are at."_

_Suddenly, Loki spun her out of his grip. Rebecca outstretched her hand, before rolling back into his arms. Her beautiful silk dress twisted around her body and outspread around her figure are she did. _

"_You're being kind," Rebecca spoke softly as she fell back into his arms._

_Loki tilted his head,"Well, I prefer you like this."_

"_Like what?" A small smile fell on her lips. What was she smiling? Why did she feel so at ease? She didn't seem to think he was a bad man._

"_Well, you are not about to bite off my head. You see, when we do talk in a civilized manner, it is quite pleasant." Loki's eyes sparkled. _

_The two kept dancing, silently. They somehow became hypnotized in one another's gaze, trapped. Loki's face was calm, and if one didn't know him, he would not seem to be evil... In fact, he looked like royalty in his black and green attire. _

"_What are you doing to me?" Rebecca lightly asked, her body feeling so weightless as she endlessly spun. _

_Loki grinned, shaking his head,"Nothing. You are dreaming while you are still awake."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yes."_

_Rebecca could feel her gaze fall to Loki's chest, her brows narrowing. That is a shame. This was such a nice, warm dream. She actually liked it. She liked feeling girly instead of all masculine. It was different. And, it was nice to see Loki being nice, even if it was dream-Loki. She knew he couldn't possibly be like this in reality. _

_The girl looked up into Loki's green eyes,"Why do I hate you so much?"_

_Loki frowned, unable to answer. He just watched her. _

"_You are so endlessly cruel," Rebecca whispered,"But here you are not. Why?"_

_The man kept spinning her, holding her tightly to his body with his strong hands. Loki simply chuckled,"Because here I am what you unconsciously believe me to be."_

"_A kind man?" Rebecca responded, surprised evident in her voice._

"_Perhaps," Loki whispered, pulling her in closer,"I am whatever you wish."_

_And then, suddenly, the beautiful portrait image around Rebecca and Loki began to fade. "I'm waking up," Rebecca said softly,"I will miss this you. You almost seem like a good person." Loki only shook his head, taking a step back from the girl and releasing her from his grip. Rebecca tilted her head, wondering why he was letting go. _

_But, he kept stepping farther and farther away, falling into the darkness that was ending this dream. The beautiful world around Rebecca began to shatter, breaking off into different fragments of light. The images blacked, as did Rebecca's sight. The dream was ending. Everything was ending. Rebecca could feel the dress along her body fade away, vanishing like the world around her. And suddenly, she felt a small ripple of pain tear through her body, bringing her back to reality._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open on a cold, circle-gratted floor. The room was chilled, and, there was the soft hum of machinery in the air. The ground itself felt like ice.

Rebecca could feel herself groan as her hands came up to hold her stomach. Stitches. She forgot she had those. Her body winced as she carefully sat up. Where the _fuck_ was she? She was no longer in the white, hospital chamber of the aircraft. Instead, she was in a large room. Beside her were monitors and a distinguishable red button. In front of her was the door to the hallway.

"What happened?" She asked herself softly, sitting up as best as she could. She noticed she did not open up her stitches, but she was very close to...

"You walked in not too long ago," A voice said aloud from behind her.

Rebecca shuddered, whipping her head around. Her brown orbs met the gaze of Loki. Her jaw dropped, her body trembled in fear. Was she still in the estate? Had she never left? Was Thor saving her a dream? Was he going to _touch_ her again? What- where- how?

But then, she noticed something. There was a reflection. Loki was behind something. Glass? Loki was in glass. She clearly missed a large part of the room due to her disorientation. He was in gigantic glass prison! Loki was standing by the edge, leaning on one hip as he curiously watched her.

Rebecca could feel her lips curl upwards,"Ha!"

Carefully, she stood up and shouted,"YOU ARE IN THERE, AND I AM OUT HERE!"

Rebecca was so happy. Loki was in _prison_. Never to escape. He was gone, locked away like the animal he deserved to be! He could never get out again! Good riddance. It was about time he was shipped off to wherever he was from. The grin on Rebecca's face was from cheek to cheek as she hollered. God, it felt good to have justice restored.

"Your rather basic observational skills are rather annoying," Loki said aloud, scoffing,"Nor is your ability to remember your _dreams_."

* * *

"She is _sleepwalking,"_ Agent Barton commented, watching the video feed. The Avengers had surrounded a large plasma screen, viewing what had interrupted their meeting only seconds ago.

They had been discussing Loki's placement, but, something went off when Rebecca's heart-rate monitor went flat and the group switched to the image of the infirmary. Of course, they found no sleeping girl. Banner ordered someone to find her, in shock to find his patient missing, but Barton had discovered her through the security system mindlessly walking through the halls.

Stark had called off the team to find her and told everyone to just observe her. He was curious to see what she was going to do. Her eyes were shut as she moved about, her feet cautiously taking one step, and then another. Her balance was surprisingly good, which was something Pepper commented on with wonder. The group of superheros looked rather idiotic, huddling around a single screen watching in curiosity as the Editor of the NY times wandered through their halls.

"But where is she even going?" Steve asked, sitting on top of the central table. The heros were either sitting as Steve was, or in the chairs. Everyone was there, but for Banner. Banner was on the other side of the room, watching the screen from afar with wary eyes. He already knew where she was going. He knew it, and he knew he couldn't stop it. It almost pained him to watch the girl helplessly walk down the hallway.

"Maybe she had to pee," Stark said non-chantly, receiving a glare from Pepper.

Thor was probably the most curious out of the bunch. He was standing, his brows furrowed together, his eyes attached to the virtual image of Rebecca. Where was she moving towards? Why was she moving in the path that she was? And then, the group noticed Rebecca stop. She began to stare at a wall, just watching herself. She began to twist back and fourth, her hands lightly touching her hair.

Natasha's eyes narrowed,"What do you think she's doing?"

No one could answer. Pepper instantly shot up from her seat, shaking her head,"I'm not going to stand by and watch her hurt herself somewhere in this ship." She began to move away, but instantly, felt Banner's hand on her wrist, holding her back,"Just wait."

Stark watched this, but shifted his gaze back to the video feed,"Oh god."

Rebecca began to walk closer to Loki's chamber. The Avengers were in shock about how she managed to find the room while asleep. The air in the room suddenly grew thick and the temperature began to rise as slowly as she passed through the door.

The feed then switched to inside the room, where Rebecca stood there, unmoving. With her eyes shut, she was standing in front of Loki, who too, was looking back from behind the glass. And by the look on his face, he was extremely puzzled. It seemed like he too, didn't know what was happening.

But then, Rebecca began to speak. She said his name. The Avengers shifted, their eyes widening. Rebecca knew of Loki's presence, despite the fact that she was sleeping.

"Impossible," Barton whispered, shooting a look at the Black Widow.

Pepper too, found her way back to the crowd to watch the video. Rebecca was talking to Loki, and Loki was responding... as if he wanted to discover where she was in her dream. Loki, was playing along.

And then, Rebecca began to twirl. Around the circular runway around the glass prison, Rebecca was spinning and moving, like she was dancing. A smile kept appearing on her face. She was happy, even laughing once or twice. Loki, as she moved, followed her from behind the glass, speaking to her. The super heros were silent as they watched.

But then, Rebecca stopped. She moved up to the glass and lightly placed her hand on it. Loki, mirrored this motion. Their palms were separated by the cool solid. And for once, the Avengers saw an expression sweep over Loki's face that they hadn't before. He appeared almost destroyed. His green eyes were wide and his lips parted. He looked like he was anticipating something, but was so afraid it would never come.

The two exchanged a few more words, before Rebecca's body collapsed.

The room was still silent.

* * *

"You're a fabulous sleepwalker," Loki commented, backing away from the glass. He was grinning and appearing more devilish then ever. Was he happy that he was in the cage? Did he take pleasure out of this somehow?

Rebecca could feel herself become enraged by his cool attitude,"Screw you."

"You know, Rebecca, your dream. We were in a ballroom," Loki said aloud, his body moving along the glass wall,"And we were dancing."

The girl's eyes widened. She froze her in spot, before her lips pressed into a hard line. She didn't respond.

"You enjoyed it. You _enjoyed_ me."

"No," Rebecca sharply hissed.

"Oh but you did," Loki retorted mockingly, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips,"You were unaware that the man you met in your dreams in the very same man that stands before you. You are, despite what you think, quite the conversationalist even while sleeping."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed. Was she... talking to Loki when she was sleepwalking? What if that odd persona of Loki within her dream was in fact the same man staring back at her at that moment? It didn't seem possible. The man in her dream was a kind, different, and unrealistic version of Loki that her mind wanted to see. But if those were his words, his _real_ words, then was he always that man?

Was the dream Loki and the real Loki one in the same?

What did it mean if that were true? Rebecca walked forward towards the glass, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If you are the same person, then I really put in more than enough effort to try and see the good in you. Because when I wake, you're _this_."

"This?"

"A cold-hearted, lonely son-of-a-bitch who takes pleasure, for no particular reason, in causing me extreme amounts of pain. Is that fun for you? Is that enjoyable to hurt someone else? Loki, when I said I hated you, I meant it." Rebecca snapped, her eyes reflecting all of the spite she felt.

Loki approached where Rebecca stood. His movement was fluid, his stride powerful. He watched her, almost intrigued by her fiery nature.

"I'm disappointed in myself, to be honest," Rebecca whispered,"For even giving you a chance for redemption in my sleep."

The Norse God was now only a few inches away from the glass barrier and Rebecca, before he sneered,"I never wanted a chance from_ you_.You fail to analyze half of the factors before running off that little tongue of yours in some crude, childish way. You think me to be cruel, but I am simply a messenger of truth and realization."

Loki's teeth barred as he growled,"Perhaps when you get off your high horse and act like your pathetic, mortal self, you can come to understand why you are inferior, and you have no place to speak to me the way you are."

Rebecca was silent as he glared. She noticed his body was rigid, his breathing deep. He was angry. Awe, what could he do? Pout and cry? Rebecca could feel herself stand taller now. But then, Loki said something that sent Rebecca into a state of horror,"You deserved everything I did to you."

Her heart thumped as Loki roared,"You deserved to be put into your place, you filthy rat. You're nothing. I have been so generous with you, and yet it has taken me all this time to understand you are nothing of what you could've been. You're the lowest of scum that the pathetic human race could provide." Loki pushed his hands against the walls of the glass, before he lowly whispered,"And once I get out of here I can assure you that you get that reminder. You will feel death by my hand. You don't deserve to wear that _face._"

Rebecca could feel herself become horrified. Her breath stuck in her throat as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. She _saw_ that night again. She felt his hands on her, despite the fact that glass was separating them. His hot breath was on her neck, his body was pressed against hers and his hard manhood was thrusting deep within her, despite the fact she cried out against him.

Her hands shook violently as she clenched them. She took a step backwards, trembling, but felt strong arms around her. Rebecca gasped to see Thor standing behind her, gently holding her shoulders to steady her. But, his gaze was not on her. It was on Loki.

Thor's face was hard. He glared at his adopted brother. The Thunder god then scoffed,"If she were here, she'd hate you too."

And with that, Thor began to move Rebecca out of the room. Her eyes were locked onto Loki's, wide with fear. She couldn't look away. All she heard was the pounding of her heart. No sounds were registering. Thor's comment, too, did not register as her mind continuously played the memories of the worst night of her life. Why did he do that to her? Why did he rape her? Why was he so horrible?

Thor could feel himself fill with disgust as he shook his head back and fourth. Carefully, he led Rebecca out of the room. The sliding door slammed shut, and once more, Loki was left alone. His own heart was beating so fast.

Loki had never felt a verbal wound inflict so deeply until now.

* * *

**YYAYY CHAPTER.**

**It kills me how they take one step forward and 2000 steps backwards.**

**Please read and review :D**


	11. Possessions

**Again! Sorry for the longer wait.**

**I had prom this weekend and I was so super busy and gone. I finally am able to focus now and post this chapter for you guys! It's not my favorite chapter, but it is a chapter. It's also slightly shorter because of the lack of time I had to post it. My brain is sort of mush right now. **

**Either way, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Do you think you can do this?" Thor asked her softly as Banner's hand lightly rubbed ointment over the healing wound. Rebecca simply nodded her head,"I'll feel at home tossing around those lazy-ass workers."

They were once more back in an infirmary, but not the one on the aircraft. No, they removed Rebecca's treatment back home on a ground base. They figured that keeping Rebecca and Loki together, for whatever reason, would be the death of the lot. The Avengers had been coming on and off the aircraft that constantly stayed afloat to visit Rebecca. Often times, they had nothing to say, like Agent Barton or Romanoff. They came together, just to make sure no one bothered her while she slept. Tony visited by himself, only to rustle her hair and crack a few jokes. Yet, by the end of their interaction, he said he'd find her once she was all settled in. Captain American, Steve, came by with flowers, as a gentleman, and basically told her she could do whatever she wanted because she had conquered the bad guy.

Banner stayed with her most of the time, helping her return to full health and healing her wounds as quickly as possible. Rebecca liked him the best. He seemed the most down-to-earth sort of guy through all of this. It was humbling around all these gods and mighty warriors. Nevertheless, she couldn't forget that he was probably the most dangerous of them all. She couldn't understand how someone like him could become the "other guy".

"Good. S.H.I.E.L.D will be on your watch constantly only to ensure your safety in case of a dire emergency," Thor explained, watching Rebecca sit upwards from the bed. She carefully pulled down the edge of her buttoned up shirt, covering the nearly healed wound.

"And will I know who is on my watch?" Rebecca asked, but Thor shook his head,"I'm afraid they did not disclose that information to me. But you will be cared for."

Rebecca stood up from the bed. She landed on a pair of red heels, elongating her legs and her black pencil skirt fit her body smoothly. Her hair was in a high ponytail, straight, and her make was done to perfection. "Right," She said aloud, glancing back to Banner,"Thank again, Doc."

"No fist fights, Rebecca," Banner laughed. He moved besides Thor, who were both beside the now vacant medical bed. Banner then added,"Your car is outside waiting. Good luck."

Rebecca picked up a purse that was on a nearby table. Her stride was powerful and her aura was once more showing how much control she had now. She could feel her lips curl up into a smile as she exited the room.

She was going back to her normal life.

* * *

"So you're telling me you enjoy cat food in your diet?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am. I find that it fuels my body and clears my mind for a good article."

"Right, of course," Rebecca said harshly,"And, I don't know if you know this, you might. But cat food is meant for cats."

"I'm aware!" The female pipped, sitting in a small black office chair. She was now staring at the Editor of the NY times in her beautiful, glass office. She had her hands clasped in front of her lap as she stared into the cold, unwavering glare of Rebecca Lawrence. She pursed her lips, looking around the room nervously as she waited for the woman's answer. She wanted this job _so_ badly.

Rebecca licked her lips momentarily, glancing down to the file before her. Her fingers lightly traced over some information before asking,"And what makes you a stronger applicant than others? Why you?"

The girl shrugged,"I'm creative, a hard-worker, and I love discovering things and informing people."

Another bad interview. This girl seemed, at first, decent. She had a few credentials and wrote fairly well. An internship or something low-leveled would be fine for her, but for some reason, Rebecca couldn't give in. She couldn't allow someone so mediocre into her office. The girl was such an amateur and, she was just plain odd. Cat food? That was her interesting quirk?

"We'll call you," Rebecca said aloud, placing the folder down and standing up from her seat. She outstretched her perfectly manicured hand and shook the girl's. The girl nodded her head and returned the shake. With a small bow, she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Rebecca let out a sigh. Her eyes fell shut and she sunk down into her large, black chair. Today was a horrible first day back. She had been doing interviews randomly throughout the day and none seemed to impress her. She also had to catch up on the latest publications, only to find that one of the week's issues were less than satisfactory.

It was a pain to move around the office building only to find the newspaper even unworthy to post simply because of bad taste. She had such slackers under her belt and they really did need a whipping. Rebecca huffed, before she heard on her intercom,**"Ms. Lawrence, your 4:15 is here."**

"Send them up," Rebecca immediately replied, glancing down to her desk. She picked up the folder marked Damion Russel, the next person up to be interviewed. He had wrote some remarkable essays and his application was strong. But then again, Rebecca saw a lot of those. She needed now to see charisma, passion, and daring qualities within Damion that would help land him a good job here. Rebecca was only hoping that somehow, he would be good enough to be hired.

After about 5 minutes, there was a knock at her office door. Rebecca simply clicked a button to allow him in, and continued to study his file.

"Ms. Lawrence? My name is Damion Russel," A silky voice said. Rebecca looked up from the papers and found herself unable to do anything but smirk.

He was _delicious_.

The man was wearing a full black suit. His golden hair was swept to the side, his strong and prominent cheekbones only complimenting his large muscular frame. His smile was perfect, filled of rows of teeth, and his eyes were hazel. He looked like one of those male models that are simply intangible. And, he even _smelt_ nice.

Rebecca stood up from her seat and brought her hand out to meet his. Damion strongly held her hand, his eyes almost dancing, as he said,"Pleasure."

"Please sit," Rebecca said aloud, motioning to the chair behind him. The two took their seats as the Editor stated,"You have a strong application. I have no doubt that from your resume that your writing is superb. But, even the strongest writers have their faults. Tell me, what is yours?"

"You want me to state my faults?"

"Clearly."

Damion's hazel eyes locked onto Rebecca's as he said,"My only fault is that I openly question those who are too dumb to think for themselves. I'm rather vulgar."

Rebecca's head tilted, her eyes narrowed,"Is that so?"

Well, he was different. He was exposing to her a side she never saw from an employee or potential worker... He was showing her sass. He was presenting a challenge. Rebecca was instantly excited to see what he would say for the rest of this interesting interview.

* * *

Time was frozen.

It never moved onwards, but seemingly remained still despite the fact that seconds were minutes. It all seemed the same. Time was continuous, and time was still. Hours were days as days were hours. It was endless time that made no true sense. Nothing was making sense. Solitude. Alone.

Rebecca infuriated Loki.

Why was she _nothing_ like Celia? If she were, in fact, the girl he loved, then why was she such a cold-hearted mortal? It didn't make sense. And, the fact that she spoke to him in such a derogatory tone with such dagger-worthy phrases only wounded him deeply. The last thing she said to him only confirmed the fact that Rebecca was not Celia. There was no way they could be.

And that angered him.

Rebecca was possibly the last connection he had to his deceased lover, and to realize that he was wrong, that she could wear Celia's face and mock him, was only justifiable by Loki's rage. He hated her for looking like Celia and tarnishing her image. He hated Rebecca for no longer being a link to his past. And now, he had a reason to kill her and make her feel extreme pain. He no longer had any inhibitions, nor did he have any reason to remain civilized.

She was a living mockery, walking around and laughing at Loki's pathetic existence.

Loki could feel his hands clench into fists as he sat on the bench inside the chamber. He had given her _so many chances_ to make peace and yet she refused. Loki didn't even need to love her; he just wanted to know that the girl wearing Celia's face was happy. Yet now? He didn't even care. He didn't give two shits about her. Because, she was _not _Celia.

But then how could she use ancient magic? That fact still puzzled him to no end. How was it possible for them to be one in the same, and not the same at all? Rebecca's eyes glowed the same as Celia's when they used transmutations, and their smile was similar... their stare, the way they walk... How was it possible?

He ran his fingers through his thick black hair. It was troublesome. This girl was troublesome. She just waltzed into his life, seemingly out of no where, and began to disarm him. After 1000 years, Loki had hardened with an armor that masked his weakness. He became strong. Silent yes, but secretly he became powerful. And now? Where was that strength? How could Rebecca render him like a young teenager, sighing in thought and confused in nature?

"Damn you," Loki hissed, pressing his lips into a hard line.

It was because he really didn't hate her and he did care. Rebecca was one of the strongest people he has ever encountered. Her bravery was foolish, but her passion was so admirable. And, her last words just before truly weren't something for Loki to be angered about.

She had said,_"I'm disappointed in myself, to be honest... For even giving you a chance for redemption in my sleep."_

Loki should've realized that she did give him a chance. She wanted to believe he wasn't as evil and cruel as he appeared. And he wasn't deep down inside. He was a good person with a heart and soul. He had so much to give but it was locked deep away within him. But externally? Yes. Loki was cruel and he was a murderer. It was how things were done. It was how he was to rule. It was how he would remain in _power_.

The emerald eyes misted over.

Why did she ruin everything?

Rebecca. She was destroying his life, his guard, his very being just by living. As much as Loki wanted her to cease to exist so he could continue living without such a nuisance in his life, he couldn't. Loki didn't want Rebecca to die. Because, in some odd way, as much as he didn't want it to be, Rebecca was somehow connected to Celia. He couldn't figure it out, but he knew way down inside that they were somehow related. Even if it was very very distantly related, they somehow were linked.

Loki pursed his lips, sitting up straight. His fingers clenched his pants, his teeth barring. He literally felt so conflicted and weak, unlike anything else he has ever felt before. He didn't know what he wanted or what to even feel.

"So why her?"

The Norse god glanced upwards, seeing Tony Stark leaning in the doorframe. His hands were in his jean pockets cooly as he said,"What's your motive?"

Loki huffed, standing up. His face became calm, his bright emerald orbs almost looking blue under the lighting. Instantly, Loki's internal battle was placed on the back-burner and the murdering, dark side of Loki emerged. Carefully, he moved to the center of the glass prison,"And why would I ever reveal my motives to someone as unworthy as yourself?"

Tony walked down the metal-grated path, saying,"Because right now, you aren't in a spot to argue?"

"Oh believe me, I am," Loki hissed, cocking his head slightly,"But of course you think standing outside of this cage puts you in a place of power."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Unfortunately, you are lacking the understanding you desperately seek."

Stark shook his head,"Look here, we are getting off topic. Why her? Why Rebecca? She seems like an innocent civilian with a sharp tongue. Why kidnap her?"

Loki grinned widely, flashing his white teeth as he replied,"She came willingly. I did nothing but present her the option of gaining power and control."

Walking outside of the glass, Tony's eyes narrowed. He was wondering what the hell this mad man was talking about,"You're delusional."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you pretty much fit the definition. What makes you think she would come to you willingly?" Stark had stopped moving and casually leaned on a nearby railing. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he carefully watched the Asgardian.

Loki grinned, taking his time to reply. He knew why. "Well, that is for me to know, now, isn't it."

"You're adopted, Loki," Stark said aloud, his tone mocking. He saw for a split moment the calm and controlled exterior of Loki break. But as soon as it came, it left, and once more, Loki reappeared as his strong, demonic self. Stark continued, "So why earth? Your fight is with Asgard, not us. So what led you here?"

"You're so demanding. Is that what Pepper likes?" Loki chuckled. He enjoyed watching the anger flicker across Stark's face in a matter of seconds. The superhero shifted position, scoffing,"Oh right. I almost forgot you tried to kidnap her too. I'm finding this whole _willing_ argument to be not such a strong case."

Tony was getting angry. The Norse god was testing him, seeing how far he could push Tony before Tony did something he regretted.

"You seem upset, Iron Man," Loki commented with a mocking grin.

"You must have a gift for that, Loki," Tony almost growled.

The god then scoffed,"I believe I do."

"You know," Tony began,"Rebecca is going back to her normal life under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. You won't be able to get near her again without us finding you." Tony began to walk again, but this time, away from the cage and closer to the door to the room.

"Are you implying that I escape?"

"No, I'm implying that you'll be a sore loser once we finally get you off our planet. You'll try to reclaim whatever property you have, even if its in the mind of a simple human girl. But you won't. You can't. It's over." Tony stated, opening the door. He gave the Norse god a cold stare, only to meet one back. Loki was not happy with those words. He was not happy one bit that he was using Rebecca as a weapon, not as a method of trickery.

Perhaps she would be better off dead.

* * *

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Rebecca said aloud, her eyes scanning over the newspaper articles. She glanced up to a boardroom of hopeful eyes and some newer members. She put the paper down at the head of the table, asking,"What changed?"

She watched some of them shift uncomfortably in their seats. But, one face stuck out as he cooly spoke,"Because we had our own talk about what shit can and cannot be produced."

Damion. It had been one week since he had been working at his job. He was really good. _Really_ good. Within the week he had written articles that could make or break a person's life. He could get information out of people and think up of book critiques with such eloquence and clarity. He even was able to control people above and below him, bending them to his will and manipulating them to do what he wanted. He had passion, fire, spunk, and really, was just the kind of person Rebecca needed around here. He wanted the paper to not just be good, but amazing. He wanted the NY times to dominate all other papers and to give the raw, basic truths NYC needed to know. He was changing the company so quickly and efficiently. It was remarkable and admirable.

"Did you now?" Rebecca inquired, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

"Basically. We have a job here to give the facts, the truth, not some sugar-coated fantasy world where rabbits and donkeys are kings and queens," Damion said aloud, leaning back into his chair as he fixed the collar of his suit. "The room put up an argument at first, and they told me if I knew what I was doing, then they'll run the articles by me before they get to you. Of course, they were doing this to be obnoxious, but look where we are?" Damion sent a cold glare around the room.

Rebecca saw the members shift again. So, Damion was taking charge?

It was different. It was better. Damion grinned as he brought his gaze to Rebecca,"That's what you wanted right?"

The Editor watched the boardroom with careful eyes. She was calculating. She was understanding. She was learning. Someone was actually setting them right out of fear below her. She wouldn't have to do half as much work as she did before the arrival of Damion. And only in a week! Brilliant. He was someone who already proved to be better than everyone else.

And, something needed to be done about it. Rebecca inhaled through her nose, her eyes shooting daggers at the men and woman before her. She stood up, her chair backing out from behind her and her hands were on the wooden table. Her brown eyes then flickered to the man on the far end of the table.

"Damion, stay after. The room is dismissed."

As she spoke the words, the room almost exploded. The men and woman rustled their papers as they collected their belongings. It was like a giant wave of people passing by Rebecca to the door. But, she didn't look at any of them. Her gaze was locked on Damion. When she heard the door close and the room silent, she moved.

"So, Damion. I'm still in wonder how you do your job so well," Rebecca began, her heels clicking against the floor as she moved closer to him,"Such precision and diligence, and _loyalty_, well, that's hard to come by."

Damion leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs casually,"What can I say?"

"You're secret," Rebecca sharply replied, her feet no longer walking,"How do you do it? How did you assert such _dominance_?"

The employee grinned, shrugging,"Easy. No one here knows what they want, and I do. I know exactly what I want and therefore, it is simple." He was so calm, so _cool_. He had such confidence in how he spoke and how he held himself. The man then said,"If you don't mind me asking, do you know what you want?"

The tension suddenly increased rapidly within the room. Electricity somehow sparked, and fire began to brew. Rebecca stood confidently in front of the man, after all, she always had to be like this in work in any situation. But inside? She felt lustful. She saw his beautiful stare, his tantalizing lips, his gorgeous features. He was a man that she just wanted to _own_. Her eyes fell on his, locking.

Damion stood up, his figure towering over Rebecca. His arm slowly snaked around Rebecca's waist, his grip pulling the their bodies to press up against one another. Their breath suddenly became so very light. Rebecca's eyes gazed up into Damion's. And within seconds, his hungrily captured her mouth and without hesitation received a powerful response.

Rebecca wasn't normally one to go after employees, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to feel something. And Damion was too good to be true. Strong, confident, powerful, beautiful, and slightly dangerous.

The girl gasped as she twisted her arms around his neck, bringing his lips harder down onto her mouth. His hands instantly grabbed her buttox, giving it a squeeze as he pushed her up against the oak table. Rebecca's hands slid up and down his chest, lightly touching the buttons as she bit his lower lip. Damion growled deeply, his hands pushing off his jacket to help remove the clothing faster.

Rebecca's hands ran through his golden locks as she let her tongue tossle with his. She pressed her body up tightly against him, her knee coming up to hitch on Damion's hip. Damion grabbed her thigh tighter and held it to his body. Rebecca felt his erection press up against her, the organ clearly evident. She was getting so _excited_ and wet.

Slowly, Damion began to lower himself on top of her as he brought Rebecca to lay down on the table. The two moaned against one another as Damion shoved his tongue deep into Rebecca's mouth, now without her consent. But, Rebecca happily brought her tongue to meet his, tasting one another as their body's began to heat up.

The room grew hotter, the temperature rising by the minute. Both were desperately clinging onto one another. Within the next moment, Damion was tearing at Rebecca's shirt and pulling open the buttons with such force. He growled almost primitively as his lips then moved to Rebecca's neck, suckling and tugging at the skin with his teeth. Rebecca's mouth opened to release as gasp of pleasure, but then, something happened.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyelids squeezed shut. Her body seized up momentarily as a memory flashed through her mind.

_He used his skillful tongue to trace a path up from her neck to her ear lobe. His lips clasped onto the soft skin, suckling it lightly before he whispered,"You're in my world now."_

_The girl felt her eyes brim with tears as she shut them tightly. Loki was devouring her neck and lathered it with his tongue._

Rebecca's eyes shot open and her body sharply inhaled a tight breath. That memory. That memory she had locked away was resurfacing. No. No! Not now. That damned man and his mental bruises. Rebecca couldn't believe she thought that... Damion believed that Rebecca's deep breathing was due to him, so he kept on kissing her and touching her.

Damion's hand then swept downwards, feeling her skin beneath his touch as grinned as she trembled in anticipation. He managed to somehow release her hair from it's ponytail, letting her locks fall down around her shoulders. He touched her collarbone, his tongue running along the bone and then down to the crevasse of her breasts. Rebecca gasped at the motions of his mouth, effectively sending chills down her back and sending electricity through her veins. But then, it happened again. Damion viciously grabbed her breast covered in her bra, and then, another mental image tortured her-

_Rebecca inhaled deeply, feeling the cold wind hit her bare stomach and chest. She felt Loki's hands trail across her skin, moving upwards to feel the last piece of fabric that was covering her breasts. Loki pressed his lips into hers ferociously, his hands squeezing her chest tightly as he growled._

"_Please stop, Loki," Rebecca begged the moment he removed his mouth from hers. Her cry was of fear and desperation, unable to retain any of her strong qualities. She was weak, defiled. Rebecca felt her vision blur further as he rocked his groin against her. She felt his hard erection press up against her lower body, making her shivering in disgust. His iron grip around her body made it so difficult to even fight. She was losing to much energy, finding her legs growing weaker and unable to stand. _

_Loki used his lips to travel down from her chin, to her collarbone, and then her valley. All along the way, his tongue traced circles along her skin. His hands then came to push her breasts out of the top of the bra, causing it to spill over the fabric. Rebecca cried, her breath completely muffled with hiccups as Loki began to lick and touch her chest. The bra was then gone, disappearing just as the other articles of clothing._

She couldn't do it. Rebecca felt horror tear through her body faster than she could effectively take in air.

It was then that Rebecca threw Damion off her. Rebecca was gasping for her breath, her chest heaving up and down as her eyes widened in terror. Her hands were on the desk as she sat upwards. Her hair was rustled, her body was shivering unconditionally. Everything was hazy, everything was thinking of those hands ripping at her flesh.

Rebecca was violently shaking as Damion got up to his feet off the table. He wasn't sure what was happening. "Hey are you-"

"Get out."

The words were so sharp and instantaneous.

Damion's face was filled with confusion as he stood there. Did she just say to get out? He saw her back, half of her buttoned shirt off her shoulder and her body unable to remain still. She was practically vibrating. Was she crying? She was hurt?

"Rebecca?"

"GET OUT," Rebecca roared, her voice shouting loudly as she screamed. Damion jumped, his eyes wide and his legs, without question, began to run for the door. He just happened to grab his jacket as he did. Rebecca was _terrifying_. This was the legendary temper that he has heard so much about. As quickly as he came, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The room was silent.

Rebecca's eyes were wide, brimming with tears as she stared down at the oak wood beneath her. Her hands came up and pulled up her blouse, her arms then hugging herself softly. All she could hear were his words.

_Mine_.

The woman felt weakness overtake her body. Thank god she was sitting, because if she were standing she'd collapse. Loki's memory. That entire night. She had spent so much time simply trying to put those images away before she were to return to work. And yet here she was, trembling on the boardroom desk, holding her shirt together and now, tears streaming down her face.

_Mine_.

He took everything from her. Rebecca had nothing more to own up to. Loki would always be there singing songs in her head, softly coaxing her before violently taking her. He never would leave her. He was always there, regardless if she wanted him gone. He never left.

_Mine_.

Rebecca gasped again for air, shaking her head back and fourth. Was she really someone's possession? She didn't ever want to be attached to Loki but he had control over her. He was able to manipulate her mind, even from far away. Rebecca felt more tears stream down her face, the first in 2 weeks. She had almost regained her old persona, her old strength... And now she was once more weakened.

She sniffled, her wet eyes glancing up to look out the glass windows surrounding the office. And all she could think about was Loki's voice.

_Mine_.

* * *

**Short, but something.**

**I feel so bad for Rebecca for being so mentally scarred. So yes, she will need something to help her along... Something.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review!**


	12. Shifting Tides

**Yay another chapter!**

**I actually really like this one. It has a twist! I am happy to bring you this chapter because, well, it's all- you'll see. I don't want to spoil anything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca was out of the office for a bit. She decided that she deserved that much. It was only hours ago that she had her panic attack. Only a hour ago that her mind thought of _him_. Rebecca didn't want to think about Loki for as long as she lived, and yet here she was, his possession... He had scarred her so deeply and yet there was nothing she could do to fix it. She couldn't save herself anymore. Her past was something she would have to live with and change to eventually overcome. She couldn't... do those sort sexual, quick, mindless actions anymore...

"Medium latte with skim," Rebecca told the barista as she handed the lady a bill. She was in a cute little coffee shop that was a decent walk away from the NY headquarters. It was just that she needed to walk off a bit of steam and needed time to think. Rebecca, within the next 5 minutes, was sitting down with her warm cup of coffee.

Her hands tightened around the white mug, clenching it. Her brown eyes were interlocked with the rising steam, swirling and disappearing into the air.

Rebecca knew that as soon as Loki escaped, he'd try to find her and kill her. Loki wanted Rebecca dead because she was a living example of someone who beat him.

Maybe therapy would help her along? But of course, no one would actually believe her story but the Avengers themselves. Banner would be someone she'd like to talk to. He seemed to get her, understand her, because both knew what it was like to completely lose control.

And Thor. She didn't even get to yell at him yet. She never got to blame him, but at the same time, she did not want to scold Thor for forcing her to go with Loki. For some odd reason, she forgave him. Instantly, Rebecca just wanted to tell Thor that things were okay between them, because, well, they were. Rebecca trusted Thor an insane amount simply because he promised it. He also did keep his promise to save her.

Thor, behind his god complex, too, was someone Rebecca found she could trust. But, he didn't even need to earn it. She didn't need to be with him for lengthly amount of time for her body to automatically trust him. Her _body_ trusted him. Her heart knew that Thor would never fail her. Thor, regardless of his boyish attitude, was always going to be the one she would go to when all else failed.

They were friends.

Rebecca, besides the factor of Loki, might as well call this a positive experience. She learned many things about herself and those around her. She became friends with superheros, was able to release built of tension from not using her abilities, and, learned that it was okay to trust someone...

Trusting someone. Damion. What was she going to do about Damion?

Very well he could run into the office, cry like a baby and tell everyone he tried to seduce his boss... And then Rebecca would be like the office whore who was no longer taken seriously. But then, she could be like a vixen and whip everyone into shape. That's an interesting take. It would be nice to play dress up and show who's boss.

But then again, Damion would probably try to keep his high paying job and would apologize profusely for pushing Rebecca into sex. The reality of it was that Rebecca still had an overwhelming amount of power over her employee and was able to do whatever the fuck she wanted with him. She could fire him, keep him, demote him, anything. Damion would be kissing her ass, or rather, should be.

Rebecca smiled a bit as she held her mug in her hand, shaking her head. She could do whatever she wanted. She shouldn't be worrying over Damion's reaction. She should be worrying about her own reaction. Rebecca really needed to get her mind straight. Loki was no longer apart of her life, and never will be. He was a prominent piece of scarred tissue that she needed to sufficiently heal over time.

And she didn't do that with Damion. She jumped right into it. Damion wasn't a bad guy... Maybe if things were taken slower and they actually got to know one another, then things would be better. But, the whole concept of Damion was interesting in itself.

Who the fuck was he, even? He had some nerve to approach Rebecca in the manner that he did and to think she was that easy. In one week too. Rebecca could feel herself scoff, earning a few odd looks from others in the cafe.

She took another sip of her drink, simply wondering how he was so confident so quickly and how he appeared out of thin air.

_"Good. S.H.I.E.L.D will be on your watch constantly only to ensure your safety in case of a dire emergency," Thor explained, watching Rebecca sit upwards from the bed. She carefully pulled down the edge of her buttoned up shirt, covering the nearly healed wound._

_"And will I know who is on my watch?" Rebecca asked, but Thor shook his head,"I'm afraid they did not disclose that information to me. But you will be cared for."_

Rebecca's eyes widened. The latte in her mouth almost spewed out of her lips as the memory came into her head. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent! That's who he was! He was someone who perfectly acted out the role she needed and wanted... He molded to whatever Rebecca desired in order to remain a perfect, discreet little pet.

"I got you now," Rebecca whispered to herself, once more earning another odd look from the neighboring table. The middle aged woman and man stared at her, giving her dirty expressions. "What are you two looking at," Rebecca sneered, rolling her eyes and standing up from her table. She had an agent to bust.

* * *

Rebecca found that the walk to her office was so quick in compared to her slow, distance pace to the coffee shop. Now, she was literally flying through the front doors of the NY times headquarters.

She _got_ him! She knew who he was. She knew that he was an agent and she was going to get it out of him. Rebecca knew Damion was too good to be true and if it was, then the whole bad sex scene would blow out the window. This was all done for now. Excitement fueled the energy in her veins, making her feel almost like a detective or some top notch police officer. It felt _good_ to fit all the pieces together.

Rebecca moved up into her office, opening the door, and grinned,"Ah, Damion, just who I was looking for."

As soon as her red heels clinked their way into her office, she found Damion sitting in one of the leather sofa's by the bookshelves. He nervously shot up from his seat as his hands clasped one another.

"We need to talk," He said aloud, his beautiful eyes pained.

"I believe we do," Rebecca said cooly, a smirk still playing on the edge of her lips. Her eyes were almost menacing as she said to Damion,"Sit." He immediately and obediently sat down on the black couch.

It was almost like Rebecca was now seducing Damion... It was like the tables had turned and she was playing the dominatrix. But, Rebecca walked forward, power in her stride, and controllingly, sat down on the glass table. She outstretched her legs before her, her ruby red lips parting,"Hi Damion."

Her voice was like velvet, rolling off her tongue.

"Hello."

"So, we had quite the bit of the altercation today, didn't we?"

Damion nervously nodded his head, saying,"And I cannot emphasize how deeply sorry I am. I just sort of went with my instinct and it backfired."

Rebecca didn't answer at first. Her eyes simply narrowed,"It did backfire. Your little _plan_ didn't work."

She saw the man again, shift out of discomfort. Plan. Agent. He knew she was onto him. His hazel eyes had fallen to the ground and his lips pressed together into a hard line. His hands clasped together tightly as he said,"And I want to make it up for you."

"How are you doing to do that?"

Damion lifted his head up to meet Rebecca's cold gaze. His face was completely distraught, upset... He almost looked alone. Damion's blonde hair was still rustled and his body was almost... shaking. What was going through this agent's mind?

"Dinner."

"What?"

The man nodded his head,"I want to take you to dinner and do things right."

Rebecca froze at this. Dinner... Dinner? Damion wanted to take her out? Why? Why was he doing this? Her mind began to reel as she tilted her head.

Damion continued,"I want to show you I'm not some scumbag. The last thing I want is a bad relationship with you, so, I'll tell you everything about me to prove it. Dinner."

Another pause. Rebecca knew it was probably a bad idea to go with Damion to dinner. Why? Because he triggered bad memories with Loki. The worst memories... But still, she couldn't help but be curious. The man before her was so determined to earn her trust again so that he wouldn't lose his job. He wanted to do something to fix things. Perhaps if he got too far on a bad foot with her, he would be afraid he would lose his job and his position.

And Rebecca did want to know everything. She wanted to know who was the person watching her every move and reporting back to the aircraft. Rebecca wasn't too keen on the idea of this secret agent bullshit already, and it was about time it ended. She should be able to handle herself without S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Everything?" Rebecca asked, her voice inquisitive.

Damion gave a weak smile,"If you'd like. I want to prove you to that_ I'm not what you think I am_."

His last words were purred, almost elongated. She noticed his tone shifting dramatically by the end of his statement. Damion was hinting at something and he totally had something he needed to get off his chest. "Really now? Is it that important?"

"It's the most important thing to me."

Rebecca the simply replied,"Good, then we have a date."

Damion's face dropped, his beautiful face filled with surprise and disbelief,"Really?"

"Name the date, place, and time," Rebecca answered, a grin forming on her lips. This was just too easy for her. She almost thought it was impossibly easy. Why was Damion making this so simple for her?

The man collected himself momentarily, before his own lips curled up in a smile,"Meet me tonight at 8:30, Joanne's Italian on 8th and 74th." Damion once more could feel confident about himself, and Rebecca noticed it. Almost instantly his cool attitude returned as soon as Rebecca gave him her acceptance to his date. This also further intrigued Rebecca. Perhaps she had much more to learn about Damion besides what she thought she knew. It was, for sure, going to be a good night.

"I'll be there on the dot."

* * *

"Tired?" Thor said aloud, his feet moving into Loki's chambers. His hands were gingerly crossed in front of his chest, his blue eyes watching the now shifting figure in front of him. Loki had his head in his hands, and now, cocked his head upwards to meet Thor's gaze.

Loki did not answer Thor's question,"And what might I do the honor of meeting you again, Thor?"

Thor was by the entrance of the room, his attire informal. He no longer wore his red cape, nor did he hold his hammer. He was here to talk. How nice. Thor reached his hands forward to touch a few of the control pannels that guarded the room. His fingers glided across the screens, clicking a few buttons. And, after he finished whatever he was doing, a few red, small lights in the room went off.

_Guys, guys... I'm losing video and sound feed from the Chamber. Who is down there?_

"Going a bit rouge here?" Loki asked, interest now evident in his voice. He was now standing, watching Thor deactivate something in the room. Something was no longer working. What was Thor up to? It was already out of character of Thor to act against S.H.I.E.L.D.

Thor moved down the ramp and to the cage, his eyes cold and unwavering as he stared down Loki. He said a single word, his mouth snarling,"Rape."

Loki's eyes momentarily widened in shock at the word. A small laugh escaped Loki's throat,"So you heard!" His face was now lighter, but still held a demonic expression. Loki now knew this conversation was going to be entertaining.

"It's not a game, Loki!" Thor roared, his body livid as he walked further into the room. The chamber's hum softly aided their silence. The tension in the room rose, the intensity increasing at a rapid rate.

"Oh, it's not a game. Rebecca isn't one for games and fun," Loki replied, his voice nearly dancing in its charismatic way.

Loki could easily tell that his word choice was pissing off his older brother. Thor was here because he found out about the time he fucked and violated Rebecca. It was the only time he was able to truly dominate her and take her... But, even so, towards the end, Loki knew there was something different in her gaze. The way she looked at him, pleading his name still made Loki long for that intimacy. He still hated her guts, yet it was how she ended up giving it... Over his time here in the cell, approximately a week now, he thought of Rebecca's relationship to Celia.

Rebecca did like whatever Loki had done. Her body reacted to him, gave into him... It loved him. Rebecca's internal instincts knew her body better than her controlling mind. Loki remembered her eyes, desperate, longing... She wanted him in that moment just as much as he wanted her. There was passion in their motions, in their moans, in their gasps and in their grasps. They both wanted it.

So why did she react so strongly against what her body was telling her was alright? What was _fighting_ her? Loki had so many questions to ask her, so much to just... talk to her about. He just wanted to sit with her and have what Misgardian's called a civil chat. Loki did not despise the girl, but he did not like her. He simply wanted to see how she ticked and why she acted the way she did. If she just gave into him instead of keeping her head held up impossibly high, then the two would've been leaving peacefully and happy. Rebecca would be training under careful guidance and she would be... happy.

Loki could make her happy.

But, he did not let his internal monologue interfere with his quarrel with Thor. Thor was practically seething with anger. His white teeth barred as he shouted,"Do not take her life as a play toy! She is much more than that."

"And how would you know?" Loki shot back, his tone wicked.

Thor paused momentarily, his jaw locked,"She is my dear friend."

"Like with Celia?" The God of Mischief hissed, his emerald pools narrowing.

"Celia was my closet friend and I wished nothing but your happiness with her. Rebecca is too, someone who has earned my trust and my affection not in the way in which you solely believe to be romantic. Rebecca I gave my word, and I will protect her against you if you pose a threat," Thor spat, his legs moving around the metal pathway that surrounded the glass cage.

Loki chuckled, placing his hands on his hips,"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Must I repeat myself!" Thor growled, stopping in his tracks,"You see something in her, Loki, and I do not know the origin of it. It can be either good or bad, but I only wish that these evil actions come to an end! Brother, you are not-"

"STOP calling me your brother!" Loki hollered, interrupting. For a moment, anger etched his face and removed his cool exterior.

"Loki," Thor continued,"you are not evil. You cannot harbor truly horrible feelings for someone who quite possibly can be Celia. But look at her as not Celia, for it is impossible to compare the two."

"I know that better than you," Loki snapped,"Rebecca is much more coarse."

Thor sighed, as if he were attempting to push his anger aside. He inhaled deeply, before saying,"Please be wary of your actions. You know not what they will do to you in the long term... You-"

"Do you think," Loki sneered, glaring,"That because I am 'caged' that you can lecture me?"

Thor hesitated, his gaze calmer than before. He shook his golden head of hair, simply answering,"I only wish the best for you."

"A bit late for that," Loki grimaced. But then, Thor thought for a moment, before he slowly responded,"I wonder what Celia would think if she saw you now." And for the first time, Loki's eyes widened and his silver tongue could not utter another word.

What _would _Celia think?

* * *

A tight black dress, high red heels, immaculate red lips, long curled hair and flawless lengthen lashes. Her collarbone was exposed, the black dress strapless and clinging tightly to her body to her mid-knee. Her brown locks were in large, waterfall curls that framed her face and fell down her back. Rebecca examined how she looked in the mirror, only to feel like she was ready to sell her body.

She could be a prostitute if she wanted to, seeing how dark and lustful she appeared right now. Rebecca flashed her pearly white teeth, studying all angles of her body in her bedroom mirror. Whether it was her long legs, her small waist, her petite figure, she looked _hot_.

Her brown eyes gazed over to the clock. She had to meet with Damion soon. And she was out for answers, all of the answers. Rebecca looked at herself once more. She noticed that behind all of the makeup and glam, she almost didn't... recognize herself. She glanced about her now fixed apartment, now the same as it was before Loki's first intrusion. It was almost sad, how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time.

Rebecca pressed her lips together into a tight line, her eyes shutting. What if Damoin wasn't an agent? What if he was, in fact, a normal guy?

Would Rebecca actually want... a relationship? Was she even ready? Maybe if she took it snail-speed slow she could ease into something.

Damion was a good guy, all in all. He had all the qualities she wanted... but he was boring. There was nothing special about him. He was like a standard issue model who had no real personality. He was too... afraid of her. Then again, she knew someone who was not afraid of her in the slightest. Rebecca's hand clenched into a fist. Why! Why did her mind always trace back to the fucking alien-shit head of a rapist.

Rebecca exhaled, calming herself. She had to keep reminding her that it was her past... Only her past. But she kept thinking about every moment they ever had together, simply because he couldn't get out of her head, thoughts... Loki was everywhere. In a bad way, of course.

"Snap out of it," Rebecca scolded herself, once more looking at her reflection, and then, the clock on the wall. She had a date to go to.

It wasn't long until she was out of her apartment and walking down the street. She happened to hail a taxi rather quickly and hopped right in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"8th and 74th, please," Rebecca said aloud, fixing herself into the taxi as the car began to move slowly. She sighed a bit, getting comfortable in the seat, placing her bag beside her and putting her seatbelt on. But then, she froze. Her head slowly raised and looked to the driver. His voice sounded so familiar. As was his hair, and his jawbone... and... Everything.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca said rather loudly, her eyes widening in disbelief as the driver momentarily tilted his head back. And then she sw it. She saw the raven hair that was not there moments ago... She saw bright emerald eyes and a devilish grin unlike any other she's ever see?

"Something wrong?" The beautiful, mocking voice said aloud, taunting her as he drove onwards. Rebecca felt her breath seize in her chest as her body pushed up against the backseat.

It had to be fake. It _had_ to be fake! Loki was locked up! He was _gone!_ And now here he was, watching her with that gaze and staring her down. He wasn't even looking at the fucking road! Rebecca could feel herself grip the seat below her, her breath growing heavy and horror rippling across her face.

She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that maybe, just maybe, this was a hallucination. Maybe if she pretended like he wasn't there, driving the car, that he'd just disappear into thin air.

"Miss?"

Rebecca shot her eyes open, only to meet the face of a concerned, middle aged taxi driver with dark black eyes. It wasn't Loki. It was a normal man, looking at his passenger like she was completely insane. A gasp escaped her throat as her chest heaved for air. Rebecca's hand came up to touch the bridge of her nose, shaking her head and quickly saying,"I'm fine."

Why was Loki in her head now? What was he trying to do? As of right now, Rebecca didn't really want to go to dinner. She wasn't in the mood anymore after such a hallucination. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and beat the crap out of her pillow. She hated being vulnerable like this. She hated how Loki, without even trying, worked his way into the innards of her mind. She hated just... everything.

Rebecca swallowed, sitting herself up right in her seat. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fell shut. It was, perhaps, something she'd need to get over with time. That was really all she needed at this point. A crapload of time to fix whatever Loki broke inside her. And it wasn't like she couldn't do it. Rebecca knew if she set her mind on getting better that she would. She did well for the past week.

Slowly, the car moved onwards through the streets of the city, mindlessly, and without any more hallucinations on Rebecca's part. She no longer saw Loki in driver, nor anywhere else in the taxi. She was thankful for the peace of mind she was traveling to her date.

When the Taxi finally pulled up in front of the restaurant, Rebecca quickly handed the driver some money. As she did, she stared his face momentarily, only to confirm that fact that he wasn't Loki and never was. In turn, the driver was creeped out by Rebecca's excessive staring and zoomed off as soon as she made her exit.

Rebecca pulled down the hem of her dress as she glanced up at the location. It was... grand.

The entrance had bundles of large evergreen bushes around the front with the soft golden glow of the restaurant behind them. Between the two rows of trees were a red carpet, guarded by two men in white tuxes and standing obediently. As Rebecca walked through the rows of trees, each decorated with small lights, she found herself at the front entrance. There, she found a woman wearing all black. She was standing behind a large, wooden podium. When she glanced up to see Rebecca, she simply said,"Ms. Lawrence?"

"Yes, that's me," Rebecca replied to the woman. The woman only gave her a warm smile, saying,"Follow me, please."

As the two entered, Rebecca saw the inside of this restaurant. All around her were flowers hanging down from the ceilings. All of the tables were white clothed with red napkins, and each table had their own small candle. In the corner of the room, there were 3 men playing different string instruments. The walls were a light topaz color, all of stone and fulfilling an Ancient Rome theme. The aura in the room was easy to describe: elegant. Everyone was dressed nicely and richly. The people around the room were laughing with their diamond strung earrings and Fossil watches. Rebecca only went to these places when she had important company dinners... She never went for a... date.

And Rebecca followed the lady further back into the restaurant, past the 'basic'(which was ironic because these people weren't basic) crowd. The lady led her to a red curtain, which she pulled aside to reveal something beautiful. A candlelight dinner for two. The curtain opened up to a large balcony. The balcony itself was a dark metal with vines twisting around the entire length. Some of the vines had deep red roses on it. The balcony then led up to an overhanging of roses, intertwined with a metal grated canopy of the same sort.

Rebecca could only gasp. "Damion," she said softly, her eyes widening as the man who did all of this, rose from his seat. As Rebecca walked forward, the red curtain was shut behind them to give the two privacy. Damion reached out and took Rebecca's hand, letting his lips kiss it softly.

"I wanted to do this right," He remarked, standing up and allowing a smile to grace his perfect features. Rebecca was taken aback by all of this. Her chocolate eyes were illuminated by the various lights around her. She couldn't help but smile.

"This is very nice of you," Rebecca commented as Damion led her over to her seat. He allowed her to sit down before pushing in the chair behind her. He then took his own seat.

Rebecca couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by this grand gesture. She didn't know what to exactly say or think in this situation because of how overly dramatic was. It was probably his form of schmoozing. But still, it was too nice. Rebecca, in turn, almost forgot the reason why she was here in the first place. She wanted Damion to fess up on his occupation as a double agent with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So," Damion began,"I just wanted to say you look stunning."

"Thanks," Rebecca quickly replied. She wanted to yell at him to cut the cheese-ball act, but refrained. She then commented,"The place is really lovely."

"I've been here often; the food is unreal," Damion answered, grinning as he took the large bottle of wine on the table. He then poured her glass, and then his own, before setting the bottle back down.

Rebecca brought the glass to her lips, understanding she would need to consume a lot of alcohol to get through the night with this guy. But, she needed to make sure Damion, first, was intoxicated before she got answers. Rebecca took the smallest of sips of the white wine, before placing it back onto the table.

"I must say, regardless of whatever has happened, I really do enjoy my job."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow,"It's a good one, yes."

"No, really," Damion continued, a smile playing on his lips,"I enjoy teaching people how to remain in their place."

"What about watching people?" Rebecca asked, her hand reaching forward and grabbing one of the pieces of bread before her. Damion tilted his head, looking rather confused at her question.

"You know," Rebecca added,"Observation and things."

"I don't... follow."

"Oh you don't?" Rebecca said aloud, taking the piece of bread and rather rudely, putting it in her mouth. She was acting this way for a reason, of course. She wanted to make him uncomfortable, flustered. She wanted him to lose control of the situation before him because that is what he needed to remain cool. "Never-mind," Rebecca said aloud, shrugging.

The conversation from then on was just so... boring. Rebecca found herself refraining from yawning as she listened to Damion's bland stories of his father's large estate. They had ordered food since and Rebecca was mindlessly pushing around the contents of her plate to find some amusement. Even the scenery was looking duller by the moment as Damion dragged on his long speech about the upperclassmen. And, he took pride about being boring. Not that he knew he was being boring... but he proudly spoke about golfing and owning cars. And truthfully, Rebecca didn't care. She found herself checking her watch, looking around, just waiting for the meals to role by so she could get out of this place.

But it _never _ended.

Rebecca could feel her stomach churn when Damion found some other 'interesting' aspect of his life to rant about. This needed to stop, soon. Rebecca then interrupted,"So what do you think about the damage that happened in the city?"

Damion paused for a moment, taken aback. He wanted to finish his story, but apparently Rebecca had other plans. Damion, in turn, replied,"Oh yeah! They said it was by aliens."

Rebecca nodded her head,"I wonder what organization stopped it. We had to have some sort of fighting force to bring together all of those super heros."

Damion's eyes caught a weird glimmer in them. His fast paced talking somehow upbeat personality became slowed, as if someone clicked him with a remote to pause. Rebecca noticed this instantly because it was well, a drastic change.

"I wonder," Damion replied, taking a bite of his food. He chewed, his eyes narrowing,"what prompted the bad guy to attack Earth? I mean, out of all planets."

"That's a very good question."

"I think," Damion began, his voice getting slightly lower,"it wasn't the bad guy alone. He had an army. He couldn't have done it by himself."

Rebecca tilted her head a bit, putting her fork down,"You think?"

"Must've been."

Loki? Working with someone else? Rebecca hadn't thought about him having a benefactor or partner in crime. At the time of the battle it was Loki fighting alone. But, what if there was someone else? And if so, how would this guy have the right amount of intuition to guess something like that?

"That's creative thinking," Rebecca grinned, her eyes beaming as she laughed. This guy was ridiculous.

"No, but, seriously. What if the bad guy had someone else above him with an ulterior motive. There really isn't anything special about the Earth, so, what could someone want from this place?"

Rebecca could only shake her head, rustling her curled locks,"You're thinking about this too hard, Damion. You'll get a stye or hernia or something..."

"I think it was all a plan," Damion's voice grew lower,"and that even the bad guy was simply a pawn for a greater, grander plan."

The NY Editor glanced up from her food, her brows furrowing. Damion must've been some hardcore comic book fan or something. He was thinking about this really in depth, and, to question Loki's true power over the entire situation! What was he getting at? Rebecca would've responded, but, she was caught off guard by Damion's words.

"So, real bad guy sent someone in later... to retrieve the _real_ prize."

Rebecca only noticed Damion's eyes glow a bright purple before she screamed.

* * *

Thor's eyes were cold as he watched Loki. What would Celia think? Loki took a step back, his gaze dropping to the floor. The convict frowned,"I-I don't know what she'd think."

"She'd abhor your crude behavior!" Thor roared, thinking back to how Celia hated violence. They even had a whole argument about weaponry and how transmutation didn't require the use of battle or bloodshed...

Loki could feel his heart thump in his chest. What would Celia do? What would she think? What would she want Loki to have as time passed without her? She'd want him to be happy. She'd want him to live and grow... She wouldn't want him to cause death or pain.

The God of Mischief turned his back to his brother, running his hand through his thick raven hair as a sign of distress. Celia would liked Rebecca. Celia would admire her strength, her ability to fight for herself, and her rank. Rebecca was sort of what Celia wanted, but in turn, Rebecca was opposite of Celia.

But then, there was a noise. A loud, ear piercing noise. Suddenly, red lights flashed all over the chambers. Thor's eyes widened as he shot a glare to Loki,"What did you do!"

Loki whirled around, grinning,"Surprisingly, _brother_, this one isn't me."

"Do not lie to me!"

"Oh I'm not, although I would take pleasure in causing you more chaos," Loki chimed happily, seeing Thor now in a state of slight panic. The tables had turned. In these few moments Loki was able to regain his calm, collected, evil persona again. He pushed the idea of Rebecca out of his mind as he watched his brother click the panels by the room entrance. The loud, ear shattering noise blasted through the room as red warning lights flickered.

And then, a virtual image popped up over the monitors by the door entrance. Thor made his way over to see what this was all about.

"It's an attack on Midgard, one not of human origin," Thor said aloud, his eyes glued to the visual.

Loki almost sauntered over to the edge of the glass cage to poke more fun at his adopted brother, "Already losing Earth? It's been less than a week!" Thor did not look at his brother as the computer zoomed in via satellite on the attack. Loki was bantering off, Thor clearly ignoring him, but when the visual focused on the attack itself, both, were silent.

"Rebecca," Thor whispered, his blue eyes widening in disbelief.

No. Loki froze. His body could not breath. It was like his chest refused to take in air when the name was spoken. It was as if something went off in his head when he heard Rebecca's name uttered from Thor's lips. His mind could not think; it simply shut for for a moment. Time slowed down, where milliseconds became long, endless minutes. Something was happening to Rebecca. Something bad.

It was like a switch went off in Loki's mind when it rebooted. Whether or not it was good or bad, Loki became desperate. His body went up against the glass, his emerald hues locked on the visual that depicted what was happening. Slowly, the image became clear and Loki's eyes widened,"No."

Standing above Rebecca was a man with purple skin, large in stature, with golden cuffs and jewels. He had large white tusks coming out of his mouth and his eyes were too, purple as his skin.

"Thor!" Loki shouted, banging his hand against the glass,"You need to let me out."

Thor's brows furrowed as he glanced over to his brother. And then, he saw it. Maybe Loki wasn't aware of how he looked, maybe he was, but it stopped Thor... Loki's face was... desperate. His eyes were wide, his white teeth were barred, his body was literally in a stance to break the glass... He wanted out. For the first time, something was happening that made Loki want to escape the glass cage.

"The Avengers will-"

"DO NOTHING!" Loki roared, snarling,"That thing cannot be stopped by simply a man of iron. It is from the depths of space's eternal realms and its job is just to retrieve. It is one of the darkest creatures that have ever landed on this planet and I AM the ONLY one who can stop it."

Loki, for the first time in his life, wanted to... protect something. A sense of urgency flooded his senses and his only thought was of Rebecca's dead corpse. He never truly wished her dead and he knew that he was the only one who knew what that creature was. Loki was the only one could stop it. Loki's heart was ramming against his ribcage, his eyes filled of red and his body ready to slaughter that creature. Loki wasn't sure why he felt the utmost need to protect the girl, but he did. He needed to get out of this god-forsaken cage! Now that something he felt... was his, was under attack, he felt a strange need to guard it.

"THOR!"

His brother did nothing, but watched Loki cringe. Thor's face held no emotion as he watched Loki, his eyes calculating. It was then that Rebecca's scream was heard through the visual. Loki's body trembled, his anger clearly seeping through his cool exterior expressions.

"Why is it here?" Thor asked, his voice soft.

"A mission, most likely. These things don't attack randomly- they have a set goal. They are agents of a creature far darker than your wildest imagination," Loki hissed, his volume loud,"So let me out of here so I can slay it!"

"Is it some sort of trick of yours?"

"THOR! Rebecca is going to die if I do not protect her. I do not have time to please your silly notions for knowledge!"

The room became thick. Time was consistently growing slower, prolonged. Loki's emerald eyes were constantly darting from the visual to the Asgardian. His breath was heavy, his body was rigid. He needed to get out of here. He needed to keep her alive.

"Let me protect her! If it's my dying wish, Thor, let me protect her!" Loki shouted, throwing his fist into the glass. His emotions were overwhelming him, blocking out his sense of reason. He needed to protect her from... that _thing_. He didn't know why he wanted to save Rebecca, and he knew he was going to break promises that would most likely end in his death... But something switched on in his mind. Something changed. Her life, the actual reality of her life, changed something deep within him. The attack was really happening and it no longer was a silly game.

Rebecca screamed again, the sound radiating through the visual. Thor looked at the image, his own fist tightening. He heard Loki yelling from behind him.

"Thor! THOR! _THOR! __**GOD DAMNIT THOR!"**_

* * *

**DA DA DUNNN. **

**Loki wanting to protect Rebecca? Something attacking Rebecca? Talk about a date gone wrong... More explanations will follow in the next chapter, but not much. You have to keep reading into the story!**

**Did you expect this outcome at all? Let me know! I'm actually really happy with this chapter. I also have majority of the next chapter written up, so hopefully, I'll get it up much sooner than I have. The next chapter was SO much fun to write too. I did it in a few hours and just BAM. Of course, I'll need to edit it and everything... but there are several laughs in that one too.**

**Please read and review~ They make me SO happy!**


	13. Unexpected Actions

**I wrote this chapter in record time. It was SO much fun to write. I love everything about it.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was horrible.

Absolutely terrifying.

Rebecca never felt so completely shaken as she had moments ago when the most unexpected turn of events occurred. Rebecca literally was sitting in her seat, only for moments later, the entire room to explode from Damion's alien-energy. Damion, was not, in fact, Damion. He wasn't even human. It was a disguise. Rebecca could vaguely remember him peeling off the flesh, as if it were a body suit, to reveal his true nature. Damion was a creature that she never expected would be who he was.

He was extremely large in stature, probably the biggest thing she's seen besides Bruce Banner in action. All around his body were golden tassels and ringlets, reminding her of ancient Egyptian bindings of Gods of Goddesses. His skin was lavender, and his body was muscular(but also chunky with fat). Protruding out of his mouth were two, large white husks that looked like elephant ivory, but, he almost resembled a boar. His eyes were glowing purple, like his skin.

The entire table was in flames due to the revelation. Rebecca herself, was on the floor. Her right arm, the side she landed on, had endless cuts and scraps that were swollen and puffy. Rebecca gasped, her body simply laying there until she could regain her sense of surrounding. What in the world had just happened?

The room was in shambles. The table was now on fire and the the contents of the table were splattered nearby. The fire was creating thick smoke, making the room slightly difficult to see in.

A groan escaped her throat as her brown eyes slowly, slowly, opened. Her vision was still doubling, and everything was spinning. She hit her head really hard against the ground from what it seemed. Rebecca winced as she carefully brought herself to a sitting position. She reached up with her unwounded arm to gently rub her head, feeling if she had lost any blood on impact. There was no sticky red substance oozing from her head, so, in a way that was good. Rebecca saw the fire and flinched away from it.

Rebecca shuddered, her breath deep and noticeable.

"Awake?" a voice growled, sounding deep and venomous. Rebecca swallowed, her head taking its time to turn, her gaze locking on the creature that had caused all of this. Her mouth opened wide, her face filled with shock and disbelief of what she saw before her. Her heart sunk deep into her stomach as her eyes locked on what was Damion.

"Damion?" She asked, watching the large, lavender creature before her.

"A human name and disguise," The monster said, his voice filled with that low grumbling sound,"Meant nothing to my purpose."

Rebecca blinked,"Y-you're purpose?"

"Collection of the Midgardian Rebecca Lawrence."

Collection? Why did this creature need to... collect her? Rebecca didn't do anything special! She was a CEO and Editor of NY times she... she did a job. She wasn't sure why she was being attacked... but it made sense. Damion was an agent, but he wasn't a human agent. He was trying to kidnap her. Rebecca's heart thumped, the blood pounding in her ears once she realized what this was. Damion was here to take her away for some unknown purpose. He kept saying he wanted to show himself. He kept saying he wanted to tell her everything and he tried to _take_ her those few times!

Rebecca clenched her fist. She was not going to be taken away! Like hell, she'd go down with a fight. She could feel the ancient magic practically boil within her until she heard from the beast,"Ancient magic would hurt others in the restaurant. This curtain, this red curtain, protects me, my sound, my stature. But, it does nothing for you."

"It's a bluff," She retorted, but she knew she couldn't act on it... What if he was telling the truth? What if she destroyed the entire restaurant and killed lives in order to save herself from this beast?

"You're one of the harder ones to retrieve, I must say. Most fall for me during the mortal intercourse and faint afterwards," The monster bellowed, his grin widening and outspreading his husks.

Rebecca couldn't respond. That seduction was a form of kidnapping? Damion was going to sleep with her so that she passed out? He'd induce that sort of sleep probably mid-way... That was his plan all along. And that's why he was so forgiving and so compliant, because if Rebecca casted him out he would have to start all over again with a new disguise and act. Damion of course, wouldn't want to miss his... deadline.

But then, she realized something. A hero in the midst. If she hadn't panicked, if she hadn't thought of... Loki, she would've died. If she hadn't had those violent, shattering memories flash through her mind at that moment, Rebecca would've been taken away to some other planet and basically, could be a corpse in a pile of Midgardian bodies. And, even in the taxi. Loki's image, his memory, made her want to leave the entire date and go back home. The idea of that man made her avoid Damion, like an unwanted protector and guardian. She hated to admit it, and the thought was so quick in her mind as she stared up at the large beast, but Loki saved her back there. He protected her in the worst way possible, but he did.

"Who are you getting me for?" Rebecca asked, watching the boar beast.

The monster howled,"None of your concern, girl. Now, be compliant. I do not need your dead body- in fact, I was ordered specifically to bring you alive and well." His lavender eyes almost glowed. His hands reached forward, as if ready to transport her, as Rebecca hastily said,"Wait."

The girl pushed herself back a bit on the floor, finding her limbs uncontrollably shaking to stand. The creature was taken aback as he growled lowly.

"How do you know about my ancient magic?"

That was what she wanted to know. If she were to be kidnapped for transmutation, how would this creature before her know? The only people who knew about it was Loki, Thor, Pepper, and Stark. Not another soul out there was aware of the fact that she could bend objects at her will and manipulate nature. There was something she was missing, horribly, and she couldn't help but want to know how... How was it possible for someone to know something so secretly kept?

Rebecca could feel herself grimace as the monster hollered,"You'll know as soon as we get there." The beast rammed forward, his large hand with sharp nails hastily and roughly grabbed Rebecca's small frame. She winced against his rough touch, and never before, had she felt so... helpless. For once, she knew that if she went on a wild streak, she would hurt someone. The red curtain, or so said the creature, would not protect her from injuring another... She could kill who was a mother or father going home to meet their sleeping children's dreaming faces... Or best friends who would never grow up because death by collapsing wall.

Therefore, she did something different. Rebecca, as best as she could, reached forward and touched the golden bangle hanging around the creature's wrist. In a moment, easily, she found herself on the floor and the monster screaming in pain. Rebecca, in a few seconds, managed to transmute whatever that object was into pure hot lava, or something of that sort. It was enough to cause the beast to yell in agony and drop her. Rebecca scrambled away from the creature, while also throwing off her red heels and tossing them into the corner.

A smile came to her face as she beamed,"So, if I transmute those things on your body, then, I wouldn't be hurting anyone outside."

The monster glowered, his eyes shutting to take in the pain that the pathetic mortal inflicted. Goddamn it! That hurt. But, it wasn't enough to stop him. Not nearly enough.

The creature opened his lids to glare at the girl, hissing,"Come with me, or I personally will blow up this restaurant. You want to play this game, I will. I have no remorse for this Midgardian trash of a race." This was the last straw! He had a _deadline_ to meet with the big guy or else it was his own tusks! This girl needed to come with him, now, or else he would blow up this city and kill to get her to finally come his way.

Rebecca watched him carefully, her curled hair messed and her stance unprotected. She could easily be hit and would collapse right then and there. She wasn't prepared for this... She didn't know it was possible for her date to be this. Rebecca blinked, attempting to look strong as she stood there, but her mind was calculating.

Was there anyway to win?

If she actually went fourth with fighting the creature, others would get injured in the process. Possibly dead, even. Rebecca thought she was being extremely clever with the whole lava thing, but now she only made this beast angrier and more violent. She walked dead into a trap with nothing prepared. How could she not even see this one coming? Rebecca heard the chatter of the crowd outside the red curtain, and she knew what she had to do.

And with that, she sighed, relaxing her shoulders and returning to a normal stance. Her gaze shifted to the floor as she ran her fingers through her hair,"I don't have much of a choice, do I." Her voice was defeated as her hands fell loosely at her side.

"You ran out of options a long time ago."

A nod. Rebecca nodded her head, understanding. With a sloth-like quality to her walk, she trekked forward. The opposite arm of the beast, the not injured arm, reached outwards and gripped Rebecca around her waist. She felt her feet lift from the air as the monster grimed,"It's about time you were compliant."

"And somehow, I find that so unbearably strange."

That... was a new voice. Rebecca whirled her head around, her brown eyes widening and her body instinctually trembled. She felt the large hand on her waist tighten its own grip, vice-like. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw someone who she'd never think would come to save her.

"LOKI!" The creature roared, his voice filled of anger and disgust,"Why must you always appear when you are least wanted?"

Loki, the God of Mischief, appeared before the two. He materialized out of thin air, basically, with golden armor and a large, emerald cape. The end of his raven hair poked out behind his helmet. In his hand was a large, beautiful scepter that was pointed at the edge and with a blue circlet in the center. He sauntered forward, almost posing at the other end of the room. A large grin appeared on his face as he shot back,"Love the attention."

Loki's eyes found Rebecca's. He noticed her wrecked look, the light sweat beading on her forehead, the worried look unbecoming of her. Loki chuckled, teasing,"Now Rebecca, I'm the only one who can make you look like that."

Rebecca could feel herself throw her fist down in random shot of anger, hitting the creature's knuckle that held her mid air. Did he really have the nerve to say that! "You're not helping!"

"Oh, but I am. Actually, I'm here to protect you."

Somehow, Rebecca couldn't believe that. She rolled her eyes and spat,"You're doing a fantastic job. The runway outfit suits you."

"Already with the remarks I see," Loki replied lightly, smiling,"Some things never change."

"ENOUGH!" The purple creature roared, interrupting the two's banter. In fact, the two jumped a bit, as if they forgot the presence of the third figure in the room. "Loki," he began, his voice dangerous,"If you interrupt, he will kill you himself. You do not mess with his things."

Loki pursed his lips as he shrugged, casually walking forward,"I am breaking quite a few rules tonight, then."

"Leave, before I slit your throat."

"Put her down, before I shove those horns through your nose and ply out your brain," Loki sharply responded, snarling.

Rebecca's gaze was locked on Loki. He was... coming to save her. Why? Why would he even put in the effort to save someone who he last threatened to kill? Maybe it was because he wanted to be the one to do the killing. Was Loki that selfish over his 'claim'? She didn't know, she could not tell. He wanted to protect her though. He was... saving her. Was this, in a way, the third time he protected her from Damion? Was Loki always watching over her when it came to outside danger?

If his physical appearance here didn't mean he was looking out for her, then what did?

"You're a fool, Loki, to think you can stop me," The beast hissed, once more tightening his grip on Rebecca. Rebecca shut her eyes in the momentary moment of pain. She let out a yelp, her teeth gritting, and Loki did see her pain. Within the next second, Rebecca did not feel that tight, lung-destroying grip around her waist. She gasped for air, wondering why the hell she could breathe correctly if she was supposed to be kidnapped in the manner she was. And then, she saw it. Behind her, and around her, was the arm of the creature. Just the arm, freeing Rebecca of the snake-like coil that crushed her bones. On Loki's scepter, was blood.

"Better?" He asked her, his emerald eyes even vivid from his spot as he watched Rebecca. It was like he never moved. His voice; however, was sincere. He actually looked like he wanted to know if she was better. Rebecca stared at the god in disbelief. What was going through his mind? What was he... thinking? She couldn't tell in the slightest, but that his expression was almost human as tried to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah," She replied wearily, the air slowly returning to her lungs,"Just wonderful."

"Good. Now, go make yourself a hermit cave or something until battle's conclusion," Loki chimed, flashing a grin, and instantly returned to his normal, cocky self. It took Rebecca a moment to turn around as see the chorussed, chopped flesh of the creature where his arm used to be. She saw tubes spewing green liquids, organs mushed and slopping out of the deadly wound. This was puke worthy.

But, Rebecca did manage to move away quick enough before the battle continued onward. She heard, in the middle of the clashing blade and... husk, chat.

"You can never go back from this," The monster roared, grumbling after.

"I know."

"He will kill you!"

"He can try," Loki retorted, before another sound was heard.

"For this GIRL!"

And Loki whispered, snarling,"She is _mine_."

Rebecca wasn't sure how godly fast they were moving, because, when she glanced upwards from her low-to-the-ground position, she couldn't really see what was happening. It was all so impossibly fast. But, Rebecca did see some blue and purple lights clash continuously. They were fighting, and fighting a lot. Rebecca didn't see how she could help in any way, because she might hit the wrong person... Oh the irony in that. Rebecca felt a strange warmth in her chest as Loki fought for her life above. There had to be some ulterior motive for it, but the basis was making sure Rebecca wasn't kidnapped by some other alien force. The other question was how the hell did he get out of that glass cell? Someone had to have let him go. Rebecca wasn't sure who in the right mind would do that, but she was endlessly thankful.

There were several more clashes heard about, and within the next few seconds, she saw(even without the fall or crumble of the ground) the lavender beast fall. It laid there in some managed, disgusting, and very much dead manner. It's horns were cut off and shoved up the nostrils of the creature. One had some slimy organ across it. Oh god, Loki was serious about that one threat... The beast no longer had eyes, lost half of its jaw, no longer had a stomach, or any of his toes... One of his knee caps went missing too. Besides that, all over the body had horrible, bloody gashes that were turning black from infection. To them, how long were they fighting?

And then, she saw Loki. Rebecca gasped, for he was not in better shape. None of his organs or limbs were missing, but, it looked like someone to a bite out of his left arm. Part of the flesh was barely there, just dangling by a few pieces of loose stringing fibers. Loki too, had difficult standing. He clutched his scepter tightly, blood streaming down the golden rod. His grip was even filled of blood. How strong was this creature he had just fought?

Rebecca couldn't help but be horribly concerned for Loki. She froze in her spoke, watching him... and then his eyes met hers. Loki's emerald orbs read so many things, so many vulnerable things she had never seen before. He was speaking to her because his mouth simply couldn't form the words. He had no energy. He was, in his own way, silently saying,_ I did this for you. I'm glad you're safe._

Loki's strength soon disappeared as his knees buckled beneath him. His body collapsed downwards, but he was able to stay on his knees because of his grip on the scepter. He shut his eyes due to an inexplicable amount of pain searing through his body. He almost lost an arm in that fight. It was like his blood was bubbling and seeping out of the wounds... It was like his organs were expanding and trying to burst out of his body. It was horrible, endlessness physical torture.

But then, the pain left for a moment. Just for a single moment when he felt two small hands on his body. One lightly tapped his face, bringing his focus to the room around him. It was still hazy, and one eye was blinded with a trail of red ooze. And through this darkness, Loki heard Rebecca's voice.

"Come on Loki, listen to me," she urgently pleaded beside him, simply trying to snap him out his lack of energy. He was so drained. He very well could die right in her arms. Rebecca needed to do something. "Listen, Loki, if you can hear me, I need you to bring both of us to my house."

She knew it was a lot to ask of him in his state, but there was no where else to go. There was no doctor that would treat him and there was no Avenger that would either. There was no place to keep him, no hospital... The only place Loki could get better, the sole place in all of NYC, was her apartment.

"Please Loki. I need you to do this," She practically begged, her shaking him and tapping his face becoming slightly more forceful. If he lost too much blood too quickly, he wouldn't have the ability to transfer them... The sooner she got his attention, the likelier chance he'll live. Loki's face slowly tilted upwards, his dazed eye focusing on Rebecca's concerned face. What was she saying? Why was she touching him? He thought she hated him. Why was she brushing away the blood on his face?

"My apartment," She whispered,"Please."

For her...

With that last bit of his strength, the scepter glowed a brilliant blue, and the two... were gone.

* * *

Rebecca, in the next moment, found her and Loki in her apartment.

Her body literally felt dislodged from her mind, separated during the transport and thrown back together upon landing. Rebecca; however, instantly went to work as soon as she felt the ground beneath her feet.

With all her strength, she hauled Loki's limp body up to her bed. As she did, there was a large trail of blood behind his dragging legs. She needed to remind herself to get a new bed after all of this was over. Another one, because Loki also ruined the last one too. Rebecca tried her best to get Loki onto the bed, making several un-attractive grunting noises as she did, and eventually succeeded.

The first thing she did, and she knew he had no energy to fight her off, was to remove the outer layers of his restrictive clothing. Rebecca felt the adrenaline push her onwards, causing her to act quickly and with a new sort of swiftness. She had his helmet off first, and then, unclasped parts of his golden armor. It took a few more seconds to remove that layer, before everything else came off.

Rebecca ended with a naked Norse god, only with his black underwear on. It wasn't even boxers. Rebecca figured it was something she had seen before, even if the circumstances were changed, and disregarded the awkwardness. "I apologize in advance for your nudity issues," Rebecca hastily commented, before dashing into her side washroom. It was there that she flooded her jacuzzi bathtub and threw in all of her towels. She then took the wet towels and put them in a bowl to bring to his bedside. That's how she'd clean him up.

With one exception. The arm. The half gone arm. "Shit," she cursed by his beside as she tried to stop bleeding in major spots. How the hell would she fix an arm she... she knew how. Stitches... which she saw Banner do to her not too long ago. She could do it!

But, she knew the most important thing was to stop the loss of blood. Rebecca busted out the handy dandy first aid kit and grabbed some bandages to just hold his arm together while she worked elsewhere. God, if this guy survived after Rebecca treated him? Well, that would be a miracle. He had a girl with a short black dress on tending his wounds in a frantic, uncoordinated, and very bad manner... But she was trying.

Eventually, she had most of bleeding stopped- she had used bandages, old pieces of clothing that she used for cloth, and Band-Aids(yes Band-Aids for the minor cuts) to cover the wounds. Rebecca figured he'd like the Dora themed ones... And, she used some of that Neosporin stuff. The next thing Rebecca did was completely reckless, but she saw it on the TV show_ Lost_ and went with it. Rebecca ran to her mini bar downstairs and took out a bottle of pure alcohol, and then to the depths of her junk closets brought out a sewing kit.

As she returned, she had her hair in a bun, but, without time to change out of her ridiculous get up. Immediately, she knelt down on the side of the bed with Loki's arm. He was still unconscious, which she prayed for, because he'd scold her for doing this to him. Rebecca took the alcohol and poured it over the fleshy wound and falling lump of skin, her heart beat racing as she did. The bed sheets were soaked through with blood and alcohol, looking like an operating table.

Within seconds, she had the needle threaded and ready to go. But, moments before she inserted it, she froze. Rebecca glanced up to Loki's face, even pained while he slept. He was probably trapped in some sort of endless agony right now. Her jaw tightened. A favor for a favor.

And with that, the needle went into the skin.

* * *

After about 5 hours of working, Rebecca collapsed on the floor of the bathroom. The tub water was tainted red from the back and fourth use of towels. She wouldn't be surprised if the tub was now pink as well. Rebecca sighed, just breathing. She took this moment to change into sweats and a t-shirt. Afterwards, she went back into the bedroom and to Loki's bedside. She sat down in the chair she had beside him and took the wash from the washcloth basin, set earlier, to lightly dab the sweat on his forehead.

She smiled proudly at her work. Loki was fully bandaged and, she hoped that regular administration of human drugs would help. Rebecca even took the time to google this stuff, like how often she should change the bandages. She was afraid to leave the house in case he woke up screaming bloody murder. Therefore, Rebecca had cut up even more clothing articles and sheets, after washing them, in order to supplement the lack of real bandages.

This went on for two days. Rebecca lived in her apartment and did not leave once. She read books in the corner of the room, did some house chores, made some food, but mostly, spent her time by the unconscious god's bedside.

She spent a lot of time just watching him. She studied his erratic breathing, like a child having a nightmare but couldn't wake. That was consistent throughout his sleep. He fidgeted sometimes, and his face often shifted to mimic what he was feeling, but he never once did he open his eyes.

And in these moments where he did nothing but appear completely innocent, Rebecca couldn't bring herself to wish him death any longer. She didn't want to hate him, or for him to feel pain. Maybe it was because she spent so long slaving over his health and she took pride in that. Maybe it was because this was a returned favor for him saving her life.

Why? The question puzzled her often was just why. Loki wanted her dead. Why would he go out of his way, knowingly aware that these injuries would occur from that creature, and still fight? He protected her, bending the laws of logic. But Loki was never logical. He probably had some messed up reason that she'd end up hating him again afterwards.

But right now, as Rebecca stared down at him, she smiled. Two days and he somehow looked much better. Bruises were fading and cuts were scabbing nicely. Rebecca changed bandages, applied ointment, and tried to administer water to Loki to keep him hydrated... although the last tasl normally didn't end as well.

Rebecca sat by Loki's bedside, sighing. She felt like such a good person, but at the same time, she wondered why the Avengers haven't shown up yet. It was a good two days of her and Loki's disappearance. Wouldn't they check her apartment for clues? Maybe they thought Rebecca would never bring Loki to her apartment. Pepper would agree to that one.

"But why'd you do it?" Rebecca asked softly, shaking her head. She exhaled softly, her eyes falling on his peaceful face. She had since changed the sheets and gave him some comfortable clothes to wear too. He looked rather serene, in place of his normal, demonic, and menacing expression.

Rebecca pressed her lips together as she stood up. She moved towards the giant window that faced out to Manhattan in her bedroom. Her feet padded over to it, her face tired from days of sleeplessness. Her eyes watched the daily lives of so many people go onwards. Unconsciously, she rubbed her arm. She had a few pieces of cloth, acting as bandages, along her triceps from her own fall.

The city was still trying to rebuild itself from Loki's first round of destruction with the Chitarui. It was slow, of course, trying to recreate buildings that collapsed. But still, the city was getting together and singing songs of hope. Rebecca's eyes dully watched over the streets, wondering if she was becoming the enemy by saving the destroyer of Manhattan.

* * *

_**-GODMNIT THOR!"**_

_Thor felt his body unable to move. He literally did not know how to make this choice. His eyes were trained on his adoptive brother, just watching how he was moving... It was erratic, strange, and uncustomary for Loki. Loki was dying just by the idea that he could not escape to save Rebecca. This was all about Rebecca. It wasn't the desire to leave just for the sake of leaving, which is what made this all the more difficult._

_There were no cameras, no way for Thor to get backlashed if he wished to release his brother from this prison. Thor could do it. Thor could save Rebecca, if Loki's words were true. _

_Thor knew this choice was to be the hardest he'd ever make. But, what was he really going to do? He was releasing Loki, but protecting Rebecca- that is, if he even went to see Rebecca. Loki could just let her die and would leave to some other destination._

_But he knew that wasn't the case. Thor knew, just by looking at Loki, that Loki wanted nothing more than to save Rebecca's life. His entire being was collapsing, shaking, and cringing at the hesitation of Thor. Loki was feeling something that Thor thought he had lost. Thor could see it in his eyes: passion, determination, desire. All for Rebecca..._

_For someone other than himself. He wasn't being greedy. He was being protective. He longed to protect someone else because, well, Thor wasn't sure why. But if this creature were as powerful as Loki said it was, then Loki would not be going in blind. Loki would know the outcome... This was sacrifice, in a sense._

_Thor watched his brother violently tremble as he watched the video feed. He was reacting to Rebecca hurting. It was a human girl... He cared for her. It might be deep down, but something tied the two of them together. Something more than that physical ambush, but something they didn't know. Thor saw it when Rebecca left the estate, when she gave Loki that longing stare. He saw the emotions they brought one another; they made each other feel and live._

_And that was all he needed to click the opening to the prison door. Thor watched Loki freeze momentarily, as if in shock that Thor did in fact free him. But, within seconds, he ran out of the chamber. Loki's eyes were trained on his brother._

_Thor just nodded his head,"Stay to the outer corridors. It's your clearest way out. There, you can get on a plane and set auto-pilot coordinates."_

_Loki was hesistant, his eyes wary. _

_Thor said aloud, his voice strong,"And, one more thing."_

_Thor walked forward towards Loki. Loki, at first, took a step backwards. But, he saw that Thor was not there to attack him. Thor, in fact, reached into the front of his armor and pulled out a silver locket. He reached out and placed it in Loki's hand, the other falling on Loki's shoulder her._

"_Protect her, Loki."_

* * *

His eyes blinked open. He could feel pain shooting through his body instantly as breath filled his lungs and his mind slowly remembered what it was like to feel. Being conscious brought his nerves to life once more, and Loki almost wished he hadn't taken the moment to come to. A groan escaped his mouth as his eyes squeeze shut in pain.

Rebecca, who had been staring out the window, heard the rustling and noises come from behind her. She glanced behind her, puzzled, only for her face to instantly soften at the sight. Loki was waking up. She didn't smile, nor say anything as she approached him. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, examining his face and noticing the blotches of sweat beading on his forehead.

She, without caring of Loki's awareness now, took one of the preset paper towels and began to dap away at his forehead. As she did, the cool cloth began to sooth him. Loki stopped fidgiting as much as his body spasms slowly relaxed. His breathing was deep, uncontrolled, and labored.

But, when he opened his eyes, all Loki saw was Rebecca.

He saw her hair lightly framing her face, whisking about her neck and behind her back. He saw her soft face reflecting the morning sun and illuminating all that was behind her. He saw her beautiful lips slightly smile as she pressed the wet cloth to his head. Her saw her chocolate hues and all of those small, black lines within them due the light streaming in from the window. He saw her tending to him. He saw her... caring.

She looked beautiful.

Rebecca pursed her lips, her eyes falling on Loki's. He was staring at her. Rather, he was studying her with such curiosity. Rebecca snorted, a grin playing on her lips,"Something on my face?"

Loki took a moment to hear her words, process them and respond,"No... No. I am simply perplexed."

"Me too," Rebecca bluntly replied, removing the cloth and holding it in her hands. Loki, as much as he could, smiled weakly in response. Rebecca's face was filled with slight concern as she asked,"How do you feel?"

"The wounds are deep and painful... I can feel them," Loki remarked, his face reacting a bit to his body's discomfort.

Rebecca nodded her head, studying his face,"I tried my best. You should be fine after a week. Your body is healing fast- Asgardian genes?"

"Very much so."

The girl then said,"Don't move around too much," as she stood up from the bedside and exited into another room. It was hard to read her emotion. Was she happy, sad, angry? Loki couldn't tell. She was being kind, overly kind... But he did not know what she was feeling.

But he knew that she tended to him. Loki knew that these were bandages fixed from Rebecca's hand... Rebecca's time... She had cared for him and brought him to health. And, he faintly remembered this apartment as belonging to Rebecca. It was where the two of them had first met about 2 or 3 weeks ago. Had it already been that long? It was.

Loki's thought was interrupted by Rebecca's voice as she emerged from the washroom,"... Hungry?"

"Famished."

"Eggs them. Something light so you don't puke it up."

Loki tilted his head, confused. He watched Rebecca carefully. "Puke it up?" What in the world did that mean? It was some sort of Midgardian slang that confused him.

"Regurgitate," Rebecca grinned, placing her hands on her hips. Loki studied her outfit. She was wearing a large t-shirt that cut right above her belly button. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and on her bottoms were large sweats. It was so... unlike her. It was common wear.

"Ah, of course," Loki responded, only for Rebecca to leave the room.

She was acting funny.

She wasn't... snapping at him. She wasn't being cruel, or nice, but rather emotionless. Rebecca wasn't acting like Rebecca. She was helping him and tending to him. Why? Why did someone who was such a cold-hearted hag be helping him? Loki didn't think that after the battle that there would be any sort of contact between the two of them. Loki barely remembered what had happened after he dealt the final blow. He had lost so much blood and darkness was ebbing at the corners of his mind. And now, here he was, in Rebecca's apartment, healing, and with a hostess who wasn't quite herself.

Was it because she was showing concern, or a general desire for him to be better? Because that was out of character.

When Rebecca entered again, she had a tray in her hands. It had a plate with some yellow gunk on it and a glass with some clear liquid. She sat down on unoccupied side of the large bed, placing the tray down beside her. She didn't say anything as she lifted the plate and a fork. Carefully, she cut the yellow material and said,"Open up."

"What poison are you trying to-"

"You can't lift your arms until they heal more. Open up." Rebecca's voice was stern, her eyes unwavering. She held out the piece of food, awaiting Loki to react. He stared at the foreign food first. His eyes were questioning what he was about to put in his mouth. But then, slowly, he opened his mouth in a defeated fashion. Rebecca, in turn, began to feed him.

The food wasn't particularly good. It looked like mush, and tasted like mush. But, Loki believed that it was this mush that his healing body could digest. So, he just... took it. He ate whatever she spoon fed him. Loki didn't like feeling weaker than Rebecca, and she was almost acting like a mother to him with this action.

When the plate was finished, Rebecca handed him the glass of water. She brought it to his lips, keeping one hand resting on the bottom of his chin to catch any water that spilt. But, as her fingers grazed his skin, he looked to her. Loki noticed that she willingly touched him. Him. Loki. Her hands were on his skin and she did not tremble, nor did she flinch in any way.

Her eyes were trained on his mouth, watching him to make sure to stop administering the water when he was ready. But Loki's eyes were trained on her. What was going through her mind?

Loki the pulled his head away and Rebecca removed her hand, and the glass. She placed it back onto the tray and, like a robot, she was going to stand up and leave, but Loki said,"Wait."

Rebecca paused, turning her head round. She casually asked,"Something wrong?"

"I have a few questions regarding my care," Loki responded softly, his face holding no menace or creutly. Rebecca didn't reply to him, but silently fixed herself back into the bed. She placed the tray down and put her hands into her lap,"Shoot."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 days."

"Were you the one to care for me?"

"I bandaged you and cleaned your wounds, yes."

"You stitched my arm."

"I did."

"Why?"

"You would've lost it."

Loki pursed his lips,"Wouldn't that be beneficial to you?"

Rebecca shook her head,"You didn't let me lose my stomach when it was about to become mush." After all, that large purple thing did have a vice grip.

"I see," Loki whispered, frowning,"So why all this?"

Rebecca paused again. She seemed to have a set thing to say to Loki in this moment... Like, she did not want to say anything out of what she pre-planned to answer. She was not ready to express things that she didn't want to express, and yet here they were. Rebecca's hands gripped one another, her mind clearly trying to formulate a right answer to his question.

"A favor for a favor," Rebecca finally spoke, nodding her head.

"But what I did for you was no favor. I did not wish to be repaid," Loki said softly, quite out of character for him as well.

"You would've died unless someone got you help. I would've died unless you came for me. It's doing things to... help each other," Rebecca carefully articulated, shifting how she sat. Her eyes fell down to the comforter as she sighed,"It's really nothing."

"But it's not."

Her head shot up as Loki continued from his laying position,"You've spent two days caring for my well being. That's out of kindness, not simply a favor. But for me, I can only ask why."

"Touche," Rebecca grinned for the first time, leaning back on her hands.

And for the first time, ever, Rebecca felt... comfortable. She had kept up a guard that she knew she'd have when Loki awoke. Rebecca wanted answers, but she'd rather just get him out of her house before he did something horrible. But, when he awoke, he wasn't like that. He wasn't acting very Loki or mischievous. He was rather civil, like in that dream she had.

She tried to keep a straight face, and, she tried not to let any emotion show, but, the man laying before her seemed so completely helpless and vulnerable. He wasn't... scary. He didn't make her afraid of her past, in fact, he soothed it because he was the same man who no longer harbored those feelings.

He protected her instead.

So she felt almost at ease, casually sitting in her bed with the healing Norse god.

"So why'd you do it?" Rebecca was the first to ask,"You were locked up. Must've been hard trying to get out."

Loki shrugged as best as he could, a smile forming on his face,"You should know I have my ways."

"Of course you do," Rebecca said, with slight sarcasm in her voice. But it was playful, not menacing.

They weren't being menacing.

Maybe it was a silent truce. Maybe it was the fact that without one another, they'd be dead in some form. Maybe, it was that the fighting was getting old and tiring and nothing good came out of it. Maybe, it was just the idea that they didn't want the other to die.

For some odd reason, maybe, just maybe, that was the case.

Rebecca then said,"So why?" Her voice was like a bell in the room, resonating and somehow, increasing the tension.

"Truthfully," Loki whispered, his emerald orbs locking with hers,"I do not know why."

_Lies._

He knew exactly why. But he would not tell her. Never.

"There had to be a reason!" Rebecca insisted.

Loki slightly readjusted the pillow behind his head,"Do you know me to always have reasons?"

"Got me there."

"And what about you?" The norse god began with a twinkle in his eye,"I do not believe you have any skills in medicine."

Rebecca snorted, laughing as she thought of the memory,"Yeah, I don't know how you're alive right now, to be honest." He was probably all infected and oozing and god... she didn't want to know what was happening right now to his body after Rebecca got a hold of him.

Loki, somehow, laughed at this too. Why was he laughing? "Really now?"

"Yeep," Rebecca chortled, before carefully standing up from the bed. She lifted the tray up into her hands and said,"You good for now?"

"Very much so."

The Editor nodded her head, slowly pivioting on her heel to exit the room. She had a bit more pep to her walk. That meeting didn't go as she had thought it would. She thought he'd curse her out. Regardless, she stopped right outside the bedroom as she heard Loki say,"Why is there an adolescent child and an ape on my arm?"

Rebecca could only find herself snickering in the doorway.

Loki saw the Dora Band-Aids.

* * *

**I love this ending so much. I love this fluff... I like the dynamic that changes after the two realize they saved each other's lives because something is there. Honestly, if Rebeccca HATED Loki, she would've been like,"Fuck you go die." But, she didn't. She saved him.**

**I'm dying of cuteness.**

**I hope you all liked it! Please review for me?**


	14. Midgardian Trash Literature

**Hi everyone!**

**I finally got to updating. I didn't think the summer would be so chaotic, but I was wrong. I will; however, be able to have weekly updates probably every Saturday or Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca had taken a few books up to her bedroom since Loki demanded some 'Midgardian Trash Literature' for entertainment. She sort of brushed off the comment, since he did, in fact, want to read whatever she was going to give him. Insults were just his way of seeming cool. In the end, she brought him _Phantom of the Opera_ and told Loki that this was just what he needed. He reluctantly took the novel from her hands, and Rebecca warned that she wouldn't give him another book until he read that one. It was her favorite novel, and she knew he'd enjoy the dark themes.

It was about 4 in the afternoon when Rebecca made her way upstairs to see Loki. She needed to check on him and to probably had to change his bandages sometime soon. When she entered, she found Loki's face almost... well, in the book. His eyes were attached to each page, slowly sucking in the words and imprinting them into his mind. Rebecca paused at the door, leaning into the frame and just studied him. Loki didn't even notice her.

He was so... absorbed in the novel that he so easily bantered off as trash. And now, he gripped the cover like a lifeline. Rebecca took another step into the room, and he still did not look up. Was she... sneaking up on him? That normally didn't happen with this guy. He was the one normally scaring her. Loki continued to stare into the novel, unable to tear his eyes away from the pages that somehow held something that ensnared him.

"Uh, Loki?"

The god gasped, his eyes darting up from the book as he saw Rebecca. His heart thumped in his chest. She had scared him. She... scared him. He didn't notice her? Loki put the book down on his lap, saying,"Yes?"

"How do you feel?" Her feet walked further into the room as she moved to the chair set beside the bed.

"Emersed in the novel. But well," Loki responded, his voice eloquent and collected as always.

Rebecca sat down and leaned back into the seat, crossing her legs and arms,"You like the book then?"

"I," Loki began, clasping his hands on his stomach,"believe it to be written in a curious fashion that leaves much interpretation up to the mind... I too, find it interesting to see Erik in all his dismay, and his desperation to love Christine when clearly, she is terrified of his very soul."

"He fell in love with her voice," Rebecca told him. Christine Daae, the chorus girl, was vocally trained by a mysterious man who never revealed his face and coached her by speaking through the walls. The man, Erik, turned out to be the infamous Phantom of the Opera, a 'ghost' who haunted the Opera House and terrorized many of its workers. But, his heart and mind were good, misguided, and he loved Christine obsessively. It was not easy, regardless, for the Phantom had a horrible deformity that gave him the horrid appearance of a skeleton. Therefore, he wore a mask to cover his entire face, living his entire life in self-hatred and disgust. Christine then, faces the opposition between her love Raoul, her childhood friend who sponsored the Opera house, or the Phantom.

Loki frowned,"I pity the poor fool. The Phantom should not love her so. She loves that other man, the patron to the theatre."

The Editor shrugged, a small grin coming to her face,"The argument is debatable."

"How so?"

"Well, I think Christine loved both men. Raoul she had loved from childhood, fostered and grown from a genuine understanding of one another," Rebecca explained, leaning forward a bit. Loki noticed this. He noticed how in this moment, with this book, something was sparking within her. Passion. Reading... Her _job_. She loved analyzing things. Rebecca continued,"The other is something else. Christine loves Erik with fire, passion, desire, lust... She loves him because he brings out a dangerous side to her and she enjoys it. She sees past his face because she does, in fact, love him."

"So you prefer Erik?" Loki inquired, determined to keep her like this. When Rebecca now spoke, there was depth to her tone and fluctuation in her voice. She liked talking about this deformed, wretched creature of the dark. She sympathized with him.

Rebecca pursed her lips, her fingers playing with one another,"I just think Raoul was safe and that Christine needed something... _more_."

"A lonely monster?"

She shook her head, thinking for a moment,"In my mind, not Leroux's novel, I think Christine finds Erik hauntingly beautiful. She would not love someone she could not bare the sight of... She... wanted to be a light in his black world. Christine's character is complex in itself. She wants what is safe, such as the memories of her father and her love with Raoul, but she wants music that takes her soul somewhere far deeper into unexplored territory."

Loki was a bit speechless. Her voice was filled with passion as she discussed Christine's character, as well as the Phantom's. Her hands began to gesture, her eyes beamed, and her words were less coarse. Is this the kind of conversation she liked? Literature stimulated, philosophically powered, and emotionally driven concepts? Loki tilted his head, examining her.

It was like a different person. There were no curses, no vulgarities, and her arguments were supported with articulate insight.

"So, I find it rather easy to see Christine love what her body, mind, and soul craves. Yes, Erik is a killer and is known for his horror, but truthfully? I think it is because he never grew up with someone who could teach him the proper way to care about another. All he knew is hatred from his self-loathing. He never learned to love," Rebecca said aloud, her voice intense. Loki tilted his head. She really... understood this Erik.

She got down into the depths of his character and pulled pieces of his actions to formulate reasoning. Loki was almost amazed with her ability to well, be like this. She was actually as bright as her job status claimed to be. This is why she was good.

Rebecca knows how to think when she wants to, or show emotion at the right time...

She wasn't completely hot headed, nor was she naive. She was, in this argument, quite brilliant. Loki, in this argument, was simply fascinated. Why wasn't she like this all of the time?

Loki felt himself twitch a bit, his hands feeling slightly numb and his heart beat maybe a second too fast. He even felt a bit flushed and hot. He wasn't sure why his body was acting in the way that was. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable- Loki presumed it was the Midgardian medicines. Rebecca had given him Advil and Execedrine. She told him what Advil did, and she said that Execedrine was used for... womanly reasons but worked in all cases. Of course it was the drugs that made his heart pound a beat too fast, or the feeling of heat suddenly bombarding his body.

"This is your favorite book?" Loki asked, curious to see if it was this novel in particular that she loved.

"One of many," Rebecca corrected. She smiled a bit,"I love reading and finding meaning that is worthwhile to me. It's why I do my job. I try to find things that are worthwhile for the person who doesn't like reading literature and likes sports, or murder cases, or food. Because if reading appeals to what you like, then the reading itself becomes like second nature."

Loki grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth,"You are quite something when you speak of what you love. I enjoy watching it very much."

Rebecca's face dropped, growling,"Sarcasm is not-"

"I meant nothing of it," Loki interrupted, raising his hand,"I truly believe your brilliance shows when you are passionate about something."

The woman's face lightened a bit,"Really?"

"Of course."

"You mean that?"

"Every word," Loki charismatically whispered, his eyebrows raising as his eyes beamed.

Rebecca could only sheepishly shrug,"The drugs are getting to you." She stood up hastily, the chair squeaking as it did,"No more drugs."

Loki gaped, his eyes widening,"How could you not belie-"

"No. More. Drugs," Rebecca sharply said, now in her motherly tone. Loki shut his mouth, frowning deeply. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to compliment her. Loki had something nice to say and here she was shutting it down. Rebecca pursed her lips, before she walked towards the door. Loki followed her with his eyes, sighing. He did not see the small smile brush across her face when she exited through the doorway.

Loki, after she left, stayed awake. She probably wanted him to sleep until dinner time, and then change his bandages after. He had the book open, but he put it down beside him with the book outspread. In actuality, he was exhausted from just... sitting around and healing. He was doing rather well. All of his energy went into creating a remarkable recovery. He'd be good by not the next day, but the day after that, probably with very few scars.

The wounds with the 'Dora' Band-Aids had long healed, but he still kept those on. He enjoyed watching the mini conquistador and her magical ape friend dance along his parted injuries.

Loki chuckled at the thought of Rebecca's passionate expressions, just for a moment, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

"Well, he's not in his cage," Director Nick Furry stated, his cold glare staring down the table of Avengers, watching each carefully before his gaze moved to the next. About 2 days ago, they had lost Loki and had no sign of him. They couldn't even tell how he got out, only that he skillfully was able to get to a fighter plane and escaped with ease. Loki had override the navigation systems, and now, they had no idea where the plane landed.

Thor rested his elbows on the table, watching the men. For once, he almost felt guilty for what he had done. He had betrayed the Avengers to keep a promise. He couldn't say what he did, because he knew better than most that releasing Loki was a type of treason.

Thor's attention was snapped back into focus when Tony spoke aloud,"And the attack on Rebecca doesn't help. There was nothing there by the time we got there."

When the team actually made it to the restaurant, they were in shock to find absolutely nothing there but a battlefield. The table was ignited, and glass was shattered everywhere. Things were toppled over, and there was a harden piece of gold on the floor, melted into the ground. There was also many different blood stains. Some were green, some were red, but, there were no corpses.

The group of super heros were beyond puzzled by the fact that Rebecca and the beast had gone missing. They only could conclude that she was successfully taken away by the beast. The next day was spent in silence. Pepper had cried endless amounts of tears, unable to leave her room. The fact that her best friend was taken away, kidnapped, was the worst fate she could imagine. Tony had spent hours trying to calm Pepper, but failed miserably.

Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce spent their time trying to find the source of the green blood, presuming the red was Rebecca's. Well, it was mainly Bruce doing the chemical searches, and the others gave their moral support by bringing him blackberries.

Bruce sighed, shaking his head,"The blood is of alien origin, and after consulting with Thor it is a type unknown to us." He then continued from his seat,"I've tried many kinds of examinations on the samples and nothing of this world showed."

"Which made us ask why Rebecca?" Clint finished, his blue eyes falling on Natasha, and then Fury. The tension in the room seemed to drastically increase at that moment, and the silence became the new normal. Everyone did not know what to say or think. It was already previously established that she had a resemblance of the Asgardian Celia, but the group had never thought it through.

Was that connection between the two key to figuring out why Rebecca was kidnapped? After all, it would give Rebecca a link to someone outside of the realms and would give them a reason to come find her. Banner then pipped up,"Celia is an Asgardian, correct?"

"Yes, she is of Asgardian blood," Thor responded from his seat, looking at the Doctor. Banner nodded his head, clear that his mind was thinking and constructing an answer. He looked at Thor, and then the rest of the Avengers,"What if Rebecca and Celia were actually related? Couldn't that give them an explanation to kidnap her?"

"Not really," Tony interrupted, waving his hands as he spoke,"Because the reasoning to why she was kidnapped doesn't account for the intention behind the actual act of kidnapping." Tony shot up from his seat, almost like his thoughts could not be contained to a 'sitting position'. With such energy he began to move around the room,"So that's the task here. We know why Rebecca is important to Loki, but what's her purpose in the larger scale of space? What would someone else want from her?"

"She's a pretty girl?" Steve answered dully.

Natasha's eyes fell on Tony as she bluntly stated,"There is nothing else, really."

The room, almost collectively, could not understand why someone would want a 'midgardian' girl such as Rebecca. Thor; however, had his doubts. He thought it might have to do with her ability of transmutation, due to the fact she is the last wielder of such strength. But what could they do with that power? Force her to create something against her will? By what method could they use the strange, lost magic?

Thor could feel himself growl a bit, his eyes for once cold. He knew he'd be figuring things out on his own from here on out. Rebecca had one person protecting her in the Avengers, and that was him. Thor needed to go out of his way to find out why that purple beast wanted someone like Rebecca. But, he also knew that Rebecca was not, in fact, kidnapped. Loki had kept his promise to go to her, and now where they were, Thor could not guess.

He only hoped that Loki would know of what was going on and why that creature wanted Rebecca. Loki had to protect Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca made her way into Loki's bedroom, knowing very well she couldn't claim it as her own anymore. In her hand was a basket of bandages, ready and prepped for change. She thought the swapping of Loki's bandages this time around would be rather easy, considering most of his wounds were either gone or nearly healed. Therefore, she'd have less to do.

Her eyes fell on his sleeping form. _Phantom of the Opera _was still opened beside him. His hand barely kept the page open in his slumber, as if he had fallen asleep without wanting to lose what page he was on.

The girl smiled a bit, placing the basket down and moving over to his side. Her hands ghosted over his breathing chest, delicately lifting up the many pages into her grip and bringing it to her body. Slowly, Rebecca sat down on the chair beside the bed, her eyes skimming the words on the page. She was curious as to what part of the beautiful novel he was on, since it was one of her favorites.

And then, her eyes settled on a line that Christine had said,"_He fills me with horror and I do not hate him_."

Rebecca almost shivered at the actuality of that line. It was so... Rebecca. It sounded as if the words dissipated from her own two lips. Mainly, because those words had never been more true. Loki, the man asleep before her, had filled her mind with such horrors, and now? Now she had no hatred for the man. She had nothing against him, but the very presence of him scared her. He could, at any moment, hurt her because he was so powerful. But he saved her from Damion. He was atoning for his sins, even if nothing could measure up to what he had done. Yet lately, she had become more comfortable with the Norse god. He had been kind to her, and Rebecca had been kind back.

She liked the two of them, well, just being normal. They had witty banter that kept the conversation lively, as well as had talks about philosophical perspectives. In fact, it was all rather in a good spirit. The past filled her with horror, regardless, but staring down at his sleeping form, there was no hatred.

Perhaps it was better that way.

And then, her eyes fell back onto the page of the book, only to once more pick out a passage that somehow struck a chord in her: _"As for him, his voice thundered forth his revengeful soul at every note. Love, jealousy, hared, burst out around us in harrowing cries... Suddenly, I felt a need to see beneath the mask. I wanted to know the face of the voice."_

To see beneath Loki's mask, his true self- something that he hid on a day to day basis because he was terrified of his brother's reign and his father's anger. To know who Loki truly was behind all of that rage and mischief... What a pitiful creature of darkness. Rebecca frowned as she suddenly found herself drawing clear, distinctive lines between the sleeping god and the wretched Phantom of the Opera.

Rebecca felt so strongly about the Phantom, learning about his multiple facets and intricate personality. She tried to hard to understand a murderer and a mad man, and by the end of the day she did. She was able to somehow understand the poor creature who had no place to call him and without someone to love.

So why did she see a parallel?

Rebecca swallowed her a grip on the book tightened. Why did Loki like this novel so much? Was it because of the misunderstood monster of music? It was possible for someone so completely distorted to love a fictional character they see similar traits in, but how damaged was Loki? She knew the basics- he believed he was cheated out of the throne and destroyed the Bifrost. Thor had told her that Loki's mind was blackened by years of concealed hatred.

That truly did scare her.

Loki was a physical manifestation of all dark aspects that person could have, since he grew up believing that he was never good enough. Rebecca frowned deeply, shaking her head. The Phantom grew up in the same light. Maybe Loki felt some sort of connection with the fictional character because Loki believed they had similiar pasts.

But what if Loki's mask became his true face? The Phantom believed that and recklessly murdered, stalked, and kidnapped. He became a mask of darkness because he believed he had no other way. Wasn't Loki in the same light?

Were these comparisons... Justifying the Norse God's actions? No, they couldn't justify them but they sure as hell made them interesting. Loki's intentions were something Rebecca would love to hear. After all, he was the first to ask the question of "why".

Rebecca could feel her hands slowly put the book down on the side table after folding in the corner of Loki's page. She looked at the man with curiosity. Was it possible to come to understand him by creating this connection with the Phantom? Could Rebecca actually get why Loki did what he did?

It was; however, at that moment that the Norse god stirred in his sleep as he eyes slowly, carefully, blinked open. Rebecca watched him as his eyes came to focus in on the world around him. She heard him groan, his body protesting the fluorescent light and refusing to bring him to full awareness. Rebecca snickered,"How was your beauty sleep?"

Loki shut his eyes tightly, pulling up the blanket and snuggling with the comforter. His body was cuddling with the warm blanket, his expression clearly showing his displeasure to waking up.

"I am not fully rested," Loki murmured in protest, his voice weak as he turned over to the middle of the bed.

Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes, regardless of the smile plastered across her face. He was going to fight her to get up from the bed. He was going to play the game that every child and teenager has played with their parents every morning before school.

"You've had plenty of sleep."

"No," she heard Loki sharply reply, curling up even further.

The woman sighed, very much wanting to just pull the blanket out from him. Or maybe, she'd throw a cold washcloth on his face. But, she couldn't do that. No... she had to play the Norse god's games. She had to bargin.

Rebecca knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"If you wake up I'll give you a present," Rebecca said aloud, her voice filled with such a sing-song tone. She saw Loki tilt his head back, peaking open and eye and asking quietly,"What?"

"A present."

Loki then opened both of his emerald eyes, his torso slowly rotating back towards Rebecca. His eyes narrowed, his face looking as healthy as ever,"Are you playing a game of trickery with the God of Mischief?" His voice was filled of curiosity, and Rebecca could only shrug,"Depends if you want to find out if I'm lying."

This was something he was interested in. He was going to get to play a game with Rebecca, and he knew that she could never outsmart his intelligent mind and speedy wit. Loki cocked his head a bit, his voice practically a low growl,"Then what is the exchange?"

"You let me change your bandages, and I'll let you get out of that bed to do something you'll like," Rebecca explained, standing up with her hands placed on her hips, looming over the side of the bed. She enjoyed taunting him right now, and it made her feel on par with him, rather than a lesser or greater being.

She watched Loki study her face, pondering her offer as if he were examining all possible aspects of what were to come. He actually thought she was a clever enough to think of something truly devious! She just needed to change his bandages. It was such a simple, mindless task that Loki was over-thinking.

Rebecca, in fact, had something rather innocent as the prize.

"How would you ever come to know what I enjoy?" Loki remarked, almost like a child's argument.

The girl shook her head, blinking,"You'll just have to wait to find out. Can you get out of the blanket now?"

She saw Loki's eyes intensely stare into hers. He watched her with such a careful gaze, examining her face and attempting to dissect her. It was like he was viewing the area to make sure it was truly safe. It was then that he almost pouted,"Fine."

Why was she doing this?

Why in the world would she come waltzing into his bedroom, looking like a part of the wreckage of his Chitauri attack, and still managed to make him shiver. Her softened expression made his body tremble without her even touching him, and now she wanted to remove the only thing that kept him warm? This blanket was his life savior when it came to this girl.

Loki slowly brought his hands to the rim of the blanket, slowly bringing it down off his body to reveal the soft Midgardian pajamas Rebecca had provided. The room temperature was cold as well, resulting in Loki licking his lips before his jaw tightened.

He had always been asleep while Rebecca changed his bandages, and now she was declaring that she'd do it in the broad daylight.

Loki swallowed, his eyes almost glazing over as Rebecca commented,"You're well enough to take off your own shirt."

With small hesitation, Loki's fingers began to pry at the small buttons that encased his body. He found his gaze constantly shifting between his action and Rebecca, who was currently retrieving the first part of his bandages with her back to him. When his shirt parted, the soft fabric fell off his shoulders to reveal his bandaged body. Loki found himself staring at Rebecca as she turned around to face Loki. Her body froze for a moment for the the tinniest moment before walking forward. It made Loki wonder.

Was she uncomfortable too?

Was it possible that this was the most awkward moment he has ever spent on Midgard?

And then it happened. Rebecca's fingers lightly touched the rim of the bandage which was right by the bottom of his chest, and upon contact, Loki sucked in a tight breath. Her fingers were so warm. They were like little fires dancing along his pale skin, her nails lightly raking along the edge to pull up whatever gauze-like material she had previous set. Loki had expected her to feel like ice after all this time, but he was gravely mistaken.

Rebecca's hands were slowly, carefully unwinding the white cloth from his torso with such gentle care that Loki could hardly believe it was her. The girl by his beside was not the same girl that violently thrashed beneath him, nor was she the cold woman in the office. She was kind... compassionate. She was suffering with him.

He never gave her that. So why was she helping him? Loki frowned at the thought, feeling the white wrappings unfolding around him. The bandages on his mid-section was then slowly removed, Rebecca's eyes never moving from her job.

It was like she had a set mind to this- like she would not steer away from the path of simply doing what she set to do.

Loki felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Rebecca trying to control something within her. Was she trying to fight something? Was there something _to_ fight? Loki would normally grin and comment on her odd behavior if he weren't already doing the same for himself. Every touch sent a burning sensation through his body, and Loki had to internally battle his blood from rushing to a particular spot. His muscles wanted to spasm, his heart was starting to pound ferociously, and the room suddenly became boiling hot.

Why was she doing this to him?

_Why?_

His eyes fell down to his chest, noticing it was rising and falling slightly more than it was a few seconds ago. Rebecca began to replace the bandage, her fingers lightly trailing and pulling the material around his torso in a continuous motion. She did it with such control and such a serene aura that Loki almost couldn't believe it. This room was _boiling_ and she was so composed.

Loki then saw her remove an arm sleeve to his pajamas, taking off the bandage and she gasped. Loki's head cocked a bit as he heard Rebecca remark,"The wound is nearly gone... And to think it wasn't even attached a few days ago."

For a moment, Loki watched her without words to speak. But then, he jolted a bit as her fingers began to work again, asking,"It wasn't attached?" Every touch of her skin set fire in his veins, even making soft sparkles of sweat appear on his hairline.

The Editor shook her head, responding as she changed the bandage,"I stitched it with a needle. Easily, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever done." A smile came to her face as she began to wrap the material around his arm. Loki could feel her fingers send more trails of embers down his spine, and her soft lips curled up in that way did not help.

Many of the injuries had faded and did not need any more tending to, which is why there was only one more bandage to change. Of course, in the most ill-fated spot. It was on Loki's upper thigh, and the only way to get to it was to... well, fully undress.

Rebecca knew it would've been easier if he was asleep.

Loki saw Rebecca tense slightly as she lifted up the last of the white materials. Her eyes flickered to meet his, and he saw the conflict reading in her eyes. And finally, she looked troubled when she spoke,"You... you sort of need to take everything off now."

Her voice was almost defeated as she sat there, waiting patiently. She wouldn't do it. She wasn't going to touch him. Loki should've figured that she wouldn't down below. It was more personal, more intimate. Loki reached his fingers into his waistband, slowly bringing down the pants(and underwear) to his feet. The cold air hit him, and Loki wanted to shiver. But, he knew what sort of message that would relay to Rebecca.

He didn't want to seem... excited.

He knew what memories that'd invoke. And for some reason, Loki didn't wish to remember that moment either. He saw Rebecca carefully move to his upper thigh, acting quite professional as she removed the bandage. With the fire spreading through his veins and the kindness reading in Rebecca's eyes, Loki's heart thumped again. Without even realizing it, his mind began to think, his body almost shivered, and his mouth began to run without a second thought. She deserved to know.

"I was angry," Loki blurted, tearing his eyes away from Rebecca,"I thought... I thought you were conspiring with Thor and I was angry." Loki sucked in a deep breath, glancing down to see Rebecca's drastically changed expression. Rebecca froze from unwinding the white cloth, her head cocking to see Loki. What was he saying? Loki continued with hesitation,"And then you said shame, which is all I've had to my name. It infuriated me."

He saw Rebecca unmoving. Her body became so stiff, her face displaying confusion as to why Loki was saying this to her. Loki wasn't sure either, but he felt as if he needed to speak. Rebecca's hands slowly fell to the bedside, her brown eyes almost reflecting the emotion of sadness. "Why are you telling me this?" She spoke softly, her hands lightly clutching the sheets.

Loki shrugged,"It was something that had to be said."

"Why?"

His eyes watched her carefully. For once, she seemed throughly intrigued with Loki's words. He could not read the emotion plastered across her face. He could only respond,"You are putting me into your care, despite the uncomfortable conditions, and yet I had treated you with coarse and unmitigated cruelty."

Rebecca swallowed, her brows furrowing,"Are you apologizing?"

Loki shook his head, grinning a wild smile,"I never apologize." Rebecca looked almost hurt by it, her face dropping. That answer wasn't good enough? But then, Loki continued,"But if you must, you may accept my words as such."

He noticed her expression perked up a bit, and for a moment, he almost saw a glimmer of wetness in her eyes. Did her shoulder's just tremble? Rebecca's head looked away for a moment, her gaze looking out the window the room, her eyes reflecting all the sun had to offer in her wet stare. It was then that her head slowly nodded, accepting his words, before her hands came up to start wrapping his leg.

Loki tilted his head a bit- was that her acceptance of his ill-worded apology?

Was that the sound of peace?

* * *

Rebecca found herself in the living room, her body hunched over on the couch with her head in her hands. Her fingers roughly ran through her brown locks, pulling at the strands in frustration. When she tilted her head up, one could see the wet droplets pool under her eyes.

Loki apologized in his own, sick way. He _apologized_ for disarming her and raping her. That was all she wanted to hear for weeks on end. She wanted to know that somehow, the man who did it all regretted it and that she didn't deserve that sort of treatment. An apology was all she ever needed to just move on. Rebecca could feel the water rain down her soft cheeks, her bottom lip trembling. She knew she didn't deserve that...

The Norse god was so angry that he could only find power in dominating another. Why? What had pushed Loki to the point where he needed that sort of control? Rebecca knew what she felt and had since put her emotions to rest, and now what troubled her was the fact that rape was the only solution to Loki's inner turmoil. She shouldn't be sympathizing with him, that was for certain, but ever since she had saved him, she couldn't help but forgive him for all of the scars. The apology; however, still affected her. That was meaningful.

Loki was a lost child, wounded, and knew nothing but hatred. And his anger about Thor sent him into complete rage, only resulting in Rebecca's agony. The woman shook her head, finding her own mind betraying her. She was... trying to understand her rapists reason for raping her! Analyzing him, dissecting him... it almost made it seem like a character in a novel that she was trying to figure out. Rebecca wanted to figure out Loki.

He saved her from Damion three times- he was owning up for his past and trying to make up for it. Rebecca wasn't sure what that purple beast was back there, but she knew that Loki was interfering with some great force to protect her life. She overheard Loki saying he didn't care about other being's agendas... and he was going to _save_ her.

Rebecca was going to be saved by Loki, which in itself was a paradox that sent her mind whirling. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to make up for everything and more? None of it made sense. Rebecca rubbed her eyes with her palms, her tears unable to make up for her lack of understanding of what Loki was actually trying to accomplish.

There was the soft sound of footsteps behind her. Rebecca sniffled, turning her head to see Loki. He was out of bed. The girl rubbed her eyes dry, but was unable to remove the redness. She saw Loki frown at this, his lips parting to say something, but Rebecca spoke first,"Something wrong?"

Her voice was weaker, less in control of her normal tone. Loki shook his head. Normally, his face was filled with such a charismatic charm, and now he soon there plainly, just watching her. His expression could even be called concern.

"I can ask the same for you," Loki commented, walking further into the room. He moved past Rebecca before he turned around,"But my reasoning for leaving my bed chamber is simply because of our promise. You claimed I would receive and gifting of sorts."

Of course, he was here for his prize. Rebecca swallowed, turning her head around slowly to meet Loki's gaze. He was standing there, looking all charmed and composed now. His confidence was resorted and he stood awaiting whatever present she said she'd give him. Rebecca nodded her head, walking over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room. She began to shuffle through various casings and such, only for her to pick out one in particular.

"Your prize is a movie night," Rebecca said aloud, turning her head around and holding up the case,"and I just happened to own _Phantom of the Opera_."

* * *

**Yay! So, I have a few questions. We are going on chapter 15. That's a pretty decent way into the story. How do you think the relationship between Loki and Rebecca is coming along? Honestly. Is it too fast? Is it just right? Are you bored or happy with what is happening? Please let me know!**

**Also, next chapter, things will get slightly more heated ;)**


	15. In Dreams He Came

**First off, thank you all SO much for your endless kindness and support. I love each and every one of you, so I chose to put in some thing to make you all happy.**

**Below there is a mix of ALW and Leroux's version of Phantom. **

**There is some rated M content below. Just a warning for all of you lovlies.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_They were in a large cavern, filled of old candles and rich tapestries. Scattered amongst the rubble of the lair were pieces of broken wardrobes, while other pieces furniture were still large and elegant. Various ash-coated librettos, glowing candelabras, and pile upon pile of discarded newspapers were placed all around the layer. A large organ ,with beautiful steaming pipes reaching up to the ceiling, was placed strategically in the center of the room. There were candles all around, giving a soft, mysterious glow to the area. Rebecca was in a boat in the middle of a glassy lake, her hair curled and wild around her face. On her body was a white silk robe. It was ruffled in every way possible and was long enough to trail behind her. Her eyes were staring up at a man of great stature, strong, tall, with a black mask covering his entire face. His body was covered in a tuxedo with flapping coat tails. _

_The man reached out a leather gloved hand, charismatically and ghost like. Rebecca, with her doe eyes, took his hand and slowly stood from the small boat and onto the plot of land where all of the underground riches were. _

"_I am your Angel of Music," He clearly stated, his voice like butter and velvet. _

_Rebecca's long gown trailed behind her as he led her to the organ. His music was his voice. His notes was his pronunciation. His melodies were his lyrics. By playing his organ, the Angel of Music would sing to her. He would teach her how to be a star._

_The girl stood beside him as he sat down, his hands flying up momentarily before landing on the white ivory keys. The black masked man looked to her for a moment, in which she saw a pair of emerald orbs staring back at her through the ceramic's eye slits. It was like he was waiting for her full attention before he began to play. Rebecca silently, without her gaze wavering, sat down on the same stool that the Angel of Music was on. And when she did, he began to play. _

_The music was haunting and dangerously beautiful. The mellifluous sound resonated throughout the cavern as the Angel powerfully pounded on the keys, his eyes falling shut and his head rocking, swaying, and living the sounds of the organ. The Angel's soul was thrust into the musical instrument and then transformed, as if by magic, into notes that conveyed such intense and glorious emotions. But, while the music itself was beautiful, its roots were dark and sinister. The tale was of woe and sadness, only adding to the unique qualities of the piece. _

_It was then that Rebecca realized that the Angel did not have any compositions in front of him. He was playing from how he felt, and his experience only helped his express how distorted, lonely, and how much despair he felt. The song was chilling, but why was it so... horrible? _

_The melody finally came to a halting finish as the Angel slammed his hands furiously down on the keys, the sound coming out completely distorted and wretched. The man began to weep, his head falling into his hands, his shoulder wracking and his sobs uncontrollable. _

_What had he just faced? What did he see in the depths of his mind? _

_Why was he so misunderstood?_

_Rebecca reached out to touch his shoulder but he shivered away from her. His head slowly crooned upwards as he cried,"Why?"_

_What a pitiful creature... What a sad, distorted man who knew nothing of joy and happiness. Rebecca felt a lump form in her chest, her heart pounding. Her brown eyes watered as she watched him weep. She wanted to understand him, to help him. She almost felt like she was intruding on someone's private life by listening to such sad music. But then again, he was showing her this. The Angel of Music wanted her to see who he was. _

_Rebecca frowned, her hands careful as she reached forward to touch the mask. Her palm fell onto the cheek of the black ceramic. The Angel sighed into her touch, his gloved hand coming up to hold her hand against him. Rebecca couldn't help but want to be closer. She wanted to help him. She wanted to show him that he could be wanted, and that he was no longer alone._

_He was so endlessly miserable. _

_Hesitantly, so hesitantly, Rebecca reached out her other hand to touch the rim of the man's mask. Her eyes flickered up to meet his. He watched her, but did not move. The two observed each other for the longest time, as if checking to make sure that this would be alright. Slowly, carefully, her fingers lifted up the black mask that covered the Angel's face._

_And when Rebecca removed the mask, it slipped from her hand. The ceramic shattered on the cavern floor; the tear fell from Rebecca's eye._

_The face was horrible._

_It was malformed, in the sense that the pale skin was pasty, almost gray. His cheeks were sunken in and his cheek bones were protruding out of his face. His eyes almost receded into his skull, surrounded by dark circles that elongated his face. His raven hair was shagged, oily, long, and dirty. But his eyes, his emerald eyes were glassy and filled with terror. _

_She was looking at his face. She saw the monster and never before had the Angel shown his true self. Rebecca reached her hand forward to run her fingers cross the bones in his face, an on contact, the Angel flinched. She could tell his body seized, his heart beat racing... Water dripped down his face, but he said nothing. He was trembling under her touch but he did not move as her eyes swept over him. _

_And then the face was not horrible. He was not ugly. He was different and scared. He was unconventional, but his deformity was not what made his feared. It was his actions, his soul, his past. Rebecca's hand lightly brushed over the bones in his face, her body only begging to help him._

"_You're beautiful," Rebecca whispered softly, filled of compassion and honesty. _

_Each part of his face told a different story. He wore a mask to hide who he was, his past, and now Rebecca saw all of it. She saw the Angel's tragic life, his unparalleled solitude and his endless desire to be understood. And he was beautiful because of it._

_Her thumb ran across his skin, her lips parting. Her heart felt something, and his story was pulling at her pounding vessel that was practically bursting through her ribcage. Rebecca's eyes searched his emerald hues that were now wet with tears and fear. That was probably the first time he had ever heard those words directed at him. Beautiful. _

_Rebecca found herself unable to control herself as her heart fluttered wildly within her chest. He was... handsome. That was no lie. Rebecca's eyes momentarily fell on his lips, before flickering back up to his face. It wasn't long before the distance between their faces grew smaller. Rebecca was hesitant at first, knowing the contact for him would be overwhelming, but she knew she wanted to do this. She wanted to be the one to give the Angel of Music happiness. Her eyes stared deeply and longingly into his, showing how she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to touch him... she wanted this moment to be forever theirs._

_And that is when her pink lips lightly pressed against his. The touch was soft, comforting. It was telling the Angel that Rebecca was here for him, that she wanted to share his woes and sadness... The man brought his shaking hand up to lightly touch her smooth features. He still trembled as he traced her cheek, to her neck, to her hair. And he didn't realize that as he did this, he began to kiss her back. _

_Rebecca smiled against his lips, leading him with her mouth. Her kisses were soft, sweet, and filled of hidden desire. His were unsure, curious, and slightly childish. Therefore, when the two began to pull away, and their eyes fluttered open, they only knew that there was so much more to do. They had so much more to say and they had so much more to give. They had so much more sweet, beautiful music to make._

_The room became something more than just a dark, damp cavern as Rebecca stood up. Her hands took the Phantom's, her eyes showing everything but disgust and hatred. A small smile painted her cheeks as the Phantom stumbled to stand up straight. Her fingers interwove with his, leading him up the stone pathway and to a large red curtain. Carefully, she pulled a golden tassel dangling beside the curtain and it slid open. Inside, was a large bed, obelisk in color and shaped like a swan. The bed was circular, and the swan's head was in front by the foot of the bed. The wings then spread backwards, creating the sides, and the headboard was the swan's tail. The soft, velvet sheets covering the bed were a rich red. _

_Rebecca led the Phantom into this room, casting a glance back to him to see his eyes plastered onto her face. He looked so terrified of her, his strong persona lost in the midst of his fear as he was now just a man. He was not a powerful Phantom- he lost his shield that was his mask. Rebecca let his hand go, only for her to glide her hands up his arms and to his shoulders. Slowly, her hands removed his outer jacket, letting the fabric drop to the floor. Her eyes watched him carefully as she then brought his hands to her chest, and then her shoulders, and helped his hands guide the silken robe off her body. Underneath the robe was a white corset that pushed up her breasts, lacy white underwear, and white stockings. _

_She was going to help him. Rebecca then took both his hands and led him over the bed and carefully laid him down. Her body leaned over him as crawled on top of him, hovering over his skeletal form. Her hand came up to cup his face as she brought her lips to meet his. Slowly, her mouth captured the Phantom's and let her tongue massage his mouth. His tongue met her halfway, hesitant, of course, but nonetheless excited to feel something. _

_The two began to kiss more passionately, Rebecca's body lowering to press up against the Phantom. Her hips began to slowly grind against his, and she felt his body instantly react to the foreign and inciting touch. The Phantom's body trembled beneath her, and Rebecca could only pull away. Her eyes stared deeply into his, her voice soft as she coaxed,"I want you to touch me." _

_The Phantom's hand shook as he placed then on her waist. Rebecca nuzzled against his cheek, by his ear, whispering,"I want you to touch me where you want to touch me." Her voice was low, almost like a growl as she found the Phantom's hands trail upwards to her stomach, and then, her chest. Rebecca gasped into his ear encouragingly, her breasts spilling out of the top of the corset. His hands began to fumble with the strings, and Rebecca gladly aided him in removing the binding garment. _

_The white restrictive material was tossed off the bed, and the Phantom's breath caught in his throat. His hands were almost afraid to touch such silken skin, but after a moment, his coarse hands ran across the moonlight body. Rebecca found herself in a daze as she suddenly found herself underneath the Phantom, the roles reversing. Rebecca found her breath hitched in her throat as the Phantom slowly learned how touching Rebecca was alright. His fingers began to massage Rebecca's soft mounds, his eyes wide with amazement and disbelief of the beautiful blushing angel below him._

_Rebecca encouragingly let a soft gasp escape her lips as tightly gripped the velvet comforter underneath her. She found the Phantom marvel her breasts in wonder, and she knew it was probably the first time he ever saw this part of the female body. _

_The Phantom spent much time exploring the wondrous breasts that remained in his hands perfectly. But then, his bright emerald eyes looked upon the beauty beneath him. He saw Rebecca with reddened cheeks, parted lips, and a chest that was continuously rising and falling with each of her deep breaths. And with that, the Phantom leaned forward and kissed her rosemary lips. Rebecca was taken away by the passion the Phantom was conveying in this kiss, as if he knew what he wanted now. His hand came up to run along her jawbone and the other ran small circles on her lower waist. _

_Rebecca moaned against his lips, feeling her body slightly tremble as his touch began to send chills down her back. The man before her was started to get the hang of whatever moment the two were sharing. His strokes were becoming rougher, deeper, less hesitant and less afraid. He began to focus on areas that sent Rebecca moaning more, such as when he momentarily suckled her neck and her eyes widened in shock. _

_Her hands reached up and gripped the fabric of his shirt, the material crinkling in her tight grip as her lips released a deep moan. The Phantom's tongue swirled and dominated the soft, silken skin on her neck, and then planted hollow kisses as the base of her throat. Rebecca found her lips fighting to remain closed, as if she were trying to keep her body under control from whatever this mad man was making her feel._

_It was reality breaking all around her as his lips began to travel south, relishing in her valley before his teeth began to bite and suck one of her breasts. Rebecca's head turned to the side, her knees rising and twisting around each other as her hand knotted into the Phantom's thick raven hair. Her chest was heaving for air because every suckle and lick sent her body into a whirlwind of sensations. _

_The Phantom had latched his mouth to her breast, and then, began to do something Rebecca would never have expected. The Phantom's fingers began to walk downwards towards her navel, softly and easily making his way underneath her laced panties, and started to carefully rub her sex._

_Rebecca's breath hitched in her throat as she felt him rub her, caress her, stroke her, and mostly, pleasure her. Her teeth gritted as she sucked in a suck breath of air, his fingers magically sweeping over the small nub in circles. Her heart began to pound like a rock in her chest, thumping continuously louder and more prominent. The blood began to race through her veins, distributing the small fires that the Phantom was setting ablaze with his passionate kisses and somehow expert, hand-manship down below._

_His fingers were filled of such strength and dexterity after years of playing the organ, and now she knew how he could simply play her. The Phantom was plucking at her strings, massaging her clitoris and receiving a harmonious, beautiful sound escaping from Rebecca's lips. Her head tilted backwards, the brown curls sprawled around her head as her eyes fell shut. _

_Rebecca's hand reached up above her head to grip the sheets tightly, the other remaining encouragingly on the Phantom's scalp. The Phantom the tilted his head up to capture her lips once more, his body pressing up against hers as he continued to work down below._

_Her lips found it hard to fully kiss his back, because she kept turning her head to gasp for air. When this happened, the Phantom was content with running his tongue along her neck while still rubbing her down below. The Phantom was pretty tall and in comparison to Rebecca, he had no trouble reaching down below to continuously distribute the unreal sensations pulsing through her veins. _

_And then, the Phantom thrust a finger deep inside Rebecca's warmth, earning a gasp of surprise from Rebecca. Phantom looked pleased by this as his mouth met her mouth in a kiss, his tongue sweeping out to greet hers as his finger began to push in and out, curling inside of her to stroke that special spot. _

_Rebecca felt her hips buckle to the sensation burning down below as he moved within her, his hands constantly driving into her with a force that sent her eyes rolling back into her head. Her body felt pressure building below, a fire, as his thumb continually stroked her while the fingers thrust within her core._

"_Oh god," Rebecca gasped against his mouth, her hands gripping the sheets. The Phantom had such a new sort of dominance to his stride, and his erection began to press up through his pants against her leg. Rebecca wanted to please him as well, and she was ready to take over, but the Phantom kept her in place. _

_His hand massaged her breasts, his other hand was sending her core into another world of pleasure, and his mouth captured hers with such vigor and ferocity. How was he so good at this? How was this talent locked away for endless years?_

_Rebecca felt the pressure building up within her as he began to use more fingers inside of her. The feeling in him stretching her, caressing her inside in that small love spot, sent every part of her into an array of trembling wonder. Her legs could no longer remain still and her body shook with pleasure. _

"_Wait," Rebecca moaned, her chest heaving for air as begged,"Please tell me your name."_

_The Phantom continued his ministrations, never ending the powerful thrusts of his fingers nor the coaxing strokes of his thumb on that small nub. "You want to know my name," he murmured against her skin in his velvet voice, his teeth gently biting her neck before lathering it with his tongue. _

"_Yes," she breathed, her eyes gazing up into the Phantom's beautiful emerald crystals. Her vision was becoming slightly blurred due to the immense amount of pleasure shooting through her limbs. _

_The Phantom grinned wickedly, his lips capturing hers once more as the burning began to increase. Rebecca's body was trembling in anticipation when she felt the Phantom's mouth move to her ear. As he did this, her body began to feel the beginnings of her climax. But, moments before the explosion hit, she felt the Phantom gently bite her ear as his whispered,"My name is Loki."_

"_Loki?" Rebecca moaned with surprise, shock, and disbelief. Yet, she didn't have much time to think about it before Loki's talented fingers plunging and probing, rubbing and burning in her warmth brought her to feeling._

_Rebecca's moans and gasps suddenly became frequent and loud and her body began to erupt in the ecstatic sensation of her orgasm. The fire tore through her system, igniting every bit of flesh on her skin as her body trembled in delight. Her heart beat was pounding violently within her chest, her hands gripping the sheets below her as her body jolted upwards._

* * *

Her body shot upwards.

Rebecca found her heart beating wildly in her chest, the room around her hardly in focus. Her vision was drifting, unable to remain still and continuously swished around like water in an ocean. Nothing was clear to her but the feelings shooting through her body. Her blood was racing through her veins unlike anything else, her breath still ragged and unable to find a steady pace.

Her eyes were wide with disbelief and shock, her body practically unable to remain on the living room couch where she found herself. Every bone in Rebecca's body continuously vibrated, humming a soft buzz that echoed in her ears and infiltrated her senses. Her hand came up to rest on her chest, continually rising and falling in full motion.

That dream was beyond the point of realistic. Every stroke, every touch, every sweet kiss lingered and remained past boundary of sleep to reality. Rebecca shivered, her eyes wide. Her entire being was reacting to a simple fantasy of the mind... The Phantom. The Phantom was a distorted version of Loki, and she couldn't recognize the face in her dream. The Phantom's saddened expression and bright emerald eyes did not register in her mind as Loki, but her body automatically felt an attachment to the creature.

Rebecca wanted to give something to the Phantom, she wanted to help him with so much of her being that she had none left to give and it was Loki. It was Loki her conscious desperately sought out to aid in the darkness.

"Ah, I see you've awoken."

The girl knew he'd be behind her. He always was- waiting, watching. Ever so hesitantly, Rebecca turned around to see the man in her care, only to believe that her care was something of the past.

Loki, the God of Mischief stood before her in the open doorway, covered in thick black armor that reached from his head to toes. Green fabric twisted around parts of his torso and arms, creating embellishments on different parts of his body. Golden cufflinks were strapped to his wrists, and around his stomach were several black straps that reached across his body. His eye were sparkling with that mischievous intent, and his skin was smooth as his hair was perfectly flipped. His hands were locked behind his back, his gaze resting on hers.

Rebecca jumped, the hair on her skin leaping with her as her body jolted at the sight. He frightened her by his sudden appearance, and Loki appeared rather amused to see her frazzled. Rebecca, for a moment, felt her body heat up at the sight of him.

"You scared me!" Rebecca gasped from the couch. Loki seemed to grin when he replied,"You looked startled even before I spoke."

"You were watching me?"

"Merely observing."

Rebecca felt her jaw drop as the lightest of blushes painted her cheeks. What if he watched her while she was asleep? Did she... make any actions to signify what she was dreaming about? "That's odd," Rebecca stated bluntly with the smallest of pouts.

Loki chortled,"Your random night cycle is what is truly fascinating. I believe you slept without understanding the fact that you were drifting into slumber." His body moved closer to her, his feet lightly clanking on the hardwood floors.

Rebecca's eyebrows narrowed, before she understood the meaning of his complex choice of words. When did she fall asleep? She didn't remember laying down on the couch, nor did she distinctively believe she was to be going to bed.

"That's very unlike me."

"Quite."

There was a pause.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously.

"Betwixt the hours of 1 and 2 in the morning," Loki easily responded, walking further into the living room and finding a single-person chair a few feet away from Rebecca's couch. He plainly sat down, outspreading his knees and leaning backwards into the seat.

Rebecca's eyes fell on his smooth exterior, his confident stride and his ever so poignant personality that radiated off his flesh. He was no Phantom. The Editor could feel a tinge of anger boil within her, but then, she heard him ask,"Is this your living quarters during my stay?"

The odd question threw Rebecca off a bit. She sat back into the couch, before she slowly nodded her head,"Yeah, this is it."

She wasn't sure what Loki's intention was in asking that question, but his face was still collected as he nodded,"I see."

Rebecca pressed her lips into a hard line, awkwardly shifting in her seat as she pulled up her blanket to her body. She tightened the comforter around her lap, her face imperfect and without her flawless makeup routine. She was raw. Basic. Clean. Real.

Her tired eyes gazed up to Loki as she calmly asked,"What happened to Damion?"

Loki tilted his head,"Excuse me?"

Right. Loki didn't know of the monster as Damion. Damion wasn't actually Damion. Rebecca then corrected,"Or the giant purple monster. What was that?"

The room became silent. Rebecca waited patiently for Loki's response, her eyes glued to his stoic expression. His charismatic face slowly became pale, his body stiffed. It was clear that the question was bothering him.

"Do you really wish to know?" Loki hissed, as if he needed to confirm the fact that she wanted this knowledge. Rebecca nodded her head, feeling her heart beat a bit to loud.

Loki sighed, his hands clasping one another on the arm rest. A weak smirk came to his face as he answered,"The creature was a retriever for death."

* * *

It was a extremely long day, filled of speculation and worry. The team was at a loss here, and all of their conversations either concerned Loki, Rebecca, or the purple giant. All three were missing, and Thor was trying his best to cover up their traces with his honest name. Truthfully, if the Avengers discovered just _how_ much he was lying, they would call him treasonous.

Thor was hiding Rebecca's secret, Celia's secret, the location of Loki, the reality of the situation with the lavender creature, as well as the fact that Thor released his brother from custody.

Yet for some reason, when it came to honoring his ancient friendship and modern-day promise to Rebecca, it seemed almost easy to do it. Thor feared nothing, but he did wish to keep the respect of the friends he so valiantly fought behind. That was probably the hardest of parts.

Thor was in the central room, by himself, sitting at the large table while everyone was off doing some of their own tasks. Thor's only job was to find Loki, and he pretty much knew where he was. Thor's back was hunched over in his seat, his blue eyes staring ahead as he rested his head on his hands. A small sigh escaped his lips as he brought his head down. And then, he heard the sound of an approaching figure. Thor turned his cheek to face the new presence.

"Doctor Banner," Thor said aloud, watching Bruce slowly enter the room. Bruce's hands were in his pants, his shirt a soft maroon button down. His face appeared tired, and his body language also relayed that information. That, in itself, was dangerous.

"Thor," Bruce said softly in contrast to his cold gaze,"Come with me."

Thor's expression became instantly guarded, translating the tone of Bruce as almost to be threatening. The thunder god watched Bruce momentarily, before consenting to join him. Thor stood up from his seat, his body language now too, stiff, and warily followed the humanized monster to their location.

They walked in silence to the study-lab, and upon entrance, Bruce locked the door behind the two of them. The clicking sound as the white glass panel sealing shut made Thor turn. Thor felt the air in the room drastically change, turning hostile within seconds upon stepping into the room. Bruce was up to something. The room was the same room that Tony and Bruce would work in together, a private lab with a giant window that faced the outside garage for planes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor perked, his tone filled of confusion with a slight hint of ferocity to it.

Bruce simply held up a finger,"Not yet."

The man walked over to the monitor, clicking a few buttons, before the security in the room beeped off.

"Tony taught me that trick," Bruce said aloud. He too, had turned off all outside eyes and eats from listening. Thor agreed,"And I as well. But why is such measures needed for this conversation?"

Bruce's face was unwavering, emotionless for him. He simply said,"You've been a good liar."

His first reaction was to throw a punch. Thor was angry, but he knew as well what that would result in. Thor wildly retorted as his fingers distinctively balled into fists,"How dare you-"

Bruce held up his hand,"Please, we don't need to resort to that."

"Then why do you call me here in such a manner so unlike you?" Thor's voice was raised, angered.

"Because," Bruce began, walking over to a white counter,"I found three distinctive blood types at the resturant sight."

As he said this, his eyes made a hard contact with Thor. Thor could feel, if even for a moment, his heart pound wildly,"What of it?"

Bruce pursed his lips,"Well, one was clearly the lavender creature. One was Rebecca, and one, was unlike the other two. It wasn't Asgardian, but, the blood itself curdled and froze in itself. The blood could induce ice-like qualities in anything it touched."

Thor wanted to smash all of Bruce's evidence right now. He wanted to shatter the different liquids and spew them across the floor. They were showing something. They showed Loki's DNA. Loki had escaped to the sight.

"Which brought me to the idea that it is of frost giant blood, the one that you advised us on. But also, when connecting some dots, such as 'adoption' and the reasoning of your brother's acclaimed first rebellion, I can only attest the blood is Loki's," Bruce explained, his eyes glinting. It was like he knew the answers already.

"But, why would Loki be at this battle? If he escaped, why would be go to Rebecca's kidnapping. Either he helped in her kidnapping... Or he protected her," Bruce spoke, his body moving around the table to lean on the outside of it. His hands crossed one another as his eyes examined the god's expression.

Thor watched Bruce with such anger in his gaze. How was Bruce figuring this out? Why did Bruce even care? Why would anyone put in this much effort for Rebecca?

"But that's besides the point, because I finally finished diagnosis Rebecca's blood too," Banner spoke, his words careful and exact,"and I find it hard to believe she is still human."

Thor tilted his head, for this was news to him. Rebecca didn't have the blood of the human race? His face, for a second, dropped in reaction, before it tightened again. Bruce had figured something else out that was even unknown to Thor.

"Continue," Thor demanded, his gaze unwavering.

"You see," Bruce began, walking over to another monitor and raised his hand. His fingers skimmed across the screen, brushing the glass-like material. Then, two images popped up, each showing similar characteristics, but with drastic differences. The red and purple strands, marked as human, was basic. The DNA twisted upwards in a spiral with an array of ladder-like structures. The image next to it, labeled Rebecca, differed. It was fully white, with golden specs in almost like a chain-link fashion. It was extremely different, but still twisted in the same way as the human DNA.

"Rebecca's follows a human pattern, but the strands itself are anything but human. Now, I checked her blood records before anything happened with Loki, and her blood was as normal as any human. But after, looking at blood samples now," Banner said aloud, tapping the screen again,"We can see a clear transition between Rebecca moments after meeting Loki to now."

The image showed three separate images of DNA. One, was labeled 'Day After, 1st Exposure.' The next, was '2nd Exposure.' And the third, was '3rd Exposure.' Bruce stated, pointing to the images,"I've taken Rebecca's blood three times. After the first attack, before she returned to work, and from the battle field. If you see the images, going from the first exposure to now, you can tell that her DNA is rapidly changing from regular human DNA into this white formation..."

Thor watched the images carefully, his eyes remaining glued to the screen as he began to ponder. What did this mean? It was new information to him that Rebecca's physical structure had begun to shift since the meeting with Loki. Loki was causing Rebecca to become a new person, in a way. "Then why does she not look any different?"

Bruce gave Thor a hard look,"What alien race looks exactly like a human?"

The Norse god kept a steady gaze on the doctor. His mind thought momentarily, his brain thinking of all the possibilities, before his head tilted away from Bruce in disbelief. "You believe she is becoming of Asgardian blood?"

Bruce shook his head,"No, I don't think that. But she should be gaining _special_ abilities. She should, in a way, become strong enough to become a Avenger or at least train to be one."

Thor was silent.

"Unless," Bruce said aloud, his eyes carefully resting on Thor's face,"Unless she already had abilities. Secret abilities."

Another pause of silence. Thor's shocked face dropped, his new expression showing a bit of that anger he had before. How did Bruce figure this out? Thor was aware of Bruce's large intelligent mind, and, he knew that Bruce had a connection with Rebecca since he saw them together a few times before. But, why would Bruce care so much about Rebecca's well being? Had someone cared about Rebecca too- Did Bruce wish to protect her?

"What is it of which you speak," Thor questioned, his gaze steady.

Bruce pursed his lips, clasping his hands together as he simply answered,"Rebecca can use Ancient Magic, can't she."

* * *

Loki was watched Rebecca's body tensing at Loki's distinctive choice of words. A retriever for death. The girl licked her lips, her gaze falling to the floor as she gripped the blanket on her lap. The fabric crinkled as Rebecca squeezed, as if she was throwing all of her emotions into a single, inanimate object.

"Why?" Rebecca asked softly, her face devoid of any distinguishable emotion.

Loki simply shook his head,"I do not know the reasoning behind the attack."

It was a question that was continuously on Loki's mind since the attack itself. Why would He Who Brings Death come after Rebecca? Was it for her ancient magic? Was it for her resemblance to Celia? Loki almost frowned at the thought. What if Rebecca would face innumerable deaths because of Celia? Rebecca nor Celia deserved such pain, but still, why would something over 1000 years ago effect someone today? In truth, Loki saw no other reasoning for Rebecca's capture besides her ability to use ancient magic, and not simply because of a deceased soul who managed to share a similar appearance.

"I see," Rebecca spoke.

"But, I can assure you that you will be a target," Loki told her, his eyes studying her saddened face,"If He Who Brings Death did not retreive you the first time, he will make sure he gets you the second."

Rebecca snorted,"Well thanks for the confidence."

Her attitude became slightly more sour, and Loki could instantly tell. Rebecca had been so kind, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she regressed into that crude child again. Loki shook his head, grinning,"Think none of it."

The girl raised her gaze to interlock with his. And in this moment, Loki couldn't breath. He couldn't say anything as her eyes began to speak to him. She was silently asking him what her mouth was afraid to utter. Rebecca's expression was filled with concern, for she was truly at a loss here for what to think, say, or do.

"Am I going to die?" Rebecca asked quietly. Her face dropped, revealing the endless sadness pooling within her.

Loki sighed, finally feeling the air returning to his lungs. And Loki could only respond in the same tone,"I do not wish that."

The last thing the Norse god wanted from Rebecca was her death. At one point in his life, yes, he might have wished the cruelest, disgusting, and horrid death upon the girl, but not because of hatred. It was because of how she looked like Celia. But now? Loki found it hard to believe the two had any sort of connection. They were so completely different in every way. Celia was kind, gentle, caring, loving. She felt everything another felt and more, and if she could, she'd fix any wrong situation. Rebecca wasn't like that. She was strong, brave, passionate, and filled with determination. Rebecca felt for others emotions, but she took care of herself and made sure she was independent of all others.

And most importantly, Rebecca was bluntly honest. She spoke when she felt something needed to be said- she didn't sugar-coat the obvious situation. Even as she spoke,"I think I will die." Her expression was so endlessly filled of despair. Loki hated to admit it, but if Death was on Rebecca's trail, then maybe she would face her end.

"It would not be as simple as that," Loki responded, his voice a bit calmer and filled with more empathy. Rebecca waited for him to continue patiently from the couch. Loki thought for a moment, before he said,"Maybe employing an Avenger to take care of you and to train your abilities would suit you well. Perhaps you may take a self-defense course, or learn physical combat. You should take on a task to make you less vulnerable."

His emerald orbs stayed on her, only to see her head slowly nod. Good. She liked that idea. Maybe then she'd be able to fight off another retriever if Death decided to send one. And then, her face was filled with confusion as she carefully chose her words"I must've been asleep for hours... You could've just left if you were feeling well enough. I wouldn't have mind."

Loki almost grinned. Rebecca was being all curious as to why Loki had stayed until she woke up. In his own sick mind, leaving while she slept would be a cruel as leaving after sex. Loki; however, didn't really wish to go. Outside of the apartment, he was convict. Here, he was a person under the care of someone with a truly brave heart. But of course, he would leave her. He would leave her and would hope that Thor would retrieve her.

It was then that Loki realized something. All of his thoughts were centered around this small Midgardian's well being. Loki was... caring for her safety and well being. And, in a way, he did enjoy her company more than most. When he was around others, he was the villain. But with Rebecca? It was different. He could sit in a chair and have a conversation with her without handcuffs or being silenced. Loki liked this setting.

Loki swallowed, his eyes shifting away from the girl for a moment as he thought of how to actually answer her demeaning question.

But, that wasn't a good enough answer for Rebecca. He needed something to keep him there. And there was something that Loki still had unfinished business to do with Rebecca.

"We never watched the film," Loki responded, a small grin forming on his lips. He saw Rebecca's face change a bit, looking more like she was shocked to hear his voice.

"You want to still watch the movie?"

"Why," Loki chortled,"You would not hold up the end of our bargain?"

Rebecca watched his face. Loki felt her eyes burning into his skull as she suddenly grinned,"You could've been halfway around the world by now, and you stayed to watch a movie?"

Loki could only find himself smirking wildly,"I never leave empty-handed."

* * *

**And honestly though, I can't thank any of you enough for everything. You've been so amazing all through my story with your continuous comments, messages, and contacts. I can't believe that it has grown to be this large, and I'm in shock that you are all so encouraging. **

**SO. I figured I'll give you my tumblr. Why not, right? I mean, you guys basically make me endlessly happy. You should get to know me, talk to me, ask my questions in a way that I can respond right away. **

**It is: itsjustwhoweare**

**I'm sure you can fill in the rest- I can't post the url in this file for some reason.**

**It's pretty personal- I'll write stuff about me and sometimes will post a picture. But, I feel like you guys would find my anyways... Some of you already have. Feel free to contact me on there and say hello! And to be honest, a handful of you have already found me. I don't know how to managed to do that, but you did and you are ALWAYS my favorite people to talk to. **

**I also started finishing up the plotting of this story. I'm dying, just a bit. The plot to this fic goes absolutely insane by the end. I'm telling you right now that it is something you'll never guess. I can't even believe my own mind at this point for this sort of fuckery.**

**The dream in the beginning? I hope that also eased your smux-y needs for now. **

**ANYWAYS. Please review or comment below and make my day that much brighter :D**


	16. Nighttime

**Hi everyone!**

**SO sorry about the delay! Here is the chapter only a day late D: I'll try to get the next one in sooner!**

**And, just so everyone knows, I have a beta going through and fixing some basic errors starting from the beginning of the story. I'll post on the chapter whether or whether not it has been looked at. My beta is amazing, awesome, and I love her so much!**

**Anyways, here it is! Chapter 16 :)**

* * *

_"Rebecca can use Ancient Magic, can't she."_

The tension in the room immediately grew ten folds. The temperature instantly rose, creating an uncomfortable and heated sensation that swept over the God of Thunder. The crystal blue eyes of Thor had widened, displaying for once all of the shielded emotions he had kept so well hidden. His eyes spoke fear, failure, confusion, disarray. Bruce had managed to, with a single phrase, disarm the man despite the layers of protection and emotional guards Thor wore. Within a second, Thor stood there as empty and naked as anyone could be, his body stiffening and his face demonstrating his unparalleled confusion.

"How do you know of this?" Thor bellowed, his tone more desperate than it was before.

In the white lab, Bruce stood calmly. His face was without much expression, and it was clear Bruce took this information with complete understanding of what he was getting into. He was serious. Rebecca using Ancient Magic was something of a different sort. It was old powers from Asgard that dated back over 1000 years ago. It was extinct just as much as the dinosaurs.

Bruce sighed,"Before Tony taught us the security trick, and after I grew a bit suspicious of the golden material at the sight, and of you and Rebecca, I had listened to an old file of a conversation you two had."

At the restaurant-attack sight itself, no one had really believed that the melted gold discovered on the ground was anything of importance. They hypothesized that it something burnt the material to the floor in all the disarray. Bruce; however, had taken the sample to discover it was not gold, but some sort of metal found in Ancient Egypt with an impossibly high boiling point. It was too, the reason why Bruce became intrigued. Something had to have melted it, and it surly wasn't within Loki's range of abilities(he was a _frost _giant). It had to be something else that could have melted the metal, only leading to the idea of it being Rebecca, which further prompted Bruce's desire to discover more about her.

It was then that he began to search files, study her DNA, examine different parts of her very being to try and get an understanding of what her power could possibly be, if she had any. But Bruce had no one to ask. The only person who Rebecca was even mildly close with was Thor, and so, Bruce did his own research: the sound feed between Thor and Rebecca's earliest conversation. After listening in, he discovered two things. One, he understood the concept of ancient magic as Rebecca's hidden abilities. The second thing was that Thor prompted Rebecca to go to Loki's estate.

Where she was raped.

And tortured.

And where she mentally abused by a man with no sense of right or wrong, reality or illusion, or the ethics of humanity.

That is why Bruce wanted to know the truth. That is why the two men were in that large, white, laboratory room. Bruce pursed his lips a bit, knowing very well that he had intruded on Thor and Rebecca's privacy.

"Look," Bruce began bluntly,"I know her powers are a kept secret. I can respect that, easily. But that doesn't help the situation."

Thor watched Bruce with a cold stare, Thor's own stance showing how his guard was functioning again. It was also his own way of declaring that he was a god and wasn't to be rendered as a fool,"What is it you wish to accomplish with this?"

Bruce once more found himself comforted by the near-by counter's ledge,"It's just that there is so much here I have yet to know about this girl. It's something new every day."

"Perhaps."

"And maybe, just maybe, you aren't the only one who wants to protect her," Bruce said simply, his eyes trained on the Norse god. But, Thor didn't respond. He didn't even flinch, therefore Bruce took it as a hint to continue,"She is terrified of her abilities, similar to my own. She sees me as Bruce, not the... other guy. She is changing, and into what I don't know. But I know half the story, and without the other side, I can't bring myself to connect the dots."

Thor stood there silently, his eyes calculating, his brain thinking, his morality wavering. What if he did trust Bruce? What if Thor had a partner in crime in protecting Rebecca? It was getting more and more difficult hiding what was going on, and with the genius of Bruce on his side, perhaps then maybe they could better serve to help the girl. Thor could help Rebecca train, Bruce could help her mentally focus... This team could work, but still, Thor was skeptical about bringing his past promises into new hands.

Bruce frowned, his gaze falling to the floor. He heard Thor inhaled deeply, before the rich voice answered,"I am indecisive on the choice I am to make."

The scientist's chocolate eyes flickered up to the God of Thunder before Bruce plainly spoke,"The secret can be kept between us, if that is the issue."

"It is a matter of my honor as a friend," Thor easily responded, his face becoming softer. His crossed arms fell, relaxing by his side as he moved over to Bruce. Thor then joined Bruce in leaning against the counter, saying,"I have betrayed each and every one of you to keep my trust with Rebecca true."

"Why is that?"

Thor frowned,"I simply do."

Bruce crossed his arms, shrugging,"You know that whatever the truth is, whatever you're trying to keep safe, is going to be hard to do on your own when another one of those things attack her."

For a moment, the reality of the situation crept in. What if another one of those lavender creatures marched into Rebecca's office? Would they be able to stop it? Would Loki even assist? Thor knew he would, but he wasn't sure how easily Loki would risk being captured again.

"I want to know what that being was," Thor almost growled,"and why it attacked someone with an innocent conscious."

"We can figure that out," Bruce said aloud, running his fingers through the side of his nearly graying hair.

Thor glanced to the man beside him, studying his face,"I wish for her protection."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed off from the ledge and moved into the lab itself. He walked forward to the monitor, his eyes now reflecting the images on the screen,"I want to find out what the bad guys want so we can fight against it, because they do want Rebecca for something. A power source, a weapon, I don't know. It could be anything."

The scientist's fingers reached up to glide across the monitor, as if looking for something,"But like I said, I can't do it without the second half of the puzzle." Bruce cocked his head backwards to look at Thor, his eyes honest as he added,"I need you to save her."

The words of course, could be interpreted in two ways. One was that Bruce needed Thor's assistance to save her, but more importantly, that it was Thor's job to protect her and he could only do that with Bruce by his side.

Thor's lips formed a hard line. They were like that for a good while, before Thor slowly nodded his head,"Very well. What is it you wish to know."

Bruce then pulled up a picture on the screen. "Well, everything," he said bluntly. Thor walked over to the screen, his sapphire hues reflecting the image displayed. Thor couldn't help but frown as he now stared into one of the most telling, deep, and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The long gown fell perfectly around her small waist, tumbling in a way that only she liked- after all she did change the dress against the photographer's wishes. He was seeing his very first friend, the first person to listen to him, to knock him down and build him up with kindness. He was looking at the very image he had given to the Avengers not too long ago. Thor huffed a small smile in remembrance.

"But first," Bruce said aloud,"We can start with Celia."

* * *

_Loki was sleepy. His lids were heavy, drooping further and further downwards to meet his lower lashes. It was like a constant weight, pressing him further into his resting state and coaxing him into a deep slumber. But, for some odd reason, he could not actually find himself sleeping. Regardless of his tired state, he could not seem to bring himself into the peaceful realm of silence._

_A small groan erupted from the base of his throat as a result of the lack of sleep. Slowly, his eyes blinked open to view the quiet room around him, free of any other life form. It made the silence almost unbearable. Loki brought himself to sit upright, the fabric of the blanket pooling by his waist. His eyes scanned his arms, the bandages serving no more purpose as to aiding his healing wounds. Rebecca would not mind if he removed the cloth, for it was covering injuries that ceased to exist._

_With care, Loki unravelled the white cloth and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. As he did, his fingers ran over his now smooth skin, unblemished and clean. He'd have to thank Rebecca for this tender care. _

_The Norse god climbed out of his bed in order to remove the last of the bandages. When the cloth fell to the ground, his eyes surveyed the large pile of armor leaning against the wall of the bedroom. Loki headed over to the bundle of metal and fabrics, staring at the various materials, before placing them on him. It took a decent amount of time to place the leather, gold, and metal plates onto his body, but, with some effort Loki was able to finish dressing himself._

_After a few moments, Loki felt his stomach rumble in pains of hunger. His appetite tore through his abdomen, and his emerald eyes shifting back and fourth around the room. He was determined to find the source of hunger-appeasing food, but he also knew it was not in this room. Loki knew that the kitchen was where he'd find his meal, and so, he'd set course for that location. _

_It wasn't a difficult room to find: the soft hum of appliances, the marble shine of the countertops, and the high end appearance of the kitchen itself. Loki often forgot that Rebecca was one of the few rich elite, unable to label her as someone who boasts their wealth. _

_In fact, Rebecca lived in the large estate completely by herself. Loki took note that she had no mates, nor any family lingering in the halls. Where was everyone in her life? Loki believed that someone of such a powerful job would be easily social, but perhaps he was mistaken. _

_His feet, with the slight clanking of his heavy padding and metals, made its way into the kitchen. His eyes focused in on the room itself and its luxuries. It was a large space, with beautiful wooden cabinets and marble countertops. There were several decorative glasses placed around the room, and stainless steel appliances completed the high-end feel. The floor was hardwood, smooth to walk on. Also, there was a small island in the center of the kitchen. _

_But what was important wasn't the actual island, but the sleeping form of a girl sprawled on top of it. Loki froze, the frost in his blood hardening. _

_His eyes focused in on the small back, rising and falling with each inhalation of breath. Her chocolate curls, messy, were splattered across her moonlight skin, her face concealed by her dark locks. Rebecca was on a stool, hunched over on the island and used her arm as a pillow. The other arm was outstretched in front of her, her fingers loosely grasping a ceramic mug filled to the top with coffee. _

_Loki cocked his head, his mind instantly thought, of course, was to do a prank in lue of his old ways. He could easily do something to make Rebecca's first moments of consciousness something she'll always remember. He could create a monster, or even put snakes in her mug. Perhaps he could have her wake up to no electricity, or a dead cow on the counter. _

_A snicker escaped his lips at the mischievous thought, knowing very well this would be his default prank to a sleeping midgardian. Slowly, Loki moved forward, his steps with caution and made no noise. His eyes glimmered with delight as he came closer to the sleeping Rebecca, his hand raising in the air. _

_A few feet away, now by her side, Loki began to start his prank. The cup began to wiggle, a small green glow radiated off of Loki's hand as he did. _

_It was then that Rebecca, sleepily moaned and moved her head. As she did, her brown locks fell away from her pink cheeks, revealing her face. Her lips parted slightly, her lids fluttering so softly but never opening. Without question, this was the most peaceful Loki had ever seen her. _

_And right now, if Loki didn't know Rebecca, she looked exactly like Celia. His eyes were wide and doe-like, out of character and completely vulnerable as he stared at the fair maiden of his past, Rebecca's chest rising and falling with such a delicate fluctuations. She looked so... inhuman. Loki watched her with admiration and wonder, her brown curls spilling onto the counter as she gently moved her head._

_She was not Celia. In no way could Loki view them as one in the same, especially after all they had went through. Rebecca might have shared the appearance of the kind, fair Celia, but they were nothing of the same sort. _

_It was then that Loki did not want to be the trickster he was. He didn't want to bring more harm to the girl after all she did to care for him, tend him, fix him. A dead cow would surely make her furious, which is why Loki chose against scaring the midgardian. The green glow faded from the mug, Loki's hand coming to smooth back his raven hair before falling to his side. _

_In fact, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Loki felt something pull within his chest, an unusual sensation to him. He was entranced by her sleeping form, and clearly, she was not in her bed. Was she like this because she was overworked? Or maybe she hasn't slept since she started caring for him. What if Rebecca actually dedicated every day to him and finally, her body had to give out from exhaustion? _

_Loki huffed a grin- the girl was such a moron. Loki didn't need such tender care, and yet she gave it freely. She was rather, again, stupid for aiding the God of Mischief. She brought him back to health, and now he could leave. Loki did wish to thank her, and, he was happy they ended things as friends but, escaping was clearly the priority. _

_The god had a clear devilish flare in his gaze, the manic creature once more setting in as his magic began to fuel his body. As he turned around and walked away, Loki was more than happy to leave her bedroom in a prime condition through magic, without bloodstains or any true markings to show his presence. But then, Loki heard something. _

"_You're beautiful."_

_The words were slurred, but distinctive enough to be understood. Did she just awake and call him... beautiful? Loki wasn't beautiful. Why in the world would she say such a thing? Rebecca was proving to be the oddest girl he has ever encountered. She had a hidden, concealed golden heart, a fiery personality, and gave people comments that were clearly untrue to their character._

_But it made him warm. Loki didn't move from his spot for a moment, his guard once again falling despite all the effort he had used to put it back up. He acted rather pathetic in recovery, for he had no reason to put on his godly persona while sitting in a bed. Now, he had a reason- he was leaving. But, those words. That voice. It sent chills running down his spine, despite the fact that a frost giant should never get the shivers. _

_Loki inhaled deeply, before he turned his head around, expecting to see Rebecca wide awake. But he didn't. In actuality, Rebecca didn't move from her spot by the island. Her eyes were still shut, her breathing slightly more rapid than it was before. Loki took note on how her back was moving faster, as if her sleep was inducing some sort of physical reaction._

_What was she dreaming about? Loki tilted his head slightly, wondering what would possibly be going on in her head to utter such powerful words. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the young girl, curious. But also, what was more, was if he could leave her there after she said that phrase that somehow inflicted some sort of wound inside of him._

_It was resolved then. _

_Loki whisked by the island, his emerald eyes washing over Rebecca momentarily before his hands placed themselves on her shoulders, pulling her back to fall into his arms. His other arm swept under her legs, and then, he stood. The girl fell to his chest, her body molding into his grasp as if she had been made to fit there. Her body was so light, practically weightless, as he gazed down to her. _

_Rebecca's eyelids remained shut, but breathing was still rapid. Loki could feel through his armor the prominent beating of her human heart, an organ that could so easily be torn out of her chest. And it was like this, sleeping and vulnerable, that Loki understood how truly fragile her physical body was. Loki, with a single snap of his hand, could break the girl into two and she'd never know of it. Her heart beat, for a moment, pounded heavier in her chest, resulting in her body stirring. _

_She really was weak like this. _

_But then, Loki's highly trained ears heard something. Out of Rebecca's lips, so softly, he heard her moan. Loki cocked his head, his brows furrowed and his eyes turned to slits. What _was_ she dreaming about? Her thoughts were concealed within her head, blocked out from Loki's range of sight and understanding. It was intriguing and made Loki endlessly curious. _

_Rebecca's head pressed up against his armored chest and a single hand came up and rest on the same spot. This involuntary action caused Loki's insides to twist. She was touching him... was she awake? Her lids were still sealed shut. She was acting without any consious reasoning. It was all in her sleep._

_Loki carried the sleeping girl into the living room. Her hair loosely hung over his arms, draping down around his armor. The face of the girl was soft, sweet, and unlike her expression while she was awake. He carefully set her down on the large tan sofa, her body sinking slightly to the piece of furniture. Her hair pooled around her face, the soft curls still beautiful despite their ruffled appearance. _

_It was odd, seeing her chest instantly inwardly flex, the rest of her body following suit as she began to curl up. Loki breathed a small chuckle, his eyes on the girl with some sort of new expression he didn't know he had. His heart thumped deep within his chest, much like it has several times before around Rebecca._

_He would stay here until she awoke._

* * *

"Time is running short, my lord."

"I am aware."

"We must collect her."

"I am... aware."

"She is ready for the retrival, my lord."

"Yes. I am aware."

"Shall I get her, my lord?"

"No."

"But, my lord-."

"No. Not yet."

* * *

It was around 1am by the time the movie started. Rebecca was on one side of the couch, snuggling up with her blanket. The fabric was pulled up tightly around her body in a circle of warmth. Her eyes were reflecting the various scenes, the images dancing across her face. The TV showed the film _The Phantom of the Opera_, and Rebecca was instantly entranced.

Loki, at first, couldn't care less about the dancing chorus girls in odd, slave costumes. He saw them and simply thought of how stupid the Midgardian film was. What sort of movie would have dancing, half-naked females acting as slaves? The song too, was rather dull and boring. Loki was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, his face leaning on his hand. His elbow was propped up on the armrest, the rest of his body in a reclined position.

Rebecca glanced over to Loki, watching his displeasure.

"It gets better," she commented dully, his clear unsatisfactory frown bothering her.

Loki merely responded,"I do hope so."

Rebecca huffed, cuddling back again into her blanket as the movie went on. The two remained in very similar positions until Christine made her first interaction with the Phantom. Rebecca always became absorbed into the movie at this moment, her eyes glazing over. Her mind, momentarily, began to slip away. Her thoughts melted, becoming flowing and never ending, as if she were swimming. Rebecca was floating in her thoughts as she saw candles flicker across the TV screen as the beautiful music infiltrated her senses.

For a moment, her gaze shifted over to Loki. At the sight, Rebecca found herself lightly gasp. Loki was leaning forward, his emerald eyes stuck to the screen and his face was devoid of any sort of emotion but wonder. Loki was being sucked into the film as much as Christine was being enchanted by the Phantom. Rebecca kept her vision trained on his unwavering face for quite some time, and never once had he glanced to the side to see Rebecca. Loki was completely captured by the film.

His eyes were lightly glossed over, as if some sort of emotion was threatening to spill out of his body. His hands were balled into fists, one of them appearing to be clenching the edge of his overcoat. And then, Rebecca turned her face back to the screen to watch the movie once more.

But, of course, it was the few scenes that showed the darkest moments of the Phantom. It was known as the _Stranger Than You Dreamt It_ song and scene. This scene is where Christine unmasks the Phantom and he rages at her. On the screen, the Phantom violently roared and failed, throwing the young maiden on the cavern floor and he screamed in agony.

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look_

_or bare to think of me:_

_this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,_

_but secretly yearns for heaven_

Rebecca always hated this scene. The Phantom is destroyed and becomes overly chaotic in his mannerisms, for his Angel had just removed his mask. She was destroying the illusion that he was perfect. The Phantom was yelling about how Christine could even bare the sight of such a hideous monster with a gruesome, distorted face. Christine was trembling on the floor, wet tears dripping down her pale cheeks as she watched the Phantom's rampage.

_Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see_

_to find the man behind the monster:_

_this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast_

_but secretly dreams of beauty,_

_secretly... secretly..._

Rebecca frowned as the scene came to a close. The Phantom was on the floor now, weeping about his ugly appearance and wallowing in his pains. For a moment, a single moment, Rebecca saw something. On the screen, when the Phantom raised his head upwards, she didn't see the actor. No, she saw the man from her dreams. She saw... Loki. Loki with his sunken emerald eyes, his prominent cheek bones and his ghostly pale skin. She saw him sob in despair, just as he had when Rebecca met him in her sleep. It was killing her way down inside, pulling at her heart-strings. She wanted to help him again.

Slowly, carefully, her gaze shifted to Loki.

And she thought that just for a moment, a single moment, that she saw something she had only seen once before. She thought for a second that she saw something shimmering break through the very corner of his lid. But, it disappeared as soon as it came, as if by magic. Was he just... crying?

Rebecca became instantly curious.

"Are you alright?" She pestered, her voice disturbing the ambience as the scene changed to one of the Opera House owners(so it clearly didn't matter).

Loki turned his head to stare at the girl, his gaze cold and unwavering. "Clearly."

"Right, sorry," Rebecca murmured, her voice clearly showing how she was not fully convinced. For a split moment, she could've sworn she saw wetness bead under his eyes. She was shocked to find him instantly turning back to the screen, as if she wasn't suppose to be there. It was like Loki actually wanted to watch the film. Maybe he was enjoying it?

As the clock ticked onwards and the movie came to its climax, Rebecca found herself huddling closer to the center of the couch. She realized it was simply from shifting positions so many times. It was impossible for her to remain still, and one time during the movie, Loki scolded her for making so much noise.

Finally,_ The Point of No Return_, a powerful and seductive song flashed onto the screen. The two character began to touch each other, singing about untold passions and unspoken lust. It described the deepest desires of ones heart, the sacred bonds two can share and the undeniable attraction of two souls. The two sung with fire, a deeply rooted flame that seemed to ignite in the presence of the other.

Rebecca's eyes were glued to the screen. She was so ensnared by the scene that she hadn't noticed Loki's gaze finally fall on her. Loki's eyes were washing over her face as if she were a painting. He was examining her with such an odd look on his face, taking note of her increased heartbeat and her heated body. Did she noticed she was blushing? Did she notice that her entire body was reacting to the two character's seducing one another? Loki did. And his very being was too, becoming more and more... involved with the film.

He noticed his blood was rushing through his veins a bit faster, his heart beat pounding more frequently within his ribcage. Loki even noticed his eyes moving more erratic and his body couldn't stay still. Therefore, he tore his vision away from the screen and now saw the girl beside him with a very similar reaction.

Their bodies were yearning for something their minds would not allow, the film acting as a catalyst in bringing certain emotions to the surface.

Loki snickered to himself, knowing very well what sort of tension was forming between the two. With the right state of mind, no longer injured, the Norse God knew what he was feeling. Pure sexual desire.

Nothing more.

It was normal for gods to want something of a mortal. Gods did love fucking and creating offspring with these short-lived beings. But as Loki stared at her complexion, something deep inside of Loki was telling him that pure sexual desire was not, in fact, what he was feeling.

Perhaps it was the unusual sensation of electricity sparking between their bare flesh. Or maybe, it was the sound of their in-sync heartbeats, racing within their chests. Either way, Loki found himself somehow closer to the girl. Somehow, they were side by side, their skin only separated by the layers of clothing they wore.

Rebecca gasped as she suddenly felt something brush against her leg. Her vision fell downwards to see shimmering golden pleats and black leather right beside her. Rebecca slowly lifted her head up, her brown locks falling past her shoulders, her heart jumping and flipping within her, as she raised her eyes to meet a pair of emerald ones. Her cheeks became the color of roses, her lungs suddenly losing all of the air they once held.

She felt Loki's breath faintly brushes her lips.

He was so close to her. Loki was dangerous near her, his eyes falling to her lips before flickering back up again to meet her gaze. Why was this happening? Another dream? Another vision of deceit and lies her mind kept feeding her? She wasn't sure how he began so impossibly close to her. She didn't push him away. The tension onscreen became a reality, a living emotion that was pulling the two closer and closer together.

Rebecca felt Loki's hand cup her chin, his thumb lightly tracing the outside of her lips with such a gentle touch. Loki's body was near hers now, pressing against her torso. It was like gravity was tugging on her, making the moment slower and prolonged. Rebecca could now taste Loki's breath on her, and she could distinguish the soft mint rolling onto her tongue. Was it the movie that created this moment? Was it the passion practically sliding off the screen and melting into their subconscious?

Either way, neither were stopping one another. Rebecca and Loki felt their hearts slamming within their bodies, their blood pulsing and sending shocks throughout their limbs. Their gazes were locked, powerfully, deeply. Their lips were hungry, ready to devour one another within seconds. They couldn't wait. Their eyes were searching one another, interchanging with glances to their lips.

Rebecca's hand fell instinctively on his neck, the fire welling up within her and starting to burn her. The contact with his icy skin to her warm flesh sent chills down her spine, the sensation unlike anything else she's ever done. Why was she doing this? Why was her body acting on impulse, rather than logic? Why was her heart racing, her mind reeling... What was happening to her?

Their lips were so dangerously near one another. Rebecca's sweet taste of strawberries were coaxing Loki onwards, as if she were daring him to take her. Her touch was sending hot embers shooting through Loki's body in return. And then, it began to happen.

_Love me, that's all I ask of- _

Both of their eyes fell shut. The movie was playing softly in the background, bringing them to a surreal place of intimacy and realization.

**A scream. **

The two suddenly flew backwards against the armrests of the sofa, their eyes wide with shock as they snapped their head to the source of the scream. The movie. Christine had just taken off the Phantom's mask in front of the entire Opera house, resulting in gunshots and terror rippling through the entire theatre. The chandelier began to crash down, setting the entire space on fire and almost killing several audience members.

Rebecca's eyes were dilated, her chest heaving from the lack of air and her head felt slightly dizzy as a result. Loki; however, didn't move too badly. His face was calm, his expression only a bit off, but mainly, he remained cool. Rebecca's lips were parted, her chest rising and falling as the entire concept of what might have, could have, and would have happened flooded her mind.

Her hands came up to rub her eyes, her palms mushing into her sockets. When she removed then, Loki was once more settled down on the couch, cooly watching the end of the movie as if nothing had even happened. Rebecca laid a hand on her chest, feeling her heart furiously beat. How was he so calm?

Of course, he wasn't. Loki, mili-seconds after the scream, had grit his teeth. He barred them, anger tearing through his blood like nothing else. Why had they stopped? What caused the two of them to cease whatever they were about to do? Loki had... wanted to kiss her. Something pulled them together. Something that he hadn't felt in ages and when he knew it wouldn't happen, that he wasn't good enough for it to ever happen, he sealed everything up within him and grew still.

He would not show weakness.

He could _never _show weakness.

* * *

"It was lovely, the film," Loki expressed by the doorway to the apartment.

Rebecca nodded her head, hugging her body in the large t-shirt she wore. Her hair was messy, she wore no make up, and she looked rather exhausted. Loki only grinned,"And I most humbly thank for your ever-most kind offerings as to your medical aid."

There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice, and Rebecca instantly knew he wasn't actually thanking her. He was being an actor, as always. Rebecca stiffly answered,"Of course."

Loki notice how strange she was acting. It wasn't because she was tired, nor because she was fully wiped out. No, she was nervous around him. Loki could hear her heart continuously beat in her chest. Rebecca actually had a physical reaction to being around him. It made him feel odd, like there was a strange fire starting to burn deep inside his hollow chest, but he would never show that. Loki, in turn, chose to comment on it to relive his own self-distress,"Are you angry with me?"'

"No, not at all," Rebecca sharply replied, her lips almost pouting. She kept her spot, as if refusing to let him further back into the apartment.

"Do you wish I take my leave?"

Rebecca's brows furrowed,"I thought you were."

She was acting defensive now.

"I can, unless you wish me to stay," Loki said aloud, his voice almost purring.

"NO," Rebecca snapped her eyes flashing as she did, hastily she replying,"You are well, clearly, and I'd like to have my bed back."

A fire was returning. Her spark, her energy that kept them battling all the way. Loki couldn't help but feel his smirk remain plastered on his face as he chortled,"Very well. Then, I bid you good morrow and many happy moons."

Rebecca stood there, pouting a bit, as she watched the Norse god exit. As the door fell shut, a new feeling crept over the apartment. The door seemed to echo as it clicked closed, making the feeling of empty monopolize the large space. The apartment, with the loss of Loki's presence, instantly seemed to lack something.

Rebecca sighed, one of her fingers coming up to scratch her messy hair behind her ear. Then, she pressed her fingers to her lips, before she returned it to her crossed armed pose.

Her gaze wandered behind her, her mind abuzz with thought and questioning.

Something had happened between Loki and Rebecca, but what exactly was the question. Slowly, Rebecca padded her way back into the living room, her steps slow and sluggish. A yawn escaped her lips as she tilted her head to the clock, studying the time and determining it at 3AM. 3AM was pretty late.

3AM was a time to think and walk. It was also a time to get some junk food at a 24 hour diner.

* * *

The cool night air whipped about her hair as she hugged her sweater towards her. Rebecca since had changed into black yoga pants, a white tee, and a large sweater to make her late-night run for food. Rebecca had her wrecked hair in a pony at the nap of her neck to keep it away from her face. The moon was following her as she moved, and Rebecca felt almost guarded by the celestial being as her mind began to retrace the various events of the past few days.

A lot had happened. Simply caring for the unconscious god, to feeding him, to conversing with him, to dreaming about him... And then almost kissing. Why had everything escalated to that single point of unparalleled tension? Rebecca started with hating the man, and now she very well didn't hate him at all.

The street lamps passed overhead, the dimly lit street moving by her body as she walked. Rebecca glanced up to the lights often as the thoughts flooded her.

Rebecca had no reason to hate him now. He apologized, in some odd fashion, and showed some obscure form of kindness. Why was he doing that to her? Was his actions all apart of some false sense of security he tried to instill? Because as of now, Loki was working wonders on her ability to trust him.

She shivered slightly as the wind hit her body, her legs continuously moving down the side walk to her destination. Loki was making her act completely out of character. Rebecca was a hard-ass, a bitch, and crude woman with no one to please and yet here she was, walking to clear her mind because she was losing her head over someone she'd never see again!

Rebecca shuddered, shaking her head as she did. She couldn't bring herself to deny the warmth she still felt in her chest, but at the same time she knew she couldn't accept these feelings. He _raped_ her! And somehow, that seemed like a very different man. He apologized, saved her life he... was kind to her. He was atoning for all of his sins. He was making her feel something inside of her chest, growing and shifting her original view of him.

Her chocolate eyes were trained ahead, knowing she had a few more blocks to walk on an empty street before reaching her destination.

But then, she felt a strange tingling sensation wash over her. It was a bad feeling that replaced the warmth, a coldness slowly dripping through her body and making her freeze in her steps. Something was behind her. Someone. Slowly, Rebecca felt her heart drop deep into her stomach. Someone was following her. Her breath became soft, her eyes widening as she heard footsteps behind her come to a stop.

With much hesitation, Rebecca turned around to see not one, not two, but three men standing before her. The moonlight shimmered behind them, making their bodies appear like ominous black figures with large shadows. Each one was grimy, dirty, with the scent of beer and body order radiating off their flesh and polluting the air. She only heard the words,"Well, she's a pretty one," before she knew she was in trouble.

Real trouble.

* * *

**Yay! I finished :D**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Please comment/review, follow, and favorite below!**


	17. When I was Once Innocence

**Hi everyone!**

**So, let me explain what happened. **

**First, was I was continuously sick. Second, was that I kept losing what I was writing off of my phones, because of constant changes in my phone itself. Third, I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't get it out. And fourth, and final, I'm getting ready to leave for school, so its been a bit chaotic. So yes, I did take a hiatus without notice.**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter. It's been long overdue!**

* * *

The moonlight was never more ominous, paralleling as a way of guidance in the midst of the night, but also shielding the three men that stood on the sidewalk. The backdrop of the white illumination made the men appear black as night, but their cackles and coughs, as well as their snickering comments, only gave Rebecca a clear idea of who she was standing in front of.

Rebecca stared down the figures, her body paralyzed. She felt her feet stick to the ground, and despite the natural instinct to run, she couldn't. It was as if a slow, thick glue was running down her joints, hardening as it went. The world seemed to run slower, as if time chose this moment to take a break, leaving the sidewalk scenario still as can be.

At least for Rebecca.

"Wonder why she's out so late," One of them sneered, hooking his arm around the other two as he drunkenly led them closer to Rebecca.

"Looking for someone to talk to."

"Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend."

"And now she needs someone to hold," the men groaned.

Rebecca felt her heart sink deeper and deeper into her stomach, her pulsing organ slow and prominent. She could hear blood race through her ears, her mind simply registering what was happening. And as her brain processed the information, her muscles began to unfreeze. Rebecca carefully took a step back underneath a street lamp, the light dimly flickering in and out. The wind swept her ponytail around, the breeze brushing strings of her brown hair in her face, curling in front of her cheek before dropping by her collarbone.

As she moved backwards, the men moved forwards.

"Maybe that could be us?"

"We could show her how to have a good time."

"A real good time."

Rebecca noticed that as she moved, she left the safe light of the streetlamp. And then, the men walked into the light.

She saw them.

Three men stood before her, each varying in their attire. The first, all the way to the left, wore a stained sky blue shirt, opened to his chest. Some of the buttons were off, and it seemed as if there was a large red scratch on his body. His pants were black and nice, but had a few rips in it. The face of the man itself held bruises, a few missing teeth, and greasy black hair. The next, all the way to the right, had on a simply white beater, torn from the mid-section downwards to his bloodied khaki capris. His face too, held a shimmer of sweat and a black eye.

The final man, in the middle of the other two, was the worst. In his hand was a large flask of whisky. His face was completely destroyed; his nose was bloodied and broken, the red liquid dribbling onto the scraps of his t-shirt, he had many teeth missing, his hair was ragged and stuck to his forehead, his face was greasy and almost resembled plastic. His entire body reeked of bad body oder with a mixture of alcohol. It seemed as if the men had come from a bar fight of some sort, the man in the middle clearly the instigator and loser of the battle.

And when she saw the images, the clear distinct appearance of each individual man, her body screamed _run_. Rebecca gasped, her eyes growing wide as she turned on her heels, sprinting away as fast as her legs could. What was more, was that as soon as she did, the men began after her.

"Come back, girl!" One of them shouted. Rebecca could mentally imagine them spewing their own saliva as they screamed that. Her eyes shut tightly, shaking off the creeping feeling chilling her.

Rebecca did not look behind her, nor did she dare take her eyes off the road ahead of her. She had a place to go, still. Once in the restaurant, these drunkards couldn't hurt her... right? It was a place of safety.

But then, she felt a hand tightly grip her pony tail, and then, another hand violently grab her arm. Suddenly, her body was yanked backwards and into one of the men's grip. Rebecca couldn't help but screamed,"LET GO."

The three men chuckled simultaneous, their laughter sounding like drums that signaled the end. Rebecca struggled in the man's grasp, her teeth gritting as she fought to get away.

"Fiesty. I like her."

"I wonder how she'll fight later."

"I like them like this when I fuck them."

"_You're_** all **_disgusting pieces of shit!" _Rebecca roared, fire in her body as she thrashed against the man's hold.

The men laughed aloud, pulling at Rebecca's arms and body in violent motions. One was grabbing her waist, the other holding her arms and pulling her hair. Rebecca winced at the feelings of horror wash through her, the physical torment making it ever more real.

She needed to get out of here.

She needed to escape or else...

_Oh god_.

Rebecca let out another scream as she smelt beer in their breath, their stench infiltrating Rebecca's nostrils. She wanted to gag from the putrid smell, but moreso by the way they were touching her.

She could just kick them and run away, but they were fast for a bunch of drunk men. She could... fight back for real. Rebecca could whip out her secret abilities and fend off these men in a heartbeat. But, she never would use her powers against humans, let alone humans who were completely intoxicated. In some ways, that could be just as wrong.

The men then began to move Rebecca, dragging her body under arms into a secluded alleyway. There was a dumpster, several rats, and the buildings boarding it were red brick, even in the night. There was no light in this small pathway, only the darkness of the night. Rebecca stumbled backwards as she was pushed into the space, before she felt hands on her again.

Rebecca almost gagged at the disgusting, rotting sensation crawling up her veins. A light sweat, sparkling even in the midst of the night, broke out on her forehead.

What could she do?

She never stopped for a second struggling, just in case she saw an opening. Rebecca could handle one drunk man, but three? She wasn't weak! Why was she seeming so impossibly useless in the dark alley, secluded from any normality out on the streets.

The moon couldn't even aid her here, and she even felt blind now as she didn't know where the men were holding her. She was trying to numb the feeling of their hands on her to make the experience of the attack.

But, when she felt one of the grubby hands tightly grasp her breast, Rebecca roared. Rage welled up within her and caused her free one of her arms. With it, it launched it at the man who touched her in such a way. Her punch landed square in his face, throwing him back to hit the opposite end of the wall. "Bitch!" She heard him yelp as his head smacked against the brick.

The other two men reacted, pushing Rebecca up against the opposite wall by the arms, growling curses and dirty things. Rebecca felt the spit in her face as they spoke,"Trying to fight?"

"John, she got you good!"

John, the one Rebecca had punched, groaned as he stood up. Rebecca felt on her fist a sticky substance, and she automatically assumed he was the man with the bloody nose. John was their leader!

"No whore got me good," John belowed, slowing coming to a stand. He used the wall to bring him upwards.

John staggered forward to Rebecca's body, his grimey hands roughly grasping her waist. "And the whore who thinks she can s'gotta pay!"

Rebecca turned her face flat against the brick, moving away from John's face that was now intruding her personal space. She sucked in a tight breath, smelling him drenched in whisky.

But, she felt a fat finger coarsely grab her chin and forced her face to turn towards John. She didn't have to see him to know the snotty, saliva-fuming attributes of the drunken man. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt his lips crash down onto hers with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, something happened.

A memory. A horrible, horrible memory.

_... She felt his lips graze her cheek. Her eyes opened, her breath heavy, and finally, she stared into the eyes of Loki. They were emerald, deep, and interlocked with hers. His gaze flicked down to her lips and back up to eyes before his mouth crashed into hers. Rebecca tried to protest, keeping her lips as tightly together as possible. But, Loki then pulled at her hair to cause her to scream. When her had lips parted, he dove into her mouth with his skillful tongue. He let his tongue roam her mouth, feeling her displeasure and hatred as she fought against him._

_He felt Rebecca retort as her body physically tried to push him away. He couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at her tears._

And with that memory, that unparalleled moment of weakness, disappointment, and horror haunting her every day life, started to enrage her. Rebecca wasn't weak, she never was. She wasn't a failure, nor someone who deserved to be oppressed and dominated after all she's been through. She wouldn't do it- she'd rather die. She rather face death in lue of losing her pride, personality, dignity, self respect. Rebecca was not a damsel. She was; however, furious.

Her blood heated, boiling within her and causing everything to burst into flames. She felt the embers race through her blood, making her skin hot to the touch, as if hell's fire was exploding out of her pores and molting. She was not weak. She was rage.

She was fury, wrath, horror, and death. She wanted blood. No one touched her like that. Never again. _Never. _

When her eyes flashed opened, they were glowing a vibrant, electric blue. She could see everything in the dark, now. The intention of her gaze; however, was filled of red. Rebecca only saw red, the hot seeping rage blinding her vision and darkening the world around her even more so than before. Rebecca slammed her left hand against the brick wall behind her, and then, the brick wall below where she hit extended outward and knocked back one of the men holding her.

He collapsed to the ground, and in response, the other two men jumped back.

"The fuck was that!" John roared, watching the b wall suddenly return to normal when before, brick was protruding out of the surface. The two standing men stood by one another, holding onto each other's shoulder for support as they drunkenly tried to keep their balance.

But, their eyes widened when they saw a bright blue light coming from the girl. Her hues were now shimmering in the darkness, showing her location in the alley, but it did not leave her weak. In fact, her body was transforming. Slowly, the midgardian clothes she wore vanished and was instantly replaced with her battle gear. Rebecca knew she'd thank Tony for this one day as her body was now prepared to actually fight for itself. She was ready to defend her honor, her dignity, her life. But there was a problem.

Rebecca still could only see _anger_. Anger, as a living object that created hate. She saw her anger within each of the three men, and each and every one of them, she hated with a burning passion that she'd never felt before.

She wanted to slit their throats and gorge out their eyes. She wanted to twist their slimy organs out of their stomachs and shred it into thousands of tiny bits of flesh. Rebecca wanted to slam her hand deep into their chest and tear out their beating hearts, watching their bodies drop to the floor lifeless as she did. Rebecca was seeing rage, and blood seemed to be the only cure for her madness.

Her entire body was livid with energy that was shooting through her body and making her tremble as a result. Her breath was deep, calm, but was controlled in comparison to her pounding heart. Her hands balled into tight fists, as she bent down and placed her hands on the ground. As she did, the concrete shot up underneath the man that was not John, but the other that had not been already knocked to the floor. The ground was in sharp spikes, pointed and jagged and shooting through the calf of the man.

She heard him scream a horrible cry, for now in his leg was pierced giant shard of the ground beneath him. Rebecca could see the blood spilling out of the wound as yelled in agony. She could only grin, the smile menacing and unlike herself. She felt almost... dark, like the darkness that was welling up within her was apart of who she was. She enjoyed feeling such power in this sudden change of heart.

Was this part of her always there, just locked away in the far depths of her mind? Was Rebecca always this... evil? She felt almost comforted by the vengeful nature she now possessed. It made her feel powerful, in control, like she would not lose herself in fight. Rebecca strangely enjoyed the feeling as she stood there, her hands balled into tight fists that her knuckles bled white.

Rebecca was repulsed by the groaning men on the floor, unaware of what had hit them. She watched them squirm at her strength, and she knew that once they figured out the reality of their unlucky choice to pursue Rebecca, they would regret it. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't even live to regret it.

"How dare you," She hissed, her eyes bright blue and yet filled with such cruelty,"How dare you think I am some shit you can do this to."

And then, it was clear she was out of her mind. Rebecca gasped for air, heaving as she felt herself seethe with outrage. Her eyes flashed to the men as they slowly stood up from the ground, each holding a different part of their aching body.

"What the fuck?" One of them said aloud, their voice clearly confused and filled of anxiety. "What is going on?"

The disoriented men somehow hobbled over to one another in the darkness of night, grasping one another by the shoulders and finding unrealistic comfort in it. Rebecca knew they weren't safe if they stood as a pack. They weren't going to be safe ever again.

"You tell me," Rebecca snorted, crossing her arms across her chest, flicking her hair behind her shoulder,"You chose this path."

"We didn't chose shit!" One of them shouted, and Rebecca believed it was the one they called John, their leader.

"Oh, but you did," Rebecca growled, very much unlike herself. She glowered at the men, her gaze shifting from one to the next. Her foot then stepped forward, the sound of her heels clicking against the hard ground.

The tapping of her shoes almost sounded like the ticking of a clock, counting downwards as Rebecca stepped forward. Her steps were slow, taunting.

"We didn't!"

"Mike, we gotta get out of here!"

"Bobby, bobby. Calm down. This chick is just crazy."

It was silent then. The hum of the night seemed to seep into the alleyway, the only thing to hear was the steady breathing of the 3 men and the sound of an approaching woman. The footsteps stopped, the echoing of the last movement of Rebecca now gone.

"John... John what do we do."

Silence.

**Heartbeat.**

Silence.

**Heartbeat.**

_Silence..._

"Run," John whispered.

The men took a moment to register the command, before suddenly, their bodies jolted towards the exit of the alleyway. Their bodies, in all their drunkenness, moved down the pathway and bounded for the sidewalk. Their legs almost looked like rubber as they wobbled down the narrow alley, their gasps and gurgles from upchucking alcohol evident.

When the flickering light of the streetlamp finally came into view, the men screamed of joyous victory. Their pace picked up slightly, dashing towards the finish line.

It was anger unlike anything else. Rebecca loomed over the three men, running around like mice in a cage. It was interesting, seeing humanity's instincts when they had nothing else. It was pathetic to see them squirm as if they had a chance of living for the morning.

Rebecca couldn't help but chuckle darkly as she placed her palms on the floor. As she did, a large wall appeared where the entrance to the alleyway was, sealing off the only way to exit. They had no escape. They had nothing. Rebecca enjoyed watching one of them hobble with his injured leg. She did that. She scarred them... Not the other way around. She wasn't weak.

Rebecca hadn't moved her spot, but now, she saw a clear reason to move. The men were on a different side of the alley when they tried to run away. A small grin smacked across her lips as her heels began to once more, click against the floor.

"Oh my god!"

"She's coming!"

"We're going to die!"

The voices were faint. Distant. Rebecca was so far detached from reality that the words of the trio were as good as silence. Rebecca's shoes pounded on the floor, taunting, but never giving away her full location besides the fact she was closing in on her pray.

And then, a tear dripped down her cheek. A single, wet stream ran down her cold flesh and beaded off her chin, falling to the floor.

Another, from the other eye, appeared a twin of the first tear, sliding down her cheek. Rebecca's face; however, didn't change. It remained angered, cold, unwavering. It was as if her body was continuously betraying her.

Rebecca continued to march onwards, her hands balled into tight fists as she moved.

She would not, could not, be seen as insignificant, worthless, puny, distressed. She had a life and these men wished to reduce her to what she wasn't. Rebecca hated the fact that even for a moment, she put her guard down... She didn't want to be reduced to a worthless girl, sprawled across the sidewalk.

_Not again_.

Another tear dripped down her face, cascading down her cheek as her body began to tremor. The shivers ran up and down her body, amplifying the emotions that stormed through her every thought and motion. Her steps became slower, her feet dragging and becoming heavier as she approached the cornered men. They appeared as weak as mice, scrambling against the wall Rebecca had created moments ago.

Rebecca enjoyed watching them, but really, took pleasure in the fact that the men were no longer in control. Rebecca had power. But, was it power, or just a desperate attempt to regain what she never had?

Perhaps it was simply wounds reopened that caused this rage and the wet tears spilling out of her eyes.

Her feet stopped moving once she was close enough to the men. The wall beside her began to shift and form at Rebecca's will, the brick twisting and molting into an object of a sword. It shimmered as it made its way out of the wall itself and into Rebecca's now outstretched hand. Her fingers, once they felt the sword slide into her grip, clenched around the hilt tightly to secure it in her grasp.

"P-please don't hurt us!" John wailed, his back pressing up against the transmutated wall.

"We won't won't ever do it again!"

"Please, we're sorry!"

"Sorry?" Rebecca whispered, her voice light and somehow inflicted with pain. She licked her dry lips, snorting through her tears,"You're all liars."

"We aren't! We swear!"

And somehow, with those words, those lies, Rebecca couldn't take it. Within seconds, she found the blade of the sword deeply plunged into one man's leg. She didn't care to know their names- they were all dead to her now.

She heard him scream in agony as the silver metal torn through his flesh and broke through his bones. The blade sliced through the very core of his leg, resulting in blood spewing out of the wound and the man withering in pain. Rebecca felt tears slide down her face as she somehow laughed cruelly,"Lying!"

Her head shook back and fourth as she felt some of the flying blood splash across her pale complexion. She withdrew the blade from his leg, her eyes falling on the next two creatures squabbling in the corner. The two yelped, screaming as they pushed themselves up against the wall while their friend laid in his own blood.

Rebecca thought it was interesting how they thought they could just escape by backing themselves into the transmutated wall. She enjoyed... inflicting that sort of emotion within them- it was empowering. It made her in control of the situation, despite how her body trembled. The way she gripped her blade was weak, shaking. She found it hard to hold onto the weapon, but within seconds, she was plunging it into the arm of another of the men.

She twisted the blade in his skin, the muscles in his upper arm spazzing as the metal sliced through his flesh and split an artery deep within his arm. Rebecca grinned maliciously as she shuddered, removing the blade. As she did, she found more blood splattered across her body from her victims. They were withering in their own bodily fluids, their fingers covered in red as they clutched their bleeding injuries.

The final man left was John. Their leader. Rebecca hated with him. She seethed through her tears, her eyes narrowing.

The man was the epitome of what she hated about herself. He summarized all of the pain she's internally suffered since her first attack. When she was belittled, destroyed, cast out and beaten. Rebecca wanted this last blow to be straight through his heart.

She raised the blade, the tip landing right above his chest. Her breath was heavy, her body was livid and she was seeing red. All she saw was red. She felt so dark, so unlike herself. This wasn't her, was it?

But it was.

Right now, Rebecca was about to kill the man before her, until she heard,"Stop, Rebecca."

The girl gasped, glancing behind her shoulder to see two people. Two figures stood there in the alley. Somehow, the moon had shifted and reappeared directly above them. Her blade was glinting with a deep red, the liquid pooling all over the metal. Her face was splattered with her victim's blood, and in this sort of transformation, her aquamarine eyes were glowing in the moonlight.

She stared at the two men.

"Why should I?"

"Because," Bruce Banner began, his hands casually in his pocket. He looked up to his partner in crime, Thor, whose eyes were trained on the girl. Bruce then continued,"you don't really want to kill him."

"I do!" Rebecca barked, a fresh stream of wetness falling down her face. She wanted to. She wanted to end his life and let his conscious be filled with endless blackness. She wanted him dead more than anything because he... was giving her all she hated. He gave her weakness and failure.

"You don't. I know you think you want to, but you don't. That's not you," Bruce spoke, his voice softer,"And I don't want to be the one to tell you twice."

Thor stood silently beside Bruce as the second figure. Rebecca's chest collapsed, her breath heavy and deep,"It is. I am fighting for myself. I-"

"You what?" Bruce responded,"You want power? Power doesn't come with death."

His eyes were calm, his stance showing no malice or anger towards Rebecca. He knew what it was like to be overcome with rage without any way out. He knew it better than most. That is why he was talking. He would be the one to snap her out of this, if anything. Thor, if he had to, would be the physical restraint if it came to it. Both knew if the Hulk came out, it would end badly for all of them.

"Doesn't it?" Rebecca sneered, her nose crinkling as she did. She pressed the blade in harder into John, just breaking the skin. He screamed in response and Bruce's stance shifted,"You know, I thought that too for a while, until I looked into the eyes of the people I was viscously murdering for my own self pleasure. And I didn't have any control over it. You do."

Rebecca froze slightly, but didn't move.

"I thought I had no control. I thought I was a walking killer because I had no ability to direct my anger or abilities. And yet here I am, proof that power doesn't come with death. You really can control all of it."Bruce's attitude was so calm, as if he knew what Rebecca would do and knew it couldn't be avoided. All he could do was try and help her do the right thing.

Bruce took a step forward, his motions slow as if to not startle her,"Ask him about his family."

"What?" Rebecca responded, her voice low. Her brows furrowed as she retightened her grip on her blade.

"Ask him about his family," Bruce repeated,"and see if he is still someone you want to kill."

Rebecca flinched slightly, her footing thrown off at his phrase. She stepped backwards and slowly, turned her head to see the shivering man. He was so terrified, and she could now see his face illuminated by the moon's light.

"I hav-ve my o-o-ld parents. They need me- I-I..." John stuttered, his entire body convulsing as he spoke.

Rebecca didn't move. This was Bruce's plan. He'd make her feel guilty about killing someone. He'd show her the victim's story, the innocent's side that often went unnoticed when it came to murder. And in that, Bruce knew he'd find the last bit of Rebecca's humanity. He'd bring back the Rebecca he knew.

The doctor walked forward another pace,"If he dies, his parents will have no one."

Rebecca stood still, her eyes on John. She did not move.

Bruce sighed,"But, if you think it is alright to kill him, then go ahead."

"What?" John screamed, pushing himself back up against the wall. Rebecca, again, did not move. She didn't even blink. She was staring at John hard, but her gaze was detached. She was looking at him, but her mind was somewhere else.

"You already injured his friends," Bruce explained, frowning,"And if they don't get help they can die from blood loss or infection. So, why not another?"

Bruce's tone was blunt, stating the truth of what would happen if Rebecca did, in fact, kill one of these men. What would be the difference? They were just ants on the ground, ready to be squished. Or at least, that is the mentality of those who truly have the ability to kill another. Could Rebecca?

A shiver ran down her spine, her bottom lip trembling as her right foot slowly stepped backwards. And as one foot moved, the next followed. Carefully, her legs were backing up away from the John, her sword never falling. Rebecca's face began to twitch, the tears rapidly streaming from her eyes as her nose scrunched. A sneer wiped across her upper lip, as if she were snarling to keep whatever last bit of strength she had.

Bruce watched her, and when Rebecca came close enough, he glanced back to Thor and nodded. Within seconds, Thor used his hammer to smash the transmuatated wall that Rebecca had used as a trap. Thor figured that it would be enough for their leader to run away and get his friends help.

The Norse God then turned around, his red cape whipping behind him. His gaze focused on the girl, still standing with her sword pointed in the direction of the fleeting leader, John. John ran away as soon as the wall disappeared, stumbling off into the night as his two friends laid there unconscious.

Rebecca never felt more lost.

She never felt as if something else would completely consume her thoughts and destroy everything she ever thought was right. She never felt her mind switch its moralities, beliefs, and even... die in some way. Rebecca didn't know what she was to think anymore, as if her own personality was misplaced in some odd fashion and all that was left was this. Anger. Rage. Despair.

Was she actually going to kill those men if Bruce and Thor didn't stop her? The scary thought is that she probably could have. Rebecca could have very well ended the life of a person and the fact of the matter is, she didn't know how she possessed such a darkness. She was dying in her own mind- her remaining humanity was chipping away at her sanity. Who was she?

Rebecca's knees began to give out as her body sank to the floor. Her skin was slicked over with a glistening sweat, the color very pale and her entire body consistently vibrated. When her body finally rested on the floor, Rebecca glanced down to the blade in front of her. Her face morphed again into horror as she saw the red blood stains, marks of the crimes and atrocities she had just bestowed upon three civilians.

The realization seemed to hit her as the moonlight, now overhead, reflected in the blade and it shimmered ruby. Rebecca gasped, her grip on the sword lost as it clanked onto the ground. Slowly, her shaking palms turned upwards, the blood not her own. Another onslaught of tears ran down her face as she inwardly shuddered, her head shaking back and fourth. Her brown hair began to stick to her face, the edges plastered to her cheeks.

It was then that Rebecca discovered the blood on her arms, splattered along her pale skin. She inhaled deeply, her breath shaking as she began to use her palms as a means to remove the red blood. Rebecca began to grit her teeth, the streams of water falling onto her arms as she began to rub her arms with the palms and wrists of her hands. Slowly, she tried to get off the blood but her entire body was shaking too much for it to do any good.

Bruce and Thor stood side by side as they observed. Rebecca couldn't hear them. She was huddled over her own body, looking like an child waking up from the reality of her actions. It was as if she was in disbelief that the blood on her hands was from what she personally spilled.

Her innocence was removed.

Rebecca kept on trembling and kept on crying. Rebecca began to scratch at her skin when the rubbing didn't work. She continuously tried to remove the blood from her arms as she thought it would make the nightmare go away. It would make this moment a dream, not a reality.

"It never goes away." Bruce said, his face stern,"That blood will be there no matter how many times you scrape off your skin."

* * *

**YAY. CHAPTER DONE.**

**So what do you think? What the **hell** happened to Rebecca? Write your ideas below!**

**I'm going to try and get these chapters out again on a more regular basis. Back to Loki next time we meet!**

**Please comment, favorite, and follow below!**


	18. Recovery, Fire, and Teachers

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Yes! THIS IS AN UPDATE! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

"I am not crazed."

"I never claimed you were, Fallen Prince."

"And yet somehow," Loki spat, his emerald eyes narrowing into slits as his leather boots paced against the obelisk floors,"I believe your words to be false."'

The Norse god could feel frustration and disbelief well up within his thick armor as he moved. His gaze was cast upon the ominous golden and gray throne, his emotions stoic and unreadable on his pale skin. Loki felt as if he were gazing upon Laufey, but in fact, the creature he was now conversing with was of much worse discourse. It was a being that many feared, simply because of what _he_ brought to so many unfortunate souls. Or rather, how he ended so many unfortunate souls. Loki, however, did not fear him, because Loki did not fear death.

Loki never feared death.

He stared up into the eyes of Thanos, watching and waiting. Loki concluded that the beast that specifically attacked Rebecca was a minion of Thanos, creating tension within the throne room. Both sides were aware of the actuality of the attack, but neither were willing to bluntly state the obvious. It was a game of wit.

Mischief, fearless of death, versus death itself.

"Do you?" Thanos grinned, his thick purple skin in great contrast with his darkened surroundings. His glowing blue eyes gazed up to the stars around him, each light glimmering in their own way. He grinned a toothy smirk, before bellowing,"I have no reason to lie to you, Asgardian. You have been honest and truthful, and our bargains have never failed. We have a companionship."

Loki could feel his jaw tighten as he clasped his pale fingers in front of him. "Is that so?" The Norse god commented, feeling anger slowly bubble within him,"Then why is it then that my... property... was attacked. I hardly find that demonstrating intergalactic companionship."

For some reason, the word _property_, made Loki feel slightly disgusted with himself. Rebecca wasn't his property... But for sure, he could not make her seem on equal level as he, for if a Midgardian was regarded as the same stature... It simply wouldn't end well. Loki would be considered weak and thus, disregarded. There would be no chance that Thanos would reveal his reasoning for sending someone to retrieve Rebecca, regardless if the chances were already slim now.

"Perhaps a rouge in my forces," Thanos chided, the smirk never fading.

Loki sneered,"I had hoped you possessed more authority over your military."

"Oh I do," Thanos replied easily,"But if they feel something _must_ be done, I take pride in... personalization within my troops. Freedom."

Loki snorted,"How ironic. The most binding of qualities, eternal sleep, is giving out freedom like a breath of air."

"Death is only a breath away, Fallen Prince," Thanos responded, shifting in his seat.

This wasn't getting anywhere. Loki had an agenda, and now, the only thing that was happening was Thanos' personal satisfaction of seeing him distressed. It was almost like a joke to the large purple god. No information was going to be told, but the reluctant and persistent denial of the attack told Loki all he needed to truly know. He knew Rebecca was a target. He knew that Rebecca becoming a target was _not_ alright. He knew, finally, that if Rebecca fell into the hands of Thanos, being the last individual to use ancient magic, that something horrible would occur.

"Well, isn't that nice," Loki hissed, feeling his loss.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Bruce Banner asked softly, walking through Rebecca's recovery room. She was in the same bed that she occupied after her trip in Angria, her body currently in a state of slumber. Her hair was messily sprawled on the white pillows, her skin now cleaned of all blood.

The hysteria from two nights ago began to fade after all the work Bruce put into Rebecca's restoration. The time was spent with sleep and medication, specifically formulated for Rebecca's needs. Something happened to Rebecca that fateful night, something bad. And Bruce believed it to be much deeper, more genetically fueled, than Rebecca was even aware of.

Rebecca moaned into the sheets, curling up tighter to the soft comforter,"Sleepy."

"Clearly," Banner grinned, pulling up a chair beside her,"Up."

Sluggishly, Rebecca's head raised, followed by her shoulders and torso, and then used her arms to prop herself up. "Good morning to you too," she growled, her voice husky.

"Open," Bruce instructed and Rebecca hesitantly listened. She opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue to allow him to examine the girl with a small light.

What happened 2 nights ago goes unspoken. Bruce does not mention it, unless it in is a strictly marked 'therapy' session. Thor complied with the same rule. She was in the aircraft and was kept away in secret. She was in Bruce's private lab, and in that way, no one ever entered. Rebecca's mental break down and killing spree wasn't to be spoken to the Avengers. It would label her as the enemy.

"Looks good," Bruce commented, pulling down the skin under her eyes to look into her pupils with the same light. Rebecca reluctantly complied as Bruce tugged and touched her body, physically examining her for any flaws or significant problems.

"Thanks," Rebecca responded, moving away from his touch as he finished his tests.

Bruce pursed his lips, his dark eyes questioning,"You think you're ready for Thor?"

"I mean.." Rebecca whispered, shrugging,"I can't avoid it. I'd rather have a mental breakdown with someone who I know can knock me out in a second, than it to be in the middle of the street or something."

They had steered clear of fighting with Rebecca, simply for her health. But, it was a problem. If Rebecca were to use her abilities, they needed to be sure it wouldn't result in the manic actions it did before. They needed to train her in terms of control and stasis. Thor was the perfect practice dummy for the job. He could take a handful of the blows, and when needed, Bruce could simply sedate Rebecca if she went out of control. With Rebecca's consent as well, the task seemed to be perfect.

Training? Yeah, it was possible. But, of course, it had to be done in secret. Bruce had a program to run that would block out S.H.I.E.L.D's ability to see the designated training room. Just for the half-hour block they needed for today, the test run.

But, that was only Plan B. Plan A would remove Rebecca from the aircraft to ensure everyone's safety.

"Of course," Bruce grinned,"Wouldn't want that happening."

Rebecca huffed a shrug, hugging her body now through her thin white tank top. Her expression was slightly less happy than usual. She was quiet.

"Something wrong?" Bruce commented, concerned.

The head of brown hair shook, the curls resting around her shoulders. Her lips didn't move, nor did her gaze raise from its lowered position.

"Rebecca."

A sigh escaped her lips as she raised her head,"I overhead you last night, when you were talking with Thor about my... condition."

Bruce froze slightly, his motions becoming slower. His eyes locked onto her saddened face when she whispered,"I'm not human?"

Silence.

* * *

"_I don't know what this means," Bruce explained softly, his tone hushed to not startle the 'sleeping' girl. His dark eyes remained on the screen above him, the display showing the continual transition that Rebecca's blood had been making. The most recent example being the blood of Rebecca the night of the attacks. After she passed out, Bruce had taken a blood sample and saw a radical change from the previous sample. Thor stood beside him, his crystal vision too, scanning the screen. Both were in disbelief of what they were seeing. _

"_It is possible?" Thor commented,"For someone to change internally in such a way?" _

_Bruce shrugged, shaking his head,"No, not normally. It's an abnormality without question. Possibly even a virus. But even a virus at that cannot possibly change the structure of an entire human body."_

"_What is the cause of it?"_

"_Impossible to know," Bruce sighed, walking forward and tapping the screen,"But her DNA is so far from human and so close to something else, that I don't know what to even classify Rebecca. She has the physical appearance of a human, much like you, Thor, but internally her structures are completely different from anything I have ever seen."_

_Thor frowned, nodding his head,"I understand quite well. But if the DNA alterations results in her outbursts, then what is the potential to halt the transformation from further?"_

"_Truthfully, I don't know if an antidote exists, although the effort might be valiant."_

"_Do you think there is a cure?" Thor asked, crossing his arms and watching the screen._

"_I don't think there is a... cure," Bruce bluntly said,"She is changing. Into what? I don't know, I couldn't tell you. I don't know when her DNA will stop mutating. Right now, she is just as human as you would be considered human, or however human the 'other guy' is."_

"_Can we reverse it?"_

_Bruce frowned deeply, the lines of worry etching into his face,"No... I don't... I don't think so. I think it's more important to see what she has become."_

* * *

Rebecca shivered, but her face kept still, void of all emotions. Her brown eyes were locked on the bed beside her, her brown locks curled around her face in a messy fashion from her slumber. Her hands clutched the sheets beside her, the fabric twisting into her grip. She swallowed thickly, her breath light and almost non-existent.

"I don't know what you are, Rebecca."

It took a few moments of silence, the soft hum of the machinery aided the quiet nature of the room. Bruce watched Rebecca purse her lips, licking them slightly as her brain attempted to calculate an answer. "But I'm not... I'm not human, Bruce," Rebecca responded dryly, her voice retaining the same husky tone as it did before.

Bruce glanced away for a moment, thinking of a better answer than he could give. But he couldn't. "No, Rebecca," Bruce spoke,"Your DNA shows you aren't... human. You were at a time, I believe, unless your blood changed from something else to human, and then to whatever you are now. You simply might be in a state of flux for the duration of your lifespan."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your body never finds a homeostasis. You're never... one species. You already posses abilities that aren't apart of humanity, and clearly, your recent excessive use of the power is starting to change you. I don't know what that is, but it can't be too bad."

Rebecca slowly lifted her gaze to meet his,"How can you be so sure?"

Her eyes were filled with a new sort of depth. It was immense pools of despair, confusion, sadness. Rebecca didn't know her own identity despite the fact she spent her entire life finding it. She thought she was a human. She thought she lived a normal life on Earth and surprise! That all changed within a matter of a month.

And she had no one really to help her... find her new self. She felt lost in her own body, confused with her breath, and unfamiliar in her surroundings. Her voice even felt weakened. Her power, her abilities... they seemed shy.

Rebecca spent her entire life building up this powerful persona and now, that persona has been beaten down and crushed. Her work, her entire life, was being thrown down a hole. Rebecca's own self was being erased with time and it wasn't something she could stop. Yes, she would always retain her fiery personality and independence, but was it something that could last through it all?

"Well," Bruce sighed,"I thought that when I was... changing, that I wasn't apart of humanity. I thought that I was a monster and I could only be a monster... And while my DNA is far from your average human, I still consider myself a human because humanity, my humanity, is something I believe in. It doesn't need to be a physical trait, Rebecca... You don't have to lose yourself because you think you aren't human. You are human, you were raised human and that will stay with you the rest of your life. Even if your body is taken away from you, your mind will always be there with what you know is truth. Your emotions... yourself. No one can take that away from you, not even your own DNA. You can only lose sight of who you are if you allow this odd situation take over your life. And you're better than that."

Bruce reached up to lightly touch Rebecca's cheek,"Because you're still warm to the touch, and your still fighting to be you. As long as you have that ambition, you'll make it through like the rest of us outcasts." A small smile nudged onto Bruce's face, and when he playfully scuffed Rebecca's hair, she grinned too.

A small laugh radiated from Rebecca's lips,"I guess I have more work to do than controlling ancient magic then, huh."

"Don't we all?" Bruce replied with a smirk,"You see, Rebecca, you are so far from being alone in this. I hope you become aware of that."

"Soon, hopefully," a third voice chimed. A deeper voice, filled with conviction without even trying. Rebecca twisted her head around to interlock her gaze with Thor, who strategically entered the conversation.

The Norse god walked in wearing only his armored plates and nothing else of his rich attire. He was keeping it casual. "Rebecca, are you well?"

"I think so," Rebecca responded, her own tone slightly more confident now. Her eyes momentarily flickered to Bruce, before she said,"I can train, if that's what you're looking for."

"Precisely," Thor grinned, rocking onto his hip and crossing his arms,"Now, remember when I asked for your unparalleled trust? I will need you to remember that promise."

Rebecca's lips lost her smile. Her brows furrowed, but she noticed that the grin shared on both Bruce and Thor were identical. They were planning something. They knew something that she didn't.

"I remember," Rebecca hesitantly spoke. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and questioning, but neither figure said anything.

"Well, lovely. Your new instructor will be here to take you to the training grounds in 2 hours time," Thor chuckled, wrapping his arm tightly around Bruce's shoulder.

"Wait," Rebecca snapped, cocking her head at the sound of his words. "Thor, you're not my teacher?" Thor shook his head, flashing his white teeth. Thor was Plan B.

"We are giving you the only person who actually knows the _logic_ behind transmutations, the text behind the novels, and the fighting style better than anyone else." Bruce added with a small chortle. "Because the art is so ancient, you truly need the best instructor. Someone who could withstand your mental breakdown, if that were to occur. Someone who could teach you the literature behind the magic. And someone who actually enjoys the subject of it."

Rebecca swallowed carefully, shaking her head back and fourth. "No."

Bruce and Thor nodded,"Yes."

"Really," Rebecca hissed, her eyes narrowing. She knew who her instructor was. She knew it by the devilish smirk on their face. She knew because only one person was actually intelligent enough to know it. Someone who often used their intelligence for the wrong reasons... for _mischievous_ cause.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she groaned, grabbing the edge of her blanket and throwing it over her head, laying back down.

Bruce and Thor let out a chuckle in unison. They hadn't told Loki yet either- they waited to see if Rebecca put up an argument with the proposal. If she did, Thor would've been her instructor. But that wasn't the case.

She did not put up a fight..

Rebecca did not have a problem being around Loki.

* * *

Why would they do this to her? Why would anyone put her with Loki? It should be a rule that the two were sworn opposites. Her past with Loki was more than obvious. It was, in fact, bluntly clear to Bruce and Thor. They knew that he had violated her. They knew the two had hated each other. Yet, that was the initial way the two interacted that surely had changed over time... The dynamic duo must've picked up on that too.

They must've realized that Rebecca... didn't hate Loki anymore. That she might've actually had a few real conversations with him... That things have made dramatic shifts-

_Rebecca's hand fell instinctively on his neck, the fire welling up within her and starting to burn her. The contact with his icy skin to her warm flesh sent chills down her spine, the sensation unlike anything else she's ever felt. Why was she doing this? Why was her body acting on impulse, rather than logic? Why was her heart racing, her mind reeling... What was happening to her?_

That they almost kissed... That Loki reminded Rebecca of the Phantom. But that Loki wasn't the Phantom. He was his own distressed figure with his own heartfelt, deep issues. That dream she had where... they did kiss. She told him he was beautiful. That dream where sensations of the mind became the realist thing she's ever felt. How in the world could Bruce and Thor look so deep into Rebecca's psyche to see such a shift?

Rebecca didn't want to reject the offer mainly because... she didn't want to. It was such a simple answer. She didn't hate being around Loki, and possibly, even enjoyed his presence.

Loki had done something to her.

He went into her mind, manipulated her, and somehow altered the way she saw him. She couldn't see him as the horrible demon who stole away her sanity and pride. That was a different Loki. That was a Loki that faced his own hell. Rebecca could blame him for it, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to do that to him. Rebecca almost wanted to know why he felt the need for such power, to see how he was wronged so dramatically that it was necessary to fight for dominance in the only way he thought was right.

What had happened in that head of raven hair that caused such a distraught and painful desire? Rebecca almost wanted to know. She's wanted to know since she had that dream where Loki's tear-stricken face plagued her when she slept.

Since when do God's cry?

And ironically, Loki knew about ancient magic! He never mentioned he had such a great knowledge of it prior. The two had several normal conversations before during Loki's recovery at her apartment, and not once had his immense knowledge on the subject come to the table. Rebecca thought that'd be an important topic since there is so much to know on it that she, well, didn't. And somehow it was avoided throughout days of talk. Rebecca knew Loki was extremely intelligent, probably too intelligent for his own good. And therefore, he must've had a reason to digress from it. Why?

Rebecca, currently, was packing up some clothing and such from the aircraft. She had a suitcase filled of clothing, belongings, and other personal items retrieved from her apartment with the help of Thor. And after a nice long shower, Rebecca was very happy to feel clean and ready.

She stood in her room, wearing a very similar outfit to what she wore when she first went with the Norse god. Yoga pants, a white tank, sneakers and an athletic wear jacket. Simply, because she didn't know what she'd get herself into. Rebecca had no idea what to expect, and last time did throw her off course.

No chances were going to be taken.

Her long curled hair hung around her shoulders when suddenly, she heard footsteps run into the room. As quickly as she heard those footsteps, she felt arms tightly embrace her waist. Rebecca gasped, turning around to see a blond head of hair.

"PEPPER!" Rebecca exhaled, finding her way to turn around and embrace her friend as tightly as she could. Pepper found her!

"Oh god, Becca!" Pepper exclaimed, mushing her head into her friend whom she hadn't see in ages.

Rebecca smiled as she laughed,"How are you?"

"Don't talk," Pepper snapped playfully, simply standing there. It was like she'd rather have the silent moment of remembrance before anything else could take place. As if that single second of time and space, belonging to the two of them, was the perfect heraldist of joy.

Slowly, the girl backed away from Rebecca. Pepper grinned widely,"You've been like a ghost or something."

"I've been practically dead, considering," Rebecca snorted, flashing her teeth as she leaned back onto her bedside. "I've been doing a lot of things, willingly and not, so."

"And what are you doing now? You have suitcase packed. You've been here for how long and you're already moving around?" Pepper asked softly, moving to sit next to Rebecca. Pepper knew Rebecca was kidnapped and that she had returned, but ill. She also knew that Rebecca had been doing tons of things without Pepper knowing, in fear of scaring her friend. Luckily, Tony had told her much of the happenings. Well, everything but where Rebecca was going now.

Rebecca shrugged,"To get trained on my abilities so I don't..." Her words were carefully picked,"do something I'd regret."

"Like hurt someone."

"Yes."

Pepper's gaze was cast downwards, "Have you?"

"Yes."

"Then help is important," Pepper whispered, reaching her hand out to lightly touch her friends. Within seconds, they were holding each other's hands, and then, hugging each other once again.

Rebecca snuggled into Pepper as Pepper lightly ran her fingers through Rebecca's brown locks. "Was it bad?"

"I lost all control, if that means anything," Rebecca weakly spoke with a sigh.

"Again, help. Something Tony won't accept, despite all things telling him that you know, help is a _good thing_. Who is teaching you? Thor?" Pepper questioned, her nails running circles on Rebecca's back.

Rebecca shook her head,"My teacher is someone who I'd never expect to work with."

"Oh yeah? Is it... Fury?"

"No."

"Cap?"

"No..."

"Tony. Oh god, if Tony didn't tell me that-"

"Loki."

Pepper's hands stopped moving. Rebecca felt her friend seize up in the moment. Pepper instantly growled lowly,"You aren't going with that man."

"It's not like that," Rebecca responded, sitting up and removing herself from her friend's embrace. Instantly, Rebecca felt odd. Rather, a new sensation was running through her unlike anything else. She felt like she needed to defend herself and her choice of going with Loki. She felt as if she needed to justify what she was about to go through in 15 minutes time.

"You aren't," Pepper stated, shaking her head. Her tone was one of motherly and not up for debate. Rebecca tilted her head, easily responding,"Pepper, I'm going with him."

"Why?"

"Because he knows more about ancient magic than anyone else!"

Pepper's face was filled of disapproval. Her stare was hard and cold, as if intimidation would win her friend over,"There is going to be another tutor for your abilities. Tony can help-"

"Tony _can't_ help. Bruce can't help. No one knows what this is like compared to someone who has studied it for a millennia," Rebecca explained, emphasizing the actuality of the situation,"It's not something you can change. You can't change who knows something best."

"Then someone else will learn it. Becca, do you hear yourself?" Pepper asked, standing up from the bed. She moved to the floor by the bedside, starting to pace as she did when things became frustrating to her.

Pepper hissed,"He violated you. He took _advantage_ of you, and yet you are going to walk into his arms like a piece of sexual flesh that he can dominate and tear at whenever he has a manic hissy fit?"

Rebecca felt her lips part, her brows furrow. She felt a pain deep within her chest. Pepper's words stung. "No- Pepper, you're wrong. He's not like that."

"Defending him too? Do you know what he is like? The fact that he is a murderer? Did he brainwash you will he drove into you too?" Pepper snapped, stopping in her motions to glare at her friend. Anger flashed through her expression and the blond used it to her advantage. "I thought you'd be smarter than that, Becca. I thought you'd think of this from the logical standpoint."

Rebecca was stoic. She held no expression. A poker face. A tactic she used often when she needed to hold in emotions she was terrified to let out. But god, something was happening within her she was not used to.

She was _offended_. She was furious at Pepper. She was raging inside, mainly because Pepper didn't have the full story. She had the civilian story and not the side of intimacy that Rebecca shared with the Norse god. Not even romantically, but personally. Rebecca... knew the man better than most and she saw him for more than being a monster. She saw his intelligence, his insight. She understand what it is like to lose one's mind... She knows what it feels like to feel so angry that all rationalization goes to shreds. And Loki knows it too.

Loki was a teacher for what Rebecca should be, shouldn't be, and gives Rebecca a chance to give back what she can in return.

And Rebecca wanted to defend that.

"You can call me a victim," Rebecca hissed, her voice filled with disgust,"and you can call me the names in which you see fit, but truth be told, Pepper, you don't know anything." Rebecca's eyes flickered to her friend, her own emotions finally breaking through her expresses persona. Now, it was seen. Now, she showed her anger.

"And like hell, Pepper, for you to judge me when you've been gone since the first attack. You've had your own agenda, your own_ shit_ to deal with. As if you actually give two fucks about me!" Rebecca hollered, throwing up her hands as she stood. "I know what's best for me, and if it is going with a rapist murderer then fine. I'll find something worthwhile that someone like you would be too blind to even see. I'll learn about myself moreso than I could here! If you want what's best for me, then do not even _think_ about judging me on this. Don't you dare, Pepper."

Her voice was threatening.

"You don't need him," Pepper responded, her voice equally as icy.

Rebecca let out a snide laugh and she fired back,"Like you can tell me who I need when you've been gone for all this time! You have no right to appear and make choices for me. You know what, Pepper? You have Tony. Go take care of him, because that is what you're really fucking good at!"

And with that, Pepper gaped. Her eyes widened, and within a second, she whipped her blond head of hair around and stormed out of the room without another retort.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the bed again. Her eyes were cast downwards to the white floors, unable to move or think. She just told off Pepper. She just _really_ screamed horrible things to her, as Pepper did to her. And she felt numb. She didn't know what to think or feel about it, mainly because she couldn't. The entire scenario began to blur and her memory started to fail.

She was just so... offended by someone who should be her best friend. Someone who should care for her and not judge her. She didn't have to like Rebecca's choices, but she should at least respect them.

But then, she noticed something. Rebecca's head perked up, her ears honing in on the world around her momentarily to pick up on a sound other than the humming of machinery.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

Rebecca frowned deeply, glancing behind her to meet a pair of beautiful emerald hues. Her eyes remained in contact with those for a moment, silently telling a tale of trouble and sadness. Word's weren't needed. Loki was too, quiet, as he walked forward and sat down next to Rebecca.

He didn't speak simply because he was trained to know when the proper time to speak was. Now wasn't. Now was a time for noises to simply disappear, a time to collect ones thoughts... A time to mourn, think... be.

Rebecca's hands fell into her lap, holding one another tightly. "Sorry about that," Rebecca whispered.

A beat.

"You defended me."

Rebecca glanced up beside her to stare at Loki, taking note of his moonlit skin and beautifully painted eyes. She scanned his face as she shrugged,"Don't think much of it. She was being a bitch."

"But quite logical," Loki responded smoothly, intent on keeping her gaze as he raised a finger.

"Logical, but ill-informed. She doesn't know a lot of aspects and bases her assumptions off of what she thinks she knows. It's like a horrible writer who takes all their facts from a single source," Rebecca told him,"You have to cross reference."

Loki nodded his head, processing her words. And truthfully, he was confused. Pepper. Pepper was Rebecca's best friend. Moments ago, he was standing outside the opposite door and was about to enter when he heard Pepper screaming quite horrible things. Loki took the hint to remain outside until the noises concluded, but was surprised to hear Rebecca retort with fire and anger... all in Loki's defense.

When he entered, he never felt so horrible for seeing Rebecca in such a state of confusion as a result of himself. Yet, he also felt honored to gain that sort of respect from the girl. Respect was all he could ask for in the long run. Loki gave a weak smile,"Ah, of course."

"Yeah," Rebecca murmured, giving Loki a small nudge with her elbow,"You aren't that cool anyways."

Loki tilted his head,"Cool? You are referencing me to a... temperature?"

Rebecca snorted lightly, standing up from the bedside and grabbing hold of her luggage. She glanced to Loki and simply grinned widely, loving how smart Asgardians were in some aspects and simply not in others. Rebecca could only laugh with sarcasm,"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. You're just a temperature."

* * *

**OH MAH GAWD. I updated. Like, this isn't a dream. I did it. I'm SO happy right now. I've been wanting to write FOREVER but because of school and crap. Oy. No time to write when it comes to college. I just happened to find one night where I was able to sit down and write for a good 5 ish hours and bang out the entire chapter. **

**So please, keep me going! Keep this writing streak inspired! Favorite, follow, and review! I read all my reviews and PM's. They really do keep me motivated. In fact, a PM today motivated me to write this chapter out. **

**Ahh, I'm so happy to see you all again! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon! More Loki/Rebecca coming up. And I'm telling you, things are getting a bit... wild. **


	19. Undeniable Heat

**Hey guys! Thank you ALL so much for supporting me through my last hiatus. It's difficult to get out chapters weekly, but I'll definitely work on getting them out on a steady basis from here on out. You guys are really awesome.**

* * *

Angria was just as beautiful as she remembered. Rebecca rolled her suitcase behind her, her eyes wide with wonder as she gazed up to dangling crystal chandeliers. Gold, smooth floors ran beneath her feet, and the thick golden walls made her feel encompassed in luxury. Angria was Loki's home for now, he claimed, until he deemed it unfit. Apparently, rooms and aspects of Asgard were brought here to give it a homey feeling. Rebecca could only be left to wonder what the real Asgard looked like.

She felt her feet wander forward, searching for that golden bedroom she had occupied during her last stay. No, Loki was not with her. He said he had to run an errand in preparation for lessons. Therefore, Rebecca had to travel through the estate to find the room. She spent what seemed like ages wandering, looking, and simply just wanted to sit at some point in her journey down the hall. The golden room with beautifully sculpted warriors was not to be found. The hallway she was in had no doors, no exits. It was a long pathway filled of beautiful chandeliers and golden walls. No way out.

Rebecca huffed plainly, the wheels on her bag stopping as she haulted. How was she even suppose to leave if there were no doors? Within seconds, she concluded to go back to the beginning, find Loki, and demand he show her the room. However, as soon as Rebecca started off towards where she originally began, a noise resonated and echoed throughout the hallways.

_Clang!_

Rebecca froze momentarily, whipping her head around to see something behind her... change. On the left side of the hallway was a door- a door that wasn't there before. "Is this some sort of fun house?" Rebecca growled, staring at the new foreign object,"Because I'm not having fun."

But the door was something, and it had to lead somewhere. It was her best bet than to continue walking down the corridor.

Wheeling her luggage over to the door, Rebecca stopped. She stared at the white knob before her, wondering if the room was a room to be entered. She might be walking right into that... dungeon... again. Or perhaps she'd find that library.

Rebecca, truthfully, didn't know where she'd end up when she pushed open the door, but when she did, she didn't regret her choice. The room she entered was a bedroom, or rather, a mini-suite of sorts. Against the wall was a sky blue-colored bed, filled of the frilliest white frills and golden embellishments. A curving white nightstand stood beside the bed, and a soft white candle was flickering on top.

Across from the bed was a bathroom with a warm glow, a vanity with several trinkets and a silver-encrusted hairbrush, and... a wardrobe. Rebecca's eyes narrowed as she approached the large closet, curious. She had seen this piece before- the wardrobe. She had unveiled it and discovered a secret compartment in it. What was it doing in this room? It must've been moved.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a roaring fire and twin soft blue plush chairs. Boarding the fire was a bookshelf, filled of novels and scrolls. It seemed as if the room had been previously inhabited by another, probably a girl by the choice of color.

Did Loki host another female?

Rebecca felt a small tingle of jealously well up within her as she set her luggage beside the bed. Her eyes fell on the bookshelf and slowly, she made her way towards it. The roaring fire was comforting, for the heat was almost like a blanket in the strange room. Her eyes swept over the various novels lining the shelves, finding them to be rather... odd.

None of them were in the right language. There were symbols, markings, and other various notations that weren't English. Rebecca felt her lips form a hard line, her fingers lightly brushing a maroon book's binding. Carefully, she plucked it off the shelf and took it to the sky blue seat behind her.

Reading was something Rebecca needed. At a young age, Rebecca read all of the books imaginable. She devoured texts and appreciated every last bit of characterization, conflict, and connotation. Literature was a gateway into accessing her imagination, something better than any film or television. It was why Rebecca, in turn, became rather talented at writing at such a youthful age. She had seen so many people write different things, so she easily visualized text and self-taught herself the beauty of creation through words.

But these _symbols_. Rebecca marveled at the intricate swooping characters presented on the brown, thin papers. She felt as if the page would crumple under her touch, since it was so delicate and aged. The fragile paper crinkled under her soft skin, her eyes scanning the black ink in wonder.

"It is not something you can simply understand," Rebecca whispered, lightly tracing the symbols. It was as if the characters weren't meant for anyone to comprehend. A secret. It wasn't a language to be learned. So, what could it be?'

"The basis of transmutation is formulas, similar to how one would relate it to Midgardian composition of elemental structures," A smooth voice said from behind the large chair. Rebecca leaned further into the cushioned fabric of the seat, saying,"Loki."

"Yes?"

Loki, in turn, stepped forward between the two chairs. He stood there patiently, awaiting Rebecca's question. She motioned her head for him to sit in the second chair beside her, in which he did, before she chose to speak.

"How come you never told me before you know about transmutations? And, since it is so... special of an ability, how do you know about it?" Rebecca asked, curiosity filling her voice. Her eyes flickered over to Loki, desiring to know more about Loki as a teacher and where he gained his knowledge from. She watched the fire place illuminate his face, the bright light wavering shadows across his cheek.

Loki's gaze kept on the fire, his mind clearly calculating what he wished to articulate,"Truthfully, in my rage during our initial meeting, I did not see any item special of the ancient magic. It was only brought to light days hours after in which I realized what you had actually done. It's been a millennium since ancient magic has been used. The last to harness these abilities was, in fact, my teacher."

A small grin fell across his lips,"In fact, this was her very room, which is why I am thoroughly intrigued on why you chose it, or rather, it chose you..." Loki's glanced down to the book in Rebecca's hand, his lip parting. He remembered that book. He remembered that it was the very book that fell on his head... the first book he ever learned from.

Rebecca tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowing,"The room sort of just, appeared."

"The rooms in this estate are rooms I brought with me from Asgard. But, they appear if they feel as if you belong in them, or if you have a reason to be there. It prevents intruders," Loki commented. The rooms obviously always opened for Loki, for he had a right to be in every room he brought to Angria, but for this room. This _specific_ room to open itself up to Rebecca, and for her to pick that _single_ book, seemed all too unreal.

"I see," Rebecca spoke, pursing her lips. "So how come you are teaching me and not Thor?"

Loki shrugged,"Thor was often the brawn as I was the brains."

"But you had the same teacher- you learned the same material," Rebecca responded bluntly, shifting slightly in her seat.

"I often went to learn more from her, for the topic was intriguing. That is why I can understand the engravings on that page more than anyone alive today; although, unfortunately, I cannot understand most of it. Only the foundations. I believe that over time, you will know what everything inside that novel means. It will be instinctual."

"Ancient magic is really dying then," Rebecca whispered, shrugging into the seat,"an ability as well as a culture."

"Only if you believe it," Loki easily spoke,"You can comprehend any of these texts because it is the language of your innermost abilities. It is the language of your body and past."

Rebecca, momentarily, leaned forwards. Her eyes interlocked with the flames before her, watching them twist upwards into the chimney and crackle as they did. Her mind began to deplete all thoughts as she sat there, observing the intricate patterns the wild fire cackled. There was a silence shared between the two. Seconds and minutes passed in this moment, filled of peace. It was not awkward of discomforting the soundless air. In fact, it was calming.

"Why are you doing this?"

Loki tilted his head slightly at the soft sound of Rebecca's voice, his stare unwavering.

"A method to my madness."

"But you're helping me become stronger. You don't want another threat," Rebecca stated dryly, breaking her gaze on the fire to look at the Norse god. Her expression was devoid of emotion as she waited an answer, feeling an odd sense of comfort wash over her. How was she sitting here and having this conversation? How was the dynamic so easily shifting between the two into something... normal.

Loki laughed a smirk, shaking his head,"You must realize how long it takes for a pupil to out-rule their master."

Rebecca shrugged,"I suppose," before she glanced back down to the ancient text within her grasp.

"So, what does this mean?" Her hands raised the book upwards to face Loki, outspreading the pages as she did. Her finger was placed on a certain drawing, and next to the drawing was a ink-written star.

Loki's eyes washed over the page, allowing his mind to access the old information he was taught so long ago.

He had to remember a voice, a long lost voice that spoke the words of the ancient art. Loki's eyes fell shut momentarily, listening to _her_ sweet tongue coax him, rambling off what the symbol meant. She was always so excited to talk about the text.

"That is the transmutation circle. It stems from the art of Alchemy. Transmutation, in that physical image as on the page, uses Alchemy to help asses what ingredients are needed to create the latter object. My teacher explained transmutations as the method in which Alchemy is performed, but the actuality of transmutation, the magic, is what is known to be ancient magic. Alchemy is more of a science, as transmutation is magic."

Rebecca swallowed the information fully, listening to Loki's velvet words articulate the answer to her question. She enjoyed his mellifluous voice gently explain to her what she desired, almost soothing her.

So there was a science to ancient magic. Rebecca then asked, "So, in this world, science and magic are the same?"

"Very much so. And truthfully," Loki continued, adjusting himself slightly,"Transmutations were not used as a method to fight- I believe that came with you alone. It was actually a way to create items that would be otherwise difficult to find. Such as herbs or metals."

Rebecca frowned slightly. She fought with transmutations because it was natural. It was something that came with her instinct to fight. She didn't know why it happened, or how, but it did. And yet Loki was trying to explain that it wasn't used to fight. Maybe that was an evil plan in this. He would try to teach her morals about fighting so she wouldn't fight.

"Is that apart of the history?" Rebecca mused, holding the book once again in her lap as she flipped through the pages.

Loki frowned,"My teacher was simply avid on instilling the ideals of non-violence. She claimed it was apart of her own studies in the art."

Rebecca couldn't help but snort,"You took the teachings well, then."

A small growl was uttered from Loki in response,"Watch your tongue."

"But really," Rebecca easily responded,"If you can teach non-violence, why don't you listen to your own preaching?"

Rebecca noticed Loki's head turn sharply away from Rebecca, staring at the wall opposite her. He looked upset at her words. Obviously Loki didn't care what he was telling her about non-violence. And Rebecca's recognition of this bothered him. Did she say something that ticked him off? Probably. Rebecca clearly had a talent for bothering Norse Gods. She did; however, want to know why he didn't listen to his own words. Newspaper writers always loved explanations. Loki always took his voice as something that he held pride in. So, what would make Loki betray his own lips? Emotions. There was love, sadness, despair, rage, hate...

"Did you hate your teacher and desperately had to rebel?" Rebecca pestered, a small smirk pulling at the edge of her lips. And normally, Rebecca didn't live with regrets. But when Loki slowly turned his head around, she did wish she never spoke those words.

"Stop it," Loki seethed, his eyes filled with more hurt than she ever thought she could see. His face was expressing his heart- Rebecca saw all the emotions Loki tried so hard to conceal on a daily basis at once. Loki's eyes were endlessly deep, swirling with despair and regret. His jaw was tight, as if he were biting down on his teeth to refrain from screaming. And maybe, in the slightest moment, his emerald hues were hazy with wetness, before Loki blinked them away.

Rebecca sucked in a deep breath, her hands tightening on the arm chair. Her brown eyes swept repeatedly over the face that was normally expressed with malice. She said something that... pained him.

For some reason, a strange sensation of guilt welled up from within her when she saw this devastating sight.

He looked lost... and not empty. Rather, he was left to be empty. Something once filled the Norse god, some sort of emotion, but even that escaped and left him a hallow shell of hatred and madness. This is what Rebecca saw.

Rebecca found herself looking at a creature of darkness... lonely, misunderstood. There was a whole story behind those eyes that she never knew. "What happened..." She found herself whispered, her own expression shifting into one of pity and sadness.

Loki's eyes narrowed bitterly, scoffing without answering. He glimmered with anger, and Rebecca was curious as to why he didn't act on it as he had so many times in the past. If this were a month ago, Loki would've assaulted her for such a comment. But now? He sat there in his anger, without any sort of physical reaction besides shifting in his seat.

"It is none of your conce-"

"It is," Rebecca interrupted, frowning. She shook her head of brown curled locks, continuing,"You never say anything you are thinking. And when you do, it is often in the form of anger. I doubt you're always angry, but that your anger comes from another feeling that you always mask. You hide behind a mask that you forget who you were before you put it on*."

Loki was silent. He sat in his chair, clearly more uncomfortable than he was before. Why was she speaking to him like this? Why was she talking to him like he was some pathetic fool without knowledge of his own problems? But then again, how did Rebecca know that Loki was endlessly haunted by his past? How could she analyze him just like that?

Of course, Rebecca knew her effort was probably in vain. Loki wouldn't tell her crap. However, the Norse God always had a way of surprising her.

"My teacher was someone I held... romantic... connection with," Loki announced softly, his words careful and hesitant,"Therefore I took interest in her ideals, despite what I previously believed in terms of revenge."

Rebecca found herself staring at the lonely god. Her eyes were wide, the flames flickering off her face as she watched him. He was telling her what she asked. He was revealing a layer of his thick skin. Rebecca saw the onion begin to peal.

There was a moment of silence for the fire to cackle, sparking upwards into the chimney. Rebecca paused, thinking of how to respond. She didn't really know how to. It was such an out-of-character situation for Loki to posses. He actually liked someone. He had a heart beneath the layers of armor. He was capable of feeling something other than anger and rage. He could feel...

"Were you in love?"

Loki sharply inhaled a breath. His hands clenched tightly, his nails biting into his palms at the thought. The feeling of... love. That endless fluttering his heart once felt, but paradoxically the sorrow that followed too soon afterwards.

The man glanced to Rebecca, her own gaze fixated on his. Loki's lips parted to answer, but quickly shut. How to say this?

"I believe all those years ago, I very much had a heart that could love another."

Rebecca pursed her lips, her eyes telling and wide,"And now?"

Loki frown deeply, once more staring into the fire. Rebecca took note on how he couldn't look at her. He couldn't... speak to someone directly about emotions that overran his conscious. Rebecca could only find her expression mirroring Loki's. He simply shook his head,"Time has aged me in ways that has left me bitter. My heart then was jovial and naive, and now all that is left is a carcass without blood."

"You know that isn't true," Rebecca responded without hesitation, shutting the book in her lap. Her fingers gripped the cover tightly, feeling the worn edges under her touch.

Loki snorted,"And you are one to claim truth over my decrepit organ?"

Rebecca shook her head,"I don't think I can, but I know a thing or two." A small smile graced her lips as she stood upwards. She moved towards the bookshelf and placed the book in its spot, speaking as she did,"My job involves a lot of reading."

"Yes."

Turning around, Rebecca clasped her hands in front of her and spoke,"And from all of the stories I've reviewed, from all of the tales that made my hard work-exterior crack, even just a bit, I know that any creature is capable of love at any point in their lives."

Loki found his brows furrowing, watching the strange human girl. What nonsense was she rambling off now? She was trying to reason why the God of Mischief should have a _heart_. It was a disgusting idea.

"Your muses are idiotic," Loki murmured, resting his head on his hand.

Rebecca pouted slightly, a huff escaping her lips. She moved back over to seat and grabbed it by the arm rests, dragging it closer to Loki's seat. She saw him pull back from her when she sat down, his eyes examining the proximity between them. It was... smaller. She was now right beside him.

"We can't have a heart to heart if I'm across the room," Rebecca grinned, taking her seat.

Loki's nose scrunched,"This is not a heart to-"

"Ah ah!" Rebecca raised a finger, which surprisingly silenced Loki. His eyes widened at the act. Did she just... shush him? And did he _comply?_ Loki watched Rebecca drop her hand into her lap, before he shut his mouth tightly.

"What I was saying," Rebecca smirked,"was that my job involves me reading tales of miracles and joy. I need to get out stories that the public needs to read, and not exactly what I want. I have to be... colder and harsher to have the backbone to toss stories like 'cancer survival' or 'found orphan'. But nevertheless, a common theme in every story is how love somehow is a factor. Even in the most bitter of forms. I hate not giving humanity something like that."

Loki was silent, his eyes on the fire.

"Like, the story for meant you, was one that I had a hard time throwing away," Rebecca said softly.

Loki's head perked upwards, facing the Editor,"Excuse me?"

Rebecca had several stories written about the NYC war zone. She had articles written on the Avengers, the Tesseract, the assessment of damage. One of the stories she got was,'Who was Loki?'

There were several things that was wrong with passing that article. First off, the people wanted to know about the heroes. They wanted to know about those who saved their asses so they could give thanks. They didn't want to sympathize with the bad guy; humans need a scapegoat. Therefore, Rebecca read the article on the bad guy, Loki, and couldn't publish. She'd rather put in room for damage control and where shelters would be set up, rather than gaining support for the enemy. She had to feed the public.

But the article itself? It made Rebecca question her beliefs. Why did the bad guy attack? Did Earth do something to make itself a target? Had we harmed Loki? What was Loki's motives? Was he pressured to do it? Why was he so malicious? What did he gain from killing so many people?

Even if the article didn't change Rebecca's initial hate for the Asgardian, she could not help but... wonder. Why did he do it?

Rebecca nodded her head,"Yeah. Honestly, I didn't give two shits about the bad guy. But the story- your story... It gave a different perspective. It made me think about you as a character... And the logical conclusion in our nature is that I'm sure love had something to do it with it."

Loki tensed in his seat. His fingers once more clenched,"You think my revenge dealt with love?"

Rebecca gave a weak smile,"The story normally goes along the line of someone you love must've hurt you, so the next thing would be to... seek revenge."

Like most killers or mad-men, something happened in their past that caused such a traumatic change in their psyche. Perhaps that was Loki's path of doing things. Maybe this was what it was. Something happened to him that was so devastating that he had to use rage to fight. After all, sitting with him now, he was no blood thirsty killer, but something had to have triggered it.

But the tension in the room shifted at this point. Rebecca noticed that Loki had shifted dramatically. He was hunched over in his seat, his hands running through her raven locks continuously. His breathing was slightly deeper from the inflection of his shoulder-blades. She could almost hear him gasp for air as his head hung down.

Rebecca's brows instantly narrowed at the sight,"Loki?"

No response.

"Loki, are you alright?"

She heard him breathe.

Rebecca reached her hand forward, hesitant in her motions. But, nonetheless, she spoke,"Loki," as her fingers gently touched Loki's shoulder.

Instantly, at the contact of her warm skin to his cold armor, Loki reacted. His body jumped backwards, as if she were burning him with her mindless caress. Loki's eyes were bug eyed, the emerald hues filled with confusion and shock. The perplex expression that raced across his face was only aided by his body shooting upwards from the seat. His gaze was locked on Rebecca's hand, still hovering in the air from where it touched him.

Rebecca tilted her head slightly, finding her own breathing erratic from the sudden motion of Loki. What was wrong with him? They were having a normal conversation they were... having a heart to heart and yet here he was, staring at her like she was a stranger. Like, he didn't know what had just happened.

Did something significant occur by the single touch of the shoulder?

Obviously, it had to have meant something, because seconds after, Loki dashed out of the bedroom as quickly as he possibly could.

* * *

"_God damn that wretched girl!" _

Loki barged out of the room as swiftly as he could move. He couldn't be in there anymore. He couldn't sit there and watch her moonlight skin soak up the flame's glow, or her eyes as a giant pool of water, reflecting the light from the fire. He couldn't even manage the fact that she was so near to him, practically adding more heat than the fireplace itself to the room. Loki was uncomfortably warm around her.

He found himself tugging at the neck-lining of his collar, as if it would loosen the armor plates. Of course, his effort was in vain. His feet still moved quickly down the golden hallway.

Loki stormed far away from the room as possible. The room always made him _feel_ things he shouldn't. It was the first time he truly felt his emotions towards Ceila form and the first time that he... could actually see Rebecca as someone who could actually... mean something to him.

The way she spoke was soothing, like trickling water in a light stream. That light touch of her hand sent fire racing through him faster than any feeling of rage. She was telling him things about love and the past that made Loki feel as if he were staring right into a mirror. A reflection.

And the worst part of it, is that Loki knew she was more than right. Loki knew everything she said was truth. The truth shook him to his bare bones, making the entire world spin faster on its axis. How did she read him so well, when so many others failed to see that he was hurt?

Loki spent his entire life in a shadow, crying out for pain when all he was told was to shut up. His words were his strength, and he hid his emotions to use his words effectively without showing what he truly felt. It was that mask he wore every day of his life to protect himself.

But Rebecca read it. She read his stoic face as if it was clearly written as a news article. She spoke it fearlessly, analyzing him like another character in one of her blasted Midgardian novels! Rebecca understood him as a tragic villain soaked in blood, misery, and pain. She didn't even run away. She sat there and tried to evict _love_ from his graveyard of useless emotions.

Loki huffed angrily, feeling his hands in tight fists. He could punch a wall right now. He could destroy all of Manhattan again with the rage that was welling up within him. He was angry because he never had someone... break his guard unwillingly. But this wasn't even anger... It was frustration. Rebecca was getting to him.

Ceila was the only person he let his guard down to. He gave into her and wanted her to see him for all he was. But Rebecca? No, Loki didn't want her to even know him well when this all started. His original plan was to kill her! And now, she was literally scrapping off layers of his flesh and exposing him for who he was. She was getting under his skin and implanting her kind words... now repeating in Loki's troubled mind.

It was frustrating, because Loki didn't want that for himself. He didn't need saving. He enjoyed sulking in his own darkness. He was alone because no one _deserved_ to understand him. No one was worthy of such pain, besides they probably could not even comprehend such complexity that is Loki. His emotions were a web of lies, trust-issues, and solitude. They weren't meant to be understood by some Midgardian who he initially despised.

And yet she sat there and bantered off everything as if she were reading a children's book. Someone who loved and lost, someone misunderstood and angry. And because of that his heart raced, as if someone were banging a drum and springing his once hate-filled heart to new beat.

But what was most aggravating was how she thought that he could love again. Rebecca was convinced that after all these years of suffering that somehow, Loki would open up his heart to another. Did she even know what she was talking about, or _who_ she was talking to? How could he even subject himself to so much pain? Loki could never love again simply because love always kills. Love is pain. Love is sheer agony. Every time Loki thought of his deceased he thought about all that never was and could never be.

Loki could never have a family with Ceila, or wake up to her sleeping form every morning.

Loki could never take her on a date.

Loki could never kiss her cheek and watch her face light up in that warm glow.

He could never.

It killed him more than breathing, because before Ceila came around, life was horrible. He was mistreated by his father and Thor. He was looked down upon, despite what others believed. His voice was silenced and Ceila gave him his voice back, even if it was for a moment. And when she was gone, the pain became worse. It was as if a nail was shoved into his stomach and since then, was being twisted deeper inside him and shredding the surrounding skin more and_ more_ and _**more**_...

Of course he was a carcass now. An empty shell. Lifeless. After 2000 years he would be. Nothing could change his damned fate. He was doomed to live a life without love, or paradoxically, he was thankful for it. Loki didn't need love. He had loved so long without it that perhaps his body couldn't accept love, nor could it process the stupid emotion.

And yet somehow, Rebecca's words began to unwind him. It began to animate the limbs and push red blood through his corroded veins. Rebecca believed that someone could want him. Rebecca believed that somewhere in him, that rusted nail that once caused him so much pain, could be removed. That Loki could... feel. Because now, he was feeling more than he had in ages.

A different kind of feeling- one that was not fueled by endless rage and vengeance. It was a emotion that was creeping up his spin, making the hallway he so determinedly moved about hotter... His heart was still racing. The idea of Rebecca's genuine kindness... she saw him for not being a monster despite the horrendous acts that occurred.

Did that mean that someone actually... understood him? She was not only giving him a chance of redemption, but giving him hope that perhaps one day, Loki could truly find happiness.

Loki only wanted to live life without the constant pain that wracked his brain. And Rebecca's voice soothed that pain. Her dark eyes were entrancing, her personality determined and admirable. And none of that was for herself. It was for him. Rebecca was trying to... be there for him, to help suppress the feelings of solitude and despair. Rebecca believed that there was something more to him regardless of what he had done.

Rebecca was giving him hope, and that single emotion made all the difference.

* * *

"You should not simply extend your blade," Loki instructed, whipping his scepter outwards and smacking Rebecca's ribcage. The girl let out a holler as her body smashed against the cold, unforgiving ground. Her transmuted sword clattered a few feet away out of her grip. Rebecca huffed, feeling the pain ripple through her side. She shot a glare at Loki, in which he simply replied,"The offense is no good unless you can switch at a moments notice to the defensive."

Neither were wearing any real armor. Simple pants and a white tee hung loosely off Rebecca's body, as Loki chose his regular attire of black leather and golden plates.

Both had believed that real danger would not occur, and both promised that they would not get _angry_ to, in turn, turn an innocent training session into a full out brawl. Rebecca didn't want to actually spill blood, but she knew bruises were completely alright in Loki's mind. She might as well look like she had taken a beating from him.

This was not the first, or second, or third time Loki had managed to bring her down. Rebecca was consistently falling, feeling helpless to defend herself. It was rather annoying, and she felt weak. Every tactic she did just... didn't work. If she jabbed, twisted her body, lunged, Loki would still find a place to knock her to the floor as easily as a domino.

"Then what am I doing wrong!" Rebecca growled, frustration evident in her tone as she pushed herself upwards off the ground to sit.

Loki pursed his lips,"Often times, when facing an enemy, your knowledge on their physical ability will be slim to none. However, instead of attempting fatal blows, as you have been failing at, you should be looking for a weak point."

Rebecca slowly stood up, moving over to her blade and picking it up. She listened to Loki speak,"Be offensive, defensive, and observant. A good fighter never lets her guard down, and simultaneously, is also looking for that spot of fault."

Loki held his golden scepter tightly, his eyes falling on the blue orb. Power. The scepter was filled of immaculate power and yet he was using it to train. His emerald hues then flickering to Rebecca, standing to face him. She was ready to continue. But it was all wrong. She was fighting... wrong.

"I can try to do that," Rebecca remarked, shutting her eyes and taking a moment to rub the back of her neck, exposed by her pony tail.

"Again."

And the two went at it. Rebecca attempted to be slightly more defense by blocking an attack by Loki on her left. She felt her blade wobble slightly in her hand, but it was due to the extreme amount of pressure from Loki. He wasn't going to be easy on her, because she needed to acclimate to someone drastically stronger.

Rebecca winced, pushing backwards. So that was defensive. Her eyes followed his body, curious as to where she could find a weak spot on a god.

Did god's even have weak spots? Look at Thor. He could power through whatever and none were skilled enough to find a weak spot. Was Loki training her to be a witty, intelligent fighter? Or one of strength. Because Thor was obviously one for brutality and seemed to never lose.

Another jab with the blade, another defensive clash with Loki's scepter to block it. "Better," he commented, but his eyes were not on her. They were on her sword.

Rebecca frowned, feeling the moment's distraction catching her off guard when she blocked his neck offensive attack by her waist. A small grunt escaped her mouth and she once again, felt the pressure of his weapon on hers. Her hand suddenly began to hurt. Her arm hurt. Everything in her body hurt... Rebecca winced, her teeth gritting when she suddenly lost control of what little grip she had on the sword. The metal saer clamored to the ground as she stepped backwards. The pressure immediately was lifted. But Rebecca was clutching her wrist.

It hurt.

She felt a shooting pain all through her arm, and Rebecca hissed,"Damn it!"

What had happened? She had lasted longer than she normally did when she let her mind think of attacking Loki slightly different... but that pain.

"Loki, I don't know what happened but-"

But before she knew it, she felt a dark shadow cast behind her. Rebecca gasped, feeling Loki's chest suddenly press up against her spine, causing her to freeze. What was he doing? Why did she think she was hearing his heart beat? Were they that... close. She felt his hand slide down her bare arm to the sword. His fingers almost danced on her milky skin, tracing a path down to her hand. The pain that had slashed her arm's motions were soothed, as if the suffering had never been there in the first place.

"You are gripping it incorrectly," Loki whispered into her ear, his breath ticking the exposed skin on her neck. Slowly, his other arm wrapped around her and slid her blade's grip into her hand.

Rebecca didn't respond. She was focusing on breathing.

His hand slowly clasped around her fingers, positioning them with the gentlest of pressures. It was as if time ceased to exist in this moments. Rebecca felt completely seized, even lost. She hadn't felt like that in the past 25 minutes of training. The paralysis simply came on when... he touched her like this. As he was touching her now, Rebecca wasn't sure what her mind was doing. She couldn't think.

All she could imagine was what it looked like to have Loki's arms wrapped around her, gently guiding her through his motions.

"I was?" Rebecca huskily whispered, when she managed to find her voice.

"Mm," Loki simply murmured, against her. Rebecca felt heat shoot up her body, the warmth almost overwhelming. Why was he so close to her? Why was he touching her? Where did this come from?

She almost could've sworn she was leaning into his unintentional embrace. Sparks began to shoot through her chest, making the world seem that much more electric and vivid. It was unreal. It was... sensational. Rebecca swallowed, but even her mouth was running dry. Therefore, her lips parted as her only choice, but it almost seemed as if she were sighing against him.

Her eyes wanted to fall shut, her head wanted to lean backwards into the crook of his neck. She wanted to relish in this moment because it felt... pleasurable. It felt safe and warm; it felt beautiful. Rebecca wanted to relish in it, because she was almost melting in his arms.

Why? Why was her body doing this to her? She should be training and focusing on what he was actually trying to teach her! But her mind was giving in too. Rebecca's entire being wasn't functioning right. Her heart pounded, her breath light. It was so warm and then... it was not.

Rebecca wasn't sure what was happening the moment Loki stepped away from her body. It was like a haze, an undeniable haze that swept over her the moment they made contact.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca gazed down to the sword. _So that was how you held it?_

"Rebecca?"

"What!" Rebecca unintentionally shouted, snapping out of her haze as she shot her head up to stare at Loki. "Sorry," she breathed lightly,"The... the fatigue must be getting to me."

Loki watched her for a few long moments. His gaze swept over her disheveled face, calculating and thinking. It wasn't long before Loki simply sighed, and directed,"Then it is time for supper."

* * *

*** Paraphrased from V for Vendetta**

**Hey guys! How have you all been doing? I hope you enjoyed the update. I'm really happy to have FINALLY posted, although I should have more time over Thanksgiving to do some more work on it. I haven't given up!**

**All of your reviews and messages literally propel me to keep writing. You're all so inspirational. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	20. A Walk on the Other Side

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the LONG wait. I've been so busy with school and sorority pledging that I've literally had no time to write. And midterms are on their way too. Yay.**

**Either way, I haven't given up. I don't think I could on this story. So, I finally came up with a chapter. This one a a good fucking chapter. Lots of things happen here. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

* * *

Rebecca spent some time in the small on-suite in her bedroom. The bath was filled with warm water that silkily ran over Rebecca's body as she bathed. Her wet hair stuck to her wet back, moving when Rebecca scooped up some water and ran it over her shoulder. As she did, her hand rested on her neck and rubbed it slightly, before returning back to the water. The soft trickling of the water pooled around her created a comforting ambience.

The tub itself was within a small stone pocket providing a decorative spot and a place for her towels. Her eyes lifted from the porcelain tub to the flowers and candles placed on the stone. Right above the tub were a pair of large white windows with hanging silk curtains. Along the walls were decorative, unlit candles. Along the wall there were two golden bars that held towels, and beside that there was a large vanity. The marble sink, the multiple draws with golden encrusted knobs, and the mirror all created a feeling of luxury. From the ceiling of the bathroom was a chandelier, illuminating the room with a delicate glow.

The bathroom was the essence of luxury, and Rebecca couldn't help but stare. But the beauty couldn't calm her conscious. It couldn't ease her mind with the rambling thoughts racing through her head.

Her lips gently pressed against her shoulder, her eyes staring into the warm water that reflected the light from the window.

Why did she feel so controlled by Loki? Rebecca knew she'd never be the one to succumb to a man's touch or seduction. It never worked, more or less. No one ever had the power to take over her thoughts and dominate her body's reaction without Rebecca being fully aware of why it was happening.

And yet with a single touch of his hand, Loki disarmed her. With a minor embrace, Rebecca felt her legs give out. With a whisper in her ear, Rebecca felt her heart seize within her chest and her lungs suddenly lost all ideas of how to even breath.

It hasn't been the first time this has happened either. Rebecca knew that her body's reaction to Loki was growing more and more, and the intensity was starting to burn within her. But what was it? That the very idea of Loki made her entire self-image cave in?

Because he did just that. He was taking over her. Her every thought was just, well, Loki'd. And she unfortunately knew what it meant. She's never been so absorbed in a person before, let alone by someone who caused ever fiber of her being to ignite. It never happened to Rebecca because she never lost control. But what would happen if she gave her control some slack? What if she let her pride simmer down, and just... well, lived.

Rebecca sighed against her skin, shutting her eyes tightly.

She liked him. Loki. She liked that damn bastard for more than he was worth. She actually genuinely liked the bad guy and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Rebecca so long raved against him, fighting him, giving him all the hatred she could spit in his face and once she did that... once all the anger was finally gone... she couldn't hate him anymore. Rebecca found herself doing quite the opposite, actually.

His stories, his tales... There were so many hidden details about his life that shaped him into who the man he is. Rebecca wanted to know all of them. What drove him into madness? What horrible thing happened to Loki that made him want to kill endlessly? How could she stop that pain? No one deserved to feel that alone all the time.

Perhaps it was Rebecca's desire to understand what isn't meant to be understood. Maybe that is why she wanted to desperately to understand Loki, and in that desperation she found something within him that was quite beautiful.

Loki was a child.

He was an innocent child who was abandoned from birth, metaphorically speaking. He never knew how to love, and never grew up knowing compassion existed. Yes, there was that teacher, but she died. She left him before he knew how life would be if he lived with the one he loved. Therefore, Loki lost everything he loved. If he put his heart out, it was crushed. How could one not be completely destroyed and forgiving at the thought?

And Rebecca felt something for him because of that. Because he wasn't horrible. He was charming and witty. He was kind and actually caring when he desired to be. Loki held up a mask, hiding in this rough shell he made to protect himself, when really, he was warding off anyone who could answer his faint cry for help. Rebecca heard that cry in the form of a scream. She... cared for him enough to know that he shouldn't be screaming in the way he had been all his life.

Rebecca scooped up some water and ran it over her shoulders once more, the warm sensation calming her.

Loki probably still saw her as a piece of meat. Some body to defile when she angered him enough... Her feelings towards him was all probably apart of his evil plan to make her weak. And if that was the case, then Loki would win. Loki had weakened her and she didn't have a reason to care. She was honest with herself.

But the fact of the matter is that Loki probably didn't feel anything towards the Midgardian girl. Rebecca wasn't even_ that _anymore. She was a random genetic mutation, and technically, she was alone in this universe in terms of her species. And Loki still wouldn't feel anything. He looked down upon humans but, even if he knew Rebecca wasn't a human, his feelings wouldn't change.

Rebecca knew these emotions that were boiling were one-sided and completely irrational. But, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She never truly had control over her heart.

* * *

The table was set when Rebecca came wandering into the room. Her hair was twisted to the side, clearly wet from her bath. Her jeans, white tank, and olive blazer showed signs of her casual nature, even while retaining her sophistication. Her body moved into the large dinning hall she had seen many times before, but the table was truncated and no longer obnoxiously long. In fact, it looked like it could fit about 8 people. But Rebecca knew if Loki desired, he could extend the table to fit 50. It was magic.

As she entered, she saw the Norse god at the other end of the hall. His attire was slightly less formal, his outfit different than his previous. It seemed like another version of his casual Asgardian clothes, but still retained his regality. He wore no armor, but he still had gold plates across his arms and chest. His hair was neatly slicked back, the ends fraying out in their usual manner.

Rebecca gave a weak smile, knowing very well that this dinner would be the most difficult dinner of her entire life. When has she ever actually been with someone that she had admitted she liked to herself? Never. She wondered how well she could pretend as if nothing changed.

Loki walked forward to Rebecca, a small grin pulling at the edge of his lips,"You look ravishing."

The Editor snorted,"Don't sweet talk me."

"I'm simply commenting on what I see," Loki pulled out Rebecca's chair for her.

Rebecca licked the corner of her mouth,"Trying to be a gentlemen?"

"Always," Loki easily replied as Rebecca sat. He pushed in her chair before taking his own. Before the two were several different assortment of foods. A bowl of soups, meats, cheeses, and wine. Some vegetables and fruits were also carefully placed on the large wooden table, providing some more nutritious options.

Rebecca's eyes washed over the various options. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to it all,"I'm guessing you didn't try to be a gourmet chef as well?"

Loki snickered, fixing himself into his chair before taking his soup bowl in front of him. His green eyes flickered up to Rebecca, shaking his head,"A meal as grand as this is made by one of great skill, unfortunately, one skill that I lack."

"The Great God of Mischief doesn't know how to put something in the oven?" Rebecca taunted, pouring some of the vegetables into her plate. Her tone was mocking, but she couldn't help but laugh. Imagining Loki actually in the kitchen cooking would be quite the sight, and something to make fun of for the ages. Maybe the act would even be... cute.

Loki; however, looked confused, "An oven?"

Rebecca frowned,"Right. Earth-technology. You seem to not have a lot of that stuff."

It was odd. For such an advanced civilization, it seemed like they lived in the Medieval times. Everything was done by magic, powers, and maybe they still made everything with roasting over a fire. They didn't have microwaves or lamps. It was candles and magic. Everything was magic.

"It is primitive in comparison to Asgardian works," Loki commented before sipping his soup. His world did everything so simply. Midgardian's just complicated things.

"Right, of course."

The awkward sounds of clanking silverware against the hard ceramic plates were heard. Rebecca took note of how delicious the food was, although it probably was made with magic. Would she ever get old of this sort of food? Would she miss freshly grown produce? Would Rebecca even be here long enough to get used to this sort of lifestyle?

A small sigh escaped her lips. Loki watched the girl with interest. He had stopped eating his food and simply took the moment to just observe her. He rested his head on his hands, his emerald eyes narrowing. Something was off. Rebecca would've normally presented an argument as to why Midgard was better, but instead passed up the chance to have a friendly debate.

It was the way she sighed, the way her cheeks sagged as if she were frowning, her slumping shoulders, that truly exemplified that something was wrong. Her body was practically radiating her shift in mood, and Loki wasn't sure why. Did he say something? Did he offend her in some way?

"Rebecca?" He spoke, causing the girl's head to jerk upwards.

"Yes?"

"Do you not like your food?"

"No..."

"You're quiet."

Rebecca pursed her lips,"I just have nothing to say."

"An odd occurrence for someone like you," Loki commented evenly, taking a spoonful of soup.

"It happens from time to time."

Rebecca wanted to get up and excuse herself. She wanted to leave. His eyes kept drifting down to his lips, so delicately eating his meal. Why in the_ fucking world _would someone eating be attractive! It made literally no sense to why she felt fire boil within her stomach. She was eating light incase her entire body decided to seize. And, she didn't want to seem like a fat-ass and go in for the meat. She was being consensus. She was worrying what Loki thought of her. So yes, it was an odd occurrence, because Rebecca had always lived free of whatever was thrown at her.

And now, she felt more worried about every action she did because her heart was racing in her chest. Was it adrenaline? Or was it just because she was able to study him and admire him?

"Are you well?" Loki asked calmly, his green eyes intently watching her expression.

She kept her answer's short. "Relatively."

"Why is that?"

Rebecca's gaze met his, before she tore it back down to her meal,"Fatigue."

"... Are you ill, Rebecca?"

"No."

Loki had stopped eating his food. He just watched Rebecca mush around the greens in her plate, his heart thumping. Was something wrong with her? What was with this attitude? Loki would've been angry and called her ungrateful, but for some reason he couldn't feel the well of rage he was so used to. He couldn't be angry at her. In fact, he wanted to just find out what was troubling her mind.

He wanted to sooth the pain that was rippling through her conscious.

"Is there anything I can help you with to calm your mind?" Loki asked, his heart thumping again.

Rebecca shook her head,"No."

"At least give me more than a single word of an answer, Rebecca," Loki pleaded, his expression saddening. Loki did not like her like this. It was as if someone had extinguished her fire or scolded her badly enough that she couldn't handle being... well, her.

Rebecca was actually trying to fight her own battle. She sat so close to Loki, and by it, realized that she _can't_ harbor feelings for him. She can't. She can't like him more than a friend at most. He would destroy her inside and out if she let him get any closer to her wounded heart. He didn't care about her. Yes, he was showing signs of kindness in his questions over dinner, but that was common curtsey. She wasn't going to fall for this shit he was pulling. It was all apart of his plan, and if Rebecca didn't separate herself, she'd lose everything she had tried so hard to be.

"I'm just tired, Loki," Rebecca replied dryly, not glancing up from her plate.

Loki nodded his head, clasping his hands in front of his lap. He stared with a hard gaze at her face, observing carefully. She seemed genuinely upset. It wasn't anything that fatigue would do. It would make her sleepy, not grumpy. Why was her mood bothering him so much?

"Lying to the King of Lies isn't wise," Loki chimed, a small chuckle escaping his throat. He thought it was funny. Rebecca glanced up to him, before looking back down. She didn't find it amusing.

Loki pursed his lips, a light huff escaping his nose as he exhaled. The Prankster needed to make this girl smile. But how? Playing a joke on her would make her scream and run out of the room. Making fun of her would make her more unhappy. So what? What could make a moody girl feel better?

It was almost important for Loki to bring joy to the girl, as if it were his duty... He felt that if he made her glad, he'd be happy by doing it. Loki wanted to see her wit, her spunk, his bright light, and her smile. For some reason, it suddenly became the most important thing to him. So, he thought for a moment. He thought for several moments, before he spoke again.

"Would you care to take a break from training on Midgard?"

Rebecca instantly glanced up, locking her eyes with the Norse god. Her expression was that of disbelief when she lowly asked,"What?"

"Your first day was a success," Loki explained, his eyes beaming,"And success should be reinforced with rewards."

Her brows raised,"So you'd let me go to Earth?"

A nod.

Loki could tell he hit a chord in the girl, and so he further pushed,"Is there any particular revenue you'd like to attend?"

Rebecca almost couldn't believe it. She spent the past 8 minutes trying to detach herself from the God. She tried hearing his voice and thinking,'_He isn't worth it_.' She tried to interpret his kindness as false. She tried to take his sincerity as lies. She tried so much. She tried to make everything in her body believe he was the bad guy. She couldn't like him.

And then he offered the one thing that made her entire thought process reverse.

Earth.

To travel home for a night.

Rebecca almost looked upset as she shook her head,"Why? You risk losing me there."

Loki hummed easily, a sincerity in his eyes,"I trust you _enough_. You've returned to my care several times."

Ironically, Rebecca didn't trust herself. She knew that as soon as she was free, she'd escape for several reasons. One, she'd be home and not some foreign realm. Two, she could take a plane to Tahiti and forget everything that happened to her. And three, and the most obvious, so she could leave behind this fantasy lifestyle she was leading with the Norse God. Rebecca felt too much and she didn't have her guard up. She let her love for understanding sneak behind the wall she build to protect her heart. She let Loki's sadness, his characterization, his internal beauty become something that set her body ablaze. She couldn't have that.

But she knew that if she didn't get her powers under control she could seriously hurt someone. She wasn't human, and she didn't know how she'd turn up in 6 months from now. Rebecca needed to find homeostasis, and that could only be done through Loki's guidance. Regardless, she wanted to slap herself when she offered,"You should come with me to Earth."

Loki snorted a laugh,"I'd rather not spend my time on that disgusting planet."

"_She invited me to join her?" _

"I know you dislike it," Rebecca said aloud, her words practically choked. She squeezed her fork,"But I'd like you to join me. Maybe... maybe I can show you something that you would like."

"I hardly believe it's true.-"

"Dancing," Rebecca nearly cut off the end of his sentence.

It was Loki who now looked confused. "What?"

Rebecca shrugged,"Before I became knee-deep in my job, I didn't have to care about my social life as much. I was allowed to go out and dance at night clubs, but that changed with my promotion. I just think that if I get one night on Earth, it should be doing something I like." Her eyes flickered to meet his, her expression almost bashful. She was being quite uncharacteristic of herself.

Loki couldn't help but cock his head, a grin forming on his face, "Well then, what does one wear to one of these 'Night Clubs.'"

* * *

The nighttime air was crisp and clean; the moon's light casted a soft illumination over the sidewalk. The atmosphere was nearly alive with all the humming of soft bugs from alleyways, and pitter patter of others feet. Up above, the stars shimmered in the cloudless sky, twinkling beautiful in their own right. Strange, seeing stars in the city. Almost too strange. It was a perfect time for a stroll down the city's various pathways, the night almost as a cushion to the two non-residential beings.

Rebecca and Loki were side by side, moving without words. Rebecca was busy holding her mid-thigh length jacket tightly to her body, her breath white in the cold temperature. Her chocolate eyes were trained ahead of her, her heels pounding into the pavement with such precision and confidence. Rebecca's hair was tied back in a high pony, tousled in curls. She knew how to work a look, but, most of it was covered.

Loki too, knew exactly how to take advice. Rebecca had shown him some _Times_ issues she brought with her to Angria, and used that to help him chose his outfit. Loki, in turn, became what he was now. He was wearing navy, button cotton shirt that wasn't exactly closed. The neckline came dangerously close to his sternum, revealing the top of his toned chest. His pants were black jeans with a silver buckle riding the belt. Loki wore a black blazer, resting cooly on his shoulders. He clearly wasn't cold, as opposed to the Editor.

Rebecca heard his leather shoes clink against the pavement, as well his intoxicating scent radiating outwards and to Rebecca. He knew what cologne was?

It was then that she saw exactly their destination. The Editor saw a sign above a large door, a bouncer, and a long line of people. "It's called the Rabbit Hole," Rebecca told Loki, a small grin on her lips. The two walked straight up to the bouncer, Loki following behind. The bouncer gave one look to Rebecca and grinned,"Ms. Lawrence, it's good to see you. Head on in."

The man stepped aside and allowed both to pass inside.

As soon as Rebecca and Loki moved past the doorway, they found themselves in a long black hallway that was barely lit. It was dangerously dark and quiet.

"Some places do this to keep out the noise," Rebecca explained.

"The guard let you in above all the others," Loki commented, completely disregarding Rebecca's statement. She could feel him close to her when he continued,"Why?"

She huffed. "Stark is well known, as am I," Rebecca replied, ignoring Loki's blatant rudeness,"And, ironically, I'm a well known friend of his. I have a lot of power in this city that you forget. Favors come by easily."

"Because you run a column."

"The largest newspaper in the country, actually."

"A column," Loki chuckled, flashing his teeth in the darkness.

The girl was too much fun to tousle around. She made it so easily so... enjoyable. Loki could poke and pry at her all day, and her pride would keep her standing for more. Even while the hallway was dark for her petty human vision, it was light as day for him. Loki had no deficiency when seeing in blackness, and he took pleasure in watching her shift uncomfortably. He moved closer, and he could tell that her pulse raised. She was reacting to him. Her body was... giving into Loki. Maybe it was her head-strong self that was trying to deny her the simply pleasure of letting go.

But he noticed it now. He noticed how her face would blush when she turned away from him, or how her knees would momentarily buckle when he said her name. He saw her large, beautiful eyes wide when he spoke, and he saw deep into her. She was cracking. She... wasn't the same girl he saw when he first encountered her.

There was understanding in the Rebecca that moved beside him. She was comfortable, even. She... was a friend?

"Rebecca?" Loki said aloud, finding himself descending a dimly lit staircase. The slight sound of a beat could be heard now.

"What."

She was ticked off. Good. Loki liked her when she was angry.

"How would you categorize us?"

Her heart beat increased. Her temperature spiked. Her movements came to a stop on the stairs. Loki could sense her. The air became heavier around her. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"Us."

Loki saw her clutch the railing with her hand. He, on the other hand, stood on the same step and leaned against the other. His arms crossed, his head quirked upwards as he watched her react.

"There is no us," Rebecca sharply huffed, momentarily pausing,"I'm practically your prisoner."

Loki's eyes narrowed, snake-like, sharp. His studied her expression with such detail, curious, when he lowly replied,"Is that how you see it?"

Rebecca's red lips opened to respond, but found herself alone. Loki was already moving down the stairs, unwilling to hear her answer. Quickly, she shut her mouth and continued after him.

However, Loki found himself by another door at the bottom of the stairwell. There was another man standing there with scruffy gray hair, but still built. He looked to Loki, and then, a woman that followed a few feet behind him.

"Do you want me to take your things to the locker?" He asked Rebecca, and she nodded her head. Her eyes fell on the Norse god, who in his smooth voice stated,"I'll be right inside."

Rebecca weakly smiled, her eyes trained on him. Loki swiftly moved away from the two and behind the door where the source of the music was now coming from. He heard a noise unlike anything else- it was powerful and when his eyes widened to what he saw, he almost couldn't understand why Rebecca would want to come.

There was a crowd of people, pushing together and dancing in ways that were far from traditional. Their bodies slid against one another, hands grabbing whomever was near. Lips were locked, eyes were shut. They jumped, almost in sync as if they were a pulse to a beat. There was almost a mist in the air as blue and green lights swept over the bouncing mass of humans. On the side was a long black bar, filled of alcoholic beverages lit up in such a magnificent display of lights. Each shimmered in pinks, violets, and there was some sort of fake diamond look to it. The floor was glittering, nearly glass. Circling the dance floor were columns, lighting up in an intricate display of colors. This was a night club?

"You seem entranced," A voice said from behind him.

Loki knew it was Rebecca, and he could tell she was poking fun at him for being in such a... Midgardian setting.

"Oh please," Loki snickered, turning around,"I-"

Frozen. Everything within him stopping moving. His blood refused to circulate. His heart denied him any pulse. His lungs gasped desperately for air but his lips could not open to allow it. The music around him seemed to disappear for a single moment, his sight zoned in on the single figure that stood before him.

Rebecca stood there wearing a tight ruby dress, hugging her slim curves and nearly perfect physique. The dress itself showed her slim waist, exposing the top of her breasts from the halter-like structure of the garment. Her legs looked smooth and long, complimented with dangerously high noir heels that could be considered a weapon. Rebecca also let her hair down in a mass of curls, cascading around her shoulders and complimenting her perfectly painted face. Her lips were red, her lashes were thick and dark, her cheeks slightly rosy, and her eyes practically glittering.

"You what?" Rebecca replied, a grin pulling at the edge of her lips as she strode past the Norse God,"You want to buy me a drink?"

* * *

Loki couldn't help but stare at the figure that sat beside him. His eyes traced over her lips and how they curled around the glasses edge, drinking the liquid inside with such unintentional seduction. She had to have done this on purpose. Why was this particular sip especially long to torture him! She was like Eris' red apple, ripe and ready for the taking, but he knew that was out of line. Everything about Rebecca was beckoning him to her, as if her mouth was hot on his neck and her nails were lightly pulling his chin towards her.

"Damn it," Loki hissed quietly to himself, turning to face the bar in hopes of tearing his eyes from the woman beside him.

"You're just in the best mood tonight," Rebecca commented lowly, placing the glass down onto the countertop. Even the soft clink of the cup's base touching the bar made a chill run through Loki's spine. He was so in tune with her against his will. Did her voice become more sultry than it had been when they walked here or...

"Get yourself a drink, loosen you up," Rebecca grinned, raising up her hand to grab the bartenders attention. Loki nearly glared at her as she did, a snarl practically rippling through his face. She was doing this on purpose. She was twisting her torso to look at the approaching bartender, showing how sleek she was and yet dangerously curvaceous.

His expression softened when his eyes flickered up from her waist to her chin, her hair pushed back and falling down her back to reveal her neck. It was so smooth, so... touchable. Loki could feel her jaw tighten at the thought, shutting his eyes tightly.

It wasn't fair to do this to him.

It wasn't fair for her to order him a drink, her voice slow and clear over the loud music blasting behind them. It wasn't fair for her to tilt her head in such an innocent fashion, her curls falling down her back and her breath so delicate. Her eyes were soft, yet held such a strength to them. It was like she knew exactly what she was doing to him. It was as if she planned each step out to make him weak.

"It's not all that bad," Rebecca spoke, lifting her drink from the stem of the glass. Her eyes fell on the liquid inside, taking the last sip of it, before she added,"Just because the nightclub is on Earth doesn't mean you have to hate it."

Loki saw the drink trickle down her throat, watching her neck expand and deflate as the beverage passed into her body. Every part of her was alive to him, her words merely secondary to the physical form. It was almost too long of a wait when his drink finally arrived. Loki grasped the cylinder glass tightly in his hand, before he brought it to his lips and hastily swallowed it whole.

When he roughly put it on the bar, he found Rebecca staring at him. Her red lips were parted, her breath deep in her chest and causing her breasts to rise as well. She just watched Loki with such disbelief, and without another word or breaking her gaze, she raised her hand,"We need two more drinks over here."

Rebecca stared at him for a moment more before huffing a laugh,"You're completely mad."

"Perhaps," Loki growled, taking the moment to run his fingers through his thick black hair.

The Editor frowned, her lips pouty and her eyes filled with some odd emotion that Loki couldn't identify. Her voice was low when she asked,"Do you want to go? We can."

Loki glanced upwards to the girl. He saw her face, beautiful, nearly porcelain, and yet filled with such depth and truth. She'd give up her 'reward' because _he_ was uncomfortable? Rebecca would go back to Angria without another word, and unbeknownst to her, due to her overwhelming presence?

Was he really that selfish?

Yes.

"Do not let my foul mood spoil your evening, Rebecca," Loki spoke dryly, eying the bartender until two drinks were placed in front of them. God, he wanted to leave, and for fucks sake, he wasn't going anywhere.

Loki took a large gulp out of his glass, before asking,"Why is it you chose this location over all else?"

He turned his gaze to the beauty beside him, watching her mind formulate an answer,"I just always liked dancing. That, and these drinks, just took away the stress from work or whatever I was doing from the time."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, dancing." Rebecca.

Loki shook his head,"I see no dancing here." He crooned to look at the floor of people, mushing together. "Looks like a sacrificial ritual."

Rebecca's lips pulled back in a grin as she flashed her teeth,"It's not! It's modern dancing. Get your ass out of the stone age."

"I hardly think that my perception of dancing is that of the stone age," Loki said sharply, drinking. Rebecca drank too as she laughed, her curls bouncing even without her trying. Her lashes batted, her creamy white skin glowing in the neons lights.

The Norse guard inhaled fully, just wanting the drink to take effect. He took another large sip before he heard Rebecca comment,"These drinks are really strong, so you know while chugging them. This place is notorious for it."

"Is it now?"

"Why do you think I chose this night club?" Rebecca easily responded.

Loki shrugged,"Because obnoxious beating sounds simulate something in your inferior complex?"

He finished his drink and raised his hand for another.

The Editor stared at the god for a moment, frowning,"Careful with all those drinks. It'll hit you."

Loki flashed his white teeth, giving a very crude look to the girl,"I can take a hit."

The drink was in front of Loki.

Rebecca shook her head, letting her mouth glide over the glass' edge and taking a long drink. She'd need it for tonight with this one of a kind asshole. "You're impossible! How can you criticize it when you don't know what it's like?"

"Because I'm superior."

"Not here."

Loki took a large guzzle of the alcoholic liquid, finding its effects simply not processing well in his Aesir form. He couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary- his senses were perfectly in tact. But something was off. His judgement was clouded.

"And how would you determine that," Loki growled.

"Because you are human right now. Right now, you are just like me, or the bartender, or anyone dancing in that crowd," Rebecca spoke bluntly, shrugging,"So acting like you are something more will make your night horrible. Just let loose, breath." Her eyes flickered to his face as her ruby lips mouthed,"Relax."

The bar's neon lights reflected off their drinks, the music pounded throughout the room in a hypnotic beat. The room was exploding in energy, and it was only moments after that Rebecca shook her head,"I can't just sit here..."

Her head was pounding from the drinks, her vision slightly uneasy. Her eyes washed over Loki's face, saying,"Dancing. I haven't danced yet."

Loki tilted his head,"You want to join _that?" _He nodded towards the crowd of drunkenly parading people.

"Yes. It's fun," Rebecca grinned, feigning fake confidence with the surge of alcohol running through her veins. Her hand took Loki's, her thumb running along the pale skin. For a moment, the music disappeared and everything was just focused on her touch. Loki's eyes widened, his gaze falling to her hand covering his. Her silky touch was running along the bridge of his fingers, tracing small trails as a way to coax him. And his body was listening. When Rebecca practically whispered, "Come with me," Loki found himself standing up from the bar stool.

Her hand interlocked with his, her fingers threading through his own as she walked. Loki's eyes followed the sway of her hips, the movement of her legs, the flow of her hair as she led him to the dance floor. He was amazed and baffled as they twisted and turned through the crowd, as if the people were making way for them. It was like a full body motion, dancing to the same rhythm.

When Rebecca finally stopped in a small patch of space, her fingers pulled away from his. Her body began to rock, her hips swaying back and fourth in a movement that was controlled by the pounding beat. Rebecca's hands raised into the air, her entire body moving in nearly primal way. But, Loki's couldn't help but stare. She looked so... free, so enticing and so beautiful like this. When a smile formed on her red lips, Loki couldn't help but grin as well. There was such a beauty in her presence and she was showing who she was.

The way her composure just left and was replaced by something nearly dangerous, wild, and uncontrollable was... unreal. Loki flashed his teeth when she moved up to him, pointing her fingers at him as she jumped, singing the words of the song blasting through the speakers. Rebecca twirled, laughing as she did, as she continued to dance on her own terms, unconfined by a desk and things to do. Even Loki had no control over her as she moved. It was a rare sight that Loki was determined to remember forever.

And yet when her dancing style changed, Loki realized he had no dictation over himself. Rebecca had stepped closer to Loki, her hand taking his. There was a dark glint in her eyes as she breathed out lightly, almost as if there was another being possessing her. Her hair was now tousled, her chest rising and falling to show the expanse of her breasts. There was seduction written all over her expression when she turned her back towards him. She brought his hands around her waist, pulling him closer to her as she began to rock back and fourth.

Loki nearly gasped at the motion, feeling her close to him in a way that seemed almost too intimate. Her backside was rubbing in places in a way that was... making him feel things he shouldn't. She was dangerously good at whatever she was doing to him, because this style of dancing was turning him on more and more with every passing second. Every sway of her hips was intoxicating, and Loki found himself pressing her hips further into him for the sensation.

He could practically feel her warmth as she grinded him, and all he wanted to do was inexplicable things to her. He heard her sigh into his chest, and Loki couldn't help but do the same right behind her ear, signaling to her that he was enjoying this sort of dance. It was giving him feelings unlike anything else, sending a tingling sensation through his blood that only made him want Rebecca's body closer. His hands desperately began to search the front of Rebecca's body, holding her tightly to him. He found the mounds of her breasts, concealed by cloth. He found the length of her smooth legs. He found her heartbeat. A pounding heartbeat that was fluttering so rapidly in her chest.

He found that he was holding her. He was holding a physical form that... wanted to be there. Someone wanted to be in his arms. Impossible.

Loki stopped moving and dropped the embrace.

Rebecca turned to face him, her dark eyes nearly light from the neon flashing bulbs. Everything was reflected in the pools of her chocolate orbs, and yet everything was absorbed. Loki just wanted to stared deeper into them, to search them in the ways he never had. His arm slowly snaked its way to the small of Rebecca's back, pulling her tiny frame to press against him.

"Are you still my prisoner?" Loki asked lowly, his free hand winding up to brush a string of her curled hair behind her ear. Rebecca found her fingers on his arms, slowly moving upwards towards his neck.

Rebecca could feel his breath on hers, his bright green eyes locked with her own chocolate ones.

"I don't... I don't want to be," Rebecca whispered. He pulled her closer.

"I do not wish you to feel like you are," Loki responded just as lowly, feeling her hands twist behind his neck and thread through pieces of his dark, thick hair.

Rebecca didn't respond. She just kept her eyes on his. Deeply. Unmovingly. She didn't want to separate from him. Loki... What was he doing? Why was he acting like this? Did he know he had such control over her? Did he know he was manipulating her to do whatever he pleased? Did he... want this? Could Loki want this? Them. Us.

Is that why he asked what they 'were' in the stairwell? Are they a 'thing'? Does... Loki like her? Is it even remotely possible for him to feel something for her other than the desire to dominate her? Rebecca couldn't tell. But... she didn't know. She didn't want to be hurt. She couldn't open up her heart if she didn't know if it would be returned. No.

No.

_No._

This was wrong.

He was using her.

She saw Loki's eyes so beautifully watching hers, as if trying to read her thoughts that she kept so guarded. Because if he ever knew what she believed, then he would understand why Rebecca had pulled him off her. He would understand why she hastily walked away from him in the crowd of dancing. He would understand why he was standing there alone as she moved away, even if it was just for a moment, because another blonde girl had wandered up to him. And Loki didn't know what to do when she began to grind up on him to make him feel those addicting feelings. He didn't know that it was wrong to do this act with another woman when he came here with another.

So when Rebecca glanced backwards to see Loki through the crowd, she found him not looking back. She found him absorbed in another, holding the blonde to his body. She found him dancing, just as he had with her moments ago. And Rebecca couldn't take it.

She was right. Loki used her for pleasure. He never liked her. He couldn't have. He was using her. And Rebecca couldn't help but stare at the two disbelief as her shoulders shuddered, her lips parting.

When Loki did glance up to search for Rebecca, he found her about 10 feet away. Their eyes met through the crowd of people. He saw her orbs glimmering, wet. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her red lips were large, parted. Her head shook back and fourth momentarily before she bolted as quickly as she could away from the scene.

* * *

**YAYY! Lots of angst and emotions. I hope you guys liked it! I swear, through everything, my readers are the best. Your reviews and messages just make me so happy all the time, and keep me writing. There is still much more to come with this story, so, don't give up on me yet!**


	21. Tears and Trusts

**Hey everyone! Here is your update :)**

**I'm finally done with the school year, so, I can now dedicate more time to getting chapters out. And this one is a good one too. Things begin to move really fast from here on out, so, it'll be fun! And Thor 2 is coming out soon. Hooo boy. My inspiration will be through the roof when I see that. **

* * *

He just had to do it.

Rebecca moved as quickly as she could through the crowds of drunk humans, laughing and twirling with their significant others. With tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes, Rebecca dashed and shoved through the piles of people to make it to the woman's bathroom in the back corner of the club.

Upon entering, she was lucky enough to have the single bathroom empty. All that was there was black painted bricks, spray painted lips and words all over the walls. The room was dimly lit. There was a single sink with a mirror above it, covered in lipstick writing.

Rebecca walked over to the sink, her hands clutching the edge as she rock back onto her heels. Her head dropped downwards, her long curled locks tumbling around her head and concealing her face. Her exposed back rose and fell, nearly trembling as much as her arms were. She could barely stand.

"Goddamn it," She hissed quietly, shaking her head.

Loki. Why would he do something like that? Just that morning Rebecca had openly admitted that she liked him to herself. She finally genuinely liked someone. And she knew her feelings were true because like hell, Loki was a hard person to even come to speak to. He was such a difficult person to accept and care for. Rebecca did just that. She started to truly accept him for all his faults and feel something real for him. Because he could be kind, and civil. He could be passionate and he had so many scars that shaped him negatively.

Rebecca wanted to fix that. She wanted to help him. She wanted to save him from the darkness that clouded his mind and plagued his every thought. Rebecca was willing to heal him of those blackened wounds that cut into him daily, kissing them and telling him that he was beautiful.

She liked him so much because also he saw her past her position. He knocked down her ego and made her rebuild her life, examine what was important and help her grow. He knew so much about her powers, the mysteries of her life. He was going to help her and she was going to him help. They were going to be a team. A witty, snarky, powerful team. For the good of mankind and not evil.

All she wanted to do was hold him and smile against his chest. She wanted to tilt her chin upwards, letting her neck stretch against his hard body and see his crystal emerald eyes watching her. She didn't want to argue with him or be cross. She didn't want to hate him right now.

But god.

She hated him.

Loki took every bit of feeling she had for him and crushed it. He betrayed her. He took her feelings, made her so very vulnerable and then laughed in her face when he disposed of her like the next girl.

Rebecca slowly lifted her neck, craning it upwards to stare at it in the mirror. Tears ran down the length of her red cheeks. Some had dark lines of mascara mixing into the wetness. Her eyes were red as was her nose. Everything in her expression was distraught. She was so endlessly sad.

Was she not good enough for him?

Was she worthless in comparison to another Midgardian girl?

Was everything she thought was forming between them a lie?

Rebecca found her grip on the sink tightening as she shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. She finally let her guard down, and in a moment of weakness and doubt she ran away from what could've been beautiful. And because of it, she gave him up.

Who knows if Loki even felt anything for her? Even for a moment.

He didn't in the end, obviously. He wouldn't have been dancing in such a way with that blond chick if he did. Loki just wanted some ass or something, something that was meaningless. He truly was as heartless as they claimed. She should've realized that. He... destroyed her. He took her down, brought her up, only to once more shred everything she was.

And that wasn't Rebecca. She couldn't do something meaningless with someone she had feelings for. So, let him fuck that girl and do whatever. He could dominate her and get what he wants, if she was what he was looking for. It wasn't Rebecca. She wasn't going to be his game, his toy...

She couldn't.

A shiver ran down her spine. How could she think the same man that would violate her and rape her be capable of any sort of compassion? Why did she fill her head with these fantasies and make life so much better than it was? She was lying to herself to make things better but god, Rebecca dug herself so deep into this hole of shit.

"Why does this always happen," Rebecca whimpered to her reflection, feeling her heart rip just a bit further down the seam. She thought there was something there for the Norse God. When they were dancing. At the bar. In the training room. When she was helping him heal. He saved her back then, when Damion was a giant monster. Loki constantly proved that he might have viewed her as something more than a meat bag but perhaps she was wrong.

Her mind was too filled of this fake world, that she was the Christine Daae to the poor Phantom Erik. That maybe she could find that goodness in his heart and save him.

But she didn't even want to do that.

She didn't want to look at him because she knew he was probably kissing that girl in the way Rebecca almost had. He was just swapping her in and out. Worthless.

She was worthless. Insignificant.

Rebecca felt fresh tears run down her cheeks. She had tried so hard to build up a life where she'd never feel like crap again. A life where she could pride herself on her work and be that strong, confident woman would couldn't be dictated by a man's cruel touch. And yet here she was, crying in a nightclub's bathroom all because she was too stupid to recognize there was nothing there.

It was then, that the door to the bathroom opened, and in, entered Loki.

* * *

She was crying. Rebecca was crying. Why? He saw her standing in the crowd, watching him and the blond female. Wasn't it a normal part of these clubs to 'dance' with people? It is what Rebecca had told him.

He seemingly couldn't comprehend why Rebecca refused to give him any sort of normalcy here, when that is clearly all she wanted. She was being quiet fussy and very...human. She was acting extremely petty and over-analyzing the simple nature of night-club dancing. However, it was apparent that dancing between the blond and Rebecca, Loki much preferred the latter.

It was the way Rebecca stared into his eyes with such deep intensity, giving meaning to a mindless joust of the body. She twisted and turned in ways that made his entire being ache with hidden desires he would not be able to control. It was the line of her creamy neck, the bounce of her luscious curls, and the parting of those ruby lips that sent discomfort racing through his godly physique.

Loki could feel his mind drift, his eyes gently closing as the woman before him danced in her own, unfulfilling way. He could only image what it'd be like to continue these motions with Rebecca, and why he was even wasting his time on the blond.

In fact, why would he even letting this filth let him touch her? Was he reducing his worth by letting this weak, disgusting rat pretend like she was worth something?

"Get off me," Loki hiss lowly, his eyes narrowing like the snake he was. He hands grabbed the waist of the girl and roughly removing her from her position.

"Hey!" she shouted, turning around to face Loki. Her expression was confused and slightly angered as she snapped,"You can't touch me like that!"

"Can't I?" Loki sneered, his top lip quivering slightly as he latched his grip onto the blond head of hair. In the overwhelming atmosphere, the gesture hardly seemed bad or even intimidating. It seemed like they were dancing.

The girl screamed as she clutched the wrist of the Norse god, feeling his lips by her ear,"If you're so incapable of realizing when your life is meaningless, then perhaps I can make it clear to you. You are weak, pathetic, worthless, and a numb nuisance on this already god-forsaken planet. Your feminine pride is nothing but a lie and it makes me want to shred through your limbs and feed them to the dogs."

Loki let his breath creep onto her neck and melt into the blond's psyche before he tossed the her into another dancing couple. The two barely caught her. Her eyes were wide with complete terror as she tore through the couple, running away and disappearing as quickly as possible from the sinister man.

Loki sniffled, cracking his neck as he did. His tongue ran through the tip of his teeth before flickering back into his mouth. It felt good to be like his old self, even if for a moment. He missed why he felt so compelled to rule the pathetic lot of humans. They were so incapable of comprehending any sort of knowledge or manners. They were ants to him.

It angered him to an extent that his plan did not succeed. It would have been wonderful to rule the lot. But, again, it was to an extent. Because there was one girl, one human, that managed to challenge his entire philosophy on who he was.

It was Rebecca that made that difference. She almost suppressed his anger, which was extremely different from their initial encounter, and made him just... think about things. She questioned him. She gave him a reason to fight and not overpower the other party. She was opposition in the greatest sense of the word.

And she was crying.

Loki felt his heart twist at the thought. His hand came up to his chest, clutching the fabric above the organ. It was in pain because she was in pain. Someone who held up such a strong front, and had been for quite some time, was now in tears. It brought him... shame. Was it his fault? Was Loki the cause of the wetness streaming down her red cheeks?

He did not want to be.

Running his fingers through his raven hair, Loki inhaled deeply through his nose and glanced around the crowd, attempting to foresee where Rebecca might be. Luckily, even with all the noise, it wasn't too hard to tune in on the small hiccuping cries of a human girl.

* * *

Rebecca shook her head once more as Loki entered, feeling her dark curls fall past her shoulders and nearly into the sink. She sniffled, mustering up any sort of strength she had to issue the warning,"Get out of here."

Loki did not heed her warning as he continued to move into the small bathroom.

"Are you stupid? Get out." Rebecca snapped upright, whirling her head around to glare coldly at the god. Her voice was filled with such venom that even Loki was perplexed. His lips puckered, his eyes narrow but alert.

He examined her. Her heart was rapid within her fragile body. Her knees could barely hold up her minuscule weight, for not only were they shaking, but she still had a hand on the sink for support. Her lips were trembling, despite her attempt to keep them still. Her makeup was smeared from her tears, and her hair was now deeply rustled. However, her eyes were different. Those stone cold eyes had not shown signs of weakness as the rest of her body language had. They were issuing a warning to the Norse god.

This was the last of her guard.

Everything else had fallen apart. Her strength, her posture, and her composure evaporated into the air. But her pride still stood strong, reading quite clearly in the small bathroom. She would not let herself give into him and she was going to fight.

Loki did not speak when he saw her in such a state. Originally, if this had been months ago, he would have been joyous to be the cause of the girl's emotional distraught. But now? He couldn't even comprehend the magnitude of how to handle this situation. All he knew is that the hollowing feeling in his chest was growing astronomically and he needed to set things right.

"The door is right there," Rebecca hissed, her nostrils flaring slightly as she sniffled.

Loki tilted his head, glancing behind him at the exit to the bathroom. However, instead of leaving the small room, he flicked his hand and locked the door instead.

"Much better," Loki whispered, turning around slowly to once more to face Rebecca. But this time, his face was much more solemn. It somehow was filled of emotions that he never displayed to anyone. Loki was openly displaying how he felt through his expression. Regret.

"I don't want to talk to you. You did nothing wrong. I need time to myself," Rebecca huffed, examining him as best as she could.

"You know that is false, Rebecca," Loki nearly whispered, clasping his hands in front of his body.

"No, it's actually completely true!" Rebecca's voice raised in intensity as she spoke,"You can do whatever the fuck you please! I have no dictation over you or your actions Loki. Everything you do is _your actions._ And actions speak for themselves, don't you think? They really _define a person_."

Loki licked his lips, knowing very well what Rebecca was getting at. She was a clever girl and was quite intelligent. She was calling him out on everything he had done to her... Everything. But she wouldn't say it, no. That'd be too painful and easy. Loki dancing with the blond was obviously only the spark to unleashing whatever Rebecca had been bottling up. And now, all of those feelings tore through her guard and left nothing in its wake.

"You know what, Loki? It's my pleasure to show you how truly pathetic the human race is. We can't keep our lives together for two fucking minutes without having the entire world explode. I mean look at me," Rebecca laughed lowly,"Can't last 5 minutes without questioning everything I believe in."

Loki, again, found himself silenced as his gazed washed over the girl. He stood for a few moments, watching her eyes well up in tears once more. The emotions were surfacing again.

"I caused this," Loki stated softly, his gaze shifting downwards.

Rebecca shook her head, sneering,"You did what _you do_. And honestly, I'm surprised to have believed something different."

"Different."

Rebecca failed produce a response to his words, because the tears in her eyes began to pour over onto her cheeks. Her arms crossed, one of her hands coming up to rest right under her nose.

"Please," she hiccuped,"just go."

Loki's brows furrowed, raising a hand as he retorted,"We should fix this."

"We?" Rebecca shouted through her tears, throwing her hands down by her side,"there is no 'we' and there is nothing to fix! I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by staying in this room; I asked you to leave!"

Her words caused him to step backwards for a moment, almost unable to catch his footing. Loki shook his head back and fourth, frowning as he whispered,"You really believe that."

"Yes."

"You believe we have nothing."

"Never had."

"Then why are you crying?" Loki asked gently, his green eyes searching hers. His voice was filled of compassion that made Rebecca's knees lose their strength once more. She tightly gripped the sink again, feeling her heart thump as she quickly responded,"It's none of your concern."

"Rebecca, if you were truly worthless to me, I would have slaughtered you ages ago and escaped to the edge of the universe," he replied bluntly, a small grin flickering onto the edge of his lips. "Unfortunately, I could not go to that extent with that _rodent_, but she was discarded of," Loki informed of the blond.

Rebecca shook her head as she painfully hissed,"Because that's what you do with all of us, right?" Her teeth barred as her cheeks were filled with a new stream of water. Her eyes fell shut as she glanced to the corner of the bathroom, unable to keep her gaze on the god. It was too hard to look at him.

"Not you," Loki told her calmly,"Never you."

"Your actions say otherwise," Rebecca growled, a shiver running through her spine. She couldn't hold this last bit of pride much longer. She wouldn't be able to keep this strength going because his words weakened her. At any moment, she'd just collapse onto the floor and sob, and Loki would see her for how pathetic she really is.

"I was a different man then!" Loki spat, the sudden fleck of anger tearing through him. He stepped forward, his eyes blazing as he neared Rebecca, "Could you believe I am the very same man who violated you when you were the one that changed every fiber of my being to who I am now. I do not even recognize my own reflection because of you."

Rebecca stayed silent, tilting her head back to observe him.

"I do not understand customs or basic knowledge of your human race. So, forgive me if I've offended you, but do not dissuade how you've transformed the very essence of who I am into a ghost of my former self.

"Please, understand this, Rebecca, because you are quite the smart girl. I never intended to break down the walls of who you are or manage to be this vindictive monster in which you still perceive me as! Unless, you still think me to be so cruel as to falsifying my own feelings towards you for some lowly gain. Do you?"

Rebecca whimpered, shaking her head back and fourth as if to reject loudly spoken his words.

Loki's frustration was showing in reaction to her stubborn nature. How could she not see what he was telling her? How was she still so blind by those innocent tears, shed for no purpose. His hands came to touch her arms in the softest way possible, and her body instantly tensed. Her head turned to the side to glance away from him, but there was no shouting. His voice was soft when he whispered,"Look me in the eyes, Rebecca, and tell me I am still the monster you once knew."

Her body trembled under his gentle touch. She swallowed thickly, knowing very well she should just push him away, walk out, and end all of this. She wanted to end the pain, the weakness... She didn't want to do any of this anymore because she was so tired. She was emotionally drained and sick of everything Loki brought her.

And yet, Rebecca's head slowly turned to stare deeply into the emerald crystals.

His eyes shone with such genuine compassion and hope. They were filled with the thinest layer of wetness, and glimmered with the innocence of a child. There was no cruelty, or anger. There was nothing of the sinister, evil Loki that had been his past. It was new, scared... alone. It was the eyes of the lonely Phantom she had saw in her dream. The exact same hue. They were so nervous and afraid of everything that he had been exposed to. But most of all, his eyes showed that he was vulnerable. Rebecca's lack of her guard was nothing in comparison to the way Loki had just opened up to her. He was completely unshielded, pouring into Rebecca nothing but the truth.

"No," Rebecca said softly, her body relaxing ever so slightly. Loki's hand traveled upwards to her redden cheek, his thumb brushing away the wet streaks.

"I wish to protect you... not bring you harm."

"I don't... I don't need protection," Rebecca sniffled, her gaze never shifting,"I just need respect. I'm not... lesser than you, Loki." Suddenly, a new flow of energy surged through her when broke free of his grip. Her jaw tightened when she confidently replied,"And if you ever believe you are superior to me or anyone else, I'll break you like a twig."

"Can you?" Loki whispered, a small grin flickering on the edge of his lips as his guard instantly reappeared,"Can you break me?"

"Don't try me," Rebecca replied, wiping away the wetness from the other half of her face.

Loki cocked his head,"I don't believe you have it in you."

"Are you kidding me, Loki? It's all fun and games with you," Rebecca huffed in disbelief, moving past him. But, it was only seconds later when she felt her back pushed up against the wooden door, and Loki was the cause of it.

His face was inches away, his eyes staring intensely into hers as he spoke,"Makes life more interesting don't you think?" His tone was taunting, but not dangerous. It was... not fair. Rebecca felt her senses heighten instantly. But, not from danger. It was from something else _completely._ Her entire body felt like small fires were being planted on every part of her, begging to grow into a full flame.

Loki let his cheek slide past her lips, moving to her ear where he whispered,"I want you to _break me_."

Rebecca's chin tilted upwards to compensate for Loki's warm breath on her neck. Her fingers gripped the edge of her dress, her chest rising and falling from the tension in the room. Her eyes fell shut, melting in the sensation of the hum on her bare skin, her blood singing with new sensations that were finally coming to light. The air in the bathroom was shrinking, making it harder to focus on the surroundings. All she could think of was him. Loki.

"You really-" Loki began, but unfortunately couldn't finish. His words were muted by the swift crashing of Rebecca's mouth of his. She was going to take on his challenge, and sure as hell she would win. She pressed her lips to his, feeling his response almost instantly. His hands wound around her waist, feeling the fabric of the dress under his touch and relishing in it. His mouth returned the fire equally, creating a powerful match for Rebecca to defeat.

Her hands tightly pulled at the collar of his shirt, her body pushing into his lean form. It was then that she threaded her fingers through the layers of thick raven hair, giving it a tight tug to pull Loki's head backward and to reveal his neck. Loki nearly moaned at this motion, for her warm lips pressed against the spot where his pulse throbbed.

Her hands came down to rest on his shoulders, strongly moving him to now lean against the door. Rebecca pushed her sleek, curvy body against him, rocking her hips into his groin. She then let her lips train up his neck and to his jaw, planting small kisses along the perfect bone structure before recapturing his mouth and parting his lips with her tongue, deviling deep into him.

And he was delicious.

Loki pressed further, feeling her motions almost hypnotizing. His hands slid downwards to feel the smoothness of her thigh, rubbing upwards to the curve of her bottom and feeling it in his palm. Loki's mouth moved to her ear as he dangerously murmured,"You should be arrested for being this tempting." Loki did not want to stop tasting her. He covered every part of her neck with his tongue and earning the smallest moan from her lips.

"Maybe I should arrest you," Loki offered, grinning between the next few kisses. Their mouths were filled with one another with such a glowing sensation that neither could take their hands off of one another. Rebecca's fingers slid up and down the length of his chest, feeling the expanse of muscle hidden beneath the black fabric.

"Shut up," Rebecca murmured against his lips, returning the smirk. She nipped at his bottom lip, pulling the flesh between her teeth outwards before running her tongue along the edge. Loki's hold on her tightened instantly at the action, and he knew how badly he wanted this. He began to pull vigorously at her tight clothing, knowing that once they were gone he'd be able to sweep her perfect body in kisses and hold her tighter.

There was so much fervor and intensity as their tongues found a perfect rhythm with one another, dancing the ceremonial tradition of new lovers. The frustration was out, the seduction was evident- the two needed each other more than anything. Rebecca gasped against Loki's mouth from the power of each kiss, giving her fuel and desire to kiss him back harder.

Loki then moved Rebecca behind him to the wall, grabbing her waist and lifting her upwards. Her legs instantly wrapped tightly around his waist, her back curving to give her access to his mouth. His hands slid upwards to push up the hem of her dress, feeling the heat of her radiating outwards. Loki's lips tore at hers as one of his hands remained at her waist while the other gave her bottom a squeeze. The same hand began to travel towards the patch of heat, using his thumb to touch Rebecca's most delicate spot through the lace of her panties. He grinned as her next kiss was an open mouth gasp, her body momentarily freezing at the sudden motion.

Rebecca's eyes fell shut at Loki began to kiss her collarbone, his fingers working a train of scorching heat around her thighs and occasionally returning to the special spot of pleasure. The girl panted slightly, letting his fingers continuously thread underneath the lining of her underwear and started to work.

Her body sharply inhaled at the instant sensations shooting through her body. Her mouth locked his with his, her own tongue surging forward to tangle with his, all sense of reserve tossed to the wind. But, Rebecca couldn't help but tense when Loki's fingers began to pry and poke at another spot more south, causing Rebecca to throw her head back against the door. Her legs tightened around Loki's waist as a moan escaped her lips when he began to push his lengthly, skilled fingers inside of her.

"God, Loki," She croaked, her chest heaving at the tingling sensations as he curved within her, causing her to tremble at his touch. Her face flushed, her lips parted in such a way that was almost teasing to Loki himself. But, when it was Rebecca who moved away from him, he was surprised. Rebecca, still breathless, firmly planted her feet on the floor and let her body mold to his.

Her hands desperately gripped his shirt, wanting to rid of the layers separating them. Instantly, she found the hem of his shirt and pull it off over his head, revealing his bare chest. Her hands searched the different contours of his rough body, feeling healed scars and bumps from his previous battles and wars. She felt youth and age; she felt wisdom and fear. Her eyes flickered up to Loki's, noticing that they were almost timid when she felt his past clearly written on his skin. Rebecca tilted her head upwards to kiss his lips lovingly, before she kissed every scar she could find. Her tongue traveled with the sweetness of her lips, ensuring he felt warmth when before he felt so cold.

When she returned to standing position, a look of wonder was plastered across his face as he gazed at her. He looked at her like she was the most magical thing that's ever happened because she was embracing what even he couldn't. But then, that expression changed when a groan escaped Loki's throat as Rebecca gripped his erection through his trousers, letting her hand trace along the outside.

Another small groan was barely audible from the base of Loki's neck, and Rebecca grinned when she gave it a stroke. Loki continually kissed her, his grip now on her chest and feeling her mounds above the fabric of her dress.

Loki tangled his fingers in her long brown curls, slamming his lips against hers as he felt her hands seamlessly remove his pant's clasps and zippers. As she worked, Loki undid at the halter of her dress and tugged the entire fabric downward to expose more and more of her skin, only for the dress to pool at her feet.

His mouth instantly went to her revealed breasts that perfectly fit in his hand. His mouth swirled over her rosy nipple, suckling on it tightly before giving it a gentle bite. The other, received equal care and was deeply massaged with his talented fingers. He moaned against her chest, for Rebecca still managed to remove his pants and continually stroked his length. She was desperate for contact and she was trembling horribly under his touch. His head cocked upwards to see her hair messily sprawled all over her neck, her chest deeply breathed and her eyes rolling backwards.

Loki kissed up from the peak of her breasts, to her neck, to her lips, once more capturing her lips. His hand came to cup her cheek, pushing his mouth further onto hers. Her back arched into him, and they began to cling to one another as their bare bodies pressed into one another. Rebecca and Loki managed to slide off their shoes at this point, their feet's rubbing against one another.

His hands dug into her flesh, touching every part he could and setting fires as he may. Loki's kisses slowly drugged Rebecca, setting her on fire, numbing her mind, and sharpening her senses. His tongue drove deeper into her mouth, his hands running miles along her silky skin. His talented fingers traveled down her spine, causing her body to shiver with temptation.

A tense, heavy silence hung over the room, broken only by the erratic pounding Rebecca's heart as Loki's thumbs hooked into the edge of her underwear and discarded them. He took the opportunity to capture her mouth once more, pressing his clothed erection against her core, causing both of them to grip one another in desperation. Loki, dangerously slow, pressed into her core with his length. Rebecca moaned into Loki's neck, but refused to give in and beg for it. God, her entire body was exploding and she wanted him to take her so bad, but she would not give him that satisfaction, no. She would make him beg.

Rebecca, with the last of her willpower, released her hold around Loki's shoulders to kneel on the ground. His eyes watched hers carefully, his back now up against the bathroom wall. His vision washed over the perfect human girl and how her hands slid over his erection almost daintily, causing him to hiss. Slowly, she removed his undergarment and firmly gripped him.

"I may be kneeling," Rebecca whispered darkly,"but I'll be the one ruling you."

Loki's brows furrowed momentarily, before everything went white. Loki's eyes widened as a deep groan was uttered from the back of his throat. Rebecca's mouth began to cover his length, licking and sucking in such ways he never imagined possible. His member was scorched in her warm orifice, feeling a rippling sensation unlike anything else. Her hands worked too, and this was such a manner that would _never _happen on Asgard. His legs trembled, his hands instantly grabbed Rebecca's hair as he watched Rebecca continuously run her lips along him. She looked up to him with such a sultry look, and Loki could tell she was grinning as she worked.

"God, Rebecca," Loki groaned, his words filled with lust that it was almost unrecognizable as his own. Her warm mouth was covering him and her tongue washed over his tip, sending his godly body into a state of inferiority. He wouldn't last if she continued to perform so well, and by the way she worked, that was her plan. She wanted to win this.

"You little... minx," Loki breathlessly whispered, fiddling his fingers to cast a spell on the floor, just for cleanliness.

Rebecca pulled her mouth off him, smirking,"You love this."

Loki kneeled down as well, his hands scooping Rebecca by the waist and placing her underneath him. "I'll make you scream my name before I give you anything," Loki spoke darkly. But only his heated whispers caressed her skin this time, and her unbridled emotions finally broke free, drowning out every last shred of reason within her. "Don't you dare," Rebecca responded, gazing up at him with such wide eyes.

Loki touched her thighs, sending her body into the slightest shiver. For seemingly endless moments, he traced circles around her inner legs, but never broke his gaze with her eyes. Rebecca; however, noticed a pitiful desperation in those beloved jade orbs, and every last fiber of her being was screaming for him. Swallowing hard, she took a steadying breath and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the glorious pressure digging into her lower abdomen.

Loki silenced her with a gentle kiss, the previous frenzy dissolved as quickly as it had come. His lips lingered sweetly on hers before he pulled back just far enough to stare into her eyes,"You're beautiful."

And before Rebecca knew it, she felt Loki's lips touch her inner thigh. She quivered at the sensation, her mouth parting when suddenly, a world of difference. This time a blinding, white hot sensation ripped through Rebecca and she knew she was too close. His mouth began to lick and prod, his fingers too joining the dance in her lower region. "Loki, oh god," she whispered, her eyes body tensing at the touch.

When Rebecca tapped at his shoulder, he moved upwards to kiss her lips with such emotion. His hands framed her face, one of them coming up to brush away a small lock that curled up on her cheek. A genuine smile wiped across Loki's face as he soaked in the sight of her when pushed himself deep inside her. He saw the sense of pleasure wash over her face, and he took that as a signal to thrust deeper.

Loki was extremely well endowed and filled her to the fill extent. His hands came to grip the flesh by her waist, and Loki let himself groan as she surrounded him. Rebecca too, was moaning in a way that only turned Loki on even more. He pounded into her, and after a few minutes animalistic instincts finally took control. He began to drive into her with deep, powerful strokes that left her gasping for breath. Her fingernails dug into the soft flesh of his shoulders as she felt herself spiraling into oblivion again. Consumed by passion, she writhed beneath him, her breathless moans and screams of ecstasy rising into the night as she neared her breaking point.

However, before Rebecca even allowed this moment to occur, she pushed his body backwards and let her legs straddle his length. "You're... wicked," Loki breathlessly spoke, his hands resting at her waist as she began to move on him. Her entire being consumed him. She took him fully every time, her moans growing louder as was Loki's. Before she knew, she could even sit up right. Loki grabbed her shoulders and brought her lips to meet his as he continually thrust into her, determined to finish the job and to give Rebecca the most wonderful pleasure imaginable.

And somewhere between excruciating pain and the most intense pleasure she had ever known, her orgasm happened. A long, low moan escaped her as his deft tongue began to work its magic on her. Primal instincts immediately took over; she bucked her hips against him, clawing at his head to pull him harder against her. She seemed to be unraveling from the inside out, and finally she could take no more; she felt her insides splinter in an explosion of unimaginable pleasure and her body lurched forward and shuddered as she screamed Loki's name. Loki, in turn, slammed into her with wild force as she had given him. And Rebecca had not heard a more beautiful sound than Loki's broken cry when he felt his own release.

His arms wound tightly around her limp body, both breathless and tired. Beads of sweat rippled across their skin as they attempted to take in as much air as they could. Rebecca curled up into Loki's strong arms, encompassing her and making her feel so secure. They laid there, intertwined, and neither put in any effort to move away.

Rebecca sighed into his strong body, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as her lips kissed his chest. Several moments of peace drifted by them, and Loki continuously stroked Rebecca's curled hair. By the steady rise and fall of her chest, he assumed she fell blissfully asleep. His lips gently grazed her forehead, inhaling her scent, and letting sleep take him far away.

* * *

**HI. YAY. So, just so you guys know, they don't sleep on the bathroom floor... That's not romantic. I just wanted to put it out that the first line in the next chapter is them waking up back in Angria. So, yeah.**

**I hope you guys liked it and that it was worth the wait! Please review!**


End file.
